


Dans la tourmente

by EldarMelda



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Satanism, procurement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarMelda/pseuds/EldarMelda
Summary: Après avoir quitté Asami pendant près de dix ans, Akihito revient au Japon, un prix Pulitzer sur les bras, auréolé de gloire... Cependant, il cache un lourd secret, un secret qui peut tout bouleverser.





	1. Un nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire que j'ai posté il y a quelques temps sur FanFiction.Net, et j'aimerais aussi la partager ici.

Akihito en avait assez, mais vraiment assez, c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, et il le ferait savoir au monde entier. La fatigue qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter sa propre personne, ni son entourage direct du tout. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'en cet instant, pour être quelqu'un d'autre, avoir une autre vie, se sentir autre. Etre libre de toutes ces histoires sans queue ni tête. Mais quelle fatigue. Il pensait qu'il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec toutes ces sornettes et se mettre à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin de recul. Il devait prendre de la distance avec tout le reste et il devait le faire présentement sinon il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace le matin.

La pression qu'il avait sur le coeur, la poing qui semblait étreindre l'organe dans un étau glacé ne cessait de le tourmenter, et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à éprouver ce genre d'émotions. Il avait toujours regardé la vie du bon côté, mais il semblait qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il en avait trop vu et trop entendu pour arrêter de croire en un monde meilleur. Cela dit, il se battait tous les jours pour prouver à quel point le monde était corrompu jusqu'à l'os, mais son monde à lui était nappé de ténèbres.

Et quelles ténèbres ! Il voyait le vice chez les autres mais refusait d'admettre que son propre compagnon était partie prenante de ce monde. Oh, de temps à autre, il lui arrivait de découvrir certaines choses, mais il refusait d'admettre que celui qu'il aimait était impliqué à ce point dans de sinistres affaires. Ces affaires recouvraient essentiellement le trafic d'armes, de drogue et autres joyeusetés dans le genre, en plus de trafic d'influence sur personnes politiques.

De plus, quand Akihito se retrouvait plongé dans ces affaires sordides, il prenait tout sur lui, on misait sur sa vie, le prenait en otage, prisonnier, voire l'utilisait à apaiser l'appétit sexuel de certaines personnes dont il tairait le nom. Qu'il était dur d'être l'objet de la haine, de la jalousie, de la convoitise des ennemis ou des alliés d'Asami Ryûichi. On pouvait croire sous de beaux dehors qu'être le compagnon d'un tel homme ne pouvait qu'être le paradis, mais il n'en était rien de chez rien.

On l'utilisait toujours pour appâter le grand méchant loup sans trouver d'autres moyens pour soumettre Asami Ryûichi à sa volonté. Akihito se souvenait alors de sa première rencontre avec cet homme, il avait toujours confronté le yakuza peu importait la manière mais toujours frontalement, sans tenir compte de sa sécurité propre. Alors, quand il voyait les autres le kidnapper, le torturer, le violer, juste pour attiser la colère chez Asami, il voyait à quel point ces êtres étaient pitoyables. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de la sympathie pour quelques uns d'entre eux, mais pas tous.

Comme ce fut le cas pour Mikhail Arbatov ou ses acolytes pour lesquels il avait du mal à ressentir la moindre pitié.

\- Si seulement j'avais été moins naïf et plus lucide…

Il lui fallait quitter ce monde au plus vite, prendre du recul, grandir un peu avant de revenir ici. Souffler, prendre l'air n'étaient pas de mauvaises choses en soi du tout. D'autant plus qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Calmer ses émotions troubles et malsaines serait le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Aussi, il avait décidé de rompre avec Asami Ryûichi. Cette décision paraissait vraiment égoïste mais qui pourrait le blâmer ? Il en avait sans doute trop vu à ses côtés même s'il avait éprouvé parfois le frisson du guerrier avant le combat.

Il avait choisi le métier de journaliste parce qu'il aimait la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait, l'envie et le désir de chasser tout individu louche que pouvait porter Tokyo et ses environs, révéler au monde entier des histoires qu'il ne fallait pas laisser éclater au grand jour. Bref, montrer qu'il n'était pas un simple citoyen sans défense. Son arme ? Son appareil photo. Sa meilleure défense ? Les gens qui lisaient ses articles. Et le plaisir de voir les gens réagir à leur lecture.

Il avait senti que sa rencontre avec Asami Ryûichi avait quelque peu écorché sa volonté de prendre sur le vif les yakuza ou tout autre individu dans le même genre. Il était toujours aussi attiré par Asami, de tous points de vue, mais en même temps, il n'acceptait pas, n'admettait pas qu'une personne puisse commettre de tels crimes ! Quelle ironie !

Lui qui aimait défendre la veuve et l'orphelin sortait avec le pire yakuza de tout Tokyo ! Si on l'avait su, tout le monde se serait ri de lui, et en public ! Quel beau scandale ! Le reporter qui tenait à poursuivre la corruption et les trafiquants de drogue protégeait un amant aussi horrible soit-il ! Il en aurait perdu sa dignité, non seulement en tant qu'homme mais aussi en tant que journaliste qui se prétendait indépendant de toute influence.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il justifiait ses actions par l'amour qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'il partageait son lit avec Asami. Son incapacité à vouloir du mal à cet homme le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable face à ses ennemis. Son dilemne intérieur constant était ce qui arrêtait réellement sa progression professionnelle et personnelle. Comment s'en sortir ? Simplement en coupant les ponts avec Asami Ryûichi jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux envers lui-même, sans qu'il n'éprouve aucune honte du tout.

D'accord, il savait que sa décision serait un crève coeur pour le yakuza cependant il comprendrait, il devrait comprendre. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne voulait pas que son cher et tendre quitte le nid doré qu'il avait construit pour lui. Akihito était sorti, et avait même vécu avec lui, l'aventure avait duré cinq ans mais il fallait qu'elle cesse pour le moment. Il n'était plus le jeune homme étourdi de vingt-trois ans qui prenait en photo les moindres faits et gestes des autres sur le vif, non, il avait pris beaucoup de recul, choisissait mieux ses sujets, ciblant mieux ses enquêtes.

Et la dernière en date avait conduit à son burn-out actuel, le mettant au supplice. Cette fois-ci les ennemis d'Asami n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Ils l'avaient séquestré pendant plus d'un mois dans une cave humide et nauséabonde, en compagnie de rats et d'ordures ménagères. On l'avait ligoté, torturé et complètement vidé. Ensuite, ces mafieux l'avaient présenté en public, en objet à regarder devant tout un tas de personnes, on l'avait drogué pour qu'il accepte cette humiliation. Certains spectateurs avaient reconnu en lui le jeune protégé d'Asami Ryûichi et on s'était moqué de lui, prétendant qu'Asami s'était enfin débarrassé de son petit chien qu'il tenait en laisse et que c'était la meilleure décision.

Après tout, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un tel animal de compagnie quand il comprenait à peine ce qu'un homme comme Asami Ryûichi lui demandait de faire ? Sans doute on s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'Akihito n'était qu'un objet comme un autre, une possession dont il fallait se défaire, qui couvrait d'opprobre le plus grand yakuza de Tokyo.

Un homme d'un cinquantaine d'année s'était levé dans l'assistance et avait exigé qu'on lui amène le jeune homme sans plus tarder. Akihito avait dû lécher son membre en public, sous les regards lubriques des autres, voire méprisants. Jamais, au grand jamais, Feilong ne lui avait infligé une telle humiliation, même si sa haine à l'égard d'Akihito pour être l'amant d'Asami était profonde. Il avait marché à quatre pattes devant une assistance plus que ravie de voir la chose d'Asami enfin remise à sa place : dans le caniveau.

Et d'autres joyeusetés dans le même genre, sa fierté avait été profondément blessée au cours de ce mois, et il se disait qu'il fallait absolument quitter ce monde odieux et obscène. Malgré toutes les paroles apaisantes d'Asami, Akihito sentait qu'il devait vraiment le quitter, voire le fuir pendant un certain temps avant de revenir à la charge. Il attendait justement le retour d'Asami avant de faire ses bagages, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait avant tout. Non, il avait beaucoup de respect pour Asami, mais il voulait prendre ses distances. Beaucoup de distance.

L'homme était encore à son bureau à cette heure-ci, en train de donner ses dernières requêtes à Kirishima, son secrétaire, à propos de son travail. Akihito avant toujours apprécié le secrétaire, homme fort et juste, qui l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se comprendre, à tel point que Kirishima ferait tout pour que le jeune homme ne manque de rien, comme son patron. Simplement, cette fois-ci, ce serment n'avait pas suffi, mais Akihito n'éprouvait aucune rancune à l'égard du secrétaire. Mais vraiment aucune.

Au contraire, Kirishima avait bon coeur, était un homme loyal et respectueux, toujours prêt à protéger le jeune amant de son patron. Quoiqu'il arrive. Akihito en garderait un bon souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente suffisamment aguerri pour affronter ce genre de situation. Cela dit, Akihito pensait honnêtement que personne ne devait subir ce genre d'humiliation, pas même son pire ennemi, et personne n'était assez fort pour se protéger contre les abus sexuels.

Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait d'abus sexuel et de viol. Chaque personne dans ce restaurant faute d'un meilleur terme, avait utilisé son corps pour se soulager de certains besoins. Et pendant ce temps, Akihito se demandait quand Asami viendrait pour le sauver, le sortir de ce pétrin, il avait espéré pendant de longues semaines, sachant qu'il viendrait, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Une partie de lui était morte pendant cette période et rien ne pourrait être à nouveau comme avant malgré toutes les attentions d'Asami.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'immense baie vitrée du salon, et observa tristement le ciel, aussi sombre que son humeur. Une pluie battante frappait les vitres, comme pour amplifier sa propre tristesse et son désespoir. Il posa une main pâle sur la fenêtre pour contempler davantage cette vision sinistre avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, pour préparer ses bagages, il faudrait qu'ils soient maigres et légers pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il prit également un appareil photo, celui de son père, avec lui et attendit qu'Asami rentre dans l'appartement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma, le propriétaire des lieux était enfin présent, ne se doutait peut-être de rien des projets de son amour. Akihito faillit en pleurer de honte et de chagrin, il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce cercle infernal, qu'il brise la tourmente qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il fréquentait Asami. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'y pouvait rien du tout à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Akihito ?

La voix douce et ferme résonna dans le vestibule de leur foyer mais Akihito ne répondit aps tout de suite, accordant le bénéfice du doute au yakuza. Mais Asami ne sembla pas en vouloir le moins du monde à son jeune amant, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers le salon, où était justement Akihito. S'il fut surpris par la présence du sac de voyage de son amant, il ne le montra pas, au contraire, il était passé maître dans l'art de la maîtrise des émotions les plus simples. Même si son coeur se serra à cette vue.

\- Tu pars ?

Akihito hocha de la tête, ne cherchant pas à nier ce qu'il projetait de faire depuis quelques semaines, il savait à quel point cette décision était lourde à prendre, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa position du tout. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour rien au monde. Et surtout pas pour ça. Asami l'avait laissé courir après l'incident de Hong-Kong, tout comme il le laisserait partir. Même si l'homme aurait adoré poser des chaînes autour de lui.

\- C'est si évident ?

Asami leva un sourcil long et fin, toisant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur, prétendant tout savoir, même si Akihito était un électron libre dans l'échiquier qu'il avait soigneusement créé de toutes pièces au cours de ses années d'activité. Asami, depuis leur rencontre, avait aimé cet aspect imprévisible du jeune homme, si différent des autres journalistes. Il n'était pas pathétique, bien au contraire, il avait un feu dans le regard du blond, un feu qu'il chérissait, même s'il était quelque peu éteint ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'en doutais pas. Tu étais… ailleurs, je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre. J'imagine que j'ai été trop lent cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Dur d'admettre ses torts devant qui que ce soit, surtout pour un homme de la trempe d'Asami Ryûichi qui ne laissait pas marcher dessus par quiconque. Mais ce jeune homme, ce bel homme, occupait une place particulière dans son coeur, c'était le seul qu'il permettait de voir ses faiblesses, ses échecs, et pourtant, il désirait plus que tout au monde prouver à quel point il était fort et fier devant Takaba Akihito.

\- Sans doute. J'ai besoin de temps pour souffler, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je dois bouger, aller quelque part, ailleurs qu'ici.

Akihito était reconnaissant envers Asami de mettre à plat ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines, malgré lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quitter cet homme serait une tâche assez lourde pour ses épaules. Quitter ce confort, cette belle vie, ce luxe, ce bien-être était une dure affaire mais Akihito n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre par Asami du tout. Il tenait à cette décision, ce but, cet objectif. Plus jamais il ne serait traité comme un animal issu des caniveaux, un chien des rues, quelqu'un avec qui on pourrait s'amuser de la sorte.

\- Fais comme tu veux, comme tu l'as toujours fait, c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. Mais sois prudent. Très prudent.

Asami lui tendit une petite enveloppe qu'Akihito prit entre ses mains, pesant le présent d'adieu et quitta l'appartement dans le moindre regret, sauf celui de briser le coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait tendrement, il ne voulait rien lui révéler de ses projets. Il ferait en sorte que plus personne ne se moque de lui. Qu'on profite de son corps. Plus jamais. Il leur montrerait à tous de quel bois il se chauffait vraiment.

A l'aéroport, Akihito ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un code à quatre chiffres, un relevé de compte à son nom et une carte bancaire. Il avait donc deviné ? Comme toujours ? Difficile de lui cacher quoique ce soit, surtout quand on habitait sous le même toit que l'homme en question. Malgré lui, Akihito sourit et s'assit sur son siège en seconde classe, un livre à la main, un livre d'apprentissage du russe.

Loin, très loin de l'aéroport, un homme seul dans son appartement laissa couler une larme solitaire sur sa joue, bouillonnant de rage, il prit une table en bois qui se trouvait sous sa main et la brisa en mille morceaux :

-ARBATOV !


	2. Dix ans après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito semble avoir pris du galon après avoir passé dix années en-dehors du Japon... Occupé à on ne sait encore quelle tâche... Mais que nous cache-t-il donc ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'abord, un immense merci aux gens qui ont pris le temps de laisse des kudos, le bookmark et bien sûr, le petit commentaire adorable. ^^ 
> 
> Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est totalement fait exprès !

Dix ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds à Tokyo, dix longues années à voyager à travers le monde, dix ans à découvrir de nouveaux paysages, de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux regards. Découvrir le monde avait été profondément gratifiant pour l'homme qu'il était devenu, plus le jeune d'à peine vingt ans qui se lançait stupidement à l'aventure à la recherche de la moindre information. Non, découvrir de nouveaux visages lui avait permis d'acquérir une expérience à laquelle peu de journalistes pouvaient prétendre. Très peu de gens osaient se déraciner pour éprouver de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles émotions et surtout en apprendre un peu plus sur soi-même.

Et il en avait appris sur lui-même, tellement qu'il en était abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait tout ça en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance alors qu'il pensait mieux se connaître que quiconque avait discuté avec lui, croisé sa route ou croisé le fer avec lui. Peu importait la situation, il l'avait surmontée avec brio, tel un samouraï menant son armée victorieuse au combat. Tous ce qu'il avait vu au cours de ces dix ans avaient vu quelque chose en lui qui les avait poussés à le suivre, prendre des risques pour lui, et surtout se démener comme des dingues pour que lui s'en sorte, pour l'aider.

L'homme de trente-huit ans se regarda dans la glace, il avait énormément changé pendant ces années, il ne voyait plus le jeune abruti de vingt-trois ans qu'il avait jadis été, mais un homme respecté par ses pairs dans tous les pays du monde qu'il avait traversé. Au début, on pensait qu'il n'était qu'un touriste japonais avec son appareil photo, mais on s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : cet homme était non seulement obstiné, acharné et volontaire, mais également un journaliste désireux de faire connaitre la vérité au monde entier. Et plus personne n'avait osé émettre de commentaire sur son appareil stupide, au contraire, on regardait l'objet avec attention, voire admiration.

Il s'était senti dans les chaussures des yakuza à ce moment-là, la crainte, la peur, voire la profonde terreur qu'éprouvaient certaines personnes à l'énonciation d'un simple nom, étaient des émotions qu'on ressentait vis-à-vis de lui, ç'en était vertiginieux, voire complètement loufoque par certains aspects. Mais il s'en moquait bien. Il avait vu des gens le suivre par simple vénération, comme on suivait une vedette du cinéma à la trace, en espérant toucher un peu de cette grâce. Cependant, l'homme savait par expérience que croire qu'on pouvait être l'égal d'un autre simplement en le fréquentait était vain, et surtout signe de désespoir sur soi-même.

Cela dit, il avait apprécié la compagnie de certains de ses admirateurs, et collaborateurs dans chaque pays qu'il avait fréquenté, il avait aimé discuté de sujets comme l'homosexualité, les droits des étrangers, et surtout de la corruption dans le monde qui les entourait. Il avait combattu aux côtés de certains, parfois ouvertement, tantôt discrètement, voire observait les mouvements des autres pour mieux comprendre les actions de ses malfrats. Il avait travaillé dans les journaux des pays qu'il avait visité au cours de ces dix ans, chaque journal avait sa façon de faire, sa manière de mettre en lumière les événements...

Il se souvenait d'un journal français particulièrement velléitaire et déterminé à faire éclater la vérité aux yeux de ses lecteurs, il se souvenait avoir adoré travailler dans leurs bureaux, le temps d'une année, avant de reprendre sa route dans le monde entier. Il avait enquêté sur des disparitions subites de jeunes femmes en banlieue parisienne, avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un réseau de prostitution. Il avait assisté à la capture des proxénètes, armé de sa caméra, et avait gagné le respect de l'ensemble de l'équipe. Monsieur Legrand avait particulièrement apprécié ses efforts quant aux détails apportés dans son article, le souci de réalisme, la verve, et l'acharnement du Japonais. Il l'avait recommandé à un ami américain et le Japonais avait suivi cet Américain dans son pays.

Il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec ce journaliste, passionné d'affaires sordides en tous genres, désireux comme le Japonais de révéler les faits et gestes du crime organisé. Suivre sa route l'avait conduit à rencontrer un ancien militaire parachutiste de l'armée américaine reconverti en policier, cet homme lui avait appris à se servir des armes telles que le fusil mitrailleur ou d'un fusil de précision. Il comprenait la sensation de puissance quand on portait des armes à feu, mais l'arme à feu ne faisait pas tout comme le répétait sans cesse l'ancien militaire, c'était la personne qui actionnait la gâchette qui comptait vraiment. Et si, bien sûr, si on avait les nerfs assez solides pour actionner l'appareil, l'oeil pour viser correctement et tirer ensuite. Mais ça, le Japonais le savait parfaitement pour avoir fréquenté les yakuza, cela dit, il avait éprouvé beaucoup d'intérêt pour cette leçon, étant photographe, il devait justement viser une cible, la rendre beaucoup plus vulnérable sur du papier journal, plus honteuse, alors que le fusil montrait à quel point l'existence d'une personne était brève, pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant, futile.

Sans doute son escapade avait été futile, sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de rester au Japon, mais jamais il n'aurait rencontré tous ces visages souriants et agréables. Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher son homosexualité auprès des autres, certains hommes lui avaient ouvertement fait la cour, mais il avait à chaque fois refusé courtoisement leurs avances. Certaines femmes avaient également pris le risque de courtiser le Japonais, rougissantes, elles lui avaient offert des chocolats, des montres, et des cravates. D'autres, plus audacieuses, avaient invité le Japonais à dîner chez elles, mais une fois de plus, le Japonais avait décliné poliment toutes les offres, prétendant que son coeur était pris. Ce qui était effectivement le cas, mais il désirait être en paix surtout.

Il avait eu raison quand il avait pensé qu'il avait besoin de souffler, respirer le grand air en France, en Italie ou aux Etats-Unis, le résultat était plus que probant, il agissait enfin en parfait accord avec ses sentiments, ses ambitions, ses désirs. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus libre que lors de cette expédition, même s'il utilisait l'argent laissé sur le compte par son ancien amant, appréciant le geste bien malgré tout. Cette somme lui avait bien servi, sans elle, il se serait retrouvé dans le pétrin dès son arrivée en Russie, mais il chassa son séjour dans ce pays maudit de sa tête pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y repenser, au risque de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, et sa profonde colère à l'égard de certains mafieux.

Non, il ne voulait pas que la moindre tâche assombrisse le tableau qu'il s'était dressé dans sa tête au cours de ses années d'errance dans le monde, comme il les appelait. Même s'il était resté plus de trois ans aux Etats-Unis, il n'arrivait pas à appeler ce pays maison du tout, le Japon était sa patrie, son pays, sa nation, l'air qu'il respirait et son coeur y battait. Voire l'attendait peut-être. Peut-être. Il espérait juste qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié. Qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'avait oublié qui il était du tout.

Mais ça risquait d'être difficile, il avait reçu le prix Pulitzer grâce à son travail au  _New York Times_ , des mains du président de l'Université de Colombia. Là, il avait aussi découvert la corruption, le scandale, la souillure du monde. Ayant travaillé sur le trafic humain auquel se livraient des passeurs pendant plus de trois ans, on avait estimé qu'il méritait amplement ce prix. Il avait infiltré le réseau avec perfection, se vengeant avec délectation de l'humiliation subie par les Russes, sur des passeurs américains, mexicains, et cubains. Il avait prétendu être un petit dealer de drogue et ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon comme des poissons attirés par des vers suspendus au fil de pêche.

Son job ? Attirer les filles les plus innocentes possibles dans ses filets, en prétendant leur offrir le travail de leurs rêves : devenir actrice. Certaines filles avaient été littéralement emballées par le fait qu'un aussi bel homme leur propose ce job. Elles pourraient enfin rencontre Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, George Clooney, mais il les dupait toutes. Avec beaucoup de dégoût envers lui-même. Il se souvenait des désirs et des caresses des hommes dans ce soi-disant restaurant quelques années auparavant et il se sentait couvert de honte de faire subir la même chose à ces jeunes femmes pleines de rêve.

La réalité avait été toute autre, au lieu de tourner dans des téléfilms politiquement corrects, elles avaient découvert qu'elles seraient des stars du porno avant d'être confrontées à leur réalité : elles seraient prostitués. Le Japonais avait réussi à protéger certaines d'entre elles, mais pas toutes à son plus grand regret. Il avait dû agir dans la plus grande discrétion au risque d'être découvert. Il avait prétendu que certaines filles s'étaient données la mort sur leurs lits pelucheux pour s'en sortir. Il avait demandé à un légiste de lui fournir un médicament capable de stopper les battements de coeur pendant un certain laps de temps. Tout le monde avait été dupe. Sauf les filles. Qui avaient accepté avec reconnaissance l'aide du journaliste infiltré.

Il s'était attaché l'une d'entre elles tout particulièrement, lui rappelant Momohara Ai. Elles avaient le même regard pétillant, le même espoir, et surtout la même beauté. Pour un peu, il en serait tombé amoureux. Pour l'aider à fuir, il l'avait simulé son assassinat et plus tard, quand le proxénète avait été envoyé en prison, une vraie amitié était née entre eux. La fille avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il était homosexuel, mais bon, elle s'y ferait. Elle qui avait désiré l'embrasser avec fougue, elle en était déconfite. Le Japonais s'était confondu en excuses mais la jeune femme avait affirmé qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. Elle avait juste déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvée de façon aussi chevaleresque.

Avec ses parents, des gens hauts placés dans la société, elle avait assisté à la remise du prix Pulitzer, le Japonais l'avait prise dans ses bras peu après, la remerciant de tout son coeur. Les parents de la jeune femme, des membres du Congrès avait tenu personnellement à remercier le journaliste d'avoir sauvé leur fille unique. Et la jeune femme le verrait toujours comme son héros. Elle viendrait au Japon exprès pour lui, pour la célébration de son prix journalistique dans son pays natal. Akihito en avait été ravi. Elle lui avait offert un guide de la photographie en pénétrant l'aéroport en compagnie de ses parents. Le jeune homme avait souri candidement, il avait vraiment apprécié la compagnie de la jeune fille. En retour, il lui avait offert un portrait d'elle, pris sous un ciel étoilé, dans une rue luxueuse de New York. La jeune fille avait littéralement bondi de joie.

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! It's so nice of you! I will look forward our next encounter. It was so nice to be with you, Mr Takaba.

-You are quite welcome. My colleagues are waiting for me in my native country. As the ceremony is very soon, our next encounter will be in few weeks.

Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil en direction des parents de la jeune femme, ils étaient plus que d'accord avec le désir de leur fille, ils étaient à jamais redevables envers le journaliste japonais d'avoir sauvé leur fille de ce réseau de prostitution. De plus, ils n'avaient plus visité le Japon depuis longtemps, ce serait l'occasion de revoir quelques vieux amis dans ce pays. Après une dernière étreinte, le Japonais prit place dans l'avion, comme dix ans auparavant, quand il avait quitté l'appartement d'Asami Ryûichi, un livre à la main. Mais son coeur était beaucoup moins lourd que lors de son départ du Japon. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux envers lui-même. Certes, il redoutait la réaction d'Asami quand ils se reverraient, mais il pensait sincèrement que l'homme ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait attendre à ce point.

Alors pourquoi tant de peur ? Tant de regrets ? De l'avoir fait souffrir ? Sans doute. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter de face. Il sourit face à ses propres réactions : il ressemblait à une jeune vierge effarouchée à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves. Il pensait avoir été au-delà de ce type d'émotions, après avoir réussi à mettre sous les verrous Mikhail Arbatov, renversé de leurs trônes des réseaux de prostitution, des hommes politiques des pays qu'il avait visité, rencontré des journalistes qui en avait vu des belles et des pas mûres, et un entrainement intensif auprès d'un ancien militaire de carrière de l'armée américaine. Il resterait toujours aussi vulnérable face à son ancien amant et compagnon.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel :

-Takaba, on m'a demandé de vous apporter ce paquet pour vous.

Le steward s'inclina prestement devant son hôte et prit congé, tandis qu'Akihito prit le paquet de ses mains. C'était une grande boîte recouverte de velours noir, entourée de rubans rouges. Curieux, le jeune homme ouvrit son cadeau, faute d'un meilleur terme, il en fut bouche bée, c'était un costume d'un grand couturier japonais, Kenzo. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir un tel présent ? Qui ? Il fouilla le paquet pour y trouver une petite carte signée d'une écriture qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis plus de dix ans, tellement familière, tellement rassurante, tellement réconfortante, et étrangement inquiétante. Ou alors c'était lui, Takaba Akihito, le journaliste aguerri, qui craignait toujours un peu cet homme ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans doute son coeur lui réservait encore bien des surprises à ce niveau-là.

" _Prends-en soin pour la cérémonie de demain._ " disait tout simplement la carte.

Son coeur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine, ses joues rougirent de timidité et de joie mêlées. Il ne l'avait pas oublié du tout, il avait patiemment attendu le retour de son Takaba Akihito comme il l'appelait affectueusement. Comme il l'avait appelé. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur ses lèvres, malgré ses mains tremblantes, malgré son coeur qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, malgré tout. Mais absolument tout, Asami ne l'avait pas oublié, il avait compris le geste de son amant. Alors pourquoi Akihito avait-il si peur de le retrouver ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Sans doute que beaucoup d'eau avait coulé entre eux. Sans doute Asami serait-il un homme complètement différent de celui qu'il avait quitté dix ans auparavant.

Ca et l'âge que l'homme devait avoir à présent, cinquante ans. Et toujours seul. Si seul dans sa haute tour. A refuser de partager son appartement avec quiconque à part celui qu'il s'était choisi, recevant sans doute de temps à autre la visite de Kuroda Shinji, le procureur de Tokyo, à discuter de telle ou telle affaire qui pourrait tourner au vinaigre pour le yakuza de la même ville. Qui savait ce qu'Asami avait fait pendant ces dix ans ? A l'attendre, lui, Takaba Akihito. Bien sûr, le journaliste en avait une petite idée, il n'était pas dupe du tout. Asami avait dû étendre son commerce à d'autres frontières que celle de l'Asie, étendre son empire de boîtes de nuit et hôtels de luxe plus loin que le Japon, installant certainement des établissements en Chine, en Taïwan, en Indonésie, voire outre-Pacifique, aux Etats-Unis. Sans doute, comme Akihito, Asami voulait aussi prendre le large, ne plus se limiter à un seul pays du tout.

Akihito prit une douche et se mit de suite au lit, portant un simple boxer, en satin noir, pensant très fort à Asami Ryûichi, à leur rencontre prochaine, certainement le lendemain, lors de la cérémonie. Ou alors l'homme serait tellement occupé qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer du tout, soit il serait resté à l'étranger pour une quelconque transaction ou pour la construction d'un nouvel hôtel ou d'une boîte de nuit. Son coeur se serra légèrement à la simple idée qu'Asami aurait pu ne pas revenir ou se libérer de son emploi du temps particulièrement chargé. Cela dit, Asami avait déjà annulé des réunions juste pour Akihito par le passé, il referait sans doute la même chose. Une nouvelle fois. Mais après dix années de séparation... Akihito doutait vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup.

Il dut se secouer la tête à plusieurs reprises, se passer la main sur le visage, chasser ses larmes pour ne plus penser à ce qui se produirait le lendemain, face à tous ces gens qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis dix longues années. Kô et Takato se déplaceraient pour lui, plus qu'impatients de voir l'homme qu'Ahkihito était devenu au cours de ces années, ils viendraient avec leurs épouses, laissant leurs enfants aux bons soins de leurs grand-mères. Mitarai avait insisté pour avoir une interview en exclusivité avec lui. Akihito sourit, il lui devait bien ça, malgré tout. Mitarai ne faisait que son travail, tout comme lui. Ils étaient rivaux mais ils ne jouaient plus du tout dans la même catégorie, Akihito serait reporter pour un grand quotidien japonais, alors que Mitarai se contenterait d'être le rédacteur en chef du Weekly Headlines où Akihito avait débuté en tant que reporter.

-T'as intérêt à venir, j'ai annoncé à mes lecteurs que j'aurais une interview avec toi...

Mitarai avait pris les devants, comme toujours, il était rusé comme un renard, avait des connexions un peu partout dans le monde des media, et bien sûr, il connaissait le gagnant du prix Pulitzer. Alors, ça le rendait encore plus audacieux que d'habitude, Akihito sourit au souvenir de leur éternelle rivalité au sein du même journal, face à Shinotake, le vieux briscard. Il se demandait ce qu'était devenu son ancien patron, désormais à la retraite si Akihito avait bien compris. Mais l'interview serait courte, très courte, étant donné que le jeune lauréat avait un emploi du temps assez chargé au cours des deux semaines à venir.

-T'inquiète Mitarai, t'inquiète...

Sur ce, il s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles bien tranquillement, sans aucun autre souci en tête que la journée du lendemain. Qu'il était bon de revenir sur sa terre natale, les sushis lui avaient manqué, le sake lui avait manqué, les ramens aussi. Et toutes les friandises japonaises possibles et imaginables telles que de la crème de riz au thé jasmin ou encore le gâteau au thé matcha . Il avait mangé japonais en France et aux Etats-Unis, mais rien ne valait la cuisine japonaise au Japon. Alors il s'était empiffré de cuisine locale comme les tartes au citron meringuées, les îles flottantes, les blanquettes de veau... Ainsi que de malbouffe aux Etats-Unis. Bon okay, pas que de la malbouffe. Il avait quand même pris des salades de légumes pour compenser la graisse accumulée à cause des hamburgers et autres plats du même genre. Il avait fait pas mal de sport et s'était entraîné très dur avec son mentor, l'ancien militaire.

**XOXOX**

Mais certains autres ne désiraient absolument pas que Takaba Akihito soit plongé dans ce doux sommeil réparateur, bien au chaud chez lui, au Japon. Au contraire, ils voulaient sa tête plus que tout au monde, pour se venger de l'humiliation subie, à domicile, comme les sportifs. O quelle colère ! Quel désir de voir sa tête rouler à leurs pieds... Oh oui... Certains auraient bien aimé lui coller plusieurs couteaux dans le corps, quelques balles dans le crâne et le décapiter dans son sommeil pour parachever cette vision idyllique à leurs yeux. Au grand jamais ils ne se feraient plus avoir par un tel puceau.

Un homme, dans un pays particulièrement froid en cette période de l'année purgeait sa peine dans sa cellule exposée aux courants d'air, n'ayant qu'une couverture pour se protéger du froid. L'homme n'arrivait naturellement pas à dormir, trop habitué à imaginer toutes les façons de tuer Takaba Akihito dans son sommeil, en public, ou dans la rue... L'homme comptait les jours sur le mur de sa geôle froide et exposée aux courants d'air sempiternels. Qui aurait cru que la petite pute d'Asami Ryûichi serait retorse à ce point ?

Il se souvenait de son extase quand il avait offert ce corps aux rivaux d'Asami Ryûichi dans ce restaurant très prisé, qu'il possédait. Il avait adoré se soulager lui-même en public devant tous les autres dans ce corps si étroit. Il avait prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit pion dans l'échiquier et que tout le monde pourrait l'atteindre. Il avait joui de son pouvoir sur ce gosse à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère.

Arbatov marqua encore à la craie blanche le mur grisâtre de sa cellule, juste à côté de son lit, plus que deux mois à éponger sa peine, deux mois avant d'assouvir sa vengeance sur cette pucelle dont Asami Ryûichi s'était entiché. Deux mois avant que la tête de ce prétendu journaliste tombe dans les égouts de Tokyo où il aurait dû rester. Jamais un gosse du peuple n'aurait dû s'élever parmi eux. Oh non. Il n'était rien et le serait à jamais ! Arbatov allait leur prouver à tous et toutes !

-TAKABA !

Et les murs tremblèrent sous sa colère divine à ses yeux, mais purement divine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de ce petit bond dans le temps ? Est-il déroutant ? Frustrant ou agaçant ? 
> 
> Sinon, peu de dialogues, mais ça viendra avec le temps, rassurez-vous, soyez justes patients ! ^^


	3. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment réagir face à des gens qu'on connaît et qu'on n'a plus revus depuis dix longues années ?

Akihito se concentra sur son reflet, se remémorant son discours de la soirée, tout en se demandant combien de ses proches seraient présents pour assister à son retour triomphal au Japon. Enfin triomphal. Rentrée remarquée surtout. Il avait annoncé à un quotidien américain qu'il reviendrait sous peu dans son pays d'origine, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour des journaux américains et outre-Pacifique, on attendait avec impatience sa venue. C'était étourdissant en un sens, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre d'honneur dans son propre pays du tout, où on l'avait surtout vu comme une gêne au commencement, comme un petit journaleux qui n'irait pas très loin, qui resterait à sa place tout le long de sa carrière. On ne lui avait pas beaucoup accordé d'attention, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi à côté de ses pompes. Et encore, c'était la version courtoise que certains lui sortaient de temps à autre, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Qu'il avait changé depuis ! Maintenant il était reconnu dans son métier ! Sa profession ! Quel changement ! Et tout ça grâce à son travail acharné, et il fallait bien le dire, les membres de la commission qui organisait le trix Pulitzer. On avait braqué ses projecteurs face à lui pendant une soirée entière, que ce soit ceux de la presse locale, des grands quotidiens, voire de la télévision, tout le monde n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. C'était vraiment exaltant ! Il comprenait ce qu'était d'être dans les chaussures d'Asami. Cependant, il en éprouvait une certaine gêne, comment allait-il pouvoir se promener tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo sans qu'on le reconnaisse, lui la fierté locale ? Il prendrait peut-être l'habitude de sortir le soir, pour être tranquille. En plus, enquêter dans ces conditions allait être vraiment, mais alors vraiment délicat. Un journaliste aspirait au calme, bien qu'il veuille voir son nom afficher sur la une du journal pour lequel il travaillait. Encore un paradoxe.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait une fois déclaré à Asami, qu'il serait un grand reporter un jour, reconnu par tous, et il avait réussi. Mais il se rendait que toute réussite avait son prix, il avait sacrifié dix ans de sa vie, de son bonheur, de son temps libre, de son amour, pour acquérir une telle renommée. C'était une vie horrible que de respirer uniquement pour son travail en définitive, mais en même temps, il vivait, se mouvait, se construisait autour de cette existence, il l'embrassait au final. Il se souvenait que dix ans auparavant, alors qu'il vivait sous le même toit qu'Asami, il leur arrivait de ne pas se voir pendant des jours avant d'avoir un peu de temps à se consacrer à l'un et à l'autre. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises à quoi bon vivre sous le même toit si c'était pour ne pas au moins se voir pendant cinq minutes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme lui avait offert un exemplaire de ses clés si c'était pour rentrer si tard la nuit. Ca n'avait pas de sens. A l'époque.

\- Quel bel idiot j'ai été alors, pensa le jeune homme.

Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans la glace, depuis quand était-il aussi coquet ? Depuis quand prenait-il autant soin de son apparence, à part pour ses enquêtes ? Depuis quand ? Depuis son prix ? Depuis quand ? La soudaine renommée le rendait-il un peu arrogant ? Un peu prétentieux ? Ou alors c'était le résultat d'un malaise. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis dix ans du tout. Craignait-il de décevoir à ce point ?

\- Arrête de te tourmenter ! Ca ne servira à rien du tout !

Il secoua sa chevelure blonde pour chasser ses idées sombres de la tête, ce soir serait sa soirée, comme l'avaient décidé plusieurs grands journalistes du Japon, qui seraient également présents pour accueillir le seul prix Pulitzer de leur pays. Et ça signifiait beaucoup à leurs yeux, qu'on pouvait décrocher ce prix, ça pousserait beaucoup de jeunes gens à entamer des études en journalisme et à lire à nouveau les journaux. De plus, Takaba Akihito n'était pas désagréable au regard, il plairait très certainement aux filles des quatre coins du pays. Sa beauté physique serait un bel atout pour eux. Ils devaient se frotter les mains en coulisses.

\- Monsieur, votre voiture est arrivée.

La journaliste se tourna vers le steward :

\- Je vous remercie.

La steward s'inclina, tout en laissant la porte ouverte à Akihito, qui passa le pas de la porte très rapidement, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en compagnie du steward, tandis que le garçon d'ascenseur prenait la suite, puis un autre steward mena le journaliste à sa voiture. Tout était parfaitement organisé pensait Akihito, tout avait été prévu et conçu pour lui au cours de cette soirée qu'il n'avait pas organisée, mais par obligation il s'y rendrait. Par obligation. On avait invité sa famille et ses amis les plus proches pour cette célébration pour mieux l'amadouer, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il se serait fait passer pour un goujat et un enfant ingrat. De plus, par une heureuse coïncidence ou pas, voire un coup du destin, il se trouvait que l'hôtel où il devait se rendre pour l'occasion appartenait à Asami. Apparemment, il serait présent au cours de la soirée.

Akihito posa le pied sur la moquette de la voiture, et s'assit confortablement, malgré sa nervosité, son angoisse à l'idée de retrouver ses proches, et certaines des figures qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses dix années d'errance hors du Japon. Parce que pour lui ses séjours s'apparentaient plus à des errances qu'à un profond désir de changer. Malheureusement, on interprétait beaucoup dans la presse, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait certes voulu changer d'air, changer de pays, voir autre chose, mais qu'on ne dise pas que c'était pour prendre du galon. Mais alors là pas du tout. Il avait voulu faire payer le prix fort à l'industrie du sexe, et il avait réussi à porter quelques coups durs ici et là, sans plus. Tout ça... ne correspondait au final qu'à ses propres objectifs, pas à une envie de gloire. Mais si ça l'aidait à avoir la reconnaissance de ses confrères, alors oui, il était ravi.

On lui ouvrit la porte sur ses pensées noires, et il jeta un coup d'oeil aux environs, il n'avait jamais autant désiré être ailleurs qu'en cet endroit, à dîner dans un restaurant quelque part à manger des ramens ou des rouleaux de printemps.

\- Monsieur ? On vous attend.

Akihito inspira un grand coup, pendant qu'on poussait la porte pour lui, lui qui n'était pas habitué aux honneurs hésita une seconde avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment luxueux. Et oui, seuls quelques invités triés sur le volet pourraient écouter son discours dans cette salle, il aurait préféré manger en compagnie de sa famille, prendre un ou deux verres de sake dans un bar avec ses vieux amis, marcher dans un parc, visiter un musée plutôt que d'être là, dans cet endroit.

\- Merci.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être Asami sauf que lui n'aurait jamais remercié la personne qui lui tenait la porte du tout, tellement habitué au pouvoir et à ce que les autres courbent leur échine pour lui, juste pour lui. Il n'était pas comme ça, il aspirait à la liberté, et à l'aventure. Heureusement, on prit sa gentillesse pour de la pure et simple courtoisie.

\- Par ici.

Akihito ne fit aucun commentaire, et réussit à taire toutes les pensées négatives qui lui pourrissaient déjà la soirée, dégoûté parce qu'on lui imposait déjà une ligne de conduite. Il était un grand, alors tout le monde prendrait en main sa destinée. Le seul dans tout le lot à vraiment respecter tout ça était Asami, et uniquement lui, les autres ne verraient pas d'un bon oeil ses envies du tout. Fort heureusement, personne d'autre que les stewards qui devaient l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de conférences, pas un de ces clowns en costume ! Il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Se laisser conduire de la sorte lui rappelait les trop nombreuses fois où il avait été pris pour cible par les adversaires d'Asami, et où on l'avait mené, un pistolet dans le dos, dans une cellule crasseuse à souhait.

\- Nous vous laissons ici, monsieur, on vous attend.

La salle de conférences enfin, Akihito en était presque soulagé. Presque. Maintenant, il lui faudrait affronter tous ces regards pointés dans a direction, comme à New York, il lui faudrait énoncer son discours de remerciements, comme à New York, accuser le coup des projecteurs, comme à New York. Non, il avait déjà vécu cette situation, il pourrait à nouveau faire face, sans la moindre peur, quoique, peur, ses mains étaient déjà sacrément moites pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas connaître la peur du tout, qui prétendait pouvoir retenir ses larmes dans les pires situations... Bref. Rien de bien méchant. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une soirée comme celle-ci, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds au Japon, histoire de chasser un ou deux criminels. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire téméraire.

\- Mes amis, me voici, murmura-t-il tout bas.

On appela son nom, et Akihito apparut aussitôt sur la scène, sous une salve d'applaudissements. Il s'inclina devant la foule, dont les sourires étaient plus que faux pour certains, d'autres étaient franchement curieux, d'autres chercheraient à tirer profit de lui, ce qu'il ne permettrait pas vraiment, d'autres étaient clairement contre sa présence, d'autres, comme ses connaissances étaient tout simplement ravis de le revoir. L'Américaine qu'il avait sauvée était également présente en compagnie de ses parents, tout sourire. Il lui adressa un très discret clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit aussitôt, il était vraiment ravi d'avoir trouvé une amie comme elle.

Akihito posa ses deux mains sur le pupitre et énonça son discours de remerciements, tout le monde y passa, l'organisation, ses collaborateurs, ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille, ses connaissances, et surtout la personne qui recevait cet événement, Asami Ryûichi. Si sa voix trembla au moment de prononcer ce nom, il n'en laissa rien transparaître, au contraire, il tint bon toute la durée de son discours, et s'inclina une dernière fois devant ses invités.

\- Je répondrai à toutes vos questions au cours de la réception organisée dans le hall attenant à cette salle, termina Akihito.

Il saisit l'expression outrée de Mitarai qui aurait bien voulu avoir l'exclusivité de son interview, mais il passerait au-dessus, il était là pour s'amuser un peu, souffler, reprendre goût au Japon, renouer avec ses racines. Peu importait ce que Mitarai pensait de lui. Un foule de gens affamés et impatients se rendit dans une salle voisine pour y prendre quelques toasts, une coupe de champagne, discuter entre connaissances, voir le beau monde, discuter d'affaires en tous genres, bref, les politiques étaient aussi de la partie. Ils ne manqueraient pour rien au monde une occasion pour se montrer plus beaux que les autres. Et surtout, ils voulaient être sûrs que le prix Pulitzer soient dans leurs petits papiers pour usage futur, comme les élections.

\- Takaba, commença un journaliste pour un grand quotidien japonais.

Et une longue intereview débuta au cours de laquelle Akihito narra ses aventures aux quatre coins du monde, tout en se doutant que plusieurs personnes étaient pendues à ses lèvres, absorbant son discours comme un breuvage divin, voire d'autres prenaient des notes, des journalistes profitant de l'occasion, certains prenaient des photos, d'autres le regardaient calmement, patiemment. C'étaient ceux-là qu'Akihito voulaient surtout revoir pas les autres. Même si c'était grisant d'être reconnu par ses propres confrères.

\- Encore une question, Takaba, quels sont vos projets futurs ?

Le jeune homme sourit doucement :

\- Je vais travailler pour un quotidien dont le siège se trouve à Tokyo, à Shinjuku, et je prendrais les rênes de la section investigation, la catégorie crimes. Ce sera avec un immense honneur que je remplirai cette tâche.

Plusieurs autres reporters se pressèrent tout contre lui pour obtenir d'autres informations, qu'Akihito donna plus ou moins gracieusement, sachant que les quotidiens se feraient un immense plaisir de décortiquer le moindre de ses mots, la moindre tournure de phrase, le moindre propos. Non, il en savait assez pour ne pas révéler absolument tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ces années. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

Quand il put enfin prendre un bon bol d'air frais, le jeune journaliste se tourna vers les petits fours, réalisant à quel point il était lui-même aussi affamé que ses convives. Qui aurait cru qu'être le centre de l'attention de toute une foule serait aussi épuisant ? Asami, grand habitué de ce genre de soirées, lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne tiendrait pas la distance à ses côtés, en plaisantant bien sûr, ne voulant pas que son jeune amant soit propulsé au devant de la scène, courant suffisamment de risques comme cela.

\- Akihito, que c'est bon de te revoir...

Sa mère, son parfum au jasmin l'enveloppa de suite, son étreinte, comme il regrettait de ne plus la voir, en raison de disputes qui opposaient son père et sa mère. Ses parents étaient divorcés, son père avait obtenu la garde, partageant avec lui sa passion pour les photos, mais un aspect négatif de cette séparation était qu'Akihito avait perdu une part de lui-même. Se sentant profondément mal, il avait commencé à jouer les bagarreurs, les voyous, il avait même volé une voiture une fois. Si ce n'était pour le vieux Yama, comme il l'appelait affectueusement, il aurait été envoyé directement en prison.

\- Viens me voir, mon chéri, tu me manques.

Akihito se pencha à son oreille :

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, ça fait trop longtemps.

S'il n'avait pas été en face de tous ces gens, il en aurait versé quelques larmes, mais il se contint. Il se défit de son embrassade avec douceur, et il contempla le visage doux de sa mère, des cheveux blond cendré, comme les siens, et des yeux d'un bleu pur, qu'il avait aussi hérité. Son regard reflétait la gentillesse incarnée, cependant teintée de tristesse, certainement à cause de leurs retrouvailles. Un homme se positionna derrière elle, son compagnon, qui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa compagne, le toisant de sa hauteur, le regardant avec dédain. Jaloux que cet enfant soit le premier-né de cette femme, et de ne pouvoir concevoir d'enfant du tout. Mais, comme son fils, elle ne se laissa pas démonter, il avait hérité de son tempérament obstiné, elle l'étreignit un dernière fois en murmurant ces mots à l'oreille :

\- Viens me voir, mon chéri, viens me voir.

Et elle se détourna de lui, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes, Akihito éprouva beaucoup de compassion pour sa mère, cet homme ne la méritait pas. Il ne l'aimait que pour son visage, et ce qu'elle pouvait offrir au lit.

\- Oui, maman, je vais voir si je peux.

La vieille femme ne prit pas le temps de revoir le visage de son fils, son compagnon l'emmenait déjà vers la sortie. Akihito éprouva de la haine à l'égard de cet homme qui se croyait tout permis à propos d'elle, la considérant comme une possession, un joujou plus qu'une amante.

\- Salut vieux frère, entonna une voix masculine.

Kô et Takato se tenaient côte à côté, avec leurs épouses, toutes deux aussi jolie que l'autre. La première portait un tailleur élégant, qui convenait aux circonstances, un lys à la boutonnière de sa veste, tandis que l'autre portait une jupe tailleur avec un cardigan assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Akihito leur fit la bise à l'une et à l'autre.

\- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vus, sourit gauchement Akihito.

Kô et Takato se dévisagèrent avant de conclure que c'était définitivement le même Akihito qui les avait quittés, sans d'autres explications qu'un reportage à l'étranger, une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, Akihito leur était apparu plus blessé que jamis, plus brisé que jamais, ils avaient alors su qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même, et qu'il avait pourchassé ceux qui l'avaient rendu aussi fragile. La course-poursuite avait dû faire des étincelles connaissant le tempérament du jeune journaliste et ami. La preuve, il revenait au pays, lauréat d'un prix que tous les journalistes au monde tueraient pour avoir. Ils avaient suivi la piste de ses articles sur internet, dans plusieurs langues, en russe, en français, et en anglais.

\- Nous pas tellement, tu sais, les journalistes ne sont pas discrets que ça.

Notant le regard interloqué du jeune homme, les deux amis sourirent :

\- On a lu tes articles, ils sont excellents.

Akihito sourit franchement cette fois-ci :

\- Merci, vous savez quoi, on devrait prendre un verre un de ces quatre, comme au bon vieux temps.

Les amis approuvèrent et ils prirent congé de lui. Akihito se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir revu ses proches qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir quitté le pays sans aucune explication réellement valable. Il avait vu le visage pensif de Kô et l'expression perplexe de Takatô dans la cuisine de ce dernier, c'étaient la soirée des adieux, un simple dîner entre amis, sans aucune autre personne. Ca avait été cool à l'époque, mais maintenant, il se rendait vraiment compte de la distance qu'il avait provoquée entre lui et les autres. Sans donner d'autres signes de vie que ses articles sur le net ou la presse papier. Il vida un autre verre de champagne en causant avec l'épouse d'un homme politique très en vue au Japon, qui brigait le poste de maire de Tokyo. Akihito lui souhaitait bien du courage, Asami, avec ses relations, pouvait très facilement mettre en péril ses relations avec les autres membres du Parlement, la presse, la police, et les sujets de l'Empereur.

\- Figurez-vous que mon époux...

On y était, les gens qui voulaient le mettre dans leur poche, pensant bien faire, pensant bien le manipuler, mais il était trop tard pour cela. Certes, il était journaliste, mais sa spécialité était la criminologie, pas la politique, de plus, qu'espérait vraiment cette personne de lui, à part un article aguicheur ? Vraiment ? Ridicule.

\- Je pense que votre époux s'en sortira plus que bien, selon les derniers sondages...

Et la discussion fut longue, aux yeux du jeune journaliste du moins, pas de la femme qui paraissait insatiable quant à son mari, s'effaçant littéralement derrière lui, tellement qu'elle en devait transparente. Il avait vu des femmes d'hommes politiques dans le monde, et au Japon, mais c'était certainement la pire de toutes : une véritable sangsue. Il trouva enfin un moyen de s'en sortir en apercevant Kuroda Shinji à qui il fit un léger signe de la main, par chance il comprit aussitôt. L'homme prit une coupe de champagne, et s'avança vers lui, curieux, et souriant. Le petit protégé d'Asami lui avait quand même pas mal manqué : son retour signifiait que les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes. Vraiment très intéressantes. Que cherchait-il du Japon réellement ? Que voulait-il ? Tout le monde lui avait posé ces questions au cours de la soirée, mais personne, sauf ceux qui avaient observé Akihito de près, ne pouvait vraiment deviner de quoi il en retournerait.

\- Takaba Akihito, il me semble que je n'ai entendu que ce nom au cours des dernières semaines, un journaliste japonais qui raffle un prix américain, c'est du jamais vu.

Akihito se tourna vers le procureur :

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur ?

Le procureur souris, comprenant le jeu du jeune homme, il avait décidément beaucoup appris depuis son départ, alors qu'il tentant de se défaire de l'addiction à l'héroïne provoquée par les bons soins d'Arbatov. Il avait envoyé le jeune homme en cure de désintoxication, et il lui avait fallu des trésors de diplomatie pour empêcher Asami de se lancer à la poursuite de cet homme, faute de quoi, Akihito perdrait son allié le plus précieux. Ces mots avaient réussi à calmer la rage d'Asami, mais cette rage pouvait tout détruire sur son passage, Shinji l'avait vu une seule fois à l'oeuvre, le résultat : des dizaines de morts. Il valait mieux affronter un Asami calme qu'un Asami en proie à ses propres émotions.

\- Kuroda Shinji, procureur de Tokyo.

Akihito se tourna vers l'épouse soumise :

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, madame, je suis sûr que votre mari s'en sortira parfaitement bien.

Et la femme se confondit en excuses, sous le regard plutôt désapprobateur de son mari. Akihito en eut un sourire discret et moqueur. Pour cette raison, c'était bon de ne avoir jamais été aux côtés d'Asami pour quelque cérémonie que ce soit, il aurait été obligé de jouer le jeu des apparences, de subir les moqueries des autres, le dédain, voire pire, la haine farouche et le désir de le tuer, de voir les murs couverts de son propre sang.

\- Alors que deviens-tu ?

Akihito vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du procureur :

\- Je reviens des Etats-Unis avec un prix que tout le monde m'envie.

Décidément, ce Takaba Akihito serait difficile à abattre, il ne s'était pas laissé mener en bateau par les journalistes, les hommes politiques et autres personnes du même genre, au cours de la soirée, il avait joué le jeu, rien que le jeu, comme les grands. Ca faisait du bien de voir qu'il avait enfin gagné sa place auprès d'Asami, devenant pratiquement son égal, mais il doutait qu'Asami le voie de cet oeil. Il avait accepté la présence du garçon, sans tenir compte de ses origines sociales, de son métier, de sa tenue, de son vocabulaire, rien que pour sa personnalité. Une personnalité que Kuroda avait appris à connaître et à admirer d'une certaine façon, mais il ne l'admettrait pas en face du jeune homme, prétendant le voir seulement en tant que l'amant de. Mais c'était faux, et Akihito le savait très bien, ils avaient beaucoup discuté ensemble. Kuroda était envoyé par Asami parfois pour le chaperonner, parfois pour le seconder, quand Akihito jouait les pions d'Asamis, soit par les visites tardives du procureur chez Asami.

\- Vraiment ? Je l'ai à peine remarqué.

Akihito réprima un léger rire, Kuroda était toujours le même :

\- Tout à fait. Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du procureur en ces lieux ?

Kuroda afficha une sourire narquois :

\- Un serviteur de la loi éprouve toujours de l'intérêt pour les chroniques d'un journaliste spécialisé dans la criminologie.

Akihito sourit malicieusement :

\- Soit.

Et ils plaisantèrent comme de bons vieux amis, ce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte, parlant de tout et de rien, naturellement, quelques invités étaient encore présents dans la salle, mais laissèrent le temps au procureur de discuter avec le jeune homme, cherchant certainement quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter dans une affaire criminel, un contact externe à son milieu, pas toujours fiable, toujours fragilisé par des alliances, ou des gens désireux d'en avoir plus, toujours plus. Un monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Même le milieu des journalistes était ainsi : chacun tirait son profit de telle ou telle situation, prenant un plaisir malsain, parfois, à révéler la douleur d'autrui, pour se glorifier soi-même. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient vraiment intègres apparemment.

Bientôt, ils furent seuls dans la salle, il était très tôt le matin et tard la nuit, pratiquement deux heures du matin, mais les deux compères étaient des habitués de ces horaires un peu loufoques, les deux pour des raisons professionnelles en plus. Ils se quittèrent, sans avoir parlé d'Asami du tout, sachant que Kuroda n'était pas à sa place dans ce genre de conversation, et Akihito avait une crainte de réveiller sa propre douleur, tellement vive, de l'avoir quitté dix ans auparavant.

\- On ne remercie pas son hôte ?

Et le jeune journaliste se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots, un homme à la haute stature, au corps construit et bâti au combat, au charisme et à la présence imposante, qui pouvaient vous faire chavirer en un instant, un homme qui avait vu et tellement entendu, un homme qui tirait les ficelles, un homme qui avait chamboulé sa propre vie...

Asami Ryûichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyons-voir, que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre ? ;)


	4. Flammes dans la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des ennuis qui s'annonceraient pour notre Akihito ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment torride en perspective, mais si vous êtes là, c'est que ça ne vous dérange pas tellement que ça les filles. ;)

\- Tu m'as observé toute la soirée ? D'ailleurs, cette soirée, c'était ton idée ?

Asami sourit doucement : Akihito n'avait pas perdu sa verve pendant ces dix ans, bien au contraire, il avait gagné en mordant et en cynisme, d'après ce qu'il avait vu au cours de la soirée. Il avait toujours adoré cet aspect chez Akihito, son courage et sa bravoure, son obstination et sa ténacité, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, impossible de l'en défaire, comme toujours. Comme rester loin de lui pendant dix longues années, trop longues à son goût. Attendre. C'était une notion qui était étrangère à Asami Ryûichi, il était tellement habitué à ce qu'on l'attende lui, qu'il lui avait paru impensable de patienter.

\- Akihito, pourquoi devrais-je organiser une soirée en ton honneur ? Je t'aurais invité à dîner autre part qu'ici. Il se trouve juste que les organisateurs ont eu la bonne idée de louer la salle de conférence et la salle de réception d'un de mes hôtels.

En gros, il avait effectué une donation importante aux organisateurs de la soirée. Akihito en leva presque les yeux au ciel, rien n'avait vraiment changé de ce côté-là. A part quelques cheveux gris sur les tempes de l'homme, renforçant son côté aristocratique, qu'Akihito effleurait inconsciemment de ses doigts. Il était littéralement absorbé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui, avant de le voir, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point l'homme lui avait manqué, que ce soit son corps, con coeur, son mental, il avait besoin de sa présence tout autour de lui. Impossible de lui résister. De tous points de vue.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Asami passa un bras autour de la taille d'Akihito, lui aussi incapable de résister à la tentation qui s'offrait à lui, il avait tellement désiré le corps du jeune homme, avait senti son coeur se briser en mille morceaux quand il avait quitté son appartement dix ans auparavant, s'était langui de sa présence, se sentant vidé de toutes ses forces. Pour une fois, il s'était senti vulnérable au point de vouloir tout briser sur son passage, de vouloir s'assurer que tout le monde le craignait effectivement. Ou alors, avait-il eu peur que son amour ne lui revienne pas ? Avait-il réalisé à quel point Akihito comptait vraiment pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que ses propres subordonnés avaient noté qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mettant encore plus de distance avec les autres qu' avant de rencontrer Akihito. Rien n'était plus comme avant.

\- Je pense que tu comprends très bien pourquoi.

Akihito s'était pressé contre lui, caressant toujours ses cheveux paresseusement, lascivement, suavement, comme pour savourer le moment présent encore plus intensément. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains autour du visage de son ancien amant, et très certainement futur, son regard doré qui pouvait décider en un instant le droit de vie et de mort sur un individu, quiconque se trouvant dans sa ligne de mire, trouvait le trépas quelques instants à peine après. Ce regard teinté de désir, un feu qui ne s'enflammait qu'avec Akihito, et uniquement lui, dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient fixé le jeune journaliste, il avait décidé d'en faire sa proie...

\- Vraiment ?

Akihito avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du yakuza, tellement réconfortante, tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait vous briser en une seconde, mais pas lui, il lui avait offert cette épaule, pour la réconforter au moment des coups durs, pour lui offrir son corps, son amour. Une épaule dont il avait regretté l'absence pendant ces dix longues années. Il serait toujours un peu faible face à lui, décidément. Il secoua sa tête, le visage souriant, le regard bleu pétillant de joie et de malice... Asami caressait ses bras, devenus durs comme l'acier, mais qui jamais ne tordraient son cou.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Avec moi ?

Asami savourait le retour d'Akihito de toutes les fibres de son corps, de son être, toute son âme vibrait en diapason avec ce corps devenu si fort avec le temps, l'entrainement intense auquel Akihito s'était soumis, l'expérience, la maturité, un passage à l'âge adulte, rendait Akihito encore plus appétissant d'avant son départ. Il adorait un défi quand il se présentait à lui, et Akihito lui offrait ce qu'il désirait le plus chez les autres... Une épreuve à remporter...Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point le revoir serait sa plus grand épreuve. Lui Asami Ryûichi... Eprouver de la peur ? Absurde et pourtant vrai.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux, Ryûichi.

Et le blond se défit de son étreinte avec une élégance qu'Asami lui avait peu connue, ou alors elle était là, présente dans chaque fibre de son corps, ne fleurissant réellement qu'à maturité, et cette maturité s'était tellement fait attendre. Trop. Asami rêvait de voir la personne qu'il avait vue en son jeune protégé, puis amant, et à présent qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, il ne la laisserait certainement pas s'échapper de la sorte. Hélas le plus jeune était déjà loin de lui, trop sans doute, mais Asami se surprit à lui courir après... Voulant l'avoir dans ses bras cette nuit.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Le plaisir de la chasse, le désir d'attraper une proie inaccessible, quelqu'un de tellement libre qu'il en devenait insaisissable, tellement courageux que sa flamme ne s'éteignait jamais, tellement superbe qu'il en devenait délectable. Le fauve se lécha les babines et se lança à la poursuite d'un Takaba Akihito plus souriant et malicieux que jamais. Qui l'invitait. En plus. Il parvint aux couloirs et aux ascenceurs, Akihito l'avait envoyé au dernier étage de l'immeuble de luxe. Asami prit l'ascenceur voisin, haletant, et rejoint son cher et tendre au sommet de son hôtel. Il l'y trouva plein de vie et de grâce. Son Akihito était de retour.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais me jeter du haut de cet immeuble...

Asami secoua sa tête face à temps d'audace, de culot, et de vitalité. Ce moment lui rappelait tellement leur rencontre, quand Akihito avait sauté du haut d'un immeuble pour échapper à ses hommes. Asami savait qu'Akihito, avec son adresse et son agilité, parviendrait sans peine à survivre à ce saut. Alors que d'autres mourraient de suite et perdraient pied. Il était définitivement de retour, plus hardi que jamais. Les cheveux dans le vent, les yeux reflétant l'éclat de la lune.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

Akihito haussa un sourcil étonné :

\- Ah ?

Asami enserra la taille du jeune de tout son amour et son désir, pour qu'il ne quitte pas ses bras une seconde fois, qu'il ne le quitte sans plus jamais lui donner de nouvelles pendant encore dix longues années. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, flairant à nouveau le parfum enivrant d'Akihito, le perdant lui, Asami, l'homme qui faisait rendre l'âme à beaucoup. Il en était craint. Oh oui ! Akihito avait le pouvoir sur lui en cet instant, chose que beaucoup lui enviait, que beaucoup jalousaient, mais lui seul pourrait en profiter. Il lécha consciencieusement la nuque de l'autre, qui frissonnait déjà de plaisir, envoûté par sa présence.

Akihito passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Asami et se laissa emporter tout contre son corps, ainsi offert, Asami attaqua sa nuque, son menton, ses lèvres, ses joues, bientôt tout son visage fut recouvert de baisers, comme si Asami voulait reprendre ses marques sur lui, sur son corps, son coeur. L'homme laissa même son empreinte sur ses paupières, avant de retirer son visage, interrogeant Akihito du regard, qui baisa passionnément les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Il ravagea la bouche d'Asami, montrant que l'homme lui appartenait aussi. Que personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'avoir Asami dans son lit. Il mordilla la lèvre de l'homme et l'homme lui répondit en mordant la peau de son cou, à la manière d'un vampire.

Akihito sourit parmi tous ces baisers, les uns plus dominateurs , plus suaves , plus ravageurs que les autres, tout son corps hurlait pour qu'Asami le prenne à nouveau, c'était une véritable explosion de désir, d'envie, de luxure, de péché mêlés. L'érection d'Asami se faisait sentir contre son coeur, chaud de désir, d'amour, de passion. Son propre sexe était gonflé de douleur rien qu'à l'idée qu'Asami le pénétrerait au cours de la nuit, son corps ne demandant que ça, seulement ça, il en avait rêvé au cours de ces années, à tel point qu'il voyait son visage dans la foule, mais ce n'était pas lui, à sa grande déception.

L'homme effleura un point sensible sur sa nuque et Akihito gémit de plaisir, les joues déjà bien rouges. Son corps se collant littéralement contre celui d'Asami, comme s'il voulait se fondre en cet homme. Pour toujours. Lui même se cabra, pour qu'Asami l'attaque encore plus, toujours plus, son corps était entièrement dévoré par son désir à lui. Akihito ne sentait plus la limite entre leurs corps ainsi mêlés. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qui lui lécha son membre durci par le désir, sur ce toit, exposé à la nuit froide, mais tellement chaleureuse. Les mains de l'autre le travaillaient tellement que son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus depuis longtemps, que son corps n'était que l'objet de l'autre entre ses hommes, Akihito poussa un autre cri. Il écarta ses jambes, tandis qu'Asami prit une position encore plus dominante qu'auparavant.

La chemise ouverte d'Akihito dévoila un corps durcit par l'exercice, un corps difficile à dompter, chaque coup pouvant provoquer la mort, un corps qu'Asami proclamait comme sien, comme lui appartenant, un corps qui répondait à la moindre de ses caresses. Asami touchait l'acier qu'il était devenu et tel un chevalier, il maniait l'épée qu'il était devenu, comme il manipulait avec délectation son membre rendu dur, très dur par le désir, cependant Asami ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le libérer. Il ferait tout pour faire durer, pour continuer à le faire souffrir, le punissant de l'avoir quitté dix ans auparavant. Akihito n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'Asami avait pu ressentir loin de lui. La douleur. La souffrance. La faiblesse.

Akihito voulut se remettre droit, mais Asami l'empêcha de mener à bien ses plans, l'homme le plaqua contre le béton, le forçant à le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'homme avait posé les mains sur ses hanches avec une force peu commune, et Akihito se rendit compte à quel point il serait toujours faible face à lui. Il se pencha pour baiser le poitrail du jeune homme, offert sous lui, le lacéra encore plus de sa langue gourmande et excitée, de ses dents aussi aiguisées que celles d'un lion, comme un chirurgien qui connaissait parfaitement son affaire. Et Akihito implora pitié pour qu'il le libère, qu'il le laisse aller librement, pourtant Asami n'en tint pas compte. Au contraire, il continuait.

Akihito passa sa jambe au-dessus d'Asami, l'implorant de le prendre, mais les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'un éclat dangereux : dans cet état, Asami ne laissait personne lui dicter sa loi. Et pourtant, il voyait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'Akihito ne lui avait jamais connu avant : une demande, une inquiétude. Asami avait-il peur qu'il s'échappe à nouveau ? Quand il comprit cela, Akihito prit le visage d'Asami entre ses mains, le forçant à son tour à le regarder, les yeux remplis de compassion, et de pitié, semblait dire qu'il resterait à tout jamais au Japon, à ses côtés.

L'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, Akihito fit comprendre par son geste qu'il ne quitterait jamais, au grand jamais, son amant de toujours, l'homme qui avait conquis son coeur, qui lui avait pris une partie de sa liberté, qui l'avait attaché à lui, d'une certaine manière, à qui il avait promis de revenir. Il était sans doute revenu beaucoup trop tard, comme Asami avait été trop lent à le secourir, dans ce restaurant, à son goût, provoquant un soupçon de colère en lui. C'était cette colère qu'il faisait ressortir à présent, blessant pratiquement Asami au niveau des lèvres, des joues, des épaules.

Puis plus doucement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné, que rien n'était sa faute, que seul un Russe était responsable de ses malheurs. Il dévisagea longtemps Asami avant de se lancer à nouveau dans sa série de baisers, plus courageux. Que ce soit la nuque d'Asami, son ventre, son membre, tout y passa, sa langue laissa des traces comme celles du fer rouge sur le corps d'Asami, lui faisant réaliser qu'il l'avait désiré tout autant que lui, Takaba Akihito. Akihito ne s'était jamais senti aussi mort qu'en l'absence du yakuza avec lui, au cours des nuits, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement.

Akihito, pratiquement nu, se mit à genoux face à Asami, lui aussi presque nu, savamment déshabillé par le jeune homme en face de lui, qui l'eût cru ? Akihito le dominait presque. Presque. Mais quelle surprise quand ce dernier s'inclina face à lui, prenant délicatement son membre dans bouche chaude, et humide. Asami gémit légèrement. Savourant ce qu'Akihito lui offrait. Il posa ses mains sur ses cheveux, l'incitant à être encore plus rapide, plus volontaire, mais jamais il n'avait vu Akihito participer autant à leurs petits jeux au lit. Il avait beaucoup changé. Et il avait le sentiment que c'était une partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Et doucement, il toucha les fesses du jeune homme, rendues plus rondes que la lune, plus fortes que la pierre. Il les malaxa entre ses mains pendant qu'Akihito jouait encore avec son sexe. Jouant avec ses fesses, il les écarta, testant toujours le jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui, volontairement, par amour, par désir, par envie. Il passa une main dans la fente que formaient ses fesses, Akihito poussa une petit cri de plaisir, sous ses caresses, passant une main autour de son membre rendu encore plus dur au cours de l'exercice. Les cris de plaisir et de désir se firent entendre, de plus en plus fortement sur le toit de cet hôtel cinq étoiles à Tokyo. Asami força la tête d'Akihito de s'écarter de son sexe, le sperme qui en jaillit évita son visage.

Alors Asami prit en pitié un Akihito plus désirable que jamais, plus suave que jamais, il prit son menton entre ses lèvres, les baisa avec douceur, beaucoup de douceur, respectueusement, avec amour, et il consentit enfin à passer un doigt dans l'antre d'Akihito. Ce dernier sentant que l'heure était enfin venue se positionna obligeamment sur la masse de leurs vêtements, une cheville sur l'épaule d'Asami. L'homme toucha l'entrée d'Akihito pour mieux l'écarter, le corps d'Akihito répondit magnifiquement : il était déjà très humide, quel petit coquin, il avait pratiqué sur lui-même ?

Taquinant l'antre chaud et dévoué, il glissa doucement son doigt à l'intérieur, savourant ce qu'il avait perdu dix ans avant, alors il chérissait l'humidité qui couvrait déjà ses mains, sa peau, ses ongles, tout, ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il plongea un autre doigt, tout aussi tentateur que le précédent, mais beaucoup plus prometteur, imitant déjà la pénétration anale qui allait s'ensuivre. Le jeune journaliste savoura l'instant, tout en fermant les yeux délicatement, ce manque, dix ans, qu'avait-il donc pensé ? Pourquoi s'imposer une telle souffrance ? Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours cherché sans même essayer de l'analyser. Il voulait Asami de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Mais Asami ne laissa pas le jeune dominer, au contraire, il joua encore un peu avec le beau blond aux yeux bleus. Prenant un troisième doigt, cette fois, il écarta vigoureusement l'entrée, pour mieux y pénétrer plus tard, arrachant des cris de douleur à Akihito. Effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux entre les lèvres, tout en jouant avec le membre du jeune homme, il prit littéralement son pied, Asami était tellement satisfait du retour d'Akihito. Il s'imaginait déjà en lui aisément. Alors il prit les cuisses du journaliste entre ses mains, et les positionna au-dessus des ses épaules, préparant son propre membre.

Akihito se cambra d'ailleurs, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : la fusion de leurs corps, il cala ses fesses contre les cuisses d'Asami qui le regarda quelques secondes, toujours interrogateur, avant de le pénétrer avec force, un coup, qui balaya pratiquement le corps de son jeune amant sur le sol dur de l'hôtel. Un deuxième coup qui brisa les défenses du jeune homme, le laissant pantelant, sur le sol, un troisième qui décrispa tous ses muscles, un quatrième pour le dominer entièrement, un autre, et encore un autre, et toute une série.

Asami montrait à quel point Akihito lui avait manqué, à quel point sa présence avait été désirée tout au long de cette période, il n'avait plus accepté personne d'autre dans son lit du tout, il avait rejeté les avances de femmes, d'hommes, dans l'attente d'un retour qui tardait trop à son goût. Observant avec amour le jeune homme qui se cambrait de plaisir sous lui, il se disait qu'avoir attendu dix années en valait sans aucun doute la peine. Peu importait l'entrainement du jeune journaliste tant qu'il répondait à ses attentes à lui.

Puis, Akihito sentit qu'il perdait pied, il était entièrement à la merci du mâle dominant, acceptant, recevant ce qu'il lui offrait de tout son corps, il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps déjà quand il sentit à nouveau les lèvres d'Asami sur les siennes. Là, il perdit vraiment tout contrôle de lui-même, se relâchant entièrement, se laissant guider par Asami, et puis ils vint, aussi subitement qu'Asami avait pris contrôle sur lui, ayant la mainmise sur son désir sexuel. Et il gît, couvert de sueur sur le sol, tandis qu'Asami porta encore quelques coups sur la prostate du jeune homme avant de venir lui aussi.

Il se pencha et baisa la tempe du journaliste :

\- Tu m'as manqué à ce point-là, Akihito.

Et le jeune homme le regarda, le regard épuisé :

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

**XOXOX**

Le lendemain, le journaliste se réveilla, courbaturé de ses activités nocturnes dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sans Asami à ses côtés, estimant que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour se remettre ensemble. La nuit avait fait office de bonjour entre eux, rien de plus, rien de moins, ça ne signifiait pas que les hommes s'entendraient à nouveau dorénavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Non, vivre à nouveau avec lui était hors de question. Ceci dit, il aurait tué pour qu'il soit avec lui, il avait un mal fou à se lever : son dos était vraiment en miettes, sa peau le faisait souffrir, il était certainement couvert d'hématomes. Et son visage le faisait atrocement souffrir : Asami l'avait recouvert de suçons sur les joues, le menton, les lèvres, bref un peu partout. Akihito mit donc longtemps avant de pouvoir se remettre debout.

Il tâtonna avant de trouver l'interrupteur et constata qu'on lui avait apporté de nouveaux habits au cours de la nuit, des habits de grands couturiers. Quand il se présenterait au travail, on penserait qu'il avait des goûts de luxe, et que le succès lui était monté à la tête. Ceci dit, Akihito remerciait Asami de lui procurer une fois de plus de quoi s'habiller. Avec les dix mille dollars acquis grâce au prix Pulitzer, il avait de quoi acheter des vêtements pendant un certain temps, il n'était tout de même pas complètement désargenté. Asami devait certainement se rappeler des mésaventures d'Akihito et du mal fou qu'il avait à arrondir ses fins de mois.

\- Parfois je me demande s'il me prend encore pour ce gamin que j'ai été autrefois.

Il avait cependant demandé du fond de teint, ce qu'il trouva sur sa table de nuit. Pour couvrir les marques laissées gentiment par Asami au cours de la nuit précédente. Et elles étaient nombreuses, impossible de se présenter à son nouveau lieu de travail dans ces conditions, il avait rendez-vous cette après-midi à quatorze heures tapantes, on penserait qu'il se serait bagarré avec des voyous, ce qui ne passerait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Les Japonais étaient vraiment très stricts en la matière. Il tartina son visage de crème hydratante pour fixer le maquillage, et prit le pinceau du fond de teint entre ses mains, ça ne devrait pas trop causer de problème pour l'expert en l'art du déguisement qu'il était devenu au cours du temps. Il répartit le maquillage de façon à ce que le résultat couvre ses blessures tout en paraissant naturel. Satisfait du résultat, il prit une chemise noire à manches longues, et un pantalon de la même couleur pour cacher les hématomes sur sa peau.

\- Enfin prêt.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il prendrait la voiture qu'il s'était achetée aux Etats-Unis, une Aston Martin, son salaire le lui avait permis, petit, il s'était juré qu'il posséderait une voiture comme celle-ci, et son rêve s'était réalisé. Il appréciait cette chambre d'hôtel, cependant il lui faudrait bientôt son vrai chez-lui, il avait loué en avance un appartement, on lui avait remis les clefs la veille. Dans une enveloppe. Il devrait prendre toutes les affaires qu'il avait emportées depuis la Russie, de pays en pays. Chaque voyage emportant son lot de souvenirs, il avait loué un container pour apporter ses affaires au Japon. Le colis l'attendait patiemment au port, tandis que les déménageurs attendaient eux qu'il l'appelle. Ca se ferait ce soir, dans la plus grande discrétion, comme il l'avait demandé aux hommes des docks.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Akihito trouva sa voiture et un voiturier lui tendit les clefs, il s'inclina devant Akihito en le complimentant pour son prix Pulitzer, les journaux avaient déjà véhiculé le contenu de la soirée de la veille. Akihito en homme courtois, répondit :

\- Je vous remercie.

L'employé de l'hôtel s'inclina à nouveau :

\- Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir, Takaba.

Le journaliste répondit à son tour :

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, vraiment.

Et le steward se retira pour laisser passer Akihito, qui montait dans sa voiture, sauf qu'une main le retint par l'épaule. Ennuyé, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'opportun pour lui flanquer une bonne raclée, hélas l'homme lui montra ouvertement son badge signifiant qu'il appartenait à la police. Le jeune homme sortit obligeamment de la voiture, sachant que désobéir à la police lors de son retour serait de mauvaise augure. Il avait une image à maintenir à présent.

\- Monsieur, pourriez-vous me suivre ?

Akihito cilla :

\- On m'attend dans trois heures au journal, je ne veux vraiment pas être en retard. C'est mon premier jour, vous comprenez ?

L'homme lui sourit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, monsieur, vous arriverez à temps.

Akihito se décida alors à le suivre, dans un café proche de l'hôtel, ils dînèrent paisiblement ensemble, mais Akihito sentait que la courtoisie n'était pas la vraie raison de sa visite. Quand un policier venait vous rendre visite, ce n'était en général, pas pour rien, et Akihito avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

\- Au fait, je crois que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

Le policier lui sourit aimablement :

\- Effectivement. J'ai entendu parler de vous, naturellement, tout le monde sait que vous êtes le lauréat du prix Pulitzer, fort de plusieurs enquêtes et vous avez aidé à plusieurs reprises les polices des pays que vous avez visités, comme vous l'avez dit dans une de vos interviews dans les journaux.

Akihito répliqua :

\- Si les journaux le disent, c'est que c'est sûrement la vérité.

Mais le policier n'en démordit pas :

\- Ce sont vos propos, et la police n'aime pas quand on déforme la vérité.

Akihito rit doucement :

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

Le policier reprit un air sérieux :

\- Je suis le commandant de police Yamato Shinzô, actuellement en charge des affaires concernant le crime organisé.

Et Akihito posa ses baguettes :

\- Et naturellement, vous venez à moi pour que je vous aide. Je risque fort d'être occupé ces prochains temps, je devrais m'occuper de la section criminologie du journal.

Le policier se fit doux :

\- Alors nous travaillerons ensemble d'une autre façon, je vous propose une affaire, une affaire en or, croyez-moi, pour un homme de votre calibre ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis.

Akihito n'apprécia effectivement ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

\- Je suis prêt à coopérer avec la police dans le cadre de procès, pour des affaires pour lesquelles je serais le témoin, bien sûr.

Le policier lui suggéra :

\- Et si je vous proposais un gros poisson, en parallèle à votre propre travail ?

Akihito parut intrigué :

\- Quel gros poisson pour reprendre vos propres termes ?

Yamato se pencha :

\- Asami Ryûichi.

Akihito se leva de table :

\- Commandant Yamato, je ne suis pas votre homme, je ne travaille pas pour la police, mais je serai heureux de témoigner à un procès. Asami Ryûichi ne m'intéresse pas, un industriel du plaisir et du luxe ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des criminels.

Yamato parut déçu :

\- Dommage, j'aurais pourtant cru que...

Mais Akihito n'en démordit pas non plus :

\- Je pense monsieur, que ce serait un cruel manque de politesse à l'égard de mon hôte. Ce fut plaisir, commandant Yamato.

Sa réponse laissa un moment surprise chez le policier, qui n'en revenait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser ce journaliste du tout. Un sentiment de désespoir et de colère mêlés monta en lui : lui qui rêvait d'arrêter, il n'était pas prêt d'arriver au bout de ses peines. Il cherchait un allié insoupçonnable pour parvenir à ses fins, mais qui serait assez dingue pour l'aider ?

Qui ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour la route ? ;)


	5. Nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais que projette de faire Akihito ?

Akihito s'assit sur le siège de sa voiture, furieux qu'un policier ait quémandé son aide pour renverser le règne d'Asami : une fois de plus, on pensait qu'il était l'homme de la situation, qu'il était le mieux qualifié pour faire tomber Asami, qu'on le prenne pour une truffe, qu'on l'utilise à des fins personnelles. D'autant plus que ce commandant avait des hommes sous sa main pour faire ce travail, et Akihito n'était certainement pas l'un d'entre eux, il était journaliste, pas policier, il ne fallait pas confondre. Bon, okay, il rêvait de justice, il s'intéressait beaucoup aux affaires criminelles, mais ça s'arrêtait là, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'intégrer les rangs de la police. Et certainement pas contre Asami.

Déjà, il savait d'expérience qu'affronter Asami serait vain, inutile, et ce serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose, il le savait, il l'avait testé. En plus de beaucoup de patience, de calme, et de prudence, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à cette époque-là. Il leva les yeux quand il se rappelait de ses tentatives pour pénétrer dans le club Sion armé de sa seule carte de membre, tentant sans franc succès de s'approcher du parrain de la scène de crime. S'il avait été honnête avec lui, la fois-là, il avait été curieux de rencontrer cette personne, lui faire face à nouveau, simplement pour lui faire ravaler son orgueil et son sourire omniprésent.

Sur le coup, il aurait hésité à l'embrasser ou à lui balancer son poing dans la figure, un peu des deux, admettait-il, au plus profond de lui-même. Au final, ça avait été effectivement le prendre dans ses bras et le flinguer dans une certaine mesure, certes, le sexe dans cette pièce sombre avait été génial, pour ne pas dire embarrassant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait fallu sauver le policier des griffes des hommes d'Asami. C'était l'essentiel. Il avait effectivement été une bonne distraction, simplement pas dans le sens où le policier l'avait entendu, naturellement. Akihito sourit narquoisement dans son rétroviseur, qu'ils essayent encore une fois de le manipuler comme un pantin, ça allait barder pour eux.

Il avait quand même quelques alliés, et pas que les connaissances d'Asami, Shinotake pour commencer, quelques uns de ses collègues, quelques policiers, des juges qui avaient apprécié son travail à l'époque. A présent, sa liste s'était allongée, grâce au prix Pulitzer, qu'il brandissait comme une épée dans leur direction. Pour montrer qu'il était devenu aussi intouchable qu'Asami. D'accord, il faudrait qu'il écrive d'autres articles tout aussi excellents que ceux qu'il avait pondu pour le New York Times, afin de mieux appuyer ses dires, cela dit, il conserverait une certaine notoriété. Rares étaient ceux qui obtenaient ce prix, rares étaient ceux qui avaient la chance de rencontrer le président de l'université de Columbia, rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu sa chance à lui. Il avait pourtant conscience que s'il voulait garder sa place,  il lui faudrait se battre ! A la loyale !

\- S'ils osent encore un coup pareil !

Et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant à la seule pensée qu'Asami puisse tomber, bien malgré lui, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, ne se sentirait pas le courage d'aller le voir dans une prison, d'être séparé de lui de quelques centimètres à cause d'une paroi de plexiglas, de ne plus le toucher comme la nuit dernière.

\- Qu'ils me foutent un peu la paix, et ça ira un peu mieux pour moi. S'ils pensent comme avant que je suis la seule personne capable de faire face à Asami sans dommage, la situation sera encore pire qu'il y a dix ans. Et je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver dans un sac de noeuds. Mais alors là, plus du tout ! Je n'ai pas quitté ce pays pour encore avoir affaire aux ennemis d'Asami.

La colère d'Akihito était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas que le feu était passé au vert, il lui fallu un coup de klaxon, des passants interloqués, des gens qui sortaient de leurs voitures, et plusieurs agents de police pour se rendre compte qu'il devait avancer. Présentant ses excuses aux agents de police, il prétendit que la nuit précédente avait été agitée, et que le stress ne lui réussissait pas.

\- Toutes mes excuses, répéta-t-il face aux agents...

Les agents de police lui rappelèrent que Tokyo n'était pas New York, on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi au Japon, les Américains avaient des coutumes douteuses à leurs yeux quant au code de la route. Akihito s'en tint à cette prétendue version et il continua son chemin.

\- Pour un prix Pulitzer, il n'est guère vif d'esprit.

Les deux policiers approuvèrent en silence.

\- Il aurait dû rester aux Etats-Unis, il aurait trouvé des gens à son niveau, là-bas.

Fort heureusement, Akihito était déjà loin, et il n'entendit pas les paroles de ces mégères, jalouses de son succès dans un pays étranger, qui leur était inaccessible en raison de leur bien maigre salaire. Et de toutes façons, ils n'avaient ni le courage d'Akihito, ni son talent, ni bien sûr, son esprit indépendant, et son intelligence. En clair, ils les surclassait de très loin.

Le journaliste arriva une bonne demi-heure avant son rendez-vous de quatorze heures, la standardiste rougit quand il se présenta face à elle, elle devait le trouver à son goût, mais il n'aurait que des rapports purement professionnels avec elle. Ceci dit, il pourrait l'utiliser pour avoir les derniers potins sur les collègues, qui sortait avec qui, qui magouillait avec qui, qui était l'allié de qui, qui était contre qui, et surtout, d'où ses collègues tiraient leurs informations. Il ne l'inviterait pas à dîner par contre, ne voulant pas trop lui donner de feux espoirs.

\- Monsieur, veuillez patienter un instant, votre contact vous rencontrera ici-même.

Akihito inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciements, en notant le regard aguicheur de la jeune secrétaire, dont c'était certainement le seul travail convenable qu'elle ait pu trouver en ces temps de disette.

\- Merci madame.

La standardiste le mena dans une salle d'attente aux fauteuils confortables, si éloignés du petit journal dont il avait démissionné voilà des années. Des revues de presse de journalistes de la maison ornaient la table basse en verre de la pièce, des coupures de presse décoraient les murs, et bien entendu, des photos prises par leurs meilleurs photographes agrémentaient la salle. Tout ça pour montrer une certaine supériorité. S'ils pensaient l'impressionner avec tout ce décorum, c'était raté, il avait vécu chez Asami Ryûichi, il avait déjà une idée assez précise du luxe et de ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

\- Quelle vanité parfois...

En plus, ils avaient même exposé leurs trophées et lettres de remerciements sur des étagères en verre, tout pour aiguillonner le regard du visiteur, peu importait qui il était, il se devait de savoir où il était. Il devait savoir qu'il fréquentait les meilleurs des meilleurs. Akihito savait très bien qu'on l'avait mis là tout bonnement pour l'impressionner et peu de choses le mettaient vraiment en émoi.

\- Monsieur ?

Le jeune blond se tourna vers un jeune homme, qui devait avoir la vingtaine, rougissant : un fan à n'en pas douter, au vu de la rougeur sur ses joues. Akihito se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'en débarrasser de celui-là, à moins qu'il ne soit sous ses ordres directs. Auquel cas, il devrait vivre avec. Mais attention, quelqu'un comme ça ne pouvait que vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Oui ?

Et l'envoyé lui répondit :

\- On m'a demandé de vous montrer le chemin.

Alors Akihito se leva :

\- Merci.

Au cours de sa traversée, il constata que certains employés, malgré leurs occupations, étaient plus que curieux de le rencontrer, certains le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, sans la moindre honte, d'autres jetaient des coups d'oeil plus ou moins rapides, à des intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, voire, d'autres, trop timides, se contentaient de faire semblant de fixer leurs écrans d'ordinateurs... Mais ils osaient un regard puis se tournaient à nouveau vers leurs occupations, apparemment vraiment débordés. D'autres, se levaient de leurs bureaux pour lui serrer la main personnellement, laissant des bureaux séparés des autres vides, les managers, à n'en pas douter.

\- Nosu sommes ravis de vous accueillir, nous espérons que votre sagesse et votre expérience nous aiderons beaucoup.

\- Le plaisir de travailler à nouveau dans mon pays est galvanisant.

Et les managers reprirent leurs activités, croyant avoir mis dans leurs poches Akihito.

Au bout d'un long couloir, un bureau montrait clairement la différence, une porte double en bois massif, aux reflets dorés, aux poignées dorées, deux assistantes de direction qui prenaient en charge leurs visiteurs, deux gardes qui se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte... C'était à n'en pas douter, le bureau du rédacteur-en-chef. Akihito leva pratiquement les yeux au ciel face à tant de fioritures, Asami, et beaucoup d'autres, était plus subtil en matière de sécurité et d'accueil. Il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde se sente le bienvenu, tout en laissant une impression de peur à ses visiteurs, chacun était seul face à la porte du grand maître, alors que le décor permettait un certain sentiment de confort.

\- Monsieur, on vous attend.

Naturellement, on le prenait pour une truffe. Ou alors le jeune était foncièrement maladroit. Ou bien, dernière solution, il voulait absolument se montrer important aux yeux de son idôle.

\- Merci.

Le jeune s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

L'entretien qui suivit paru durer une heure pour Akihito, le rédacteur-en-chef parlait des relations qu'Akihito pourrait se faire dans le milieu grâce à lui, comment, encore grâce à lui, Akihito pourrait parfaitement se sentir à l'aise, comment Akihito pourrait en apprendre davantage grâce au journal qu'il dirigeait, et surtout, il était impatient de tirer profit, de ses exploits aux Etats-Unis, en France et en Russie.

\- Et vous serez bien entendu intéressé, de savoir que je fréquente régulièrement les ministres de sa majesté l'Empereur.

Mais Akihito observait surtout ses traits, répondant par des phrases toutes simples aux questions plus ou moins pressantes de son futur supérieur, non, son supérieur, il se rappelait d'un journaliste qui tentait de s'approcher avec un peu trop d'insistance d'Asami il y avait dix années de cela. Il se souvenait avoir voulu étrangler ce rival, quand il avait vu que ce dernier tenait un bouquet de roses blanches et un ballotin de chocolats d'un maître pâtissier japonais. Le blond avait attendu dans l'ombre que l'autre ait quitté l'immeuble où habitait Asami pour jeter les cadeaux à leur place naturelle : la poubelle. Il avait souri en observant la déconfiture du journaliste quand il avait appris qu'Asami avait traité avec mépris son cadeau. Il ne l'avait même pas vu !

\- Je pense, monsieur, répondait Akihito obligeamment, que vous avez encore beaucoup à m'apprendre,

Le rédacteur-en-chef sourit aimablement :

\- Je serai honoré de pouvoir enfin travailler avec vous.

Et Akihito répliqua :

\- Le bonheur est partagé, monsieur.

Les deux hommes se levèrent de leurs fauteuls en cuir et le rédacteur-en-chef, Raibaru Ikari, mena Akihito vers ses nouveaux locaux.

\- Monsieur, vos nouveaux collaborateurs, comme vous le savez, le responsable de ce service va bientôt prendre sa retraite, et il pensait que vous étiez le plus à même de remplir cette fonction, alors, il vous prendra sous son aile, et vous vous envolerez ensuite.

Quel discours rabaissant : il le prenait vraiment pour un demeuré celui-là, mais comme Raibaru souhaitait le coeur d'Asami, il valait mieux redoubler de vigilance et faire croire.

\- Monsieur, je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en public, histoire de s'assurer que tous l'avaient entendu, afin de gagner la confiance de ses futurs subordonnés. Il se tourna alors vers ses locaux, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le regard enjoué :

\- Messieurs, ce sera un immense honneur de prendre la suite de votre manager.

Tous se levèrent de leurs sièges et s'inclinèrent.

\- C'est un honneur.

Et Akihito se mit au travail.

**XOXOX**

Le soir, très tard dans la nuit, un jeune homme de trente-huit ans, blond aux yeux bleus, conduisait une voiture de luxe britannique, en direction du port : on l'y attendait avec plus ou moins de patience et d'engouement. De la colère et de l'impatience surtout. Ses hommes n'étaient pas forcément les plus calmes et les membres les plus respectables de la société. En effet, si on donnait rendez-vous, très tard le soir, dans un endroit aussi sombre que le port, on ne pouvait que cacher des choses louches aux yeux du public. Personne n'était au courant de cette virée nocturne.

Personne.

L'homme blond se gara le long d'un conteneur, en toute discrétion, il sortit de sa voiture, s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivi, et toujours en promenant son regard de droite à gauche se rendit à sa destination. A pas feutrés, dans ses chaussures noires, son pantalon noir, son bonnet noir et son col roulé de la même couleur, il se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas été suivi, se demanda-t-il.

Visiblement non, il ne sentait aucune présence autour de lui, pas même un chat trainait dans le coin... Cependant, il risqua encore un coup d'oeil vers l'arrière, prêt à affronter son poursuivant, gagné par une sensation assez étrange. Une sensation oppressante... Comme la fois-là, où Arbatov l'avait capturé et enfermé dans cette cave noire écoeurante. Un frisson épouvantable le secoua rien qu'à cette pensée, bien décidé à laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière lui.

\- Rien à signaler de ce côté-ci.

Et il arriva enfin à l'endroit prévu, trois hommes l'y attendaient, adossés contre deux camions neutres, transportant ses affaires et effets personnels. Tous trois étaient Américains avec des origines différentes cependant : un Asiatique, clairement ennuyé de revenir au pays, un Mexicain, blasé, et un Italien, armés jusqu'aux dents. Akihito les avait rencontrés au cours d'une de ses enquêtes à New York, ils dirigeaient un club de combats illégaux, Akihito leur avait demandé main forte pour l'aider à protéger des filles. Et en échange, les couvrait. Ils n'avaient pas refusé. Au contraire.

\- Tout le monde est là ?

Les trois le regardèrent étrangement, toujours pas habitués à sa nature enjouée : c'était la dernière fois qu'ils aidaient un journaliste. Ils avaient eu des problèmes à la douane à cause de lui, à cause d'un paquet caché dans un des camions. Mais c'était en fait une fausse alerte : on avait appelé au sujet de ce paquet. Il était clean.

\- Hé patron, tu nous prends pour qui là ? Bien sûr qu'on est là !

Akihito leva franchement les yeux au ciel :

\- Détendez-vous... Je plaisantais.

Ils étaient aussi énervés qu'une bande de hyènes déchainées : ils ne voulaient vraiment pas être là du tout, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, ils prendraient le premier bateau pour les Etats-Unis et reprendraient leur petite affaire de clubs illégaux de combats.

\- Faut changer d'humour, répliqua l'Asiatique, dans sa langue natale.

Akihito lui adressa une sourire exquis :

\- Tout de suite on attaque...

Les trois hommes étaient loyaux, simplement, ils détestaient vraiment ce pourquoi ils étaient là, ce pourquoi Takaba Akihito les avait vraiment engagés. Certes, ils étaient bien payés, pourtant comment un journaleux avait-il autant d'argent ? Mystère. Okay, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir, il n'empêchait. Ils admiraient le courage de Takaba, cependant ils espéraient vraiment que ce mec savait vers quoi il allait. Sinon ils seraient dans le pétrin.

\- Bon assez plaisanté, on y va ?

Les trois hommes montèrent dans leurs camions, cherchant leurs clefs dans la boîte à gants, l'autre, prenant sa moto garée contre un conteneur, les trois suivirent du regard Takaba, sans trop se poser de questions et démarèrent. Takaba monta dans sa voiture, ouvrant la marche, les deux camions suivirent tandis que la moto couvrait leurs arrières. Le Mexicain détestait vraiment conduire les camions, claustrophobe de nature, il adorait les motos, les véhicules qui lui permettaient de se sentir libre.

\- Prêts, lança l'Italien, dans son oreillette.

Les deux autres répondirent aussi :

\- On y va !

Alors les véhicules se lancèrent dans les rues de Tokyo, toujours plus lumineuses les unes que les autres, toujours plus luxueuses, à tel point que les trois compagnons se demandèrent ce qu'ils fichaient vraiment ici. Ils n'avaient clairement pas leur place ici ! Ils préféraient largement les ruelles sombres et étroites qui étaient leur domaine.

\- Un quartier de richards... Et ça fourmille de flics.

Fort heureusement, pratiquement personne ne prêta attention au cortège : tout le monde ou pratiquement était au lit, dormait paisiblement sur ses deux oreilles, dans son sommeil bienheureux, ou alors regardait les derniers seinens sortis, voire était en boîte de nuit. D'autres, dans le genre d'Asami, en revanche, ne dormaient pas franchement, au contraire, ils étaient en pleine activité là.

\- Vous vous inquiétez trop, aucun policier ne sait qu'on est là : il n'y a vraiment personne ici.

L'autre raison pour laquelle Akihito avait choisi un horaire pareil, c'était pour ne pas être dérangé du tout, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions sur ce qu'il faisait, à part dans les soirées mondaines, estimant que ça ne convenait pas vraiment à son activité de reporter. Il préférait être celui qui posait les questions, et ensuite agissait en conséquence. Et on ne regarderait pas étrangement sa cargaison. Les passants étaient du genre à tout poster sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Attention, on tourne à droite !

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas étudié le plan à fond avant de venir : ce Japonais les prenait vraiment pour des gosses, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était foncièrement attachant : ils ne le suivaient pas seulement pour l'argent mais pour lui aussi. Il était sympa et loyal. Il ne les avait pas dénoncés, et c'était ce qui comptait pour eux. Ils avaient une forme de code d'honneur dans leur club : on protégeait ceux qui les protégeaient, eux. Aussi, ils avaient suivi le Japonais malgré eux jusque dans son propre pays.

\- Patron, pourquoi pas la gauche ? C'est plus rapide.

Akihito ne donna aucune réponse avant un certain temps, trop occupé à éviter l'immeuble qui abritait les locaux administratifs de Sion, l'entreprise d'Asami, il ne voulait surtout pas que ses gardes le voient. Surtout pas lui, en fait. Malgré leurs ébats de la veille, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à embrasser à nouveau tout ce qu'Asami représentait. Au final, il avait peut-être cherché à le fuir, et sous couvert d'affronter Arbatov, il avait réellement quitté Asami... Même s'il faisait battre son coeur comme jamais.

\- Les gens de ce quartier sont à cheval sur la sécurité... Vous ne voulez pas être vus ici.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence, comprenant enfin la raison de leur détour. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas être pincés par des gardes de gens pleins aux as, par la police ou autre détective. Ca leur rappelait là fois-là où Akihto avait pris avec lui ce vieux militaire américain chez eux et s'était entrainé dans leur club.

\- Messieurs : on arrive !

C'était un immeuble comme les autres dans ce quartier, autrement dit, richement décoré, abritant un magasin d'articles de luxe, sans garde à l'entrée cependant, les gens riches ne voulaient pas étaler plus que ça leur compte en banque. Même si habiter dans ces quartiers signifiait avoir beaucoup d'argent. Akihito en avait acquis beaucoup, de façon légale, à accepter récompenses sur récompenses dans tous les pays qu'il avait visité. Aussi, il n'avait plus dépendu de la somme offerte par Asami vers la fin des dix ans. Même si Asami versait régulièrement de quoi survivre, selon ses propres termes, à Akihito.

\- Patron, c'est quand même les quartiers bourgeois...

Akihito jeta un coup d'oeil au Mexicain :

\- Ici, on ne pose pas trop de questions.

Ils débarquèrent alors le contenu des camions dans un appartement du premier étage, sans poser de questions, ayant compris que leur patron avait des secrets qu'il ne voulait surtout pas divulguer. Ils avaient compris qu'il cachait un lourd passé et avait voulu fuir ce pays qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Akihito ouvrit la porte : c'était exactement comme l'avait vanté l'agence immobilière : calme, sobre, mais luxueux, il posa son double des clefs sur une table... Il était enfin chez lui.

Le déménagement prit une bonne partie de la nuit, dans le plus grand silence, la plus grande discrétion, Akihito agençait les meubles et les tableaux dans son appartement, tandis que les trois autres montaient ses effets personnels.

\- Patron, et la valise noire, on en fait quoi ?

Ses trois compagnons étaient dégoûtés de devoir la porter, à sa grande joie, ils ne voulaient pas plus que ça approcher le contenu de cette valise. Alors, Akihito descendit les escaliers et chercha lui-même la caisse noire, elle était lourde, et contenait quatre claviers avec les dix chiffres, et deux serrures. Il sourit quand il ouvrit le contenu : tout était en ordre.

**XOXOX**

Pas très loin de l'appartement d'Akihito, un homme seul dans son bureau posa le verre de vin rouge qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enveloppe que lui apportait Kirishima, l'ouvrit et regarda intensément les photos à l'intérieur. Il prit ses aises contre le dossier en cuir véritable du fauteuil de son bureau, l'air définitivement perplexe...

\- A quel jeu joues-tu Akihito ?

Il se rappelait de la personne qu'il avait accueillie sous son toit dix années auparavant, et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fait ce genre de choses : être vu en compagnie de types louches. Même si ces types avaient l'air loyaux. L'inquiétude qui perçait dans le coeur de l'homme d'affaires le fit se poser de sérieuses questions. Que pouvait donc bien préparer Akihito pour se couvrir à ce point ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de devoir cacher aux autres ce qu'il faisait.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu donc pas me voir, on se parlait autrefois...

Il se souvenait du départ d'Akihito, c'était comme si mille flèches de glace s'étaient fichées dans son coeur, coeur qu'il croyait invulnérable face à ce genre d'attaques. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : Akihito avait réussi à faire resurgir des sentiments qu'il croyait refoulés depuis longtemps. Il aurait tellement voulu le forcer à rester, tellement voulu, mais Akihito l'aurait haï alors, détestant par-dessus tout devoir dépendre de lui, et surtout être enfermé.

\- Mais je t'attendrais, je sais que tu reviendras. Je le sais.

Il s'était répété ses mots pendant ces dix ans, seul, dans son appartement, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de sa vie mondaine, laissant un vide qu'il croyait infini, dans son domaine. Chaque année, à la date anniversaire de leur séparation, il jetait un coup d'oeil aux aéroports, aux ports, aux gares... Partout où Akihito pourrait réapparaître, mais rien de chez rien, il n'avait jamais accepté son départ, le forçant dans sa solitude.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti...

Alors quand il avait vu les nouvelles : Akihito avait remporté le prix Pulitzer, ça avait fait le sujet des journaux du pays, il avait prononcé son discours devant les intellectuels américains, il avait vu Akihito serrer la mains des hommes politiques... Tout ce beau monde. Il avait cru qu'Akihito l'avait définitivement oublié, et avec raison. Il avait entrainé dans un monde infernal le jeune homme, malgré son addiction pour le danger. Mais quand il avait vu cet article de journal, dans lequel Akihito déclarait vouloir revenir au Japon, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, pensant que sa vue lui jouait des tours.

" _J'aimerais de nouveau fouler de mes pieds mon pays natal..._ "

Et la suite l'avait tout de suite rendu fou :

" _Revoir ceux que j'aime..._ "

Mais ce qui l'avait achevé :

" _J'ai laissé quelqu'un là-bas qui m'attend depuis dix ans..._ "

Et...

" _J'espère que cette personne m'a pardonnée..._ "

Enfin...

" _Je l'aime toujours mais... je ne me sens pas prêt..._ "

Alors son coeur avait explosé dans sa poitrine, son visage s'était couvert de larmes, Akihito ne l'avait pas oublié, il avait alors pleuré jusqu'au bout de la nuit, c'était avec les yeux rouges et passablement décoiffé que son secrétaire l'avait trouvé dans son appartement... Il n'avait pas posé de questions, ayant lui aussi lu l'article, le secrétaire se réjouissait de la venue prochaine d'Akihito : son supérieur avait été si seul au cours de ces années d'attente.

Il avait souri : les deux amants seraient enfin réunis !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour une auteure esseulée ? ;)


	6. Visites de courtoisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroda qui joue aux entremetteurs, ça donne ça !

Très tôt, quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'Akihito prenait ses marques dans le service criminologie du journal, il se rendit au tribunal, histoire de passer le bonjour à une vieille connaissance. Naturellement, il n'était pas là de son propre chef, même si, une bonne part de lui-même y allait de son plein gré. Innocemment en quelque sorte. Son rédacteur-en-chef souhaitait qu'il travaille sur des meurtres en série dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo, alors, c'était avec joie qu'il se rendait au tribunal.

Akihito avait pris rendez-vous à huit heures du matin, montre en main, pile au moment où les portes du tribunal s'ouvraient, c'était effectivement très matinal, mais bon, depuis son prix, on ne lui refusait absolument rien. C'était même un privilège de le voir évoluer sous ses yeux, comme une espèce d'animal de foire. D'accord, il faisait un excellent travail dans son service, et son talent à manager une équipe était salué, pour ne pas dire, loué. Comme si c'était une prouesse énorme de mener une équipe.

Bref, il ne comprendrait jamais pour quelles raisons les gens s'obstinaient à vouloir le côtoyer, ça le gênait vraiment dans son travail, lui qui adorait la tranquillité, c'était raté ! Etre journaliste demandait quand même un minimum de discrétion, non ? Visiblement pour certains, ce n'était pas le cas, l'autre jour, il avait pris un blouson, une casquette et un jean délavé pour une enquête, et on avait ruiné sa couverture en le pointant du doigt. Superbe ! Il avait dû adresser ses plus plates excuses à son supérieur.

Sa cible en avait profité pour s'échapper, une fois de plus, alors, quand il était revenu sur les lieux de son enquête, il avait intégralement changé de visage : il était méconnaissable avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, et des cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage hideusement. Pour un peu, on le prenait pour un grand brûlé. Et il faisait fuir les autres : parfait ! Alors il sortait sa capuche, et se collait à un mur, penchant sa tête afin d'éviter le regard des autres... Que c'était simple de faire fuir les autres : la monstruosité était son meilleur atout.

\- Bref, ils sont toujours aussi curieux... Ils vous regarderont toujours avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, pointant le doigt dans votre direction, pour vous montrer, à quel point vous êtes beau ou vraiment horrible à voir...

Le jeune homme monta les marches du tribunal dans son costume flambant neuf de travail, on le dévisageait toujours, on lisait toujours avec ferveur ses articles, on lui envoyait des fleurs, des lettres d'amour, des chocolats... Les gens désiraient l'approcher, mais il disait qu'il était là pour le boulot !

\- Non, mademoiselle, je suis navré de devoir vous décevoir, ceci dit, c'est un immense plaisir d'être lu, et de recevoir vos cartes.

Il prit congé aussitôt de la jeune fille qui lui collait un peu trop aux basques à son goût, il regrettait l'Américaine qui avait très vite compris qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Au moins, l'Américaine avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir le côtoyer. Ils entretenaient une correspondance.

\- Elle me manque quand même un peu...

A sa grande joie, il rencontra enfin la secrétaire qui devait le mener à son rendez-vous : elle était superbe. Elle portait un tailleur noir, une chemise blanche, un chignon auquel elle avait accroché des rubans rouges, un rouge à lèvres très élégant... On prétendait que le procureur couchait avec elle, ce qui était entièrement faux, ceci dit, la curiosité d'Akihito avait été piquée au vif quand il avait eu vent de cette rumeur. Kuroda, l'ayant de suite compris, lui fit comprendre en quelques termes que ce n'était qu'une relation de travail...

\- Vraiment, avait répondu Akihito.

Kuroda le regarda bien droit dans les yeux :

\- Oui, vraiment... Je n'aurais pas le mauvais goût de sortir avec une relation de travail, c'est malpropre.

Et pourtant, Kuroda avait rougi légèrement. Légèrement. Suffisamment pour qu'Akihito comprenne qu'il avait quand même des vues sur la dame.

\- Et on évite de raconter ça dans les journaux, c'est clair ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te coller un procès au cul... Déjà, j'apprécierais pas de devoir poursuivre une vieille connaissance, mais en plus,  _lui_ n'aimerait pas non plus.

En d'autres termes, Asami. Mais la visite d'aujourd'hui ne portait pas du tout sur les soi-disant relations du procureur respecté de Tokyo avec ses propres personnel, au contraire, Akihito avait des raisons autrement plus sérieuses de le rencontrer, impliquant son propre travail, entre autres. Son tueur en série était vraiment vicelard : il avait compris directement qui était Akihito sous ses déguisements divers, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était le célèbre prix Pulitzer.

\- Alors, Takaba, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, demanda le procureur, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Akihito sourit chaleureusement :

\- Mon métier de journaliste, quoi de plus normal ?

Kuroda sourit avec beaucoup de douceur : il se souvenait du jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qu'il avait rencontré, sous le faux prétexte d'une hôtesse disparue, qui paraissait vulnérable à toutes les attaques. Mais il avait appris à le connaître : il voyait le feu qu'Asami adorait tant chez son jeune protégé, son courage et sa ténacité. A tel point que Kuroda avait eu envie, à son tour, de le protéger. Notamment, quand Akihito avait enfin eu le courage de dire que Sakazaki avait voulu être payé en nature en échange d'informations. Asami avait vaguement apprécié, forcément, il avait fallu des trésors de diplomatie pour calmer le jeu entre les deux.

\- Viens-en aux faits...

Akihito se pencha vers le procureur, dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, disposé autours d'une petite table basse, sur laquelle reposaient des verres d'une boisson fruitée. Kuroda était contre l'alcool au travail, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre un verre ou deux dans le bar ultra-sélect de Sudou.

\- Alors, il me semble qu'un tueur avait opéré de la même manière dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, est-ce exact ?

Kuroda pinca ses lèvres avec un dégoût assez évident :

\- Hélas oui. Mais ce tueur ne visait que les femmes de seize à vingt ans, issues du même milieu social et artistique. Il ne s'intéressait qu'aux danseuses. Il leur donnait rendez-vous après une représentation, avant de les égorger, et de les démembrer. Chaque "figure" qu'il créait avec ces corps représentait une scène d'un ballet célèbre. Ce tueur-ci s'intéresse à toutes les catégories sociales, tous corps de métier. Un admirateur sans doute, mais n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer une place à l'opéra, il se dirige vers d'autres cibles, plus simples à atteindre : les gens dans la rue. Ce qui le rend plus difficle à attraper.

Pendant qu'Akihito prenait des notes sur ce tueur en série des années quatre-vingt-dix, il regardait de temps à autre la photo d'Asami à un gala de charité en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnalités politiques et influentes. L'homme était au centre de la photo, comme pour mieux narguer Akihito, de toute sa splendeur, et pourtant cette vision éclatait le coeur du jeune homme en mille morceaux. C'était une source de souffrance de devoir venir dans ce bureau à chaque fois.

\- Et comment l'avez-vous attrapé ?

Kuroda avait remarqué le jeu de regard du journaliste, mais préféra ne pas se pencher sur sa vie privée, ou plutôt, de son manque de vie privée, de ses blessures, de ses regrets, de son besoin de se reconstruire... Kuroda avait admiré la façon dont Akihito avait accablé de preuves le procès contre Arbatov : c'était un travail de maître, vraiment. Il avait eu accès à l'ensemble du dossier concernant le procès grâce à une connaissance à l'ambassade de Russie. Kuroda voyait très bien qu'Akihito n'en voulait pas à Asami, mais à lui-même, maudissant sa faiblesse, toute la rancoeur qu'éprouvait Akihito était encore bien présente. Mais avait-il seulement eu conscience qu'Asami avait été dans tous ses états pendant ce long mois ? Seulement conscience des efforts déployés pour qu'on le retrouve ? Ou alors était-il déçu ? Quelque chose clochait définitivement, mais ce n'était pas en fuyant Asami qu'on résolvait ses problèmes, c'était en l'affrontant de face.

\- Très simple : en le prenant sur le fait, on avait demandé à une danseuse étoile très célèbre d'accepter de jouer le rôle d'appât, elle avait accepté de suite. Une de ses amies avait tuée par ce monstre, alors, comme d'autres, elle voulait en finir très vite. Très vite. On avait placé un traqueur sur son épaule, ça a mené les policiers tout droit dans l'antre de la bête. C'était un fétichiste, il conservait une partie des mèches de cheveux de ses victimes dans des bocaux recouverts de soie rose. Comme sur les chaussons de danse.

Il ajouta, en toute apparente innocence :

\- On l'a affronté de face, pour résoudre ce problème.

Akihito tiqua malgré tout :

\- Kuroda, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Le procureur afficha une mine triste :

\- Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à voir Asami ?

Akihito ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des leçons de morale.

Mais Kuroda insista :

\- Tu sais, il a tout autant souffert de ton enlèvement que toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi agité. Tu es vraiment quelque chose... Mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte : Arbatov a vraiment réussi à te casser.

Akihito serra le poing autour de son propre verre, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Vous ne savez rien !

Et il hurla :

\- RIEN !

Kuroda se félicita que cette salle soit parfaitement insonorisée, sachant que les colères d'Akihito pouvaient être ce qu'on appelait une tempête :

\- Tu vaux beaucoup plus que cet homme. Crois-moi. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir sale, c'est lui. Tu n'es qu'une victime, rien de plus.

Alors Akihito craqua : les larmes qu'il avait contenues depuis le début de leur entrerien coulèrent sur ses joues, pendant des heures et des heures, Kuroda avait brisé une digue dans son coeur, avait réussi à percer l'armure de pierre que s'était dressé le jeune homme autour de son coeur, maintenant, il fallait que le venin sorte. Toutes ces années à souffrir, à cauchemarder la nuit, à se réveiller en sursaut, à entendre le son du rire d'Arbatov dans sa chambre, ses caresses sur son sexe qui lui faisait atrocement mal... Tout ça, Asami ne l'avait pas vécu, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Donne-lui sa chance... Va le voir demain soir. Je te donne son adresse. Je vous donne une heure de rendez-vous à tous les deux, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance, tu vas y arriver. Tu y arrives toujours.

Kuroda avait déjà vu des cas pareils, où les filles, ou les hommes, craquaient dans son bureau pour une affaire de viol, d'agression sexuelle, d'attouchements, de harcèlement sexuel au travail, à la maison, dans la rue, aux voyeurs, aux violeurs... Chacun réagissait de la même manière : la honte qu'ils ressentaient était émise sur leurs proches, sur la police, sur ceux qui pouvaient les aider, eux, les victimes. Akihito était pareil. Parce que personne n'osait avouer à ses proches à quel point il ou elle avait souffert.

\- Fais-le, ça va te faire beaucoup de bien. J'en ai vu d'autres que toi.

Akihito refusait de croiser le regard de Kuroda...

\- Takaba, tu en as besoin, crois-moi. Va le voir, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Ca ne t'aidera pas d'éviter une personne que tu aimes profondément, non plus, pas plus que diriger ta colère vers lui. Ca ne te servira à rien.

Kuroda posa sa main sur l'épaule du journaliste qui pleurait silencieusement dans son propre bureau, qui refusait toujours de lever la tête, de le voir en face, comme si faire face à Kuroda le rendrait plus vulnérable que jamais. Takaba était certainement revenu plus fort que jamais, plus glorieux que jamais, mais cette gloire s'était cosntruite sur des bases très fragiles. Trop fragiles. Takaba avait fui au lieu d'affronter. Il avait affronté Arbatov et gagné, mais n'avait pas réussi à surmonter ses propres démons. Il avait entendu parler de cauchemars, de pleurs, de cris dans son sommeil. Décidément, rien ne serait simple pour Takaba tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri.

\- Allez va, rejoins Asami demain soir à huit heures, d'accord ? Essaye au moins de faire ça. Vous en avez besoin.

Kuroda leva le menton du jeune homme :

\- Fais-le, tu en es capable, hein ?

Kuroda lui passa un mouchoir comme il en passait aux victimes des viols :

\- Et va !

Kuroda accompagna Akihito par sa porte de sortie privée qui permettait d'accéder aux parkings réservés au personnel, mais il avait réussi à convaincre ses supérieurs de réserver une place pour Takaba. Ils avaient accepté sans broncher, trop heureux d'aider le prix Pulitzer du Japon.

Akihito rentra chez lui d'un pas incertain, toujours enfermé dans ses pensées...

**XOXOX**

Asami jetait toujours des coups d'oeil aux photos que Kirishima lui avait donné : Akihito en compagnie de ce policier un peu trop fouineur, Yamato, en train de partager le déjeuner dans un café assez chic, Akihito en train de travailler avec un soupirant qu'il avait éconduit, Raibaru Ikari, et enfin, Akihito au port, avec trois hommes qui ne venaient clairement pas du Japon... A quel jeu jouait-il effectivement ?

Inutile de dire qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amant, ou ex-amant... Rien que penser au passé le rendait fou de douleur, depuis cette nuit, Akihito n'avait pas donné de signes de vie, à part son travail dans ce journal, dirigé par un vieux rival, non seulement au travail, mais aussi par rapport à lui, Asami, même si Raibaru n'en savait strictement rien... Même s'il avait des doutes. Asami croisait les doigts pour que cet homme ne découvre pas sa relation intime avec Akihito, ne désirant pas que la carrière du jeune homme soit ruinée à cause de lui.

De plus, avec ce policier qui tournait autour du journaliste, les choses se compliquaient encore, même si Akihito avait clairement refusé d'apporter son aide au policier, le policer n'en démordait pas. Ce commandant découvrirait tôt ou tard le secret de son refus, sa relation avec lui, pourquoi Akihito avait réellement fui le Japon, pourquoi Akihito l'évitait vraiment... A tel point qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils avaient rompu...

C'était vrai, ils avaient rompu, mais alors pourquoi Akihito s'était-il jeté dans ses bras après cette réception ? Pour lui dire bonjour ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était à ne rien comprendre du tout !

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu subir ça ?

Alors Asami se levait à nouveau, et observait les gens dehors, dans ce quartier chic de Tokyo, comme pour se calmer, comme pour chercher des réponses dans le comportement des gens, comme pour analyser la situation. Pour faire croire qu'il maîtrisait absolument tout. Mais c'était faux : quand il s'agissait d'Akihito, il devenait agité, pour ne pas dire complètement dominé par ses propres émotions.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous vous faites trop souffrir.

Kirihima avait parfaitement raison : il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose sans doute, mais quelque chose au fond de lui refusait de croire que tout était fini entre lui et le beau journaliste. Il voulait croire que leur étreinte sur le toit de cet hôtel n'était pas quelque chose de passager, une aventure d'un soir.

\- Kirishima, continuez à le suivre.

Kirishima haussa les épaules, il appréciait beaucoup Takaba mais il tenait aussi à la santé de son propre supérieur, ne voulant pas qu'il s'autodétruise à cause de l'amour. Et pourtant, Asami avait déjà tué un homme, mené uniquement par la colère, pour sauver son jeune protégé, les choses devenaient très vite glissantes quand le jeune homme était dans les parages.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Takaba ne semble pas prêt à vous revoir, monsieur...

Encore la vieille discussion : Kirishima croyait que le jeune homme en avait vraiment fini avec Asami, qu'Asami perdait son temps avec lui, qu'il avait une fixation sur le journaliste, à tel point qu'il en oubliait le reste. Bien sûr, il aimait beaucoup Akihito, mais quand même, c'était au jeune homme de faire ses propres choix, pas à Asami de dicter sa vie.

\- Il va revenir, je le sais...

Kirishima fronça des sourcils, la tête d'Asami était définitivement envahie par le jeune homme : quand Takaba avait quitté son supérieur, voilà dix ans, Asami s'était muré dans un silence assourdissant, même pour un homme aussi discret que Kirishima. Maintenant que le jeune homme en question était revenu, c'était comme si Asami était revenu à la vie, d'un coup, il souriait plus, certes de ce faux sourire qu'il adressait à ses partenaires en affaires, mais il souriait plus. Il était sorti de chez lui, et Kirishima en était ravi.

\- Je pense que lui aussi aimerait un peu de paix pour le moment, s'il reste loin de vous, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Peut-être que vous devriez le voir de vous-même pour vous en assurer. Ce n'est jamais bon de contempler une image.

Asami fusilla du regard son secrétaire, son bras droit, tant sur la scène de crime, qu'au bureau, dans sa vie publique, qui prétendait mieux savoir que lui ce qui était bon pour son propre amant, ou ex-amant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendre à l'évidence que peut-être Akihito en avait fini avec lui, de tout ça...

\- Et moi je pense qu'Akihito court plus de dangers en restant éloigné de moi qu'en étant proche de moi.

Kirishima haussa les sourcils pour marquer son étonnement, tout en restant le plus professionel et courtois possible :

\- Takaba s'est bien débrouillé pendant dix ans, non ? Alors il peut encore se débrouiller correctement seul, loin de vous ? Ou si vous ne comprenez pas ça : voyez-le vous-même, discutez-en avec lui.

Asami n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se... disputait avec son propre secrétaire au sujet d'Akihito, mais alors pas du tout :

\- Akihito a besoin d'aide, je le sens !

Kirishima rétorqua :

\- Laissez-le donc respirer alors ! Laissez-le venir à vous comme quand vous l'avez sauvé des griffes de Fei Long. Ca se passera très bien... Alors que si vous vous obstinez à vous accrocher à lui, vous ne réussirez à rien.

Et le secrétaire ajouta :

\- De plus, quand Arbatov l'a capturé, c'était une des fois où Takaba a réussi à déjouer la vigilance de nos propres hommes. Certes, à ses périls, mais il a besoin d'air. C'est un grand garçon, il saura prendre la bonne décision.

Asami ne paraissait pas convaincu le moins du monde : Akihito avait besoin de soutien, même si son protégé était têtu comme une mule, il n'empêchait, il aurait besoin de son appui bientôt, il le sentait de toutes les fibres de son corps et rien ne pourrait le contredire. Akihito était plus vulnérable qu'il n'y paraissait : malgré ses sourires, sa tête haute, il restait fragile. Trop. Il avait beaucoup mûri, mais cette force s'était construite en ignorant ses propres faiblesses. Il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir dans ses bras...

\- Il m'évite surtout, il n'a pas besoin d'air, il m'évite. Que cherche-t-il à vouloir m'éloigner ? M'accuser des crimes qu'Arbatov envers lui ? D'avoir été la personne qui partage mon lit ? De quoi ?

Kirishima se doutait fortement que c'était exactement pour ces raisons que le jeune homme esquivait l'appartement d'Asami, ses clubs, ses restaurants, ses bars, ses hôtels... Tout ce qui appartenait à Asami. Il n'entrait même pas en contact avec les gens qui avaient côtoyé ou côtoyaient Asami. A part Kuroda, mais c'était un cas à part, étant journaliste, manager d'un service, une personnalité publique, Akihito ne pouvait pas ignorer cet homme.

\- Si personne de notre organisation ne peut l'approcher, à part en le suivant de loin, je ne pense pas que vous-même puissiez entrer en contact avec lui. S'il met un point d'honneur à ne pas vouloir vous voir, alors je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

Asami n'était pas tellement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Kirishima du tout : il pensait vraiment tout le contraire.

\- Je pense que le temps d'Akihito est compté : d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Arbatov va bientôt sortir de prison, et il risque fort de s'attaquer à Akihito. Je ne veux plus qu'Akihito soit capturé pendant un mois, sans que j'aie rien vu venir ! Je ne veux plus de deuxième enlèvement ! Akihito mérite tellement sa liberté !

Kirishima posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son supérieur :

\- Je pense justement qu'il faut lui laisser cette liberté que vous chérissez tant, monsieur, si je peux me le permettre. Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour vous de l'attendre, encore et encore, sans que lui ne veuille vous voir. Je sais très bien que lui laisser le temps demande beaucoup de vous, sachant qu'il est si proche de vous, monsieur.

Asami ne baissa pas le regard, il avait parfaitement conscience que Kirihima avait raison, cet homme était la logique même, ne se laissait pas berner par ses propres émotions du tout, il était calme, discret, mais d'une efficacité redoutable, il était ravi d'avoir embauché cette personne.

\- Kirishima, alors que conseillez-vous ? Que je reste sagement ici sachant qu'Akihito va se retrouver en plein coeur du danger ? Yamato l'a déjà approché, mais par chance, il ne se doute pas encore de ce qu'a été ou de ce qu'est notre relation, Raibaru voulait sortir avec moi, mais Akihito a intercepté ses cadeaux pour moi, et les a jetés... Arbatov va sortir très bientôt de prison. Akihito ne peut pas s'en sortir seul !

Kirishima cilla :

\- Monsieur, je pense qu'à ce moment-là, Arbatov va aussi vous attaquer, au moment où vous êtes le plus vulnérable. Autrement dit : maintenant. Il sait qu'Akihito est de retour au Japon, il sait que vous faites tout pour l'avoir à nouveau dans vos bras... Il va vous provoquer sur ce terrain-là. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fait absolument que vous laissiez Takaba tranquille. En lui tournant toujours autour, en oubliant le reste, vous risquez beaucoup plus gros.

Asami savait très bien tout ça, et c'était justement pour ces raisons-là qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Akihito tout seul.

\- A ce moment-là, Akihito sera à nouveau avec moi, je le connais, il va revenir dans mes bras, c'est juste une question de temps. Il a gardé contact avec Kuroda, pas seulement parce que c'est un procureur, une source d'informations pour lui, mais aussi parce que c'est un lien avec moi. Ca le fait souffrir, mais il réalise, je le sais ! Je le connais !

Kirishima préféra battre en retraite : son supérieur était beaucoup trop obstiné quand Takaba était concerné, c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Il était tombé tellement profondément amoureux du jeune qu'il en devenait méconnaissable : lui qui gardait le parfait contrôle de ses émotions en face du monde, perdait sa maîtrise devant ses hommes à cause d'un ange blond... Si on l'avait su, on se serait moqué d'Asami Ryûichi, et Kirishima tenait à l'honneur de son patron. Certes, on utilisait déjà Akihito pour contrecarrer les plans d'Asami, mais quand même.

\- Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'Akihito se retrouvera dans vos bras, mais je désire protéger votre honneur et votre personne, j'apprécie beaucoup le jeune homme, je le protégerais au prix de ma vie s'il le fallait, comme pour vous, mais je priorise votre sécurité, monsieur. Seulement votre sécurité...

Ainsi, Kirishima laissa seul Asami dans son bureau alors que le téléphone sonna : avec surprise, il constatait que Kuroda l'appelait au bureau, ce qui était imprudent, mais suffisamment important pour qu'il ose utiliser ce numéro en urgence :

\- Asami, j'écoute.

Le procureur lui répondit :

\- Takaba Akihito te rendra visite demain soir, à huit heures, chez toi, Ryûichi.

Kirishima avait aussi entendu ses mots, il stoppa net sa marche, afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Vraiment ?

La voix d'Asami tremblait légèrement...

\- Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu, il veut encore te voir, rassure-toi, laisse-le venir à toi, laisse-le mener ce rendez-vous, s'il-te-plaît.

Asami ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur ses joues, montrant à quel point il était soulagé :

\- Merci, Shinji.

Alors Kirishima regarda avec pitié son patron, et une bouffée de sympathie envers le jeune homme monta dans son ventre... Asami paraissait beaucoup plus joyeux qu'auparavant, mais aussi plus vulnérable.

Trop vulnérable à son goût... Beaucoup trop... Il se faisait sans doute des idées, mais il espérait vraiment que les choses se passent bien pour les deux amants.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben quoi ? Pas de commentaires ? Sérieusement ? Allons !


	7. Rancoeur et blessures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un visiteur indésirable rend une visite impromptue chez Asami, comment sera-t-il reçu ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de commentaires ? Je suis un peu déçue là.

Un homme en trench coat beige rôdait dans les parages d'une maison particulièrement luxueuse, soucieux à la fois de sa sécurité, de sa mission, quoique complètement illégale. Il jetait des coups d'oeil un peu partout à la ronde, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne le verrait du tout, il savait très bien que si on le découvrait sur ses lieux, il pourrait dire adieu à sa vie plus vite que prévu. Pour ne pas dire... immédiatement. Se cachant encore une fois derrière les fourrées, il examina encore une fois les lieux : vraiment personne en vue, le propriétaire de l'endroit était soit complètement dingue, au point de négliger sa sécurité propre, ou alors, l'homme adorait prendre les gens sur le vif, attirant ses ennemis au piège insidieusement.

En tous cas, c'était ce que semblaient indiquer les lumières allumées partout dans la maison, les immenses baies vitrées qui remplaçaient pratiquement les murs extérieurs de la maison à certains endroits, les parois en faux bois renforçaient davantage l'impression de vulnérabilité de cette demeure au beau milieu de Tokyo. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper du tout : cet homme était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Malgré ses sourires, ses paroles douces envers de superbes actrices, il était l'homme le plus attentif que l'on pouvait rencontrer. Rien, absolument rien, dans son organisation ne laissait passer le moindre grain de sable qui pourrait en briser les mécanismes savamment étudiés.

L'homme s'approcha encore un peu et s'arrêta net dans sa progression : un homme venait de sortir de cette maison, suivi de près par un autre. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir une discussion houleuse, au sujet de quelqu'un... Peut-être l'ombre pourrait-elle enfin obtenir des informations pour sauver une vie ou deux, pour une fois, au lieu de devoir affronter une véritable armée de cadavres. Ses supérieurs étaient suffisamment sur son dos pour arrêter cet homme, alors autant éviter d'autres bains de sang indésirables. Ca faisait la une des grands journaux, et les médias avaient une fâcheuse tendance à tout exagérer, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment l'enquête. Au contraire, ça la ralentissait, si seulement ses journalistes fourraient leurs nez ailleurs...

Oh non, pas moyen de penser à ça maintenant, il avait déjà essuyé un sacré revers quand ce Takaba Akihito, devenu tellement imbu de sa personne, qu'il refusait d'aider la police, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter plus dans sa tête...

\- Monsieur, je pense que nous devrions discuter de notre invité de ce soir... Nous devrions quand même renforcer la sécurité, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers ce qui paraissait être son subordonné :

\- Je ne pense pas que le surplus de sécurité permettra à mon invité de se sentir en confiance, au contraire, il n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je l'enferme dans une cage... C'est, après tout, un invité de marque et il faut qu'il soit reçu avec les honneurs.

L'ombre s'agita dans son buisson, ravie de pouvoir enfin grappiller quelques bribes de ce qu'Asami projetait de faire ce soir : sans doute un important partenaire en affaire venait rendre visite à Asami, pour lui annoncer une réussite, ou conclure un marché lucratif avec l'homme. L'ombre se félicita d'avoir emporté son propre dictaphone avec elle, c'était un appareil décidément très utile.

\- Notre invité va se poser de sérieuses questions, vous savez ? Il n'aime pas vraiment qu'on lui réserve de mauvaises surprises... Il adore sa liberté par-dessus tout, alors, autant se plier à son désir.

Serait-ce un allié suffisamment puissant et intéressant pour Asami pour que cet homme le laisse mener son propre jeu sur son propre territoire ? Définitivement, cette soirée serait pleine de surprises, peu importait pour l'homme que l'invité d'Asami se sente à son désavantage cette nuit, elle arrêterait en flagrant délit deux mafieux très importants. L'ombre recevrait une médaille à coup sûr ! Il se voyait déjà auréolé de gloire, entouré par tous les journalistes du pays, l'homme pourrait enfin monter en grade !

\- Kirishima, je vous conseille vivement de surveiller le voisinage, il se peut que nous recevions d'autres visites que la sienne cette nuit, je ne veux pas de scandales quand mon invité sera présent ! Je ne veux pas que mes projets de ce soir échouent.

Asami Ryûichi parlait d'échec ? Voilà quelque chose de nouveau... Aurait-il enfin peur pour sa vie ? Avait-il enfin eu conscience du manque de morale et de légalité de ses actes ? Serait-ce enfin un pas en avant vers le bien ? Le bien des gens et du peuple ? L'ombre sourit sardoniquement : l'homme avait une conscience ? Bravo. Première nouvelle.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur, je ferais le nécessaire, sinon, la personne dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour vient d'appeler : elle serait un peu en retard ce soir, je lui ai fait expressément savoir que vous l'attendriez toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

L'ombre fronça des sourcils : Asami attendait quelqu'un d'autre que ce partenaire en affaires ? La nuit portait vraiment ses fruits : l'ombre se réjouissait d'avance du tableau de chasse qu'elle présenterait à ses supérieurs. Deux alliés... en une nuit et Asami en prime ! Parfait !

\- Monsieur, où cette personne devrait attendre ?

Asami se tourna vivement vers son secrétaire personnel, afficha une expression de claire surprise, l'ombre se demandait franchement qui pouvais être cette personne spéciale... Une personne... intime à Asami Ryûichi ? Une personne sans son cercle privé ? Voire... vraiment très privé. Avait-il une amante ? C'était une donnée nouvelle pour l'ombre, était-ce un témoin ou une personne active dans l'organisation d'Asami ? Auquel cas, il faudrait agir en conséquences. Si c'était un simple témoin, alors cette amante serait protégée, si c'était une complice, alors elle subirait son châtiment. Ou alors, c'était une escort prévue pour séduire le partenaire d'Asami. Dans ce cas, elle ne signifiait rien et ne représentait aucun danger.

\- La faire attendre ? Cette personne ? Pas du tout. Et surtout, si mon invité vient pendant mes négociations, alors, cette personne devra impérativement quitter les lieux.

Kirishima haussa un sourcil faussement étonné :

\- Comme toujours, cette personne passe avant tout, incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Asami jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé vers son secrétaire :

\- Toujours.

L'ombre fut surprise qu'Asami prononce ces mots : c'était définitivement une amante qu'Asami recevait en plus ce soir, une véritable potiche, sans doute, une personne suffisamment stupide pour ne pas reconnaître le danger en face d'elle. Ou bien, une personne obsédée par son argent, ou fascinée par son pouvoir. Personne ne fréquentait Asami sans rien demander en retour. Personne. L'ombre ne connaissait pas d'exception à la règle.

\- Accueillez-la avec les honneurs... Offrez-lui notre meilleur vin.

Kirishima s'inclina respectueusement vers son supérieur, et prit congé de lui, occupé par ce qu'Asami lui avait ordonné de faire...

\- Quant à moi, il faut que je mette une tenue de circonstance...

Asami pénétra à l'intérieur de sa demeure luxueuse, dénoua sa cravate impatiemment, déboutonnant sa chemise sous les yeux éberlués du policier qui l'espionnait. Il osait faire ça devant tout le monde, avec ces fenêtres qui donnaient sur Tokyo ? Quelle personne amorale ! Mais à sa grande joie, Asami disparut derrière un des murs, pour réapparaître à l'étage, chemise ôtée, déployant ainsi sa musculature au grand jour. Il disparut derrière une porte, le policier saisit ce moment pour rentrer en douce dans ce palais de verre, de faux bois et de lumière, criant la modernité.

Par chance, l'alarme ne résonna pas du tout, c'était surprenant, décidément Asami était plein de failles qu'on pouvait exploiter à volonté. Que du bonheur quand on souhaitait l'attraper ! L'intérieur était vide, aussi vide que l'âme du propriétaire, à part des canapés en cuir noir, rien ne laissait paraître que quelqu'un vivait vraiment ici. Tout paraissait trop clair à son goût. Presque malgré lui, le policier jeta un coup d'oeil aux murs, comme pour en apprécier la froideur, le manque de chaleur, qui le confortait dans sa haine à l'égard de cet homme.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'un homme aussi riche se permettrait beaucoup d'objets de luxe et de décoration... Je ne suis trompé.

Le policer marcha dans les couloirs, sans rencontrer personne, ce qui état à la fois bienvenu et inquiétant : soit Asami était vraiment naïf, soit, il cachait très bien son jeu. Le policier pensait aux deux options à la fois, sans savoir quelle était la bonne solution à ce problème. Il prit donc ses gants en nitrile et fouilla un peu partout, jusqu'à atteindre une porte close, intriguante... Le policier se laissa tenter et l'ouvrit...

\- Quoi ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que les murs et le plafond étaient recouverts de photos en noir et blanc, en couleur, de toutes les tailles affichées un peu partout... C'était un palais de l'orgueil ! Chaque centimètre carré était couvert par une photo d'Asami, et fait curieux : toutes présentaient le même point de vue, et toutes représentaient un aspect de la vie d'Asami. Se pouvait-il qu'Asami ait... engagé quelqu'un pour le prendre en photo à longueur de temps ? Et qui était ce photographe ? C'était un véritable chef d'oeuvre à la gloire d'Asami !

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer... Mais c'est un allié d'Asami, il ne parlera pas aussi facilement, il doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur cet homme, un bon moyen de le coincer en toute tranquillité...

Le policier était admiratif de ce travail, qui devait certainement représenter plusieurs mois de travail : Asami était très certainement un homme très exigeant. Il devait attendre le cliché parfait le mettant le mieux en scène...

\- Le meilleur cliché vous l'obtiendrez quand vous mourrez !

Mais un cliché représentait déjà, selon les goûts d'Asami, la perfection pure et simple : l'homme se tenait en-haut d'un immeuble, contemplant la ville en-bas, d'un regard à la fois scrutateur et dominateur... Elle occupait une bonne partie d'un mur... C'était certainement une photo prise chez l'homme même ! Qui était cette personne qu'Asami avait inclus dans sa vie privée sans que personne ne le sache ? Qui ?

\- Je vois que vous avez découvert mon petit secret...

Le policier sursauta violemment, ayant complètement oublié de refermer la porte derrière lui, à cause de sa surprise, et se retourna violemment, au point de bousculer une table basse.

\- Asami Ryûichi.

L'homme affichait clairement un sourire narquois :

\- Puis-je savoir ce que fait le commandant Yamato Shinzô si tard chez moi, sans aucune autorisation, rien, sans que je l'ai invité chez moi, comme un voleur ?

Mais l'homme ne paraissait pas si suspris que ça...

\- Je pense très certainement que votre curiosité a été piquée au vif quand j'ai parlé de ce partenaire en affaires... En fait, il n'en est rien. Je savais depuis le début que vous vouliez pénétrer ma maison, alors je vous ai fait suivre...

Asami tendit la main :

\- Donnez-moi votre dictaphone...

Yamato n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui passer, pris au piège... Il regarda douloureusement Asami presser le bouton de son outil, écouter son contenu en face de lui, tout en le toisant de toute sa hauteur...

\- Comme je m'en doutais, il contient l'intégralité de ma conversation avec mon secrétaire, c'est malpoli d'écouter les gens, commandant, je ne savais pas que vous seriez un homme de ce genre. Quelle honte pour la police japonaise !

Yamato répliqua :

\- Que savez-vous des bonnes manières ?

Asami rétorqua :

\- Assez pour savoir quand on pénètre chez quelqu'un sans aucune permission. Sinon je pense que mon partenaire en affaires ne viendra pas finalement... Il est malade. Ou plutôt, il n'a jamais existé. Quel étrange sentiment la curiosité.

Yamato accusa le coup : Asami l'avait roulé dans la farine et humilié, cet homme était vraiment très dangereux, ce serait un jour plus qu'heureux quand Yamato le mettrait derrière les barreaux...

\- Un jour, vous payerez pour tous vos crimes, Asami, tous !

Mais Asami eut un rictus très évocateur :

\- A moins que vous ne désiriez jouer ce partenaire très spécial ce soir ? Beaucoup vous envieraient pour cette position là.

Le policier s'éloigna de la sortie, sous les yeux affûtés des gardes d'Asami répartis dans la maison, humilié, énervé, en colère, bouleversé... Il avait envie de détruire cet affreux sourire sur le visage d'Asami, il trouverait un moyen pour détruire ce masque de suffisance et d'orgueil. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un homme au méprisant, et sûr de lui... A vomir.

Dans sa voiture, Yamato demanda à ses hommes de vérifier tous les rendez-vous d'Asami au cours de ces six derniers mois, sous l'effet de la rage et du désespoir de trouver une faille dans le merveilleux système d'Asami.

**XOXOX**

Ce gêneur une fois parti, Asami tourna les talons pour se préparer réellement à son véritable rendez-vous de la soirée : il avait prévu un dîner dans son salon, seul avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur, et de préférence, les gardes devraient être dehors, à surveiller les alentours. Tout devait être parfait, que ce soit l'accueil de Takaba, que ce soit sa venue dans sa maison, que ce soit, l'entrée, tout devait être parfait. Asami était vraiment nerveux pour la première fois depuis des années... Si cette réception l'avait inquiété, ça n'était rien comparé au stress qu'il ressentait présentement.

\- Kirishima, les gardes à l'entrée, sont-ils au courant qu'ils doivent laisser passer impérativement cette voiture ? Qu'ils ne doivent pas poser plus de questions que ça sur la présence de cette personne ne particulier ici ?

Kirishima jeta un coup d'oeil à son patron, il était beaucoup plus agité qu'il n'y paraissait, en effet, il avait posé exactement dix fois cette question au cours de la journée. Cette personne était capable de briser la carapace d'Asami, d'un côté, c'était touchant, voire attendrissant, mais également profondément angoissant... Si jamais on s'en prenait à cette personne, en fait... Il valait mieux ne pas y penser...

\- Oui, monsieur, ils savent très bien que ce rendez-vous a un laissez-passer d'office, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve, si elle se trouve au Sion, personne ne doit être surpris, tout doit paraître naturel. On ne touche pas à cette personne, sont les mots exacts que certains ont prononcé.

Asami fronça des sourcils, voulant montrer, même s'il échouait, qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, comme toujours, mais il n'en était rien de chez rien. La tempête qui faisait rage dans le coeur, dans l'esprit, dans le cerveau même d'Asami menaçait de tout briser sur son passage. Absolument tout.

\- Vraiment ? Ils savent que cette personne est vraiment spéciale, que quiconque osera la toucher aura à subir mes foudres très rapidement ? Que ceux qui oseront l'empêcher de pénétrer, même sans passe, dans mes possessions seront immédiatement renvoyés ?

Kirishima n'osa pas dire que certains anciens avaient haussé des épaules, fatigués de ce journaliste qui s'était emparé du coeur de leur patron, d'autres qui ne le connaissaient pas, pensaient que ce journaliste bénéficiait d'un trop grand privilège de pouvoir approcher leur grand maître. Enfin, les derniers avaient carrément vociféré, histoire que tout le monde les entende, qu'il était imprudent de voir leur patron laisser approcher un tel journaliste...

\- Oui, monsieur, ils se sont tous montrés très compréhensifs, sans aucune exception, aucune, monsieur. Les plus anciens ont rapidement compris la situation, l'expliquant merveilleusement bien aux plus jeunes.

Asami leva un sourcil franchement interrogateur : il se souvenait, voilà dix ans, que beaucoup avaient publiquement montré leur désaccord...

\- Si c'est le cas... Autant commencer la soirée !

Asami n'avait pas refermé la porte de la salle avec les photos, prises par Akihito, pendant leurs cinq ans, c'était à la fois un souvenir joyeux, innocent, et profondément touchant, mais aussi quelque chose qui le blessait beaucoup. Revoir ces photos, de temps à autre, lui rappelait amèrement ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il avait blessé... Bien malgré lui.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas, avait-il demandé un jour à Kirishima, quand il avait déménagé dans cette demeure.

Kirishima avait suggéré qu'on jette ces photos, croyant dur comme fer que le jeune homme ne reviendrait plus après tant d'années à l'étranger... Asami avait vivement répondu, ne voulant pas que les clichés d'Akihito soient jetés aux ordures.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra, ça fait sept ans qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds au Japon, j'ai passé au crible vos lettres, il n'a rien envoyé. Il vous a certainement oublié.

Asami avait congédié aussitôt son secrétaire, jamais Akihito ne l'oublierait, même si une part de lui-même lui soufflait à quel point Kirishima pouvait avoir raison. Et Akihito avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir l'oublier. Mais quand Akihito avait reçu le prix Pulitzer et qu'ils avaient tous les deux lu les articles... Kirishima dut admettre que le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié Asami, même si Akihito n'avait pas prononcé son nom.

\- Vous voyez, j'avais raison... Sinon, veuillez accorder un chèque du montant que vous désirez à l'association des journalistes qui organisera la réception du retour d'Akihito...

Et quelques semaines plus tard, Akihito avait répondu présent à cette fête organisée en son honneur, il avait été parfait en tous points : l'éloquence, l'aisance, la grâce, la démarche d'un homme sûr de lui... Il était... magnifique ! Son coeur avait manqué un battement quand le jeune homme avait posé le pied sur l'estrade dressée en son honneur. Il avait ensuite observé le manège des journalistes, des politiques, des magistrats, des policiers, la conversation avec Kuroda, les connaissances, les amis, la famille... Akihito avait mené le jeu sans le moindre faux pas. Ce n'était plus le garçon qui l'avait quitté dix ans auparavant... Et leur conversation... Leur nuit... Leurs adieux dans le hall... Sans que personne ne le sache. Ce baiser chaste qu'ils avaient échangé... Asami en redemandait encore et encore...

\- Monsieur, votre rendez-vous est arrivé. Il vous attend dans le salon.

C'était tout ce dont Asami avait besoin d'entendre, fébrile, il descendit l'escalier, fébrile, il ouvrit la porte de son propre salon, fébrile, il croisa le regard du blond qui l'attendait patiemment limite poliment. Son coeur manqua un battement quand ce blond se leva et vint à sa rencontre, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, un bonsoir en somme.

\- Bonsoir, Akihito.

Le blond baisa encore une fois les lèvres de son amant...

\- Bonsoir Ryûichi...

L'homme posa délicatement ses mains sur les bras d'Akihito, l'invitant à le suivre, et avec plaisir, il constata que ses gardes avaient magiquement effacé leur présence...

\- Tu sais, tes gardes se sont montrés vraiment gentils avec moi, cette fois-ci, que leur as-tu dit pour qu'ils soient aussi préventifs ?

Asami sourit doucement :

\- L'habituel, tu es mon invité ce soir, de plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient tirer sur un prix Pulitzer sans une excellente raison.

Il ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Comme être journaliste. Par exemple.

Akihito rit doucement en entendant la plaisanterie de son compagnon de la nuit, ça lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, quand Asami l'avait pris au piège, et quand il avait dû sauter de cet immeuble pour sauver sa propre vie. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis.

\- Tu penses qu'un simple journaliste comme moi pourrait te porter un coup trop dur ? Je ne suis, après tout, qu'un petit photographe qui travaille en freelance.

Asami le prit dans ses bras : il n'avait pas changé à ce niveau-là, toujours le même humour caustique.

\- En freelance ? Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu travaillais pour un grand quotidien ?

Akihito posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Ryûichi et la caressa tendrement...

\- Tu me connais, je suis incapable de rester en place.

Que c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau le voir... Quel soulagement... Les deux sentirent un poids se soulever de leurs coeurs... Si Akihito doutait encore de vouloir vivre à nouveau avec Asami, il souhaitait passer du temps avec lui, Kuroda avait vu juste, il se faisait inutilement souffrir en voulant à tout prix éviter Asami. Il valait mieux affronter la bête en face...

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Asami lui versa un verre de vin blanc sucré. Un vin fin provenant de France. Un pays qu'Akihito avait visité.

\- Je reprends mes marques, je pense que tu le sais déjà mais bon. Mon rédacteur-en-chef est plutôt rigoureux, mais je ne l'aime pas trop : il privilégie l'influence par rapport à la vérité. Il s'appelle Raibaru Ikari, mais tu le connais déjà, enfin, par le biais de ses petits cadeaux gênants.

Serait-ce de la jalousie et du ressentiment dans la voix d'Akihito ?

\- Hélas oui, mais je suis ravi qu'un certain quelqu'un prenait toujours le plus grand soin de passer au crible mon courrier personnel, il me manque quelqu'un comme ça aujourd'hui. Tu sais, les gens envoient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Akihito goûta au vin blanc, qu'il trouva excellent, il en avait goûté en France, monsieur Legrand l'avait envoyé visité une cave, pour qu'il découvre le pays, après sa longue enquête. Pendant un mois entier, il avait visité quelques uns des plus beaux monuments de ce merveilleux pays.

\- Les gens sont définitivement prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, une minute de gloire, un semblant d'attention, un geste d'affection, ils sont tellement narcissiques, commenta Akihito. Beaucoup de journalistes sont comme ça : ils veulent absolument la gloire, mais ne l'obtiennent jamais.

Asami remplit l'assiette d'Akihito de mets fins japonais, Akihito savait très bien qu'Asami vénérait les plats japonais, mais il avait fait une exception pour lui, en se procurant un vin français très fin très sucré, qui convenait parfaitement pour accompagner les sushis.

\- C'est délicieux, vraiment, Kirishima s'est surpassé.

Asami lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Il sera ravi.

Akihito répondit par un doux baiser :

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je me rapelle qu'il détestait ma cuisine, trop de friture à son goût.

Asami posa ses baguette pour prendre tendrement le visage d'Akihito entre ses mains et le baiser avec fougue...

\- Il prétendait que cette nourriture finirait par m'intoxiquer...

Akihito baisa la main d'Asami :

\- Il croyait que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Asami pour en rajouter une couche, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre cette petite pique :

\- Si Kirishima le disait, alors, ça doit être avec raison...

Akihito donna un coup de coude à Asami :

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu t'en plaignais à l'époque...

Mais Asami sentait la petite pointe d'agacement malgré tout dans le ton d'Akihito, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné, il jouait les amants transis, mais il accordait juste le bénéfice du doute au yakuza. Avec raison. Sans doute. Il testait le terrain. Akihito ne voulait pas encore se lancer dans une relation durable avec lui. Il remerciait déjà le jeune homme de bien vouloir le voir.

\- Akihito, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

La poigne d'Akihito autour de sa main se desserra légèrement, Asami ferait plus attention à l'avenir sur ses plaisanteries.

\- Je sais, Ryûichi, mais ça ne me fera pas oublier ce que j'ai vécu entre les mains d'Arbatov, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avais abandonné par moments... Je savais que tu viendrais, mais au bout d'un moment, avec l'héroine qu'il m'injectait de force, avec ses caresses, ses mots, ses gestes, ses tortures, j'ai fini par craquer peu à peu... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus que quelqu'un me touche...

Akihito avait les yeux embués de larmes :

\- Y compris toi.

Il se cacha le visage, n'osant plus regarder Asami en face du tout, sachant que ses mots l'avaient très certainement profondément blessé. C'était le cas, Asami avait aussitôt baissé la tête, se sentant couvert de honte encore une fois de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, quand il le fallait.

\- Et pourtant l'autre soir...

Akihito baissa carrément le dos, oublié ce repas pourtant délicieux, oublié ce moment de paix, il fallait que l'un d'eux crève l'abcès, que l'un d'eux se lance dans cette discussion douloureuse pour eux deux...

\- J'en avais besoin, j'en pouvais plus de ne plus pouvoir te voir, j'en pouvais plus... Je te haïssais, mais je t'aimais, je te désirais, j'en pouvais plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça a été une erreur de ma part, une faiblesse. Je me m'en veux tellement. Mais tellement. Tu sais pas à quel point.

Asami avait pris le journaliste dans ses bras :

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, si seulement j'avais été vigilant, si seulement j'avais pris plus de précautions, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Et tu aurais passé ces dix ans avec moi. Quand tu es parti, ça a été le déclic : je te couvais trop, beaucoup trop. Akihito, je ne veux plus de cette vie sans toi.

Ce fut au tour d'Asami de pleurer, laissant couler quelques larmes de regret sur ses joues, qu'Akihito essuya amoureusement, les baisa les unes après les autres... Baissant sa tête, il baisa aussi maladroitement les lèvres d'Asami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, soyez gentils ! A votre bon coeur !


	8. Une belle soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou comment savourer une douce soirée à deux. ;)

Akihito captura avec douceur les lèvres d'Asami, savourant avec beaucoup d'amour et de gourmandise, le plaisir de retrouver les lèvres charnues de son amant, leur chaleur, et l'invitation qu'elles promettaient aussi. Il prit un soin tout particulier à les baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse, comme on caresse un amant, un chat, et parfois s'arrêtait dans son geste, regardant avec vénération Asami qui le regardait avec beaucoup de regrets... L'homme, malgré ses crimes, malgré son trafic, qu'il voyait comme une nécessité, un travail comme un autre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se condamner pour ce qu'il avait fait à Akihito.

Alors Akihito se baissait à nouveau et prenait ses lèvres entre les siennes, profondément troublé par la soudaine douceur et prudence d'Asami, au moment de se toucher. Asami avait comme peur de le détruire à nouveau, ne voulant pas qu'Akihito se sente profondément mal s'il le touchait, le laissait guider leurs ébats amoureux. Il appréciait beaucoup l'approche du jeune homme, très différente de la sienne : Akihito traitait son corps avec un respect infini, qui s'approchait du divin et il hésitait toujours à aller plus loin. Il l'interrogeait toujours du regard, désirant savoir s'il pouvait en faire plus...

Et Asami souriait, l'autorisant à aller beaucoup plus loin dans ses gestes, dans son action, dans son objectif, rendant ainsi l'instant unique. Akihito passa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Asami, et ce dernier se laissa mener dans la danse de son amant retrouvé, savourant ce présent qu'il lui accordait ce soir. Asami ferma les yeux quand Akihito enfonça sa langue dans sa propre entrée, chaude et savoureuse, langoureuse, la langue d'Akihito lui lècha le palais et sa propre langue. Akihito mordilla les lèvres de son amant, avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque.

Plus suave, le jeune baisa chaque centimètre de peau de l'autre homme, qui lui offrait littéralement son corps, en guise de présent. Il laissa quelques marques sur sa nuque, quelques autres suçons dans son cou, quelques suçons sur ses joues, un juste retour de leurs ébats sur ce toit d'hôtel. Asami caressa le dos d'Akihito, le rapprochant de son corps, l'encourageant à aller encore plus dans son effort. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme se positionna à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre, demandeur.

Akihito entrouvrit la chemise d'Asami et posa délicatement sa tête contre l'ancienne blessure de guerre d'Asami face à Feilong, signe de leur amour pour l'un et l'autre, à ce moment-là, Akihito avait compris qu'Asami ne jouait pas simplement avec lui : il le protégeait également. Comme maintenant, pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme ota lentement la chemise d'Asami, comme s'il avait peur de rouvrir cette vieille blessure... Tandis que l'autre observait également les cicatrices d'Akihito, qu'il devait avoir gagné lors de son séjour en Russie. Ou ailleurs.

Asami enleva à son tour le dessus d'Akihito et caressa son épaule, sur laquelle courait une vilaine cicatrice qui lui barrait horriblement la peau. Laissant courir ses doigts le long de cette vilaine blessure, Asami comprit à quel point Akihito devait avoir souffert au cours de ses années de solitude, voire même avant, à cause de lui. Asami baisa chaque partie de cette horrible blessure, couvert de honte... Drôle hein à quel point quelqu'un pouvait vous faire sentir coupable.

Alors Asami enlaça son Akihito avec tendresse, le collant contre con corps, leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, ils sentirent leurs coeurs battre dans leurs poitrines. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et entamèrent leurs danses de séduction, plus intrusives, leurs langues n'hésitaient pas à plonger profondément dans l'abysse de l'autre. Plus fortes encore, leurs lèvres tentaient de pénétrer la peau de l'autre, comme elles s'étaient manquées...

Asami posa sa main en bas du dos d'Akihito et ce dernier émit un gémissement léger : une fois qu'Asami rentrait dans la danse, leurs ébats devenaient toujours plus torrides. L'homme caressa le bas de son dos, le jeune blond se cabra un peu plus contre le corps de l'autre, encouragé, Asami plongea sa main dans le pantalon d'Akihito, mais croisant son regard, demandant permission, il stoppa net son geste, laissant Akihito prendre cette décision.

Akihito prit le visage d'Asami entre ses mains, fermant ses yeux, il baisa goulûment les lèvres de son amant de toujours, sa cible, sa proie, son ravisseur, l'homme qui avait définitivement bouleversé sa vie. Rassuré, l'homme plongea sa main dans le boxer du plus jeune. Mais sa main était bloquée par un accessoire gênant : sa ceinture, alors Asami eut un petit sourire carnassier... Il passa sa main sur le ventre d'Akihito, le repoussant contre le canapé, faisant de lui ainsi sa proie.

Asami plongea sa tête sur le torse d'Akihito qui ferma les yeux, quand les lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses de son amant brûlèrent littéralement son torse. Akihito leva son genou, et le colla contre la hanche de l'autre homme. Asami fondit alors sur son corps, ainsi offert, mordillant la peau pâle d'Akihito et palpant les muscles du journaliste. Il était toujours aussi impressioné par les efforts d'Akihito à vouloir devenir plus fort, toujours plus, pour pouvoir se protéger, mais aussi protéger ceux que le jeune homme aimait profondément.

Et ça l'incluait lui, apparemment, enfin, il l'espérait vraiment, ayant toujours ce petit doute qui germait dans son coeur quand il s'agissait du jeune homme. Mais il chassa cette pensée pour le moment, savourant ce que son amant lui offrait. Sa confiance. Son envie de le voir. Renouveler peut-être leur relation ? Asami n'en savait rien, mais revoir Akihito lui faisait un bien fou, tellement fou qu'il en oubliait le reste, rien qu'à le voir. Son cerveau ne répondait plus présent quand Akihito était dans les parages, comme lors de cette réception.

Débouclant sa ceinture, il sentit le sexe dur du journaliste dans sa main, il voulait tellement sortir celui-là ? Parfait. Asami ne désirait qu'une seule chose : prendre le dieu grec qui s'offrait à lui. Akihito ressemblait tellement à Apollon, le Dieu du Soleil... Asami posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, et posa ses lèvres sur le tissu qui ouvrit le pantalon de ses dents. Akihito rougit quand il sentit le souffle chaud d'Asami à travers son boxer. Bientôt, il n'eut plus qu'un seul tissu sur lui : son boxer noir.

Asami, fier du résultat, observa longuement le corps du jeune homme, couché sous lui, à lui caresser le ventre, avec tendresse, douceur, savourant l'effet qu'il procurait sur Akihito. Ce dernier en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Asami, un peu trop parfaitement lisses à son goût. Akihito observa avec espièglerie les cheveux du yakuza qui lui tombèrent sur le front pour le coup. Ce dernier, amusé par la facétie du jeune homme, pouffa légèrement. Et il baisa les lèvres d'Akihito...

Ce dernier, les mains baladeuses, défit aussi la boucle de ceinture d'Asami, fit basculer le corps de son amant contre le dos, sur le canapé, la ceinture toujours dans ses mains... Il frôla le ventre d'Asami du morceau de cuir, et frappa le ventre de ce dernier...

\- Tu es un vilain garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Asami sourit audacieusement :

\- Oh oui...

Akihito frappa encore son ventre :

\- Mauvaise réponse...

Asami ferma les yeux, sentant le morceau de cuir lui frôla la peau du visage, savourant la punition que lui offrait Akihito.

\- Vraiment ?

Alors Akihito le frappa au visage :

\- Tu es définitivement un vilain garçon.

Il frappa encore au visage, Asami, prenant plaisir au petit jeu de son amant, se mit obligeamment sur le ventre, alors Akihito se dressa de toute ta hauteur, positionnant ses deux pieds de part et d'autre du poitrail puissant de son amant... Le fouettant encore, et encore, adorant le punir encore plus, le rendant plus désirable... Qu'avait déjà dit Asami une fois ? Ah oui... Il adorait quand on le défiait ouvertement. Et Akihito prenant plaisir à défier la libido du vieux dragon.

Puis Akihito posa ses genoux autour de la taille d'Asami, cette fois-ci pour ligoter les mains du yakuza. Serrant fortement la ceinture, Akihito émit un petit sourire vicieux : Asami était entièrement à sa merci. Perfait. Alors Akihito déposa un baiser chaste sur le dos de son amant. Sentant un frisson de plaisir sous lui, Akihito fit courir ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Asami, prenant plaisir à voir Asami se tortiller sous lui, mimant l'acte sexuel à même le sol.

Il devait vraiment le désirer... très bien. Très très bien. Alors Akihito déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, et le fit glisser de ses mains expertes le long de ses jambes puissantes. Akihito mordilla les fesses du Yakuza qui eut un petit rire : Akihito n'avait rien perdu de son espièglerie. Lèchant le dos d'Asami, Akihito ôta également le bout de tissu qui le séparait honteusement du corps d'Asami. Il prit un couteau qui trainait par là, et découpa savamment le boxer d'Asami.

Une fois le tissu complètement détruit, il ne restait vraiment que des lambeaux du boxer d'Asami, mais Akihito n'en éprouvant vraiment aucune honte, il adorait vraiment ça... Il adorait voir Asami le désirer encore plus. D'ailleurs, l'homme tentait de se défaire de ses liens, sans réel succès. Akihito rit doucement sous les baisers qu'il déposait sur les fesses d'Asami, prenant vraiment plaisir à son petit effet. Il avait toujours rêvé de soumettre Asami, et l'occasion se présentait enfin. A son immense plaisir, vraiment.

Alors Akihito lècha un point particulièrement sensible sur les fesses d'Asami et ce dernier gémit de plaisir... Puis, Asami n'en put plus : il brisa les liens qui le retenait sans la moindre honte, Akihito méritait vraiment une belle correction. Il plaqua le journaliste au sol, ce dernier, ravi, sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qu'il voulait venait enfin... Asami eut un sourire sadique :

\- Dommage que ma ceinture se soit brisée. Vraiment. J'aurais pu en faire quelque chose.

Akihito cilla :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler du tout.

Asami toisa Akihito de toute sa hauteur :

\- Je pourrais utiliser ton pantalon, tu sais ?

Akihito sourit allègrement :

\- Fais-le.

Mais Asami ne se laissa pas convaincre :

\- Vraiment ?

Alors Asami plaqua intégralement son corps contre celui d'Akihito, savourant de pouvoir à nouveau le toucher, c'était décidément une torture de ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps de celui qu'on aimait, vraiment. Ce petit garnement allait payer le prix fort, très fort même. Il tourna le corps du jeune homme le ventre contre le tissu du canapé, ramenant ses fesses contre lui, sans préparation, Asami pénétra dans le corps d'Akihito qui poussa un cri.

Akihito sentit son corps se cabrer contre ce canapé, qui en traitre, s'enfonça quand Asami le pénétra de ce coup puissant, à faire vibrer le parterre. Un autre coup le plaqua totalement contre le canapé, mais Asami le ramena contre lui, voulant faire d'Akihito son amant cette nuit. Alors un troisième coup pénétra encore puissamment le jeune homme, qui en hurla de plaisir... Il en oublia tout le reste. Un quatrième coup le plongea dans l'extase la plus profonde, un cinquième lui rappela qu'il se donnait entièrement à Asami... Les autres n'étaient que de magnifiques assauts sur son corps, offert à Asami. Un dernier le vida de sa semence, et l'envoya au septième ciel. Asami émit encore quelques coups en lui, et vint à son tour, complètement satisfait.

\- Vilain garçon, souffla Asami à son oreille.

Akihito baisa une dernière fois les lèvres d'Asami...

**XOXOX**

La fin de leur dîner se déroula en silence, sur la terrasse, exposée au ciel étoilé, prenant le dessert, dans des tenues plus décontractées qu'au début. Akihito n'hésitait pas à reprendre, et à reprendre les délices préparées par les bons soins de Kirishima.

\- C'est tellement mieux quand quelqu'un fait la cuisine à sa place.

Asami pouffa tout en tenant son verre avec une grâce et une élégance qui lui étaient parfaitement propre. Akihito admira la façon dont il prenait le verre, le levait, le portait à ses lèvres pulpeuses et en appréciait le breuvage. Il n'avait décidément pas changé au cours de ces années. Mais quelque chose lui rappelait que l'homme avait déjà cinquante ans : ses mains, sa peau avaient pris quelques rides. Le coeur du journaliste se serra...

\- N'y prends surtout pas goût. Je ne veux pas d'un amant paresseux.

Akihito pencha sa tête blonde vers Asami et captura ses lèvres :

\- Tu me connais, je ne tiens pas en place, alors pourquoi aurais-tu peur de ce genre de détail ?

Asami répondit doucement au baiser, et s'attarda particulièrement sur la lèvre supérieure du jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, quand les fans de Momohara Ai te sont tombés dessus, il me semble que tu es resté chez moi quelques jours sans rien faire.

Akihito leva les yeux au ciel :

\- J'avais besoin d'un bonne cachette, et il me semble que je t'ai grâcieusement fait le ménage, préparé le repas, fait la vaisselle. Tout ça. Il fallait bien payer mon loyer.

Quand il entendit ces mots, le regard d'or du vieux dragon brillèrent d'un éclat lubrique.

\- Mais tu sais, on peut trouver d'autres façons de payer un loyer.

Akihito reprit un maki fraise et vanille, décidément Asami le gâtait beaucoup ce soir : il avait fait préparer ses desserts favoris. Il s'était souvenu de tous les détails, absolument tous. Akihito avait cuisiné ces mets des centaines de fois, connaissait par coeur la recette, en avait fait goûter à Asami malgré son dédain pour les mets sucrés... Il avait fait découvrir ces desserts à une famille américaine... Le bonheur.

\- Ils sont délicieux, merci. Mais connais-tu d'autres façons de payer un loyer à part faire la cuisine et le ménage ?

Le ton d'Akihito était faussement innocent, sachant très bien ce que le yakuza avait en tête : des heures et des heures d'activités nocturnes dans un lit. En guise de mode de payement.

\- J'en connais plusieurs qui sont très agréables, je pense même que tu es familier avec certains de ces modes de payement.

Akihito prit un air faussement surpris :

\- Vraiment ? Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Et il me semble que certaines fois tu étais même franchement volontaire.

Akihito rougit légèrement, pensant à la fois où il avait menotté Asami à son propre lit, suite à un rêve où il le dominait, dans un bureau d'un président d'une compagnie étrangère. Asami s'était détaché avec prestance, et ayant pris goût au petit jeu d'Akihito, avait montré à quel point il maîtrisait les techniques SM.

\- Vraiment ?

Asami se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Akihito :

\- Oui.

Le repas fini, Asami prit la main d'Akihito et le mena dans une pièce spéciale, fermée par une porte de couleur sombre, Asami invita Akihito à l'ouvrir et une expression de franche surprise se dessina sur ses traits fins... Toutes ses photos étaient présentes dans cette pièce, absolument toutes, y compris celle où Asami contemplait la ville en contrebas comme un seigneur féodal, sûr de son pouvoir sur les autres... Akihito porta une main à ses lèvres, effleurant le cliché de ses doigts fébriles et tremblants...

\- Tu les as gardées, tu les as toutes gardées... C'est incroyable.

Asami passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, déposant un vif baiser sur sa nuque et ses cheveux, dont il s'enivra de l'odeur.

\- Pourquoi les aurais-je jetées ?

Asami posa son menton sur les épaules devenues puissantes de son amant :

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour, peu importait la durée, je savais que tu reviendrais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Akihito se déift de l'étreinte puissante du yakuza :

\- A ce point ?

Asami dévisagea le jeune homme l'air grave :

\- Oui, à ce point-là, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert de ton absence, je me sentais tellement seul, si seul parfois, que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans un abysse sans fond, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de mon âme. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne veux plus que tu partes encore je ne sais où. Ceci dit, je t'ai admiré, tout du long, à vouloir sauver toutes ces filles de la prostitution. Tu es... admirable.

Akihito sentit son coeur se fendre en deux : Asami avait tellement souffert de son absence, trop sans doute, et pourtant, il adorait son courage, tout le monde l'avait complimenté pour son courage, sa conduite plus qu'honorable face à ces filles, mais venant d'Asami, ces mots prenaient subitement plus de sens que jamais. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point être complimenté par Asami lui réchaufferait tant le coeur. Il captura les lèvres de l'homme et l'embrasse profondément, dans ce temple dédié à son honneur, à sa passion à lui.

\- Merci.

La main d'Asami caressa les cheveux blonds d'Akihito, que ce geste lui avait manqué, la présence d'Akihito lui avait manqué, à un point...

\- Voudrais-tu les reprendre ?

Akihito répondit :

\- Ces clichés, je les ai pris parce que ces moments comptaient beaucoup pour moi, et je sais que tu aimes être vu à travers mon objectif.

Il secoua sa belle tête :

\- Non, c'est faux, j'aime te prendre en photo.

Il rit tristement :

\- En regardant ces clichés, j'ai l'impression d'être ton photographe personnel. Mais je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre regarde ces photos, à part des personnes très proches.

Asami cilla, le regard soudain sombre :

\- Kuroda et Kirishima les ont vues, seuls ceux qui te connaissent personnellement parmi mes alliés, ont eu le privilège de les contempler... jusqu'à ce soir.

Asami vrilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Akihito :

\- Un policier du nom de Yamato Shinzô est venu sans commission dérogatoire fouiller cette maison, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur cette pièce.

Ces mots frappèrent Akihito en plein coeur : ce policier, qui l'avait accosté dans la rue, pour faire tomber Asami, lui avait paru intègre pour le coup, mais il lui apparut sous un tout autre jour. Yamato était quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère du tout, il avait dû mal encaisser que lui, Takaba Akihito, ne veuille pas l'aider dans sa quête. Et qu'il voit ses photos, son jardin secret, Akihito se sentait violé dans son intimité, une fois de plus.

\- L'ordure. Ce policier est venu me voir pour me demander mon aide, il voulait que je lui donne un coup de main pour te faire tomber.

Akihito posa une main douce sur celle d'Asami, subitement dure comme l'acier, tellement différente de la douceur qu'il lui montrait d'habitude...

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai refusé. Je ne veux plus jouer les intermédiaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus, s'il ose encore regarder ces clichés, j'enquête sur lui et j'expose au grand jour ses magouilles.

Asami se radoucit aussi subitement que son visage s'était durci, fermé face à Akihito, c'était quelque chose qu'Akihito détestait : ne pas voir ce que le yakuza pouvait ressentir.

\- Sois prudent, Akihito, très prudent, il avait l'air très intrigué par ces photos, il voulait vraiment savoir qui avait pris ces clichés, il voudra utiliser le photographe qui les a prises. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne découvrira pas que c'est toi : je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves en prison à cause de cet homme.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils n'oseront pas mettre leur seul prix Pulitzer en prison, ça provoquerait un scandale, et je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent de scandales à mon sujet. Au contraire, Raibaru Ikari semblait plutôt flatté par le fait de m'utiliser, et puis, d'autres, à la réception, que j'ai revus plus tard, semblaient plus qu'intéressés par mon prix, seront mon assurance.

Akihito pressa sa main sur le bras d'Asami :

\- Je ne suis plus le garçon naïf que tu as rencontré, laisse-moi te le prouver.

Résigné, Asami baissa sa tête et le regard, sachant qu'Akihito avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude à son égard, il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, comme le disait l'expression, il avait un besoin total de protéger Akihito, quoiqu'il arrive. Peu importait son avis. Au final, Kirishima avait sans doute raison, il couvait trop le journaliste.

\- Excuse-moi. J'oublie. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Akihito se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Asami :

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, rassure-toi. Mais laisse-moi le temps, j'ai besoin de me sentir mieux avant.

Asami passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, malgré lui, il voyait encore Akihito comme le jeune reporter un peu maladroit sur les bords, innocent, Kirishima avait on ne peut plus raison : il avait décidément une vision romantique du jeune homme. Ou alors, il était désespérément amoureux du blond, au point de ne plus vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle, malgré ses protestations.

\- Tu resteras ici cette nuit ?

Akihito baissa le regard, conscient de blesser Asami :

\- Ryûichi, j'ai apprécié cette soirée, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de temps, la prochaine fois, ce sera à toi de venir chez moi, d'accord ? Disons, d'ici une semaine. Je pense que ce sera pour le mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

Akihito scella cette promesse par un dernier baiser. Asami le raccompagna à la porte, et prit congé de lui, par un dernier baiser :

\- Appelle-moi, au moins. Tu connais mon numéro, il n'a pas changé.

Akihito caressa la joue d'Asami :

\- Si tu veux, on fait comme ça, on viendra chacun chez l'un et l'autre.

Kirishima gara la voiture d'Akihito devant la maison, sortit de l'Aston Martin et tendit les clefs au reporter, fier de son timing, et de revoir le blond qui faisait battre le coeur de son supérieur. Il lui serra les mains avec chaleur :

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, je ne croyais plus que tu viendrais, mais que tu sois là, Takaba, a rendu le sourire à Asami. J'en suis ravi.

Kirishima recula de deux pas exactement, et fit quelque chose qu'il ne réservait en général qu'à son patron, il s'inclina devant Akihito, à sa grande surprise. En fait, Kirishima cachait une larme de bonheur à la vue du jeune homme, mais ça, Akihito ne le saurait jamais. Le secrétaire était profondément soulagé que le plus jeune soit rentré sain et sauf à la maison, au Japon, sans la moindre encombre. A part les ennuis habituels à la douane, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Mais vraient rien. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup inquiété du départ du jeune, lui aussi désirait sa sécurité, lui aussi voulait voir son patron enfin sourire, et il était ravi qu'Akihito ait dessiné un vrai sourire sur le visage d'Asami.

\- Kirishima, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre accueil, ça me touche beaucoup, merci, vraiment.

Akihito était tout sourire : le vieux secrétaire lui avait beaucoup manqué, à vrai dire, beaucoup de personnes du staff d'Asami lui avait manqué. Malgré certaines personnes qui pensaient que le jeune homme prenait un petit peu trop de place dans le coeur de leur grand maître. Certains, comme Sudou avaient eu le culot de s'en prendre à Akihito, histoire de se débarrasser de la gêne qu'il occasionnait, pour prendre sa place dans la vie privée d'Asami. Mais ça n'avait pas spécialement marché. Au contraire.

\- Kirishima, relevez-vous, je pense que vous en avez fait assez du point de l'accueil.

Asami avait plaisanté aimablement, mais il pensait vraiment que son secrétaire faisait dans l'excès de zèle, même s'il était ravi de voir que tout le monde avait attendu le retour de son amant.

**XOXOX**

Akihito monta les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à son appartement et s'aperçut avec stupeur que quelqu'un l'attendait à l'entrée :

\- Kuroda, que faites-vous ici ?

Le procureur se tenait droit comme un i, plus sérieux que jamais, Akihito sentait que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, il avait l'impression que l'homme ne voulait pas spécialement qu'il rentre du tout.

\- Tes... hommes ont vu une ombre se profiler près d'ici, ils ont pensé à un cambriolage, dans un appartement voisin, mais ils ont quand même vérifié... Ils m'ont appelé de suite, sachant que je ne poserai pas trop de questions, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur eux, ils sont très loyaux.

Akihito s'impatienta :

\- Kuroda, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, alors ne m'énervez pas avec vos phrases pleines de politesse...

Kuroda lui jeta un coup d'oeil tout aussi énervé :

\- Une excellente soirée, je n'en doute pas. Mais toi, tu fréquentes trop la haute société.

Akihito rétorqua :

\- Laissez-moi entrer...

Kuroda ouvrit les scellés et le spectacle qui s'offrit à Akihito lui coupa le souffle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ? ;)


	9. Menaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito découvre son appartement dans un état lamentable... Comment va-t-il réagir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'avais évoqué le satanisme dans mes mots-clefs... Nous y voici avec une scène assez gore.

Akihito n'en revenait toujours pas : l'intégralité de son appartement avait été savamment saccagée, abîmée, ruinée, réduite en miette, et bien sûr, une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces années avait été sali. Il pénétra l'appartement avec beaucoup de précaution, ne désirant pas être blessé au cours de son investigation, à savoir, voir si quelque chose manquait à sa liste de biens. Il fouilla les canapés, les tables, les meubles, les étagères, ses notes dans son bureau, son ordinateur, pour voir si rien n'avait été effacé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste de biens qu'il avait soigneusement cachée dans un vase, et une série de photos prises de ce qu'il possédait, rien ne manquait à l'appel.

\- Et ben dis donc, tu as eu de la chance...

Kuroda se tenait juste derrière lui, observant, comparant et analysant les biens en photo d'Akihito avec le contenu de son appartement : il était témoin, rien ne manquait. Mais alors pourquoi une telle mise en scène ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. De plus, Akihito vivait dans un immeuble relativement protégé des cambrioleurs, aucun ne se risquait à se balader dans les rues fréquentées par les gens riches, où les caméras de surveillance fleurissaient à toute heure...

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Akihito avait comme suivi le fil des pensées du procureur, et jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à ses biens, voir si quelque chose lui aurait éventuellement échappé, lors de sa fouille. Rien de chez rien. Pas un mot, une lettre, voire un courriel exlicatif. Quelque chose clochait c'était sûr... Se pouvait-il que ce soit juste un fauteur de troubles qui frappait au hasard ? Ses voisins étaient-ils aussi touchés pars le cambrioleur ?

\- Kuroda, et les voisins ?

Le procureur secoua sa tête :

\- Pas une voiture de police en vue, enfin, je vais appeler des policiers que je connais personnellement, ils sont très discrets. Rien ne filtrera. J'ai déjà procédé à l'interrogatoire des voisins, rien à signaler. J'ai juste parlé d'une enquête de courtoisie, histoire de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec leurs avocats. Tu connais les gens riches, ils ne supportent pas qu'on pose le nez dans leurs affaires. Bref. Il semblerait que le cambrioleur ait choisi au hasard sa victime.

Kuroda leva les yeux vers Akihito, très sérieux :

\- Ou pas.

Le journaliste avait deviné ce que le procureur avait en tête :

\- Vous insinuez que quelqu'un pourrait m'en vouloir personnellement ? Vous savez bien qu'un journaliste ne se fait pas que des amis partout où il passe. Surtout un journaliste d'investigation comme moi. Je pense que je me suis fait une belle liste d'ennemis au cours de ces années, mais pas spécifiquement au Japon, à part sans doute, ce criminel en série qui s'amuse à imiter cet autre tueur des années quatre-vingt-dix.

Mais Kuroda semblait prendre les choses un peu moins à la légère :

\- Mais qui aurait intérêt à provoquer un tel carnage dans ton appartement ? Qui ? Ca ne peut être qu'une personne qui t'en veut vraiment beaucoup. Réfléchis, Takaba. Réfléchis. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui.

Akihito avait une idée en tête de qui pouvait bien lui vouloir autant de mal, mais que cette personne fasse preuve de la plus grande discrétion le sidérait complètement. Avait-il changé au cours de ses années de prison ? Il se leva, agité, le menton dans sa main, faisant les cent pas, nerveux. Comment avait-il pu arriver aussi vite au Japon ? Comment ? Il venait très certainement de sortir de prison, seule une complicité extérieure avait pu l'en sortir aussi rapidement. Impossible autrement.

\- Arbatov...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Kuroda entendit clairement ce nom, sorti des lèvres du journaliste... Il pâlit soudainement, comme ayant vu un fantôme, incapable d'avaler son verre d'eau, il l'avala de travers. Ce malade mental était dans la nature à nouveau ? Voilà qui devenait autrement plus délicat qu'un simple cambrioleur qui frappait au hasard.

\- Takaba, as-tu visité la salle-de-bains ? Je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

Akihito, aussi vif que l'éclair, bondit littéralement vers la pièce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à ouvrir aussi, il avait eu beau essayer de tourner la clé dans tous les sens, rien ne réussissait à la sortir de ses gonds. Rien. Si des éventuels experts de la police nne pouvaient pas l'ouvrir, alors lui non plus ne pourrait pas. Ca devait être un travail de professionnel tout ça.

\- Il nous faut de l'aide.

Alors il nota les traces gluantes collées à la porte, quelque chose qui rappelait le plastique, le silicone et une pâte à pain. La matière était incroyablement rigide et impossible à décoller. Qui avait pu se procurer un tel matériel ? Il pourrait toujours utiliser une scie électrique, mais bon, le bruit que ça allait provoquer...

\- A moins que...

L'ancien militaire lui avait passé certains outils lors de son séjour aux Etats-Unis, qu'il avait cachés dans une valise noire, en plus d'un autre contenu qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir exposé, du moins, il voulait garder ça secret, pendant un temps. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, ouvrit une cache secrète dans le parquet, sorti cette valise noire, avec ses codes et ses serrures, l'ouvrit, et Kuroda siffla...

\- Tout ça ? Dans ton appartement ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Akihito toisa le procureur :

\- Je vous trouve mal placé pour me juger...

Ce qui cloua le clapet à Kuroda de façon définitive, même si le procureur ne cachait pas vraiment sa désapprobation du tout. Il préféra se rendre devant la porte de cette salle-de-bains, ne voulant plus observer le contenu de la caisse noire d'Akihito.

\- Non, mais je vous jure, qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

Il résistait beaucoup à l'envie d'appeler Asami pour remonter les bretelles à Akihito, d'abord, c'était l'amant du journaliste, ensuite, c'était un ami... Mais bref. Il se rappelait des nombreuses fois où Akihito avait désobéi à Asami, c'était peine perdue.

Alors il regardait Akihito utiliser ses... outils... sur sa propre porte, sans rien dire du tout, il ferait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, comme pour Asami... Finalement, Akihito et Ryûichi se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Mais vraiment. A un point c'était effrayant.

Le bruit de la scie électrique ressembla à celui d'une explosion puissante mais par chance, l'appartement était insonorisé, sinon là, ils auraient les policiers du quartier qui ameuteraient dans la seconde. Et même Asami aurait quelque difficulté à les sortir de ce pétrin.

Le spectacle devant leurs yeux les frappèrent d'horreur...

\- Oh mon Dieu...

C'était le cas de le dire... Kuroda prit ses gants en nitrile, histoire de ne rien toucher de ses mains, même si la scientifique possédait dans son fichier ses empreintes digitales et son ADN. Autant ne rien faire de stupide pour le moment. Avant d'alerter la police.

Du sang, partout, mais vraiment partout. Quelqu'un s'était visiblement amusé à peindre les murs blancs de la salle-de-bains avec su sang... Quelqu'un avait soigneusement aspergé cet endroit avec un soin malsain, délirant et dément. Qui pouvait être assez timbré pour remplir une baignoire de sang ? Qui pouvait être suffisamment horrible pour remplacer les flacons de savon, de dentifrice par des flacons de sang et des morceaux de viande d'origine inconnue ? Qui ? Qui pouvait avoir remplacé de simples rideaux de douche par des lambeaux d'instestins en tous genres. Akihito et Kuroda étaient persuadés que le boucher du coin n'avait pas fourni l'essentiel de ces intestins.

Akihito ouvrit ses meubles : ses serviettes de bains, ses gants de toilette, son linge de maison était maculé de sang, il y avait littéralement des rivières de liquide rouge qui s'écoulaient de certains tiroirs. Ses tiroirs n'étaient guère mieux : des morceaux de chair déchiquetée avaient été semés à la place des habituels peignes et brosses à cheveux. Les sacs poubelles contenaient des cadavres de rats morts, et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Mais ce qui frappait surtout Akihito, c'était la méticulosité conplètement dingue et maniaque de la personne, plutôt du monstre, qui avait osé dévaster sa maison comme ça.

Tout ce que l'équipe de Takaba n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir, il l'ouvrit, grâce à ses outils de précision, toujours, sous les yeux éberlués d'un Kuroda de l'appartement. Alors ils appelèrent les techniciens de la scientifiques et une escouade. Ils justifiaient la présence de ces déchirures par un ami militaire qui était venu prêter main forte, Akihito donna un nom au hasard, personne ne posa de questions, on évitait de fréquenter l'armée dans une affaire... mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était que personne ne voulait remettre en question les dires du journaliste du tout, tout le monde le croyait, personne n'osait le toucher, n'avait le culot de remettre en cause sa parole.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas qui a fait ça, répétait-il inlassablement aux policiers. Il faudrait quelque chose pour m'indiquer qui pourrait commettre une telle monstruosité...

Le chef d'équipe, qui n'était pas Yamato, à la grande joie d'Akihito, le questionna :

\- Nous nous occupons des crimes rituels, il se pourrait que vous soyiez la cible de groupes sataniques.

Akihito sourcilla :

\- Des groupes sataniques ? Je ne vois pas d'étoiles à cinq branches ici.

Le policier répliqua :

\- Ils pensent sans doute que votre expérience aux Etats-Unis vous a corrompu.

Akihito haussa un sourcil étonné :

\- Corrompu ? Vraiment ? Quelle folie...

Le policer ne put qu'acquiescer :

\- Si ce séjour vous a corrompu, alors nosu en sommes très fiers.

Le policier se montrait limite complice d'Akihito, intéressant.

\- Monsieur, il faut absolument que vous voyiez ça...

Un des techniciens de la scientifique paraissait estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, le chef d'escouade, Kuroda et Akihito le suivirent aussitôt. Alors si le spectacle dans la salle-de-bains était triste, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans la chambre du journaliste. Ils avaient utilisé les explosifs donnés par leurs supérieurs pour ouvrir cette porte, Akihito leur avait assuré qu'il reconstruirait l'appartement de toutes manières.

\- Ourgh...

C'était exactement le mot.

Des plumes d'oiseaux morts étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, Akihito était sûr qu'il le parviendrait jamais totalement à en oublier l'odeur, et ne pourrait plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles dans cette pièce, devenue maudite. Des corps d'oiseaux morts avaient pris place dans les placards du jeune homme, détruisant ainsi un de ses souvenirs si chéris : la cadeau de l'Américaine, comment allait-il lui expliquer ceci ? Comment ? Il observa ses vêtements, un à un, tous étaient savamment coupés en morceaux, Akihito pouvait refaire sa garde-robe... L'assurance allait devoir le rembourser chèrement.

Ses appareils photos étaient réduits en miette, il allait devoir utliser l'argent d'Asami pour tout reconstruire, il se sentait vulnérable d'un coup, comme dix ans auparavant, mais n'en laissait rien transparaître. Qui avait orchestré tout ça ? Certainement quelqu'un qui connaissait son emploi du temps du soir, autrement dit, Kuroda, Asami, ou quelqu'un dans l'organisation d'Asami. Mais il doutait que la traîtrise viendrait de ce côté-là.

\- Monsieur, où étiez-vous ce soir ?

Akihito regarda un policier :

\- Chez un ami...

On le questionnait pour le tenir occupé très certainement. Pendant qu'on cherchait activement un indice sur le pourquoi du comment de cette mascarade... Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une mascarade, très certainement, et si Arbatov était derrière tout ça, autant le savoir tout de suite.

\- Monsieur...

Un policier était particulièrement blême...

La dernière pièce offrait un spectacle bien sinistre : cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus des morceaux de cadavre en tous genres, mais bel et bien des inscriptions macabres qui ornaient la pièce avec un éclat sinistre. Toujours ce sang, encore et toujours ce liquide rouge qui faisait naître la nausée chez tout un chacun. Toutes contenaient une promesse plus ou moins explicite, mais ce qui frappait Akihito c'était la créativité de... l'artiste... quant à la diversité des inscriptions que portaient les murs.

Toutes désignaient la même chose : la mort prochaine d'une certaine personne, Takaba Akihito, en fait, c'était même franchement pittoresque quand on y pensait. Vraiment. Surtout la langue dans laquelle était écrite toutes ces inscriptions, ce qui confirmait les soupçons d'Akihito depuis le début. En fait, il avait appris cette langue dans l'avion et sur le tas en Russie, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, d'ailleurs.

Un mot en particulier attira son attention :

**MORT**

\- Alors c'est ça ce que vous voulez...

Il échangea un regard avec un Kuroda plus inquiet que jamais pour son jeune ami :

\- Arbatov.

Certains policiers sursautèrent, ceux qui avaient lu les exploits de Takaba dans la presse reconnurent de suite le nom, ils échangèrent des regards horrifiés, choqués même. Comment avait-on pu laiser sortir un tel malade mental de prison ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je recontacte mes vieux amis russes...

Le seul à entendre ces mots furent Kuroda et le chef de patrouille... Qui ne purent que compatir pour Takaba Akihito, ayant suivi tous les deux ses affaires, l'un par amitié et devoir envers Ryûichi, l'autre par curiosité. Pourquoi un journaliste japonais désirait quitter le pays pour la Russie ? Le mystère avait été entier.

\- Donnez-nous rapidement des réponses...

Le policier était ravi par la coopération de Takaba, et il ordonna rapidement de quitter les lieux à son équipe...

Une fois seuls, Kuroda et Takaba échangèrent un regard :

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ça ta vision d'une excellente soirée...

Takaba le regarda d'un drôle d'air :

\- Si c'est une tentative d'humour de votre part, je la trouve bien glauque.

Kuroda haussa des épaules :

\- Il fallait bien qu'il sorte un jour ou l'autre, non ? Quelqu'un comme lui fera tout pour assouvir sa vengeance, peu importe le moyen, pas vrai ?

Takaba grimaça :

\- Je pensais juste avoir un peu plus de temps...

Kuroda posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Akihito :

\- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez moi cette nuit, à moins que tu ne veuilles mettre Kô et Takato dans la confidence, mais je ne pense pas que leurs familles aimeraient que tu les mettes en danger tous les deux. L'hôtel est toujours une solution, mais ça restera temporaire, les hôtels transpirent toujours d'informations.

La dernière possibilité restait en suspens entre les deux, mais d'un accord tacite, ils n'en parlèrent pas à voix haute du tout, le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à retourner vivre chez lui, et Akihito se voyait mal débarquer chez lui, les valises remplies de vêtements déchirés, sans prévenir. Même si Akihito pensait que le vieux dragon était déjà au courant des événements de la nuit chez lui, ayant des informateurs un peu partout.

\- Je me débrouillerai... Comme toujours. Vous savez, quand j'ai débarqué en Russie, je ne savais rien du pays, j'ai logé dans un vieil hôtel crasseux, près de Moscou, j'ai acheté une vieille voiture, et c'était parti pour l'aventure. Le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas très bavard, il n'a rien dit à Arbatov de ma présence. En fait, il appartenait à un clan rival. Il m'a aidé à apprendre le russe.

Kuroda lui demanda prudemment :

\- Et comment s'appelait ce Russe ?

Akihito répondit aussitôt :

\- Serguei. Je crois qu'il peut m'aider sur ce coup-ci, ainsi que quelques journalistes avec qui j'ai gardé contact pendant ces années.

Kuroda prit congé d'Akihito qui quitta très vite les lieux, non sans avoir acheté quelques vêtements sur le net à envoyer à l'hôtel d'Asami...

**XOXOX**

Le journaliste prit place dans la petite suite qu'Asami lui avait offert autrefois, quand ils étaient encore ensemble, le jeune homme avait protesté, mais Asami avait fini par l'emporter. Le yakuza avait argué que si Akihito était dans le besoin un jour, et qu'il ne serait pas là, il pourrait se réfugier ici. En lieu sûr. Personne ne l'approcherait. Le garde et le réceptionniste le reconnurent aussitôt, ils sourirent et s'inclinèrent devant l'amant de leur patron.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Takaba, après toutes ces années, nous avions fini par croire que vous ne reviendriez pas.

Akihito leur sourit aimablement :

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

Akihito passa son badge dans la fente qui lui permettait d'accéder à sa suite privée, c'était un badge unique, personne n'en possédait le double, à part Asami, bien sûr. Mais personne n'oserait voler le badge personnel d'Asami du tout, il était trop bien gardé pour ses ennemis, en revanche, Akihito était plus vulnérable, parce que plus indépendant et aventureux... Cette suite était prévue pour ça : pour sa protection, s'il en avait besoin, s'il était seul. Décidément, Asami était prévoyant, et Akihito lui devait une fière chandelle, n'ayant plus de chez lui, à part cette suite, qui occupait la moitié de l'étage d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru l'utiliser...

Il déposa ses maigres effets personnels dans un meuble, ainsi que la boîte noire, dans la chambre, pitoyablement, encore estomaqué du coup d'Arbatov, si c'était lui, bien entendu. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait aussi loin, que sa folie serait aussi immense... C'était définitivement quelqu'un à enfermer quelque part, dans une cellule capitonnée, entouré de linge blanc, d'habits blancs qui le ceinturait, et surveiller de près par des gardes incorruptibles.

\- Mais comment a-t-il su que je ne serais pas là ce soir ? Et il n'a certainement pas agi seul. Le connaissant, il doit avoir quelques complices. Ou alors il a agi seul, et il a travaillé intensément toute la nuit.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, l'activa, se connecta à sa session, ouvrit sa messagerie électronique, chercha l'adresse de Serguei et de ses amis journalistes.

\- Voyons-voir si vous n'avez pas oublié votre dette, messieurs...

Son téléphone vibra sur la table : Asami, comme il s'en doutait, le vieux dragon savait déjà pour sa mésaventure nocturne :

\- Allô ?

Asami lui demanda sans détours :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Akihito baissa sa voix...

\- A ton avis ? Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre le chez-soi qu'il a dûment acquis.

Asami fut silencieux quelques secondes avant d'attaquer à nouveau :

\- Un des policiers fait partie de mes contacts, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, il m'a de suite fait un rapport détaillé de l'état des lieux. Quelle tristesse. Peux-tu remplacer tout ce qui est détruit ?

Akihito afficha une moue triste, il pouvait imaginer le visage inquiet de son amant à l'autre bout de la ligne, debout dans sa chambre, en pantalon noir, la chemise déboutonnée, le torse dévoilé, la cravate à terre, un verre de vin rouge à la main... Et il était asez tard en plus, pratiquement cinq heures du matin. Quand il serait au bureau, il n'aurait quasiment pas dormi du tout. Les collègues se poseraient de sérieuses questions.

\- Kuroda a appelé : il s'inquiète pour toi aussi. Il ne veut pas que tu sois seul.

Akihito répliqua :

\- Que veux-tu ? Que je revienne vivre chez toi ? Ca non, c'est ce qu'ils veulent, que je montre ma faiblesse. Vivre à l'hôtel quelque temps est une bonne idée. Pour le moment. Et ensuite, je reprendrai les clés de l'appartement. Laisse-moi du temps.

Asami afficha une mine blessée :

\- J'ai seulement parlé de l'inquiétude des autres pour toi, pas de revivre avec moi, j'ai compris ce soir que tu voulais vivre ta vie, loin de moi, j'ai compris, comme il y a dix ans. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Akihito se radoucit, mais le fait restait : il avait eu l'impression qu'Asami voulait le manipuler, était-il encore trop vulnérable ? Après tout ce temps ? Sans doute.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée.

Asami rit doucement :

\- Et pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, notre rendez-vous, notre dîner, notre session sur ce canapé, pourquoi faut-il que ça se termine comme ça ?

Akihito posa une main sur son front :

\- Je regrette tout autant que toi, et apprendre ça au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas évident, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Kuroda était avec moi, c'est l'essentiel.

Ryûichi soupira :

\- Heureusement que quelqu'un est là pour mettre un peu de bon sens dans ton crâne. Tu es tellement borné parfois. Trop souvent même.

Akihito :

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Effectivement.

Puis le dragon reprit :

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, ça tient toujours ?

Akihito secoua sa tête de droit à gauche, Asami était toujours le même, à vouloir s'assurer que tout foncionnait parfaitement, à vouloir tout planifier à l'avance; mais Akihito avait brisé sa routine quinze années auparavant... Tant de choses avaient changé depuis, à une vitesse folle. Entre eux.

\- Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas un appartement détruit qui va m'empêcher de te voir.

Asami conclut doucement :

\- Bonne nuit, je suis sûr que tu as besoin de repos. Bon courage pour demain matin.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit.

Akihito se rendit compte à quel point entendre la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait avait compté pour lui, après une telle fin de soirée. Le son de sa voix lui avait permis de décompresser, et il fut reconnaissant envers ce policier et Kuroda d'avoir parlé de son appartement. Comment aurait-il pu annoncer une telle nouvelle à Asami après la douce soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Il ne s'était pas vu décrocher le téléphone pour lui révéler cette horrible histoire. De plus, Asami aurait pu l'apprendre par le biais des journaux, si un policier avait la langue bien trop pendue.

\- Bref, Asami l'aurait su quoiqu'il arrive, il a des informateurs un peu partout, et au vu de ma notoriété les gens regardent avec attention le moindre de mes mouvements. Et je fais partie des gens qui fréquentent Asami quotidiennement à présent, l'élite sociale et intellectuelle. Les bruits courent assez vite dans ce milieu, pensait le jeune journaliste.

Se penchant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Akihito sélectionna l'adresse de Serguei, cliqua sur la ligne "objet" et nota "Arbatov" dans le cadre blanc...

_Bonjour,_

_Comment se passent tes affaires en Russie ? Je pense que ton hôtel marche beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Arbatov est en prison, pas vrai ? Je pense que notre ami prend un repos bien mérité dans sa cellule froide, dans cette prison de Moscou. Qu'il y reste._

_Trève de plaisanterie, comme convenu, je te contacte uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence, j'aimerais savoir si Arbatov a fait des siennes récemment, ou ses complices, dans l'attente de son retour._

_De plus, je me pose des questions, si tel est le cas, as-tu entendu parler récemment de juges qui auraient relâché un dangereux criminel un peu plus tôt que prévu ? Mon appartement a été saccagé de fond en comble, le criminel a parfaitement imité le décorum d'un rituel satanique, à un détail près : les mots étaient écrits en russe._

_Je te joins des photos, je pense que tu as le coeur suffisamment accroché pour supporter ce contenu._

_Amicalement,_

_Takaba Akihito._

Akihito relut plusieurs fois son courriel, il était parfait, Serguei aimait beaucoup qu'on aille droit au but, ce n'était pas un homme de lettre contrairement à Akihito, il ne s'embarrassait pas de détails et de fioritures comme ses clichés. Même si l'homme avait accepté de se faire prendre en photo en compagnie de journalistes russes, l'équipe qui avait enquêté sur le malfrat avec Akihito, lorsqu'Arbatov fut enfin mit en prison. Chacun avait conservé son exemplaire de la photo, chez lui, et Akihito craignait que chacun des journalistes aient eu les mêmes mésaventures que lui. Ce serait injuste pour leurs familles, et pour eux. Rien qu'à l'idée de voir un de leurs enfants mourir lui retournait le ventre.

Leurs adresses trouvées dans son répertoire électronique, il commença à taper son texte, le même à tous :

_Messieurs,_

_Comment vous portez-vous ? Comment vont vos familles ? Comment se passe le train-train quotidien au travail ? J'espère que tout se passe bien, bien mieux que chez moi. En effet, j'ai eu la malchance de voir le contenu de mon appartement réduit en miettes, et le tout était déguisé en crime rituel, je vous joins les photos..._

_Le crime aurait pu être parfait à un détail près : les mots utilisés n'étaient pas écrits en latin, ni en lettres romanes, mais en russe. Je me demandais donc si quelqu'un récemment avait été relâché pour le compte d'Arbatov, quelqu'un de son cercle privé, ou l'homme lui-même ?_

_Auquel cas, prévenez-moi aussi vite que possible, l'homme doit être arrêté sur-le-champ. Avant qu'il ne commette plus de dommages que maintenant. Je ne veux vraiment pas que vos familles aient à souffrir de cet homme. Personne ne mérite ça. Ni mes collègues._

_Amicalement,_

_Takaba Akihito._

Akihito relut encore une fois le courriel avant de l'envoyer, et de se coucher, il regarda sa montre, il n'aurait que deux heures de sommeil en tout et pour tout, heureusement que l'hôtel était situé à proximité du journal... Et qu'il avait encore suffisamment de fond de teint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais je vous rassure, imaginer la scène et ensuite l'écrire a été glauque aussi pour moi.


	10. Douces apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito ou l'homme qui se sent traqué un peu partout...

Au bureau, Akihito se rendit compte à quel point le regard des autres était devenu pesant à force d'être observé, sans doute un effet secondaire de cette nuit horrible. Il avait définitivement l'impression d'être un homme déformé dans un cirque du début du siècle dernier, vraiment, comment pouvait-on passer son temps à observer une idôle dont on ne connaissait absolument rien ? C'était réellement agaçant. A un point. Il avait envie de hurler à la face du monde que tous devaient retourner à leurs activités habituelles, au lieu d'analyser ses moindres mouvements.

\- Monsieur ?

Le jeune reporter qui l'avait accueilli le premier jour se présenta face à lui, toujours rougissant et timide, quand prendrait-il dont une petite-amie celui-là ? Ou un petit-ami ? C'était gonflant.

\- Oui ?

Le petit journaliste se recroquevilla sur lui-même, intimidé de devoir parler au grand Takaba Akihito dont on vantait tout le temps les mérites. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et osa enfin prononcer la requête du rédacteur-en-chef :

\- Monsieur Raibaru souhaite vous recevoir dans son bureau...

Akihito cligna des yeux, surpris par la convocation de son supérieur hiérarchique direct, autrement dit, le patron du journal. Se demandant ce que lui voulait Raibaru, il se rendit tout de suite à son bureau, sous les regards interloqués de ses propres subordonnés.

\- Que me veut-il ?

Le petit reporter, qui lui rappelait beaucoup Tao, sous bien des aspects lui répondit du mieux qu'il put :

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas été très clair à ce sujet...

Akihito se voyait bien avancé pour le coup...

\- Merci quand même.

Et du coup, le petit journaliste se mura dans un silence religieux, révérant ce merci comme s'il venait de Dieu en personne ! Akihito se dit qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire, certains étaient vraiment stupides avec leurs obsessions. Lui le premier. Il avait réussi à se fourrer dans des traquenards assez vicieux pour en témoigner.

\- Au fait, monsieur, comment avez-vous vraiment fait pour attraper Arbatov ?

Takaba s'attendait à toutes les questions sauf celle-ci, il pensait que cet endroit serait le dernier où il entendrait ce nom, surtout de la part de ce jeune.

\- As-tu lu les journaux ?

Le jeune se retourna vivement :

\- Les articles ne sont que des résumés, et parfois, certains journalistes font des erreurs, c'est ce que m'a dit mon formateur. Alors, je veux entendre votre version des faits.

Akihito tiqua :

\- J'ai écrit l'article, je pense que tu peux me faire confiance, non ?

Mais le jeune journaliste ne voulut rien savoir :

\- Je veux tout savoir, dans cet article, vous n'expliquiez pas vos motivations, rien. Pourquoi choisir la Russie alors que le Japon pouvait tout vous offrir ?

Takaba répondit évasivement :

\- J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Tu peux le comprendre je pense ?

Mais le jeune ne parut pas satisfait du tout, au contraire, il était sur sa faim depuis leur rencontre, il voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur son idôle... Au point d'en être un peu trop collant sur les bords, limite ça passerait pour du harcèlement. Personne ne lui disait rien, pour une raison obscure, à ce bleu. Personne. Et Akihito trouvait ça vraiment injuste.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

Takaba se sentit piqué au vif par cette remarque, comment ce gamin osait-il remettre en cause toutes ses années de travail ? Comment ? Comment ? De quel droit ? Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait de révéler ? Apparemment non.

\- Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que tu as l'étoffe d'un vrai journaliste, jeune homme, enquête.

Le bleu sentit ces mots comme une immense claque sur sa figure juvénile, Takaba Akihito ne voulait pas lui parler du tout, il le considérait comme de la vermine, comme tous les autres. Mais s'il fallait lui prouver qu'il était excellent, alors il le ferait. A tout prix. Personne n'aimait être pris de haut. Personne.

\- Très bien, monsieur, j'enquêterai sur vous, vous serez ma cible.

Akihito sourit faussement :

\- Bon courage. Et merci encore pour le message.

Une fois parti, Akihito soupira fortement, hochant de la tête de droite à gauche, il lui rappelait vraiment beaucoup Tao dans sa candeur, son innocence, son goût pour la vie, sa loyauté aveugle à Feilong. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de ternir un peu de cette joie de vivre et candeur propre à ce jeune. Mais vraiment pas. Il croisait les doigts pour que le jeune ne trouve vraiment rien sur lui. Ca le détruirait vraiment. Il reprit son chemin seul, sous le regard d'un autre complètement hébété par sa conduite envers ce jeune, mais Takaba ignora superbement la personne éberluée par sa conduite.

\- Entrez, fit une voix assez autoritaire, quand Akihito eut frappé à la porte du grand seigneur.

Alors Akihito pénétra la pièce, et Raibaru se leva et afficha de suite un air mielleux, celui de la personne qui lui voulait le plus grand bien, qui était toujours complaisante à son égard, qui était naturellement à son service. Akihito ne croyait pas un seul instant que cet homme lui avait offert un poste juste par gentillesse, juste parce que Takaba avait un physique assez aréable à regarder, non c'était seulement le prix qu'il voulait avoir sous la main, c'était tout. En clair, il détestait cet homme, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui prouver sa soi-disant supériorité.

\- Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir.

Raibaru posa une main qui se voulait amicale sur l'épaule d'Akihito, une main singulièrement gênante pour le journaliste, non seulement, il se permettait de le voir comme un ami, mais en plus, il avait rêvé de poser cette main sur le membre d'Asami. En deux mots : à vomir. S'il n'avait pas été son subordonné, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on le traite de la sorte du tout, au contraire, il aurait renvoyé balader le présomptueux de suite ! De plus, lors de sa recherche d'emploi, Akihito avait reçu des réponses positives très rapidement de la totalité des magazines ou journaux pour lesquels il avait postulé. Il n'avait accepté de travailler pour ce grand quotidien uniquement et simplement pour la bonne raison que ce serait le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir des informations sur les allées et venues des autres au Japon.

\- Ah, mon ami, vous allez toujours droit au but, comme c'est triste, moi qui adorerais avoir une conversation plus amicale et ouverte, je pourrais vous inviter dans mon hôtel particulier près de la plage, quelques jours, à discuter de vos projets.

Akihito sourit poliment :

\- Je ne doute pas du bien-fondé de vos multiples invitations, hélas, je suis trop pris par mon travail, si seulement vous m'accordiez un peu plus de temps libre, je pourrais sans doute tout arranger. Ceci dit, mon travail me demande tellement de temps, que je n'ai plus de temps libre.

Le rédacteur-en-chef prit un air faussement dépité, s'il avait été comédien, il aurait remporté sans le moindre doute, toutes les récompenses possible et imaginable. Il était pathétique à un point, c'était affolant.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi donc tout ça, dès qu'il s'agit de Takaba Akihito, tout le monde s'emballe ces derniers temps, incroyable non ?

Akihito leva une main et balaya l'air, comme s'il voulait chasser ces commérages de ce simple geste, parfaitement conscient que son supérieur était calculateur au possible. Même si Asami le surclassait de très loin dans ce domaine, dommage pour Raibaru, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de l'homme qu'il voulait mettre entre ses jambes.

\- Allons, monsieur, vous les connaissez tous, ce sont des racontars, quoiqu'ils disent.

En vérité, Akihito n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que voulait Raibaru du tout, il avait limite répondu au hasard, il était franchement suspicieux à ce niveau-là.

\- Alors, je pense que le saccage de votre appartement n'est qu'une rumeur, et que vous logez actuellement à l'hôtel ?

Akihito lui sourit plus que poliment :

\- L'endroit où je loge ne vous concerne pas. Que ce soit mon appartement ou l'hôtel, je pense que c'est de l'ordre privé, monsieur.

Raibaru sourit malgré les éclairs dans ses yeux :

\- Naturellement, où avais-je la tête ? Monsieur Takaba Akihito, lauréat du prix Pulitzer a ses propres lubies...

Takaba croisa le doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains, l'air plus malicieux que jamais :

\- Le privilège des stars, monsieur Raibaru. Je me doute que vous-même avez vos propres envies.

Raibaru rit d'un rire faux... Akihito détestait ceci :

\- Vous avez raison, nous n'avons pas à nous en faire tellement que ça, nous autres, hommes du monde. Alors je vous ai fait déplacer pour rien, monsieur Takaba, veuillez m'excuser.

Akihito inclina respectueusement sa tête en face de Raibaru, et s'éloigna doucement de son bureau, à pas feutrés, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Raibaru l'observa comme un serpent observe une souris particulièrement juteuse, prêt à fondre sur sa proie, et Akihito avait la sensation que Raibaru avait découvert quelque chose. Autant redoubler de vigilance de suite.

En sortant du bureau, Akihito avait la très nette impression d'avoir été trahi par le personnel de l'hôtel, ou alors, il se faisait des illusions... Raibaru le faisait suivre ce qui était fort probable : l'homme avait des informateurs un peu partout, que ce soit dans la pègre, ou dans les hautes sphères, en passant allègrement par les policiers, les juges et autres personnes dans le même genre. C'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à monter dans le milieu : en utilisant les autres, et les délaissant à la moindre occasion. Peu importait le moyen, il réussirait à gravir les échelons. Les autres ne comptaient pas vraiment à ses yeux, seul ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter à lui, Raibaru Ikari, importait réellement. Quelqu'un souffrait du cancer ? Il lui adressait ses sourires les plus exquis, et le lendemain pondait un article larmoyant, le mettant en scène, lui, pas le malade. Un homme corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Akihito se félicitait d'avoir gardé son intégrité aux côtés d'Asami, bien malgré tout, c'était un exploit en soi.

Certes, Akihito ne voulait pas enquêter sur son propre amant, mais il n'empêchait, il ne s'était jamais laissé avoir par le compte en banque d'Asami, l'homme seul comptait, et la dose de mystère l'entourant. Tout le contraire de Raibaru, qui dix ans auparavant, avait courtisé Asami, pas seulement sentimentalement, mais surtout pour le pouvoir qu'il pourrait lui apporter. C'était vraiment honteux, si Akihito avait rêvé de mettre au jour les moindres faits et gestes d'Asami, ce Raibaru était prêt à lui lècher le membre pour tout avoir. Et ça, Akihito ne pouvait pas le supporter : Asami était à lui ! D'ailleurs, il avait la très nette impression que Raibaru savait où exactement il avait dormi, dans quel hôtel, quelle suite précisément... Il devait avoir mis la main sur ces informations assez vicieusement.

\- Mais comment ? Qui peut bien m'avoir trahi ? Qui ?

Raibaru, laissé seul dans son bureau, fulminait, ruminait ses pensées, cogitait, s'énervait, tournait en rond, il se sentait profondément en colère... Et pour cause... Takaba Akihito lui avait menti sans la moindre honte, à lui, son prorpe patron ! Son subordonné ne voulait pas partager la moindre information sur lui, et ça agaçait Raibaru plus que tout. Raibaru lui offrait du travail, et voilà que monsieur Takaba faisait sa star devant lui, alors que ça devait être lui, Ikari, qui devait briller de mille feux devant Takaba ! Quelle insolence ignoble ! Il pourrait dire adieu à la gloire que Takaba pourrait lui donner très rapidement.

De plus, il avait dormi dans une suite privée : et pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'Asami Ryûichi en personne ! Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant d'avoir obtenu quelques bribes d'informations de la part de ses contacts, cette suite, n'était autre que celle offerte par Asami, douze ans plus tôt, à Takaba Akihito, alors jeune photographe sans le sou. Maintenant, Raibaru savait QUI avait jeté ses chocolats ! Oh oui... Takaba le payerait très cher, au prix fort même : sa réputation dûment acquise. Quoique... Il avait des doutes à présent : sans doute Asami l'avait envoyé en Russie pour détruire Arbatov de ses propres mains, ne faisant confiance à personne d'autre qu'en son amant... Si ça se savait, alors Takaba pourrait rendre son prix Pulitzer. Et devrait présenter des excuses publiques devant la communauté, sa honte serait alors totale !

\- Takaba, ton joli petit cul n'intéressera bientôt plus Asami, puisqu'il sera à moi ! Seul !

**XOXOX**

\- Alors comme ça, Arbatov serait sorti de prison sous bonne conduite ?

Serguei paraissait nerveux à l'autre bout du fil, il n'aimait décidément pas utiliser les nouvelles technologies, préférant largement envoyer des lettres et des messagers plutôt que de recourir à ces méthodes. Elles manquaient de charme selon lui. C'était un homme de la vieille école, adorant le terrain et la discrétion avant tout, c'était pour celà qu'il avait réussi à créer un commerce très lucratif à travers la Russie sans être vraiment inquiété.

\- Serguei, j'y crois pas un mot...

L'homme pouffa de rire à l'autre bout du fil, naturellement que le jeune blanc-bec n'y croyait pas un mot ! Il était beaucoup plus mâlin que ça ! Enfin, il était devenu beaucoup plus intelligent, il se souvenait du Japonais qui alignait à peine trois mots de russe qui s'était présenté à son hôtel, demandant un logement pour une durée indéterminée. Il lui avait fait un prix d'ami pour le coup. Surtout quand Takaba avait demandé des informations concernant Arbatov. Le propriétaire de l'hôtel lui avait alors demandé comment il avait rencontré le Russe, et Takaba avait tout débité. D'un coup, les larmes aux yeux, le regard sombre et plein de rancoeur. Quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu. Alors Serguei avait pris sur lui de lui apprendre le russe, en le prenant sous son aile, en étant garçon de chambre. Et réceptionniste aussi. C'était comme ça qu'Akihito avait pu amasser pas mal d'informations sur Arbatov. Serguei avait prétendu que Takaba était muet : pratique pour le secret pas vrai ? Pour le coup, Akihito avait modifié son apparence : celle d'un brun aux yeux verts, le visage pâle.

\- Akihito, tu me connais non ? J'ai pu obtenir d'autres nouvelles : Arbatov aurait soudoyé le directeur de la prison, en lui offrant une part de Macao, son casino. Et le juge aurait obtenu le voyage qu'il rêvait au sud de l'Europe, pendant un mois, en compagnie de son épouse.

Et Serguei ajouta :

\- T'inquiète, je pensais aussi qu'il n'était pas sorti comme ça, un ami emprisonné là-bas m'avait parlé de l'état de sa cellule : ton nom était écrit un peu partout, et des messages de mort étaient visibles par tous. Les psychologues, tout aussi corrompus, ont dit qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, diagnostiquant la folie. Il a été relâché.

Akihito demanda :

\- Et les autres ? Qu'en pensent-ils ?

Serguei réprima un rire narquois, que les rapports étaient simples avec ce mafieux !

\- Tu ne perds plus ton temps à élaborer des plans toi ! Je me souviens du mal que tu as eu pour obtenir cette place dans ce journal local, prétendant un voyage sabbatique !

Akihito sourit à l'autre bout du fil :

\- J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi qui m'avait présenté à cette équipe, spécialisée sur Arbatov et ses crimes. Mais bon, j'ai dû rêver.

Serguei répliqua innocemment :

\- Allons, tu te fais des idées, je ne suis qu'un vieux propriétaire d'hôtel.

\- Tu es sûr que le chef du service n'était pas un ami de longue date ? Sûr ?

Serguei rétorqua :

\- Allons, je ne fréquente pas les journaleux moi ! Mauvais pour les affaires !

Et Serguei ajouta sans faux-semblant :

\- Alors ? Tu t'es remis avec lui ? Tu prononçais son nom dans ton sommeil...

Et le propriétaire de l'hôtel partit d'un grand rire quand un silence assourdissant se fit entendre du côté de Takaba, il avait touché dans le mille ! Ah, ce gamin était toujours naïf par certains aspects, ce qui le rendait vraiment adorable. Serguei joua avec sa propre moustache, répondant à l'appel d'un client.

**XOXOX**

Akihito raccrocha aussitôt, rougissant bien malgré lui, ainsi il murmurait le nom de son amant dans son sommeil ? Et on l'avait surpris à prononcer ce nom ? Il avait plutôt intérêt à rester sur ses gardes, même pendant son sommeil. Décidément, il avait fallu que ce vieux fourbe garde cette information pour lui pendant toutes ces années, peu importait à quel point ça pourrait être gênant... Au moins, Serguei le taquinait juste, il avait toujours adoré taquiner le blond, tant sur son physique, atypique pour un Japonais, que sur son innocence. Akihito avait beaucoup appris à son contact, notamment sur le travail d'investigation et repérer des ennemis. Il avait été son mentor pendant quelques temps avant de voler de ses propres ailes et de partir en France.

\- Mais il n'a rien perdu de son sens de l'humour, ce vieil homme.

Il avait regretté son absence lors de son retour au Japon, mais il savait que Serguei était trop attaché à la Russie pour la quitter, Akihito ne lui en avait pas voulu. Sergueil adorait sa discrétion, et son autonomie, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les politiciens et les policiers, tous les mêmes selon Serguei.

\- Monsieur, demanda un de ses subordonés.

Akihito leva la tête :

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil aux photos de mon appartement, ou plutôt, la police vous convoque pour regarder l'état de mon appartement, vous devriez voir ça, c'est atroce... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, même ce tueur en série n'est pas aussi pervers.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme cilla :

\- Ma femme faisait ses courses pour les enfants ce matin, pendant que vous discutiez avec notre rédacteur-en-chef, il n'a fallu qu'une heure pour que des satanistes russes détruisent notre appartement. Mais quels Russes pourraient nous vouloir du mal ? Lesquels ?

Akihito attrapa aussitôt sa veste et suivit aussitôt son subordonné sur les lieux du crime, Arbatov s'en prenait à ses employés ? Très bien, il en subirait les conséquences. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on s'attaque à lui, mais prendre en otage des familles innocentes, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ces histoires, alors, ça ne passait pas du tout.

\- Montrez-moi.

Son subordonné eut la bonne idée de mener Takaba par la sortie de secours, lui évitant ainsi les regards curieux des autres, lui évitant aussi le regard pesant de leur patron, évitant ainsi beaucoup de gêne et d'embarras. Ce subordonné était vraiment excellent contrairement aux autres, il respectait beaucoup Takaba, et ne voulait pas plus que ça le connaître. C'était même le contraire, il gardait ses distances, Akihito en avait fait son bras droit, sous l'accord de son formateur.

\- Les policiers pensent que vous êtes le plus apte à répondre à leurs questions, sachant que vous avez effectué un long séjour en Russie, ils pensent que vous avez eu accès aux informations concernant les criminels là-bas. Peut-être qu'un fou dangereux s'est échappé de sa prison, et est venu ici, pour faire des siennes.

Fou dangereux... Le mot était faible, Arbatov avait fait assassiner tous ceux qui avaient osé donner des informations que ce soit aux journalistes ou à la police en Russie, vers la fin de son règne. Peu avant son arrestation. En fait, il avait compris qu'il avait perdu le pouvoir sur son propre terrain, alors il avait massacré un à un les membres de son organisation, jusqu'à tomber sur le traitre, qu'il avait abattu pour l'exemple. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : la police était en route et Akihito avait déjà pondu ses articles sur le réseau d'Arbatov. Takaba avait attendu la police avant de dévoiler son jeu, il avait agi en tant que taupe auprès des policiers chargés de l'enquête, mais avait servi d'informateur aux journalistes russes. Arbatov avait pris une expression de franche colère quand Akihito avait enlevé son déguisement sous ses yeux.

\- Si vous me montrez la scène j'aurais une idée plus précise du criminel. Il se trouve que mon appartement a aussi été saccagé de la même manière, il veut juste semer le trouble parmi nous. Ce n'est pas un sataniste, il s'agit de Mikhaïl Arbatov, l'homme que j'ai fait arrêter en Russie. C'est un malfrat de la pire espèce.

Le journaliste sursauta légèrement quand il entendit ce nom, ayant recherché tous les articles de Takaba sur le net et ailleurs, il avait littéralement vécu l'arrestation. Takaba avait une vision intéressante des choses : il vivait le journalisme comme une aventure.

\- Il voudrait se venger de vous ? Je vois. Alors il prend en otage les familles des gens qui vous fréquentent au quotidien pour vous faire courber l'échine. Intéressant.

Takaba répliqua :

\- Attention à ce que vous dites.

Le journaliste se reprit aussitôt :

\- Je veux dire, de toute ma carrière de journaliste, je n'ai jamais vu un cas pareil, ça serait intéressant d'enquêter enfin sur un criminel de cette ampleur. Croyez-moi, je suis très en colère que cet homme se soit attaqué à ma famille, mais j'essaye de garder la tête froide.

Il ajouta :

\- Monsieur, je ne vous tiens pas non plus responsable de cette situation, des gens n'apprendront jamais leur leçon du tout. Même un passage en prison ne réussit pas à certains coriaces. J'en ai rencontré en prison, pourtant. Celui-ci me paraît être un dur à cuire, tenace et sûr de son pouvoir.

\- C'est plus qu'un dur à cuire, c'est une toute autre espèce, le genre que vous ne voulez pas rencontrer du tout. Comme si on voulait rencontrer un criminel absolument.

Prenant son téléphone, Akihito composa le numéro de ses amis russes, qui devaient sans doute avoir lu le mail, mais les avoir de vive voix le réconforterait dans ses hypothèses. Ils étaient en réunion, par chance, il entama une longue conversation dans leur langue natale, ayant lu son message, ils répondirent aussitôt à ses questions, répondant qu'ils enverraient des photos le plus vite qu'ils pourraient à Akihito. C'était une question de vie ou de mort maintenant. Les connaissances d'Akihito risqueraient d'en pâtir sérieusement.

\- Akihito, on t'envoie des photos dès que possible. Les juges ne nous laisseront peut-être pas accéder à cette cellule, mais fais-nous confiance, okay ?

\- Merci.

Le collègue japonais de Takaba, assit sur le siège conducteur lui demaine :

\- Alors ?

Akihito se tourna vers son subordonné :

\- J'aurais des réponses au cours de la matinée, avec un peu de chance, on les aura en même temps que les policiers.

Et Akihito se tut tout le long du trajet, réfléchissant sans cesse aux possibilités que cette affaire pourrait avoir : Arbatov s'échappe de prison, trouve un moyen très rapide de pénétrer au Japon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ? Pour le moral ?


	11. En proie au doute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito subit encore des attaques à son travail... Comment va-t-il réagir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos ! Ca m'a réellement fait plaisir ! ;)

Akihito cogita toute la nuit, si ses propres employés servaient de cibles à Arbatov, alors il adorerait savoir comment l'homme avait réussi à obtenir ces informations. Il devait y avoir forcément une taupe au travail, quelqu'un qui lui était proche, sans forcément l'être. N'importe qui pouvait servir de taupe, mais vraiment n'importe qui. On pouvait facilement payer quelqu'un en échange d'informations, l'argent étant un excellent moyen pour délier les langues les plus silencieuses. Qui était suffisamment vénal au journal pour le vendre lui et ses employés ? C'était juste ignoble de chez ignoble. Quel esprit suffisamment malintentionné pouvait vendre d'autres personnes ?

Il avait pris quelques clichés des gens au travail et avait noté pas mal de choses sur leurs activités, leurs amis, leurs relations avec les autres au bureau, leurs objectifs dans ce métier. Et surtout, quelles étaient leurs motivations ? Serguei lui avait appris au moins une chose : c'était de flairer un ennemi sans même le connaître, en ayant à peine entendu son nom, juste quelques rumeurs, savoir comment un ennemi potentiel pouvait se révéler un véritable allié par la suite. Serguei lui avait vraiment transmis tout un panel de connaissances et de compétences lors de son séjour en Russie. Il pouvait enfin appliquer toutes les leçons transmises par son mentor russe.

Serguei avait réuni l'équipe qui s'occupait du cas Arbatov du journal local, curieusement, il n'avait invité aucun policier à cette petite réunion, étant lui-même à la tête d'un large trafic de drogue et d'armes, il ne désirait pas vraiment être reconnu. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Akihito appréciait chez cet homme, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vendu qui que ce soit aux vastes réseaux de prostitution dans le monde. C'était contre ses valeurs disait-il.

\- Si quelqu'un vend son frère ou sa soeur, alors il ne mérite pas d'être reconnu comme être humain, avait-il déclaré.

Au moins, avec les journalistes, il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas arrêté du tout, de plus, le manager du service était un de ses nombreux alliés. Alors, il ne se privait pas de certaines réunions de travail clandestines dans ses caves.

Akihito avait certes suivi certains de ses conseils, mais il les avait appliqués à sa façon, l'homme n'appréciait pas franchement qu'on suive ses propres méthodes à la lettre, en effet, on risquait fort de remonter jusqu'à lui. Il avait son propre style. Un style très reconnaissable pour Arbatov.

\- Dites-moi Serguei... Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place, avait-il demandé une fois au cours de ces trois années en Russie.

Le vieil homme lui avait répondu évasivement :

\- C'est ta quête jeune homme, ta propre route, tu fais tes propres choix. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

Et l'homme était parti, laissant le reporter seul face à ses propres tourments, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'Asami pouvait bien faire de son temps maintenant qu'Akihito l'avait quitté. Parfois, il arrivait à Akihito de jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'est et de rêver à Asami, et à ce qu'il avait perdu. Dans ces moments, Serguei le regardait pensivement, avec compassion, et gentillesse. Arbatov était définitivement quelqu'un à mettre aux arrêts. Prendre en ôtage quelqu'un juste pour faire faiblir l'autre n'était pas dans les habitudes de Serguei, au contraire, il affrontait de face ses propres ennemis, personne n'était utilisé comme ôtage. C'était contraire à ses principes.

\- Merci Serguei, pensait-il encore.

Il avait appris à connaître cet homme au lourd passif, sa femme avait été tuée sous ses yeux par Arbatov, ses enfants avaient été traqués les uns après les autres et avaient servi de repas aux vers de terre, ses petits-enfants, en revanche, avaient été protégés par ses alliés, et encore, deux d'entre eux étaient morts. Serguei avait la rancune tenace, pour avoir détruit son bonheur, Arbatov devait être éliminé.

\- Mais je respecterai ton choix de vouloir simplement le mettre en prison, mais sache que tu fais une grosse erreur, il reviendra plus cinglé que jamais.

Akihito avait entendu le message caché de Serguei à l'époque, mais Akihito tenait beaucoup à la vie des autres, ne désirant pas tuer du tout, mais Sergueï lui avait entendre raison : Arbatov reviendrait quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe sous quelle forme, mais il se vengerait du journaliste. Il trouverait un moyen de l'éliminer.

\- Toi et ton amant feriez bien de faire attention, Arbatov est beaucoup plus vicieux qu'il n'y paraît, il tendu des traquenards à des gens beaucoup plus forts que lui, et crois-moi, ils ont tous péri. C'est un homme extrêmement intelligent.

Et Akihito regardait le tableau qu'il avait dressé dans cette suite privée d'hôtel, qu'Asami lui avait offert un jour, en guise d'abri, à contempler les visages de chacun de ses collègues, se disant qu'il devrait étendre ses recherches au personnel de la police, au personnel de l'organisation d'Asami... Il éteignit le diaporama qu'il avait créé spécialement pour cette enquête, et s'endormit, le visage d'Asami hantant ses rêves.

\- Tu me manques...

Le lendemain, Akihito nota un léger changement d'attitude chez les employés de son propre srvice, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir mal dormi, et leurs yeux montraient une certaine peur. Etait-il possible que le Russe ait aussi frappé chez eux ? Mais la tâche lui parut compliquée pour un seul homme, Arbatov devait avoir des hommes à son service aussi, des gens qu'il avait dû connaître en prison, des gens qui pourraient lui obéir aveuglément. Akihito attendait le coup de fil du patron du journal russe pour avoir quelques nouvelles et des noms des gens qu'Arbatov avaient fréquenté au cours de ces années.

\- Messieurs, mesdames, je vous salue.

Toute l'équipe se leva, et s'inclina. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ses employés ne se rassirent pas, au conraire, ils avaient l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose à Akihito très vite, leurs regards étaient remplis de colère et de peur, quelque chose que le reporter n'avait jamais vu chez eux, et pourtant, ils en avaient vu des criminels.

\- Monsieur, nous pensons qu'une de vos anciennes connaissances nous a attaqués chez nous, je pense que vous ne nous disez pas tout sur ce qui s'est passé réellement en Russie.

Akihito leur sourit :

\- J'ai écrit ces articles, j'ai infiltré l'organisation d'Arbatov, j'ai indiqué chaque étape de mon cheminement dans l'article final, si vous ne pensez pas que j'ai dépeint les faits tels qu'ils étaient, alors je perds mon temps ici.

Un des journalistes cependant rétorqua :

\- Vous mettez en danger nos familles : votre retour au Japon ne devait jamais avoir lieu.

Akihito serra les dents :

\- La vraie source du danger est ailleurs, mais pas ici, reprenez vos occupations. Vous êtes des journalistes, des gens qui ont certainement reçu des menaces de mort au cours de leurs carrières, et vous baissez les bras dès que votre famille est attaquée ? Ce n'est pas digne de notre métier. Notre métier nous demande de rester vigilant, de connaître le danger, de l'approcher, de le fréquenter, et puis d'écrire avec brio l'article qu'on vous demande. Pas d'avoir peur. D'ailleurs, je pense que notre prochain sujet d'article sera cet Arbatov. Mais j'attends des preuves de son évasion d'anciens collègues russes.

Ses employés le fusillaient toujours du regard, incapables de trouver une parade aux paroles tranchantes de Takaba Akihito, il avait raison, leur soufflait une voix, mais leurs émotions prenaient le dessus. Ce qui était mauvais en général pour le métier de journaliste.

\- Et nous coopérerons avec la police, j'ai donné rendez-vous au procureur Kuroda Shinji ici-même. Je suis sûr qu'il apportera tout son soutien à vos familles.

Il avait demandé à Asami de venir le soir-même dans sa propre suite, en guise de rendez-vous galant pour parler d'Arbatov. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre une semaine pour ce rendez-vous, il voulait vraiment le voir. C'était comme si le retour d'Arbatov dans leurs vies avait décidé de tout chambouler à nouveau...

\- Monsieur, lui demanda son bras droit, Kage Heishi, comment ferons-nous pour protéger l'ensemble de nos familles contre cet homme ?

Akihito lui décochat un regard assez vif :

\- Cet homme sera très vite mis aux arrêts, rassurez-vous. Ce n'était que sa façon de dire... bonjour. Si j'ose dire. Son but est de m'atteindre, de me briser en deux, alors il se sert de vous pour parvenir à ses fins ignobles. Croyez-en mon expérience, rien de ce qu'il fait n'est dû au hasard, il veut détruire tout ce que j'ai, rien de plus. Alors, il commence par mes employés, ensuite, il va se tourner vers des proies qui sont plus proches de moi, comme ma famille ou mes amis... Puis, quand il en aura assez de se cacher, et de mon manque de répondant, alors, il s'attaquera à moi.

Mais ça n'avait pas franchement suffi à calmer les inquiétudes de ses employés, ils paraissaient plus méfiants que jamais, ils avaient tous entendu parler de la petite discussion entre Takaba et leur jeune recrue, ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur leur prix Pulitzer. Akihito aurait bien aimé que ce jeune n'ait pas eu la langue aussi pendue, ni la rancune tenace, parce qu'il pouvait provoquer plus de mal que de bien.

\- Vraiment ? Il mettra combien de temps à se lasser de votre inaction ?

Akihito se tourna vers la secrétaire de son bureau :

\- Je sens que ça ne sera pas long. Pour le moment, il se cache avant de revenir en force. Il est du genre imprévisible, soyez tous sur vos gardes cependant.

Un autre lui posa la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre :

\- Pour quelles raisons avaez-vous pourchassé Arbatov la dernière fois ?

Akihito répondit calmement, la voix frémissante de colère :

\- Mon supérieur m'avait lancé sur la piste d'un trafic humain, ce trafic humain était mené par un homme à l'accent étranger, naturellement, j'ai appris leur langue, le russe, j'ai ensuite proposé mes services, je me suis retrouvé en Russie pendant pratiquement trois ans avant de voir la fin de ce trafic humain.

Ce qui sembla satisfaire ses employés, mais un léger doute subsistait dans le regard de certains. Plus personne ne lui posa la moindre question. Akihito referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, par chance, c'était un des rares bureaux à ne pas posséder de fenêtre donnant sur les couloirs ou les bureaux. En gros, il était à l'abri des regards. Il laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre la vérité, surtout pas ce jeune journaliste qui lui rappelait tellement Tao, c'était encore un enfant. L'innocence qui brillait dans ses yeux était quelque chose de vraiment précieux.

\- Arbatov, où que tu sois en ce moment, je te jure que tu paieras, cette fois, je suivrai les conseils de Sergueï à la lettre : tu te retrouveras six pieds sous terre.

Il alluma son ordinateur, et lut tous les courriels envoyés par ses collègues, par ses contacts, par ses connaissances acquises grâce à son prix, des amis, son patron... Que lui voulait donc Raibaru ? Pourquoi envoyer un courriel aussi tardivement ? Il était resté à son bureau jusqu'à vingt-trois heures ? Pourquoi ? L'ouvrant, il découvrit que Raibaru pinaillait sur certains détails présents dans son article de la veille, lui en voulait-il tellement que ça ? Certes, il refusait toutes ses invitations, mais quand même : c'était risible. De plus, son article était vraiment parfait selon ses collègues, rien à redire au niveau de la qualité, mais pourquoi tergiverser sur des détails infimes ? Ou alors, il était encore furieux de son absence d'informations au cours de leur entrevue... Cet homme était définitivement narcissique. Et il avait connu Asami pourtant.

\- Allons bon, il se calmera bien un jour...

Mais c'était quand même un sujet à surveiller, il désirait qu'Asami le prenne sous lui absolument. Akihito avait surpris son regard alléché quand Raibaru avait regardé Asami à la télé. Il n'avait pas apprécié ces yeux de prédateur, et son expression quand Asami avait annoncé vouloir étendre son empire en Asie et aux Etats-unis. Tout le monde avait cru que Raibaru voulait être le premier à écrire un article sur cette annonce, mais Akihito n'était pas dupe... Il savait reconnaître un homme amoureux quand il le voyait.

\- Raclure...

Jamais il ne s'était aussi senti en compétition avec quelqu'un pour le coeur d'Asami, jamais on ne lui avait fait autant sentir que quelqu'un d'autre voulait sa place dans sa vie... Jamais. Même Feilong et Kuroda qui désiraient Asami n'avaient pas autant bousculé le reporter... C'était dire à quel point Raibaru était obstiné. Akihito pariait que cet homme avait envoyé des tas de petits cadeaux à Asami pendant son absence... Il était en proie au doute, rien qu'au doute.

\- Concontre-toi, tu te fais des idées, concentre-toi... Raibaru n'est rien pour Asami, rien. Mais rien.

Comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes, Asami lui avait envoyé un message, l'homme disait qu'il avait commandé le repas pour ce soir, Akihito soupira de soulagement quand il vit les mots d'Asami le rassurant de son amour. Il sentit son coeur battre à fond dans sa poitrine...

" _A ce soir_ " répondit Akihito.

Et son coeur fut plus léger au cours de la journée. Il put même affronter les regards colériques que lui lançait Raibaru tout du long, les regards envieux des autres, les hargneux, les teigneux, les colériques, les jaloux, ceux qui l'idolâtraient... Bref, il put mieux supporter son quotidien. Il brandissait ce message comme une épée... Il avait décidément besoin de sa présence ces derniers temps.

**XOXOX**

\- Monsieur ? Voici le rapport des activités des passeurs de clandestins au Japon que vous m'avez demandé.

Asami remerciait son secrétaire d'un simplement de la tête, Kirishima lui paraissait plus soucieux que jamais : Akihito revenu, Arbatov dans les parages, Asami qui était focalisé sur son amant, rien de tout ça ne sentait vraiment bon. Inquiets, Kirishima et Suoh avaient redoublé de vigilance lors des moidres déplacements de leur patron, ou de Takaba. Ils avaient même fait dans l'excès de zèle concernant Akihito, ils avaient renforcé la sécurité entière de l'hôtel où logeait Akihito, vérifiant et révérifiant les allées et venues de tout un chacun. Kuroda avait donné un coup de main, positionnant des policiers armés dans des voitures banalisées autour de cet hôtel, conscients qu'ils protégeaient le prix Pulitzer, les policers faisaient un remarquable travail de surveillance. Ils avaient cependant laissé passer Mitarai, le rédacteur-en-chef du magazine Headlines, pour son interview exclusive, qui avait tant tardé selon certains.

\- Merci Kirishima, veuillez aussi surveiller les appels entrants et sortants de l'hôtel et des environs.

Le secrétaire répondit :

\- Kuroda s'en occupe.

Asami se sentit subitement mieux : Kuroda avait définitivement pris les devants, en protégean de près le jeune homme du Russe. Mais ce qui le gênait c'était de savoir comment Arbatov avait réussi à poser le pied au Japon sans que personne ne le remarque, c'était un homme extrêmement intelligent, c'était un fait. Il n'était pas à sous-estimer, au contraire, il savait comment déjouer les plans d'Asami avec brio. Notamment dans la protection du jeune homme.

\- Parfait.

Asami se leva de son siège :

\- Où peut bien se trouver Arbatov en ce moment ? Comment a-t-il réussi à pénétrer aussi facilement l'appartement d'Akihito ? Quoique... Les hommes d'Akihito l'ont pris pour un cambrioleur, ou alors, c'était un complice d'Arbatov, mais j'en doute, Arbatov rêve de se charger d'Akihito lui-même.

\- Il a voulu se montrer tout en prétendant être un simple cambrioleur. Simple, intelligent et audacieux, monsieur. Avec ce stratagème, il peut tout autant vous attaquer aussi, sans prendre gare.

Asami leva les yeux vers son secrétaire :

\- Les photos d'Akihito, personne ne doit les voir. Personne. Mettez-les en chambre forte, tant qu'Arbatov est en liberté, je ne veux pas qu'elles soient dans ma maison.

Kirishima s'inclina :

\- Monsieur, Yamato les a déjà vues, je pense qu'il est en ce moment-même en train d'enquêter sur ce photographe... Il épluche les commandes des photographes de tout Tokyô. Pour le moment, aucun n'est soupcçonné, personne ne vous a dans son carnet d'adresses. Si Yamato fait chou blanc, alors il enquêtera sur les amateurs, voire les journalistes.

Asami fronça des sourcils :

\- Brouillez les pistes, certains photographes doivent posséder quelques uns de mes portraits, absolument. Tous ont participé, tous. Je ne veux pas qu'Akihito souffre à cause de moi. A nouveau. S'il le faut, payez-les pour qu'on me prenne en photo, demandez à nos experts informatiques de falsifier les dates des prises de vue.

\- Très bien.

Kirishima donna un second dossier à Asami :

\- Sinon, j'ai la liste des ressortissants russes sur le territoires japonais, ainsi que leurs occupations.

Asami était ravi d'avoir Kirishima à ses côtés, il était définitivement un des meilleurs assistants qu'on pouvait croiser, si ce n'était le meilleur, on lui avait offert d'autres postes au cours des années, on lui avait proposé un salaire à la hauteur de son talent, mais Kirishima restait loyal envers Asami. La façon de manager d'Asami lui convenait parfaitement. Le milliardaire avait, en plus, quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'on avait du mal à lui résister, comme le jeune Takaba. Tous les deux avaient ce charisme particulier qui fait qu'on avait envie de les suivre un peu partout.

\- Merci bien.

Asami se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son secrétaire :

\- Ne laissez rien au hasard, rien. Il est déjà parmi à nous observer. A rire dans son coin sombre, ou en pleine lumière.

Kirishima ajouta :

\- Mais sous quel visage se cache-t-il ? Il pourrait être n'importe qui.

Asami, baissa son regard, songeur, cherchant des réponses sur son bureau en bois massif...

\- Il est plus proche de nous qu'on ne l'imagine. Trop.

Et Kirishima laissa Asami, seul avec ses pensées brumeuses, tournées vers son amant, tournées vers Arbatov et les différents moyens qu'il pourrait mettre en oeuvre pour attraper le malfrat, et surtout à ce que l'homme pourrait faire par la suite, c'était certainement ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. S'il avait réduit en miettes le contenu de l'appartement d'Akihito, alors, il serait tout à fait en mesure de pouvoir faire de même avec sa propre demeure.

Jamais Asami ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable, jamais il n'avait compris à quel point il pouvait être seul, à quel point il était humain, comme tout un chacun, à quel point il avait besoin d'aide, à quel point Akihito comptait pour lui.

\- Si seulement tu étais là, tout serait beaucoup plus clair pour moi...

Il n'avait jamais autant attendu un rendez-vous avec son amant que présentement, jamais. Il avait beaucoup trop besoin de lui en ces temps difficiles. Fermant les yeux, les mains sur son visage, pensif, troublé, triste, bouleversé, toute son âme tremblait pour Akihito.

\- Tu as définitivement chamboulé ma vie quinze ans en arrière, Takaba Akihito, si seulement tu n'étais pas apparu, ce serait tellement plus simple.

Mais beaucoup plus triste aussi, mais ça, il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à voix haute, de peur qu'on l'entende, de peur qu'on utilise ses sentiments contre lui, de peur que son amant en pâtisse une fois de plus, par sa faute.

XOXOX

Le soir venu, sans un mot, Asami pénétra la suite qu'il avait une fois offert à Akihito, se souvenant de sa tête quand Akihito avait ouvert la petite enveloppe, à son anniversaire, il avait du mal à croire qu'Asami lui offre un tel présent. Akihito était resté sans voix pendant quelques minutes, ce qui était beaucoup dire, le jeune homme parlait beaucoup, évoquant ses amis, sa famille, son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'Asami lui donnait.

\- Tu es complètement... fou !

Et il blond avait secoué sa tête de droite à gauche, provoquant un magnifique mouvement de cheveux, comme une flamme qui répandait une douce lumière, Asami garderait pour toujours cette image en tête.

\- Si ça se trouve, je n'en aurais jamais l'utilité... Je...

Alors Asami s'était levé doucement de son siège, avançant vers un Akihito toujours aussi éberlué par un tel présent, regardant Asami comme s'il était un parfait étranger, ne croyant pas sa propre chance, c'était juste le cadeau le plus fou que l'homme avait bien pu lui faire. Après tout, Akihito avait reçu plusieurs présents tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres, mais celui-ci dépassait absolument tout !

\- Ceci sera ton abri, si un jour tu te retrouves dans le besoin, si mes hommes sont occupés ailleurs, si un homme dangereux te poursuis, et que je suis ailleurs, ceci te protégera. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. De plus, tout l'hôtel m'appartient, tout le personnel saura qu'il ne faudra pas te toucher, qu'il faudra te servir de bouclier, quand tu auras besoin de ce badge d'accès. Tout le monde se pliera à tes désirs. Tout le monde.

Asami avait mené Akihito à cette suite, le jeune homme toujours aussi dubitatif avait longuement observé la porte, sous le regard assez curieux des employés qui lui tiendrait compagnie en ces temps durs comme les avait décrits Asami. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là, il arriverait plus tard, une réunion avec son supérieur de dernière minute, qui se faisait un peu longue au goût d'Asami. Lui-même ne faisait jamais durer ses réunions avec Kirishima ou avec Kuroda, quand il s'agissait d'un autre type d'affaires. En général, Kirishima et Kuroda demandaient une audience tardive, mais pas lui, pour clarifier certains points, pas l'inverse. Asami adorait travailler, beaucoup même, à tel point qu'il rentrait tard la nuit chez lui, au point de ne dormir que quelques heures, mais jamais il ne retenait quelqu'un de la sorte ! Ce Raibaru était définitivement gênant... Il faudrait qu'il pense à quelque chose le concernant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : vingt-et-une heure... Que pouvaient-ils donc bien faire à une heure pareille ?

Son portable vibra cependant :

" _Je suis désolé, j'arrive un peu tard..._ "

Akihito arriva une demi-heure après son message aussi court que hâtif, l'air profondément désolé d'avoir fait attendre Asami, et en colère... Raibaru avait demandé quels seraient ses projets de la soirée, Akihito avait répondu évasivement, et Raibaru avait comme eu un éclat venimeux dans ses yeux. Akihito avait la très nette impression qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il allait faire au cours de la nuit... C'était un très étrange sentiment, vraiment, mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, et puis, accuser son patron était un peu trop risqué pour le moment.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir affronté un dragon particulièrement agressif, Akihito.

Asami ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça de gagné pour cette journée vraiment horrible, Raibaru était de plus en plus pernicieux, de plus en plus agressif, et Akihito n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme devant tout le monde. Raibaru voulait le discréditer, mais en plus, la jalousie qui semblait suinter de ses pores était palpable. C'était juste horrible. Horrible. Akihito avait quitté le bureau sous les yeux de Kage Heishi.

\- Raibaru, voilà ce qui arrive, le problème c'est que je ne peux rien faire contre, c'est mon patron, je ne peux pas pondre un article contre lui, sur sa manière de manager ses troupes, je suis juste un morceau de viande de choix pour lui.

Asami entoura le visage d'Akihito de ses mains, comprenant parfaitement d'où provenait la colère de son amant...

\- Et ?

Akihito répondit :

\- Je crois qu'il sait, je crois, mais je n'ai pas de preuves, comment a-t-il fait pour le découvrir ? Comment ?

Asami colla son corps contre celui d'Akihito, dont la puissance l'étonnait toujours malgré sa petite taille...

\- Il a des contacts partout, même dans mon organisation, mais je fais toujours attention à ce que je dis en présence de ses hommes. Il est toujours à l'affût de mes moindres faits et gestes, comme un parasite.

Akihito se détacha d'Asami :

\- Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment a-t-il vraiment su... En si peu de temps ? Comment ? Dis-le-moi !

Asami baisa doucement les lèvres d'Akihito, seul moyen pour vraiment l'apaiser, comme la fois-là, quand Feilong avait pris en otage les amis d'Akihito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour une auteure esseulée ?


	12. Dans l'intimité de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les méchants... s'agitent ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos ! Ca m'aide beaucoup !

Akihito laissa la langue brûlante d'Asami pénétrer ses lèvres, se rendant compte de son propre besoin d'avoir la présence d'Asami tout autour de lui, et en lui. Laissant les bras de l'autre l'encercler, Akihito se laissa complètement guider dans cette danse, cette danse à laquelle il était invité, comme toujours, par Asami. Les bras d'Akihito restèrent collés contre son corps, pendant qu'Asami l'embrassait fougueusement, le journaliste ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'aux assauts répétés de Ryûichi contre sa propre langue, seule, face à ces attaques puissantes et infatigables. Que c'était bon de laisser Ryûichi mener le jeu, comme dix ans auparavant, peut-être que c'était de ça dont il avait besoin à la maison... De repos et de quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez lui, dans son lit, ou ailleurs.

Asami passa allègrement sa langue sur les joues déjà rouges du plus jeune, qui le laissait réellement faire, c'était comme s'il renouait un peu avec la confiance qu'il lui avait autrefois maintes fois accordé. Asami laissa un léger soupir de soulagement sortir de sa gorge, avant de regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse Akihito. Le journaliste devait vraiment être épuisé pour se laisser mener comme ça, Raibaru devait être singulièrement pernicieux pour faire un coup pareil, jamais aucun des rivaux d'Akihito par rapport à Asami n'avait réussi à mettre le jeune homme autant hors de lui. Pour Asami, c'était définitivement une première.

C'était bien plus qu'une simple rivalité amoureuse, où Raibaru savait qu'Akihoto savait que Raibaru avait envoyé des cadeaux à Asami, et où Raibaru savait enfin qe c'était Akihito qui avait envoyé ses cadeaux à la poubelle. Seulement, Raibaru ne savait certainement pas qu'Akihito avait deviné clair dans son jeu, depuis qu'il l'avait intégré dans son journal. Pour quelles autres raisons, à part le prestige, Raibaru aurait-il pu embaucher Akihito comme ça ? Mais Akihito ne revenait pas travailler au Japon pour des raisons banales : Akihito éprouvait la nécessité de travailler, il avait certes besoin de reconnaissance, mais surtout par rapport à lui-même...

Alors que Raibaru était une toute autre sorte d'animal, c'était un homme qui utilisait le journalisme pour son propre avancement, il avait vu toutes les possibilités qu'offrait le journalisme, à part voir son nom écrit dans le journal, des contacts dans les différentes chaînes télévisées, des contacts parmi d'autres journalistes qui pouvaient l'aider à se propulser davantage, voyant son nom cité dans d'autres journaux, des contacts parmi les célébrités, des contacts parmi les photographes, naturellement, il adorait se voir à la première page, des hommes politiques, des magistrats... En clair, il visait un très large panel de personnes pour se voir au sommet, genre un cabinet ministériel.

Et le comble dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Akihito... L'homme et Akihito avaient à peu de choses près le même visage, à la différence que Raibaru avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux rougeâtres, comme un vampire. Quand Asami le voyait apparaître sur un plateau télévisé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver singulièrement hideux. Si les yeux d'Akihito brillaient de malice et d'espièglerie, ceux de Raibaru étincelaient de calculs et de machinations. Si Akihito riait de bon coeur, Raibaru riait quand une plaisanterie devait paraître amusante. C'était comme observer un jumeau maléfique d'Akihito. Et jamais Asami ne permettrait Raibaru de pénétrer son cercle privé. Il adorait trop la franchise d'Akihito et son courage pour le quitter comme ça. Finalement, c'était peut-être de ça que souffrait Akihito, cette rivalité devait vraiment le miner, d'autant plus qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Sentiment horrible.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup plus à mes yeux que cet homme, crois-moi, sinon je ne serais pas là en ce moment.

Akihito repoussa Asami, les yeux emplis de fureur :

\- Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Tu le sais très bien Ryûichi !

Mais Asami lui répondit tout de même :

\- Certes, mais admets que tous les sentiments que tu as refoulé pendant ces cinq ans, quand ceux qui te jalousaient à propos de moi, commencent à surgir maintenant. Tu avais tellement peur de me perdre, qu'une fois tu as choisi ton travail, pas moi, pas nous deux, alors que tu pouvais très bien avoir les deux.

Et il ajouta :

\- Ne laisse pas cet homme te miner, tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça. Ou plutôt, il ne vaut pas que tu te penches trop sur son cas.

Akihito fulminait tout de même :

\- J'aime ce travail, j'aime cette équipe, j'aime beaucoup ce journal, franchement, c'est un rêve devenu réalité, je n'aime tout simplement pas me sentir traqué sur mon propre lieu de travail, me sentir épié constamment, ce n'est tout simplement pas moi. Ils sont tous là à me regarder comme si j'étais un magnifique morceau de choix à manger sans tarder ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Cette reconnaissance, je l'ai acquise tellement salement, que je ne pense même pas la mériter, tellement on me le rappelle.

C'était donc ça... Akihito devait se souvenir des yeux des hommes dans ce restaurant, mené par Arbatov, et avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'il y avait dix ans. C'était foncièrement horrible, vu sous cet angle.

\- Akihito...

Il posa deux doigts sous le menton du plus jeune, avec beaucoup de douceur...

\- Regarde-moi...

Mais les yeux d'Akihito étaient embués de larmes...

\- Tu ne vis pas ça toi, tout le temps, tu te sens enfermé, pris au piège, tu as l'impression que chaque regard t'agresse, que chaque parole est destinée à t'attaquer, que tout contact, n'est qu'une sinistre comédie, tout n'est que mensonge, tout n'est qu'une parade. Tout, tout, tout ! Tu m'entends ? TOUT !

Asami réfléchit un certain temps avant de répondre, la compassion, la glace qui avait rempli son coeur, la colère d'Akihito, tout ceci mêlé avait réveillé le souvenir de ces mois passés à observer Akihito dans cette clinique privée et très discrète, dans son combat contre l'héroine, à tenter tant bien que mal de survivre... A voir les traces des marques d'Arbatov sur son corps. Chaque blessure, chaque cicatrice, chaque hématome avait été une véritable épreuve pour l'homme.

\- Ils ne sont rien, comparé à toi, ils t'envient pour ce que tu as, pas pour ce que tu es, ce qui est une sacrée différence.

Akihito attaqua à nouveau :

\- C'était la même chose avec Arbatov... Simplement parce que je sortais avec toi, que j'avais droit à toutes tes faveurs, c'est exactement la même situation. C'est contraire à tout ce que je crois.

Asami prit son visage entre ses mains protectrices :

\- Tu sais ? Cette fois-ci, tu n'es plus l'esclave, tu es celui que tout le monde désirerait être, c'est ça la différence. Pense surtout à ce que tu as fais toi, mais qu'eux n'ont jamais eu le courage de faire. Ils sont là à te regarder, mais ne valent rien. De plus, vois le bon côté des choses, tu ne seras plus l'esclave sexuel des autres, au contraire, tu es le maître. Vois-le comme ça mon chéri. Ils rêvent tous de posséder ce que tu as, quelle pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Que de ne pouvoir être celui qui partage ma couche, quelle pitié de ne pouvoir être suffisamment courageux pour obtenir un prix Pulitzer. Quelle lâcheté de s'en prendre à toi.

Et il ajouta :

\- Raibaru n'est qu'un simple grain de sable sur une plage couverte de déchets.

Et il baisa les lèvres d'un Akihito plus que reconnaissant envers les mots d'Asami à l'encontre de son propre patron, qui le rassurait vraiment beaucoup. Raibaru avait réveillé le manque de confiance en lui, qu'il éprouvait parfois quand le personnel d'Asami était dans les parages, quand les gens qui fréquentaient Asami lui parlait... Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être exclu de son cercle, de son monde, son univers... De tout.

\- Calme-toi... Au contraire, tu as un prix que tout le monde t'envie. Prends-en avantage. Mon chéri.

Akihito se laissa aller une nouvelle fois par les baisers continuels de son amant, il avait cru pendant de nombreuses années être immunisé contre le regard des autres sur lui, que ce soient les hommes ou les femmes, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Les blessures étaient loin d'être fermées, elles suintaient encore, peut-être faudrait-il la mort d'Arbatov pour être sûr qu'elles ne se rouvrent jamais, il n'en savait rien du tout. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Asami, pour se réconforter, se rassurer qu'il était le seul et unique dans l'univers privé d'Asami, qu'il était le seul à recevoir ses faveurs... Il voulait se sentir choyé, protégé, adoré, aimé, chéri, dans les bras d'Asami.

Akihito oubliait le reste quand Asami touchait son corps, comme à chaque fois, le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, plus rien d'autre ne comptait vraiment, ils étaient seuls au monde, sans que personne ne les interrompe. Personne n'était assez fou pour oser se mettre entre eux, personne, quand ils étaient ensemble. Et pourtant, Arbatov avait réussi l'incroyable : ils les avait séparés pendant dix ans, dix longues années de souffrance. Pour chacun. Ils réalisaient que seuls, ils seraient plus faibles que jamais, que les blessures ne se refermeraient jamais.

Posant ses mains autour des hanches d'Akihito, Asami le rapprocha de lui, afin de rassurer son amant, il n'était plus seul dans son combat, ils étaient à deux, Asami mettrait toutes ses ressources au service du journaliste, tandis que le journaliste, une fois de plus, remettrait sa vie entres les mains du seigneur du crime qu'était Asami. Si un homme pouvait bien l'aider, c'était Asami, personne d'autre. Comprenant ceci, Akihito offrit sa nuque au désir toujours plus ardent de Ryûichi, Ryûchi en profita pour déboutonner la chemise d'Akihito, sans prendre la peine d'ôter sa veste de travail.

Il poussa le jeune homme sur le lit, et Asami le suivit aussitôt dans sa course et posa son corps tout contre celui d'Akihito, exposé à ses attaques. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses propres vêtements avant de commencer leurs ébats sur ce lit d'hôtel, ce lit qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, un lit royal... Asami se disait qu'Akihito valait plus qu'un roi, plus que tout le monde... Aussi, il baisa ses lèvres avec la plus grande déférence...

Il s'attaqua ensuite au torse humide d'Akihito, sans tenir compte des vêtements, il pensait que les vêtements rendaient Akihito plus sexy au lit, le torse et le ventre exposés suffisaient à le mettre en plein émoi. C'était glamour au possible. Et Akihito ne faisait rien pour enlever ses vêtements, il les gardait, ayant compris le but du jeu lancé par Asami, il sourit malicieusement, regardant avec des yeux de braise Asami, un des homme les plus influents de Tokyo, voire du Japon, être entièrement dominé par ses hormones quant il s'agissait du jeune homme.

Alors, il défit sa ceinture, et déboutonna son pantalon noir de travail, laissant entrevoir son boxer noir, Asami apprécia la vue avant de se lancer à nouveau dans son assaut. Asami enleva juste le pantalon d'Akihito, juste pour l'émoustiller davantage, son amant, répondant très vite à la provocation, se souleva et prit Asami par les épaules et le colla tout contre lui. Asami, souriant, prit Akihito par la taille, et caressa sa peau nue. Il était tellement plus intéressant avec ses vêtements sur lui, définitivement plus désirable. Akihito, ouvrit la chemise d'Asami, et se mit à genoux devant lui, baisant son épaule, son cou, et son torse déjà humide... Il mordilla les tétons de l'autre au passage.

Asami caressait les cheveux du plus jeune, et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Le jeune, baisa à nouveau les lèvres d'Asami, et fut plaqué sur le lit, une main puissante caressant son ventre sculpté par des heures de sport de combat. Mais il restait menu, plus menu que le corps d'Asami, tellement menu aux yeux d'Asami qu'il en restait fragile dans l'esprit de l'homme. Tellement fragile qu'Asami avait envie de le protéger.

L'homme se baissa à son tour vers le plus jeune, et le prit dans ses bras, caressant son corps, devenu sensible à force d'être caressé. Akihito caressait le dos d'Asami, toujours couvert de sa veste, c'était vraiment un délicieux mélange de nudité et de suggestion, rien de tel pour vous exciter davantage. Il mordilla la joue d'Asami et l'homme émit un léger rire : Akihito était un peu plus confiant qu'avant, décidément, le sexe faisait beaucoup de bien à une personne. Et le voir reprendre confiance, randait Asami plus heureux que jamais, il adorait quand Akihito souriait, pas l'inverse, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait que rarement souri au cours de ces derniers temps.

Il contempla encore une fois ce visage si lumineux, ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient d'insolence et de malice, la force de ce regard était quelque chose qui l'avait attiré dès le début, il ferait tout pour préserver cette force qui se dégageait d'Akihito. Tout. Peu importait le moyen, il lui servirait de bouclier cette fois-ci. Il prendrait tout sur lui, ne voulant pas qu'Akihito subisse à nouveau Arbatov, il le tuerait cette fois-ci, sans que l'autre puisse se défendre. Blesser Akihito était une atteinte à son honneur, sa fierté, son âme.

Alors ce fut avec plaisir, qu'Akihito enleva le pantalon d'Asami, un peu trop gênant à son goût, libérant son sexe, le contact direct avec la peau d'Akihito dressa aussitôt le membre. Akihito prit ce sexe entre ses doigts coquins et le caressa consciencieusement.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, rit doucement Asami.

Akihito leva un sourcil des plus aguicheurs :

\- Oh oui...

Asami fondit alors sur le boxer d'Akihito, prenait le sexe du jeune homme entre ses lèvres, malgré le tissu qui séparait le tout. Le souffle chaud d'Asami sur son sexe, rendit Akihito plus fou que jamais, ce souffle l'enveloppait tout entier. La chaleur rendait son corps plus demandant que jamais. Mais Asami, le sourire carnassier, toisait Akihito de toute sa hauteur, il avait voulu jouer à ça, alors il en paierait le prix fort. Asami pressa à nouveau le sexe d'Akihito entre ses lèvres humides mais toujours sur le tissu, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment à Akihito.

Alors ce dernier prit la ceinture du boxer qu'Asami ne voulait pas retirer entre ses mains et prit soin de l'enlever très vite, Asami secoua la tête de droite à gauche, décidément, Akihito prenait beaucoup d'assurance. C'était vraiment très bien. Lui qui avait tellement détesté qu'on le touche après son enlèvement, reprenait goût à ce type de jeu, au grand plaisir d'Asami, qui ne supportait pas de rester loin du corps d'Akihito. Tandis qu' Akihito écartait ses jambes avec un désir plus que présent dans ses yeux. Asami baissa la tête et prit le sexe d'Akihito entre ses lèvres, le contact des lèvres chaudes d'Asami rendit Akihito encore plus vulnérable qu'avant.

Se cambrant sous les caresses de la langue d'Asami sur son sexe, puis son ventre, ses cuisses, tout y passait, Asami était plus gourmand que jamais. L'homme prit de la chantilly et recouvrit le corps d'Akihito avec, celui-ci sentait le contact avec la chantilly avec amour sur son corps. Asami lécha consciencieusement chaque partie recouverte avec de la chantilly : le poitrail, le sexe, la nuque, les lèvres, les épaules, le ventre, Akihito était vraiment délicieux avec la chantilly. Akihito prit la bombonne des mains d'Asami et en déposa sur le sexe dur de l'autre et il enfourna le membre dans sa bouche.

\- Nh...

Asami se cambra sous la touche voluptueuse ds lèvres d'Akihito qui montrait ce qu'il voulait vraiment de l'autre très vite. Il en avait vraiment très envie, Akihito était définitivement impatient ce soir. Très bien... Asami se dégagea de l'étreinte des organes chauds d'Akihito prestement, Akihito fut repoussé sur le lit. Asami se pencha doucement, très doucement, pour torturer davantage le jeune homme qui le couvait du regard sous lui et dont il baisa les lèvres avec passion. Akihito répondit avec autant de ferveur aux avances d'Asami, et cala son corps contre celui de son amant.

Ce dernier passa la main derrière le dos d'Akihito, le serrant contre lui encore plus. Akihito apprécia le contact de la peau chaude d'Asami tout contre lui. Fermant les yeux, Akihito resta tout contre lui pendant quelques instants, se fondant tout simplement dans ce contact, Asami baisa son front pendant ce temps-là. L'homme sentait le coeur de son amant battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant au rythme des caresses d'Asami.

Puis, Asami passa sa main au bas du dos du jeune homme, qui le regardait avec tendresse et amour, il rentra deux doigts en lui. Deux doigts couverts de lubrifiant. Les doigts effectuèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'antre du jeune homme qui referma les yeux face à tant de délicatesse. A tel point qu'il s'échoua sur le matelas de sa propre suite, les genoux en l'air, exposant ainsi son antre encore plus aux assauts des doigts aguicheurs.

\- Plus...

Ravi par tant de répondant, Asami sourit délicatement, et enduisit son membre de lubrifiant, baisant les lèvres d'Akihito encore une fois avant son premier assaut, puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tel le dragon qu'il était. Il prit les genoux d'Akihito sur chacune de ses épaules et s'avança vers l''antre de son amant, complètement offert. Son membre trouva très aisément l'entrée tellement désirée. Alors il pénétra d'un coup sec, rapide, et dominateur.

\- Ah !

Akihito se cabra de suite face à ce premier coup tant attendu. Lui rappelant pourquoi il était venu, pourquoi il avait voulu qu'Asami vienne. Sentir ce plaisir le prendre tout entier. Un deuxième le prit intégralement et Akihito posa sa main contre le poitrail puissant de Ryûichi. Il pouvait sentir la sueur de l'autre face à l'effort. Il mordilla ses propres lèvres. Un troisième coup vint le prendre. Une danse s'installait entre eux... Un quatrième... Comme le rythme d'une musique... Un cinquième... La valse de leurs corps était entamée.

La suite des coups, parfaitement rythmés, synchronisés, les petits cris d'Akihito, les gémissements de plaisir, les murmures, Akihito prononçant d'Asami, Asami fermant les yeux de plaisir et baisait les lèvres d'Akihito de désir... Des mots doux qui le prenaient aussi puissamment qu'un orgasme déployé. Des caresses, encore des caresses, des câlins... Des mains qui rendaient le plaisir encore plus intense. Des échanges de regards enflammés. De larmes de plaisir et de joie. Le rythme d'un tango argentin. Une cavalcade.

\- Oh oui...

Et enfin, le plaisir, rien que le plaisir qui les prit les deux l'un après l'autre, qui les laissait essoufflés, trempés, couverts de sueur, mais tellement satisfaits. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le lit, se contemplant longuement, avec un sourire doux et tendre, rien ne pouvait les perturber en ce moment-même. Rien. Ils étaient seuls, la nuit leur appartenait, et ça leur suffisait. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, savourant encore ce contact ensemble. C'était leur première dans les bras de l'uatre depuis le retour d'Akihito au Japon. La première depuis tant d'année. Celle tant espérée.

Alors la nuit les recouvrit de son long manteau noir de velours et de perles argentées, les couvant du regard...

**XOXOX**

Plus loin, un homme les couvait du regard, sur un toit d'un immeuble voisin, une paire de jumelles à la main, il ne souriait pas, regardant les deux amants avec une haine telle qu'il aurait pu les écarteler sur place. Il rêvait chaque nuit de toutes les tortures possibles pour les faire souffrir encore plus, les faire hurler de douleur davantage... Oui sa haine était tellement enracinée en lui qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer...

Son avertissement dans l'appartement du jeune homme n'avait pas suffit à calmer ses ardeurs, la pute d'Asami Ryûichi se croyait décidément bien à l'abri dans ses bras puissants, inconsciente du soutien que l'homme lui offrait sans le moindre mérite. Cette pute qu'il ne cessait de revoir en rêve depuis près de dix ans. Il avait adoré faire souffrir ce gosse entre ses mains dans son restaurant privé et prisé d'un certain public.

Averti le public bien sûr.

Et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pourrait plaire à ce public, chaque caresse du brun sur le corps du blond étaient autant d'insultes à ses yeux, mais ça prouvait une chose à ses yeux : le blond ne vivait que pour le plaisir du brun. Définitivement. Une pute ne devait servir qu'à ça. Le sexe. Rien d'autre. On n'envoyait pas sa pute infiltrer les rangs des autres. Ca ne se faisait pas. Le Brun méritait une bonne leçon.

Ouais.

Une excellente leçon.

Quelle horreur d'avoir été enfermé par cette chose blonde qui lui servait d'amant, dont il se servait pour se soulager. Cette chose qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter le Japon pour le retrouver lui, en Russie. Jamais. Cette chose qui avait délibérément ignoré le confort qu'Asami lui offrait gratuitement en échange d'être entretenu. Ce photographe de pacotille qui n'avait pas la moindre once de talent. Le seul qu'il possédait était d'ouvrir ses jambes à l'autre.

\- Tu n'aurais dû servir qu'à ça, poupée.

Oh oui, ce n'était qu'un joli visage, un joli sourire, mais rien dans Takaba Akihito ne rappelait l'intelligence, rien. Ce n'était qu'un corps. Point barre. Tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Un corps juste bon à être pénétré. Asami Ryûichi aurait dû rejeter cette chose aux caniveaux depuis belle lurette, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- C'est de la pitié maintenant ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attraction d'Asami pour une telle chose qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter son nid douillet, préparé avec amour par le yakuza. Jamais il ne comprendrait la caprice d'Asami à vouloir absolument garder cette chose auprès de lui, peu importait sa réputation. Et si sa réputation lui importait tellement peu, alors il en profiterait un peu, lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la caméra juste à côté de lui, le zoom porté au maximum, capturant la scène qui se déroulait dans cette suite.

\- Parfait.

Et Arbatov sourit de son sourire le plus carnassier, le plus meurtrier possible, jamais il n'avait autant adoré une chasse qu'à présent. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié la vulnérabilité de ses victimes, jamais il n'avait autant adoré détruire des vies que celles-ci. Oh non, ces deux-là ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Personne ne devait se sortir indemne face à l'expression de sa fureur. Jamais on ne lui faisait et on en sortait sans dommage.

Takaba Akihito avait commis l'irréparable en prétendant offrir ses services, en prétendant être un bon soldat, en prétendant être son allié, en prétendant devenir un de ses alliés les plus proches, en offrant ces informations à la police locale, et pondant son article nul de chez nul. Et en retirant son masque devant lui, pendant que les policiers lui passaient les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il n'avait jamais été plus couvert de honte qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Oh oui, tu vas me le payer, Takaba Akihito, on ne s'attaque pas à Mikhaïl Arbatov sans la moindre égratignure, ou plutôt, le moindre membre brisé, détruit, et envoyé aux requins. Tu as voulu jouer au plus fin ? Ca marche, alors je jouerai comme toi, au plus fin.

Il coupa la capture de la vidéo quand les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, semblant croire qu'ils ne courraient aucune menace du tout. Décidément, fréquenter cette chose avait rendu Asami Ryûchi plus stupide que jamais. D'abord, il s'entichait de cette chose, mais en plus, il la suivait partout. Mais où était donc passé son cerveau ? Aurait-il perdu son état de marche ?

\- Non, en fait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est de prendre une décision réfléchie, et ça te mènera à ta propre perte ! Crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir envoyé cette pute en Russie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour la fin ? ;)


	13. Décisions et révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore des petites mises au point sur la relation entre Akihito et Asami !

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants se réveillèrent comme dans un rêve, l'un sentant quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper comme une couverture, l'autre, serrant quelque chose dans ses bras, qu'il espérait retrouver chaque matin. Les deux ouvrirent leurs yeux, les rayons de soleil caressant leurs visages, leurs souffles se mêlant à nouveau pour se souhaiter une bonne journée... Ils avaient enfin atteint une forme de paix entre eux, même si tout n'était pas encore tout à fait rose. Il leur faudrait encore un peu de temps avant que leurs coeurs soient en paix. Doucement, retirant leurs couvertures, qui les gênait dans leurs mouvements, ils se levèrent.

Asami caressa encore une fois les cheveux d'Akihito et lui baisa encore une fois les lèvres avant de se lever définitivement. Leurs activités nocturnes les avaient envoyés tous les deux au septième ciel, mais il leur faudrait retourner à la dure réalité de la vie du travail. Cependant, ils profitèrent de ce moment pour parler encore un peu...

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Asami déposa un chaste baiser sur les cheveux d'Akihito :

\- Bien et toi ?

Akihito se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et répondit doucement au baiser offert par Asami :

\- Parfaitement bien.

Et il ajouta :

\- J'aimerais que ça se prolonge... J'ai presque envie de ne pas aller au travail, et toi ?

Asami rit face à tant d'espièglerie :

\- Chacun sait que tu perdras ton emploi, et que Raibaru va te descendre en flèche dans son propre journal si tu fais ça.

Akihito fit la moue :

\- Pff... Je suis chef de service, je fais ce que je veux.

Asami répliqua allègrement :

\- Attention, tu n'es pas le patron... Grosse différence.

Akihito croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- On peut échanger les rôles pour une fois ?

Asami rit franchement face à tant de malice, Akihito s'était clairement transformé au cours de ces années :

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, même si Kirishima t'obéirait parce qu'il t'adore.

Riant encore, il ajouta :

\- Et tu sais, il faut bien prouver à Raibaru qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu arrives au travail en retard : ça éveillerait des suspicions un peu trop lourdes à gérer, tant bien pour toi que pour moi, au niveau de Raibaru. D'accord ?

Akihito se rembrunit légèrement :

\- Effectivement, mas finalement, on a plus parlé de Raibaru que d'Arbatov...

Asami approuva :

\- Au petit-déjeuner ?

\- Très bien. Mais après une bonne douche, s'il-te-plaît...

La douche se transforma très rapidement en bain d'eau chaude, ils avaient pris le temps de se laver, de se toucher, de se câliner pendant tout ce temps. Dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça du tout, ces gestes intimes dans un bain, rempli de bulles et de savon. Asami prit le shampoing posé non loin de la baignoire et en mit un peu sur sa main, il étala le contenu sur les cheveux de son amant dont il massa le cuir chevelu. Akihito soupira d'aise. Ca faisait tellement longtemps effectivement... Ces simples gestes qui lui avait tant manqués au matin, ou tard dans la nuit, que ce soit après le réveil, ou après un moment torride au lit. Bref, ça faisait un bien fou de chez fou.

Akihito colla son dos tout contre le poitrail puissant d'Asami, il ferma les yeux, pendant que l'autre s'occupait de ses cheveux avec amour en tendresse. L'autre passa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre, l'enduisant toujours de savon, et les massa. Akihito en avait tellement besoin... Au point de vouloir rester ainsi pour le restant de la journée, à ne pas vouloir aller travailler du tout. A oublier tout le reste, que ce soit Arbatov, Yamato, ou Raibaru. Voire tout ce beau monde réuni au journal. Jamais Akihito n'avait aussi peu eu envie de revenir au bureau de sa vie journalistique, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de se rendre sur le terrain à nouveau, et pas à recouper et corriger les erreurs de ses employés.

Il était complètement serein, quand Asami lui massa délicatement le poitrail, Akihito gémit légèrement quand l'homme passa ses mains sur son ventre chaud. L'homme posa ses lèvres sur les épaules humides d'Akihito et descendit encore plus pas pour saisir le membre d'Akihito déjà dressé dans son bain. Le journaliste passa une main derrière la tête d'Asami et l'encouragea à aller un petit peu plus loin dans son geste. Alors ce dernier caressa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, le membre enflé de désir du jeune homme. Et puis, Akihito captura les lèvres de l'autre au même moment où il sentait que l'autre lui faisait perdre pied définitivement.

Asami pressa encore le sexe dur d'Akihito, tandis que dernier ravageait la bouche du Dragon. Malicieux, Akihito mordilla la lèvre inférieure du yakuza, tandis que ce dernier trouvait Akihito adorable dans son effort. Alors il serra un peu plus le sexe dur de son jeune amant, ce qui détendit entièrement. Asami joua de plus en plus avec ce précieux sexe dans ses mains, et Akihito émettait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Akihito ferma les yeux tandis qu'Asami l'envoyait au septième ciel. Il était décidément affamé...

Puis ils sortirent de la baignoire, se séchèrent l'un, l'autre, habillant l'un, l'autre, accordant la tenue de l'autre selon ses goûts... Akihito se retrouva avec une cravate noire en soie et une chemise couleur crème alors qu'Asami se retrouvait avec une chemise noire et un foulard rouge autour du cou. Asami coiffa les cheveux du jeune homme, et les plaqua savamment : un désordre ordonné... Akihito à son tour joua avec les cheveux d'Asami... Akihito plaqua les cheveux d'Asami intégralement vers l'arrière, encadrant artistiquement les chveux gris de l'autre... Le résultat était parfait.

\- Plaqués en arrière ? Tiens ? Je crois que je ferai ça un peu plus souvent maintenant.

Akihito sourit délicieusement :

\- Tu es parfait.

Asami se tourna vers Akihito :

\- Tu aurais dû te lancer dans le stylisme...

Et Akihito rétorqua :

\- Et te manquer au passage ? N'importe quoi !

Asami sourit sarcastiquement :

\- Racontez-moi l'histoire d'un journaliste tombé amoureux de sa cible... Et de sa cible qui adorait tellement jouer avec, tel un chat, qu'elle en tomba amoureuse en retour...

Et Akihito embrassa avec gourmandise les lèvres d'Asami...

\- Je crois que je te dévorerais volontiers pour le petit-déjeuner...

Asami prit le menton d'Akihito entre ses mains :

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Et il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Asami se servit en café et en croissants. Akihito prit un peu de thé et des biscuits. Les deux hommes savourèrent ce petit moment ensemble en silence, adorant de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Enfin...

\- Sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose à propos d'Arbatov ?

Akihito avala son morceau de brioche avant de parler :

\- Oui, Serguei et les autres m'ont dit qu'Arbatov avait été libéré en raison de sa bonne conduite, c'est du moins l'information officielle qui a été donnée, mais selon leurs informations à eux, il aurait grassement payé les juges pour le faire sortir de prison un petit peu plus tôt que prévu. Certains ont même de quoi partir en vacances pendant plus d'un mois à l'endroit de leurs rêves.

Akihito prit son ordinateur sur la table et présenta l'écran à son amant :

\- De plus, l'un d'entre eux a réussi à s'infiltrer dans la prison et à prendre ces photos là. C'est le chef du service pour lequel je travaillais dans ce journal, il a ses entrées dans le monde des magistrats et des forces de police. C'est lui qui m'a introduit à tous ces policiers dans ce commissariat. Il m'a présenté comme son journaliste infiltré dans le monde de la mafia russe.

Asami sourit doucement : Akihito avait trouvé des alliés sur place qui combattaient aussi Arbatov, il était ravi que son protégé ait réussi à se débrouiller pour s'entourer de gens précieux pour l'aider dans sa quête. Il plaça un bras autour de la taille d'Akihito et le rapprocha tout contre lui, baisant sa nuque au passage. Il était vraiment très fier de lui, son petit chéri était vraiment extraordinaire. Akihito leva les yeux au ciel. Asami adorait toujours autant jouer avec lui ! C'était adorable.

Mais il regardait les photos avec tout autant d'intensité : la cellule d'Arbatov était digne de figurer dans un film d'horreur. Il avait marqué les jours de captivité à l'aide d'une craie sur un mur entier, les traits réguliers au début, étaient de plus en plus tremblants sur la fin, signe d'une colère intense. Parfois, on pouvait voir l'endroit exact où la craie s'était brisée en deux. Certains endroits étaient même couverts de poussière blanche : c'était très clairement des traces de poings frappés sur les murs, sous l'effet de la rage.

Un autre mur était entièrement destiné au... dessin, faute d'un meilleur terme, une autre main l'avait clairement dessiné, Arbatov avait eu un compagnon de cellule en Russie, qui l'avait initié au satanisme. Certains dessins étaient peints en rouge, un rouge qui ressembait fortement à celui du sang, d'autres, crayonnés au noir, d'un noir qui évoquait la cendre. Ce n'était plus une cellule, mais une véritable chapelle dédiée à un culte ! Jamais Akihito n'avait vu une telle oeuvre, et pourtant, il en avait vu des beaux cas au cours de ces dix dernières années, voire même avant !

Au sol, ils avaient tous les deux, d'après ce que pouvaient en juger Akihito et Asami, déchiré leurs matelas, leurs draps, leurs coussins en plusieurs morceaux, rappelant étrangement la scène dans l'appartement d'Akihito, quelque temps auparavant. Cette scène évoquait clairement des rituels sataniques, et Akihito se demandait sérieusement comment Arbatov avait-il pu être libéré de prison, malgré les immenses sommes d'argent qu'il avait versé aux juges. Akihito se demandait vraiment ce que les Russes avaient bien pu avoir en tête ? Comment pouvait-on se laisser aussi facilement séduire par l'argent ?

Mais quelque chose attira définitivement l'attention des deux hommes en regardant ces photos, toutes plus parlantes les unes que les autres... C'était le nombre de caractères russes et de kanki qui ornaient tus les murs. Arbatov s'était mis à apprendre le japonais, tout comme Akihito avait appris le russe... Un mot revenait souvent, non deux, Akihito et Asami y étaient beaucoup mentionnés.

\- Quel privilège, venant d'Arbatov c'est une pensée qui me va droit au coeur, commenta Asami.

Les intentions d'Arbatov étaient on ne pouvait plus claires dans l'esprit des deux hommes, qui voyaient, horrifiés un dessin, presque digne de figurer dans un musée d'art, tellement le dessin était criant de réalisme. C'étaient leurs deux corps... séparés de leurs têtes. Leurs têtes roulaient au loin, et une bassine recueillait le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs deux corps suspendus aux pieds, par le biais d'une corde suspendue à une poutre.

Un pentagramme était gravé dans leurs peaux à tous les deux, sur leurs poitrines, ainsi qu'une figure qu'on ne voyait que dans les livres parlant de l'ésotérisme : un bouc, la langue fourchue, les yeux rouges barrés de pupilles noires sur les pentagrammes. Les dessins semblaient faits à partir de leur propre sang. Leurs peaux étaient complètement laminées, et si leurs têtes n'étaient pas séparées de leurs corps, présentées sur des pieux, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'étaient eux.

\- Charmant, conclut Asami.

Akihito leva les yeux vers Asami :

\- Je pense que Kuroda t'a montré l'état de mon appartement, non ?

Asami ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier : il avait demandé à Kuroda de lui faire le tour des lieux, ayant désiré voir l'oeuvre d'Arbatov chez Akihito. Ce n'était pas triste : Arbatov n'avait rien épargné, chaque centimètre carré était récouvert d'une substance qui évoquait la cendre, si ce n'était le sang. En un mot, il avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'Arbatov avait ainsi souillé le foyer d'Akihito. C'était comme si on l'avait souillé, lui, Asami Ryûichi. C'était comme si on l'avait unsluté personnellement.

\- Alors, c'est ça ce qu'il rêve de faire : offrir nos corps à Satan ?

Asami voyait à quel point Arbatov avait sombré dans la folie, il avait embrassé un idéal dans le but de les renverser eux, mais ça n'arriverait pas, au contraire, Asami s'était fait une promesse le jour où Akihito avait quitté leur nid... Akihito ne souffrirait plus jamais des faits et des gestes d'Arbatov, et quand il faisait ce genre de promesse, il ne la brisait jamais. Akihito était devenu le centre de son univers nouvellement créé, s'il venait à briser le centre de son univers, alors Asami le détruirait de ses propres mains, le noyant dans son propre sang. Non, sa tête ne se retrouverait pas dans une bassine, mais ce serait celle d'Arbatov qui roulerait dans l'Océan Pacifique !

\- Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Akihito n'avait rien perdu de son sens de l'humour, si ce n'était qu'il était plus mordant, plus cynique par moments. Asami adorait décidément ce nouvel Akihito... Ceci dit, il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau, rien que pour celà, il chérissait chaque moment avec lui, il savait qu'Arbatov avait perdu la raison en prison, mais il ignorait que ce serait à ce point-là ! Il ferait davantage surveiller les alentours de Tokyo par Kirishima, tout son réseau d'informateurs devrait travailler d'arrache-pieds pour obtenir quelques bribes.

\- Akihito, je pense sérieusement renforcer la sécurité de cet hôtel, le personnel est tout à fait acquis à ma cause, mais je préfère prendre certaines précautions. Tu comprends ?

Akihito se leva vivement :

\- Je ne veux plus de ça !

Asami répondit calmement :

\- Et moi, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je sais très bien que ta liberté est précieuse, je sais très bien que tu veux respirer un peu d'air frais, mais moi je souffre rien qu'à l'idée de te perdre. Je sais que tu es devenu très fort, et je t'admire beaucoup pour ça, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te protéger, encore une fois.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- J'en ai marre d'être celui qu'on protège tout le temps. Je ne me suis pas entraîné toutes ces années pour être à nouveau couvé par toi.

Asami ferma les yeux :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te couver, je ne l'ai jamais eue. Je veux juste être sûr que tout ira bien pour toi. Arbatov a sans doute des alliés, et tu ne peux pas être seul face à lui. Fais-moi confiance.

Akihito répliqua :

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance, Arbatov m'a capturé et mis en boîte dans cette cave sordide.

Asami posa des mains réconfortantes sur les épaules d'Akihito :

\- Au moins, je saurai qui te suit tout le temps, je sais que tes hommes te suivent partout aussi, et je pense qu'ils sont très compétents, je les ai vus à l'oeuvre avec ces malfrats l'autre jour, mais laisse-moi... S'il-te-plaît...

Une larme coulait sur les joues d'Asami, une larme unique, qui fit chavirer le coeur d'Akihito plus que jamais auparavant. Asami avait souffert à ce point-là ? Briser ce masque d'indifférence glaciale, montrer ses émotions, ses yeux qui s'illuminaient, des yeux qui brillaient, des yeux qui laissèrent cette larme couler. Jamais Asami ne s'était laissé autant aller au niveau des émotions. Et pourtant, Akihito avait vu la chaleur de ses yeux quand le Russe lui avait tiré dessus, quand Akihito s'était relevé de ses blessures, de son choc, quand Asami avait enfin pu voir l'Akihito qu'il adorait tant revenir à la vie, revenir à lui... Jamais Akihito ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable à ce moment-là. Jamais.

\- D'accord, mais je veux voir leurs dossiers.

Asami déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Akihito :

\- Alors c'est entendu, je te remettrai en mains propres un dossier sur ce que tu veux savoir sur ceux que je vais choisir.

Si c'était la seule condition d'Akihito au regard de sa sécurité, alors, Asami s'y plierait avec joie, trop ravi que le jeune homme ait accepté son offre pour une fois, concernant sa propre protection. Lui qui adorait sa liberté pouvait en pâtir, mais en même temps, Akihito tenait énormément à ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Il ne désirait pas qu'Asami souffre à cause de lui, et il avait tout à fait conscience de la peine qu'il avait dû ressentir pendant dix longues années.

\- Je veux savoir s'ils se te sont vraiment fidèles ou pas, la dernière fois, un de tes gardes m'a vendu à Arbatov.

Asami baisa les doigts d'Akihito avec un mélange de douceur, de colère, de froideur, de honte, et de de ressentiment :

\- Une chose qui ne se reproduira plus, je te le garantis.

Asami avait tué l'homme de ses propres mains, devant tous ses gardes du corps, personne n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot, ils avaient seulment contemplé le corps inanimé du traître allongé aux pieds d'Asami, baignant dans son propre sang. Cette vision avait été suffisante pour rappeler à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas toucher le moindre cheveu d'Akihito, sous peine de mort de la part d'Asami Ryûichi. Même Kirishima, pourtant maître de ses émotions, avait dégluti avec difficulté en assistant à la scène. Asami avait jaugé les émotions de tout un chacun pendant un laps de temps, qui avait semblé interminable aux yeux de ses hommes de main et de confiance, le message était passé avec une clarté certaine. Kirishima lui-même avait été passablement remué par cette exécution, et pourtant, cet homme ne s'en prendrait jamais à Akihito. Et Asami avait ensuite lancé une grande chasse à l'homme, elle avait duré plusieurs semaines, et il avait donné une belle récompense à celui qui avait retrouvé la trace d'Akihito.

\- Cette fois-ci, ne le tue pas, il n'en vaudra pas la peine.

Asami déposa une second baiser sur la main d'Akihito :

\- Tout ce que je peux te promettre est que tu ne seras plus jamais trahi.

La tempête qui se déroulait dans les yeux d'Asami auraient pu détruire tout sur son passage, tellement il était déterminé à protéger Akihito quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Peu importait le nombre de morts étendus à ses pieds, Akihito arriverait sain et sauf à la fin du parcours. Asami aurait tout autant pu signer un pacte avec son propre sang, l'effet aurait été le même, Akihito était une part importante de son âme. Akihito ne pouvait qu'accepter le torrent d'émotions qui prenaient possession d'Asami, et en un sens, il en fut profondément reconnaissant, le masque était tombé une fois de plus, révélant un être humain passionné. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois comme ça, une seule, après qu'Asami l'eût secouru dans la tanière d'Arbatov. Il l'avait chaudement pris dans ses bras, et transporté lui-même jusque dans sa voiture, qui les avait emmené vers une clinique privée très sélect.

\- Alors c'est entendu.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Akihito accepta leur accord.

Asami et Akihito se quittèrent quelques instants après, échangeant encore de longs baisers lourds de sens et de promesses, sachant qu'il leur faudrait prendre une décision très rapide, et cette fois-ci, ils espéraient avoir enfin une longueur d'avance sur Arbatov. Même si le temps leur était compté. L'ennemi s'était déclaré sans s'être réellement montré. La question demeurait : quand frapperait-il à nouveau ? L'appartement avait été seulement un petit bonjour amical, mais le vrai spectacle devrait commencer sous peu. Et là, ils devraient être prêts.

Akihito prit ensuite le chemin de son bureau, où l'attendaient une équipe assez morose, et un Raibaru assez énervé, le jeune journaliste, qui admirait beaucoup Akihito avait décidément bien envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Raibaru. Les bruits commençaient à courir : Raibaru et Takaba seraient rivaux pour la gloire, mais le jeune journaliste, malgré sa colère envers Takaba, voyait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Takaba. Takaba était fier et fort alors que Raibaru était vicieux et rusé.

Il avait commencé ses recherches sur Takaba Akihito, et pour l'instant n'obtenait que des informations sur sa jeunesse, pas sur sa vie adulte. Il devrait creuser un peu plus à ce niveau-là. Quelque chose lui disait que les réponses qu'il cherchait n'allaient pas lui plaire du tout. Son instinct lui soufflait de reculer, mais en même temps, la curiosité prenait le pas.

**XOXOX**

Tard dans la nuit, quelques jours après, un homme se rendit seul dans son bureau, pour y déposer quelques dossiers que lui avaient apporté ses propres subordonnées... Cet homme tenait sans doute quelques preuves contre sa cible, ce qui le ravissait vraiment beaucoup, ne supportant pas l'échec constant à cause de cette personne. Il était particulièrement satisfait de son caporal, c'était un débutant, mais il était prometteur, très prometteur. Il avait senti en lui une énergie et un entrain qu'il n'avait que très rarement vus chez les autres. Il aurait un jour les commandes de forces de police, on le suivrait sans la moindre hésitation.

Non, Yamato se félicitait d'avoir trouvé une parle aussi rare. Ce caporal était vraiment drôlement efficace. En plus, il avait découvert un entrepôt gardé secret d'Asami Ryûichi, ils avaient sondé les environs, il y avait quelques traces de sang, de lutte, et naturellement, ça empestait la drogue à plein nez. Mais pour Yamato, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : la réussite, il accueillait ce parfum comme si c'était un parfum à la lavande. Pour un peu, il aurait demandé à ce qu'on lui joue un air de Beethoven ou de Wagner.

Il était vraiment satisfait de ce progrès, restait juste Kuroda à convaincre, mais ce ne serait qu'une formalité aux yeux de Yamato. Kuroda était toujours sceptique, toujours à la recherche de preuves accablantes pour enfoncer Asami Ryûichi. C'était un très bon procureur, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, Kuroda comprenait les efforts de Yamato, mais c'était un homme très à cheval sur les procédures, dur à convaincre, alors cette preuve serait la bienvenue. Et Yamato pourrait enfin convaincre Kuroda.

\- Kuroda, je sais que vous ne pensez pas à mal, mais cette fois, vous devrez reconnaître que j'ai raison, je sais que c'est un gros poisson, mais admettez que j'ai raison !

Yamato prit une tasse de café et se servit dans la cafétéria du commissariat, il n'y avait personne à ces heures-là mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, sa femme l'avait quitté, pour un autre homme, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait tout son temps devant lui pour faire tomber Asami et ses sbires. Il retourna dans son bureau, une lettre à la main, qui lui était adressé, curieux, il avait soupesé le poids, et apparemment une clé USB s'y trouvait.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et brancha la clé à son ordinateur, il y découvrit un fichier vidéo unique, des informations sans doute ? Ou un piège ? Ca ne l'empêcha pas de cliquer sur la petite fenêtre. Il avala encore une gorgée de son café avant de lancer la lecture de la vidéo. Il posa à nouveau la tasse sur sa table. L'image capta directement son attention : l'hôtel filmé était un de ceux que possédait Asami Ryûichi? Parfait, ce seraient encore des preuves, la journée s'annonçait définitivement bonne.

\- Tu ne pourras plus te cacher longtemps Asami ! Je te tiens !

Avec gourmandise et délectation, il regarda Asami pénétrer une suite royale de cet hôtel, il ne se privait décidément de rien cet homme, tout ce qui pouvait servir de lieu de rendez-vous pour mafieux était bienvenu à ses yeux. Sans doute cet associé était sûrement important pour qu'Asami se donne la peine d'apporter de quoi manger pour deux au cours de la nuit, un bon vin, et des desserts. Cette personne devait être suffisamment importante pour Asami pour qu'il l'attende aussi patiemment pendant autant de temps, la vidéo durait depuis trois quart d'heure, pour qu'il regarde son téléphone aussi souvent. Cette personne devait être suffisamment proche pour qu'il s'habille d'une façon plus décontractée que d'habitude.

\- Tu m'as menti l'autre soir... Avoue-le.

Alors il attendit comme Asami cette personne tellement importante à ses yeux... Et à son grand bonheur la porte s'ouvrit enfin... Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Takaba Akihito pénétra à son tour dans cet appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir échanger des mots durs avec Asami Ryûichi... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Asami prit le visage de Takaba entre ses mains... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la complicité évidente et manifeste entre les deux hommes... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les deux hommes se serrer dans les bras... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il assista à leurs ébats dans ce lit... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Takaba prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Takaba se laissa prendre... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Takaba crier de plaisir... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les deux hommes s'endormirent ensemble... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait frappé son bureau de son poing, qu'il s'était levé, et qu'il avait cassé sa tasse de café.

\- LE TRAITRE !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour une auteure esseulée ? ;)


	14. Conspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alliance des méchants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me lire !

Quelques jours plus tard, Yamato Shinzô était encore sous le choc de cette fameuse nuit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un journaliste en apparence incorruptible pouvait fréquenter un homme aussi horrible. Il avait cru les journaux disant que cet homme était le symbole même de l'indépendance, de la liberté des journalistes, du courage, de l'abnégation. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était un démon au visage d'ange, quelqu'un d'absolument détestable. Le découvrir avait été une véritable immondice. Il avait pris plusieurs verres de sake pour s'en remettre, tellement son dégoût était immense.

\- Tout se passe bien pour vous, monsieur ?

Kuroda était singulièrement inquiet pour Yamato, il affichait une mine affreuse ces derniers temps, il devenait colérique, véhément et ne tolérait plus la moindre erreur de la part de ses subordonnés. Il avait changé, définitivement. Etait-ce le fait qu'il avait découvert, apparemment, des preuves à l'encontre d'Asami qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Sans doute. Ou alors, il avait découvert autre chose, et cet être autre chose le rendait plus colérique que jamais... Il faudrait creuser de ce côté-là.

\- Je me porte comme un charme, Kuroda, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Kuroda sourit poliment, sentant très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le commandant, pourtant réputé pour garder son calme imperturbable peu importait la situation. Ceci dit, Asami avait dit que Yamato avait perdu son calme apparent chez lui, quand il avait vu les photos d'Akihito étalées sur les murs. Il avait paru froudroyé par sa découverte. Il devenait dangereux tant pour Asami, et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, pour Akihito.

\- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous ne considériez pas les élément apportés comme des preuves.

Kuroda sourit encore une fois aimablement :

\- Vous savez, Yamato, vous vous présentez à mon bureau, avec ces clichés, ces preuves tangibles, comme on les appelle, mais rien n'indique que cet entrepôt appartient réellement à Asami Ryûichi. Avez-vous un acte de vente qui permette de compromettre cet homme ? Pour ma part, ces éléments apporteraient beaucoup plus.

Yamato se leva :

\- Elles sont suffisantes pour le mettre en prison, pour moi.

Si seulement cet homme était moins procédurier, plus pragmatique, Asami Ryûichi serait derrière les barreaux depuis des lustres ! Mais il avait fallu que l'homme qui s'occupait de ce dossier épineux au tribunal soit le procureur le plus à cheval sur les règles de tous.

\- Faute d'autres preuves plus concrètes, je suis dans l'obligation de ne pas pouvoir porter ces preuves devant un juge.

Kuroda plaça ses mains sous son menton, les coudes sur son bureau :

\- De plus, ce sang, ces traces de drogue, tous ces indices, pourraient provenir de n'imprte quel gang. Vous êtes un excellent homme, Yamato, je sais que votre impatience de voir Asami enfin arrêté grandit de jour en jour, mais apportez-moi de quoi arrêter cet homme.

Yamato grimaça :

\- Très bien.

Yamato connaissait la chanson avec Kuroda, c'était un bureaucrate de la pire espèce : un homme qui s'enlisait dans les papiers, les règles, ses livres de droit, et trouvait toujours une parade aux éléments nouveaux, aux informations qu'il apportait. Certes, Kuroda ne pensait pas à mal, mais c'était franchement agaçant, comme présentement.

\- Vous savez, ça fait cinq ans qu'on se côtoie dans le cadre de cette affaire, et vous me sortez à chaque fois les mêmes arguments. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vos supérieurs ne veulent pas perdre leurs têtes.

Kuroda répliqua froidement :

\- Vous êtes définitivement mal en point, Yamato, prenez quelques jours de congés, ça vous fera le plus grand bien. On n'arrête pas un homme avec une telle influence comme ça. Il faut être autrement plus prudent. Asami possède des hôtels au Japon, en Chine, aux Etats-Unis, son empire grandit de jour en jour, il en faut beaucoup plus pour l'arrêter, croyez-moi. Cet homme est un milliardaire, il est influent au Congrès. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire tueur en série. Il faut créer un dossier plus concret que ces taches de sang.

Yamato parut le prendre personnellement, aussi, il quitta très vite la pièce, qu'il fréquentait à titre plus ou moins régulier depuis quelques années, en souhaitant ne plus revenir. Kuroda n'était pas fait pour être procureur : il ne semblait pas réceptif au message que lui passait Yamato. Parfois, Yamato se demandait si Kuroda avait vraiment sa place dans ce monde. Il ne cessait de comprendre les efforts de Yamato, mais ne prenait jamais de mesures drastiques. C'était quelqu'un de fatigant. Mais vraiment fatigant.

\- Ce Kuroda, et maintenant ce Takaba...

L'ironie dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il avait vu juste au sujet de Takaba, c'était le seul capable d'arrêter les méfaits d'Asami, c'était son amant, il avait vu des tas de choses se dérouler sous ses yeux, certainement pendant des années... Il pourrait le faire tomber en un claquement de doigts avec ce que Takaba savait, mais il ne parlerait pas, il laisserait Asami faire. Après tout, il partageait sa couche, cet amant entretenu.

\- D'ailleurs, il a très certainement reçu l'aide d'Asami pour mettre aux arrêts Arbatov aussi facilement.

Et Yamato quitta le tribunal d'un pas pesant, sans voir les autres, qui le regardaient avec beaucoup de pitié : Asami avait encore eu une fois le dernier mot, jamais il ne l'arrêterait, jamais.

\- Qui me comprend ? Qui ?

Il lui fallait un allié indéfectible pour abattre Asami, sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il rêvait d'obtenir la place de l'actuel préfet de police, mais c'était chose impossible s'il n'arrêtait pas Asami et ses sbires. De plus, l'actuel préfet de police était plus que laxiste concernant Asami Ryûichi, il lui permettait tout simplement de continuer ses activités tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Un tel homme devait être remplacé, et il pensait qu'il était le plus à même de reprendre le flambeau : après tout, il avait déjà arrêté plusieurs criminels de grande envergure, comme des tueurs en série, alors, il serait le candidat idéal.

\- Ceci dit, il me faut un allié sûr pour me permettre d'obtenir ce poste.

Et il quitta le tribunal pour se rendre au commissariat pour une réunion d'urgence, envoyant un courriel à son service, il tourna le volant, ignorant qu'on l'observait à son insu. D'ailleurs, on l'observait depuis plusieurs jours, en toute discrétion, c'était l'objet de l'attention d'une personne mystérieuse. Cette personne avait une fixation sur lui pour une raison connue d'elle seule, aussi, cette personne décida de suivre le commandant dans son propre véhicule. Elle se gara derrière la commissariat, sur un terrain vague, et mangea un peu, histoire de faire croire qu'elle se reposait un petit peu d'une longue route.

\- Yamato, vous ne savez pas combien vous êtes intéressant pour moi, vous correspondez exactement à mes besoins.

Et la personne mystérieuse eut un sourire carnassier s'affichant clairement sur son visage, elle attendrait la nuit pour entrer en contact avec elle.

**XOXOX**

Yamato sortit de sa réunion épuisé mais ravi : ses hommes savaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin à présent. Quiconque aurait des informations concernant Asami Ryûichi devrait les lui communiquer directement, et il faudrait aussi qu'ils se renseignent sur l'emploi du temps de Takaba Akihito, aussi, il fit chercher le numéro de téléphone de Raibaru Ikari, le patron de Takaba. Yamato lui proposa une entrevue, et Raibaru parut que ravi par la proposition du commandant, ayant, semblait-il, éprouvé de la déception à propos de Takaba.

\- Quand serez-vous disponible ?

Raibaru répondit aussitôt :

\- Quand vous voulez.

Yamato sourit derrière son bureau :

\- Maintenant, c'est possible ?

Raibaru se calla confortablement contre son siège :

\- Comme vous voulez. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de servir la police de ce pays, je vous assure. Si Takaba trempe dans n'importe quel traffic, alors, je serai couvert de honte, vous voyez ?

Yamato répondit doucement :

\- En effet, quelle honte pour votre journal, en fait, je vous apporterai de quoi régaler la une de votre journal pendant quelques temps. En échange d'une coopération.

Raibaru sourit faussement derrière son téléphone :

\- Rien me ferait plus plaisir que de vous servir, M. Yamato.

Yamato afficha un air satisfait :

\- Alors, c'est entendu, je vous rejoins de suite.

L'homme sortit du commissariat, en toute hâte, sous les yeux surpris de ses collègues, et supérieurs, Yamato Shinzô avait l'air de reprendre goût à la vie subitement, ce n'était qu'une phase comme une autre. Après tout, chaque être humain à ses humeurs, ses lubies, ses facéties, alors, de la part du commandant Yamato Shinzô, qui affichait un palmarès assez important de captures, on pouvait tout pardonner. Comme de bien entendu.

L'homme mystèrieux remarqua aussitôt la sortie de Yamato, et il avait déjà une petite idée de la destination du policier avide de réussite et de pouvoir. Aussi, il devança l'homme, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait en tête, et se plaça sur un parking, décidément, il était très prévisible ce policier : Yamato avait choisi une place proche de l'entrée d'un grand quotidien, et y pénétra hâtivement.

Les passants regardèrent, estomaqués, la conduite plus que surprenante de la part d'un représentant de la loi, mais continuèrent leur route, ou leurs courses. Les policiers avaient des affaires qui ne les attendaient pas, et qui méritaient une démarche plus rapide que d'autres. Ils avaient, en outre, besoin d'informations, et qui de mieux que les journalistes pour leur en fournir...

Même si ces deux corps de métier ne s'appréciaient guère mutuellement, parfois, on pouvait arriver à un arrangement. Comme présentement. Le poursuivant de Yamato sourit de toutes ses dents : tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Les âmes désespérées étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à manipuler, c'était quelque chose de touchant.

D'ailleurs, il avait placé en toute discrétion un mouchard sur la veste du commandant, qui ne l'avait pas détecté à son plus grand bonheur. Yamato était certes un policier émérité, au tableau de chasse impressionnant, mais il n'était pas assez attentif pour voir quand il était suivi. En fait, son état mental actuel lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

\- Un candidat fort intéressant.

L'homme alluma sa radio et choisit une fréquence, sa préférée comme il l'appelait dorénavant, jamais il n'avait autant aimé écouter la radio que présentement.

\- Alors commandant Yamato, il paraît que vous veniez m'apporter des informations importantes ?

Ils observèrent un moment de silence avant de continuer, au délice de l'homme dans la voiture.

\- Effectivement, je suis venu vous parler d'un problème épineux, en la personne de Takaba Akihito, je comprends tout à fait que ce journaliste vous apporte un gain d'argent considérable, mais, aux yeux de la police, c'est un individu comme un autre.

Raibaru observa une courte pause de silence, comme pour évaluer ce que le policier lui demandant, cette discussion serait très agréable.

\- Je comprends votre démarche, M. Yamato, et je vous suis reconnaissant de bien vouloir vous déplacer jusqu'ici, en personne, alors que vous auriez pu envoyer n'importe qui de votre service. C'est noté.

Yamato émit un petit rire éloquent, apparemment, Raibaru avait mordu à l'hameçon, même s'il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que Raibaru avait ses propres objectifs concernant Takaba. Il le haîssait pour partager sa couche avec Asami Ryûichi, et Takaba en payerait le prix fort, c'était certain, cependant ses lecteurs l'adoraient trop pour le moment pour pouvoir s'en passer. Ils voulaient les articles du journaliste sur le tueur copycat, et il lui ramenait beaucoup d'argent. Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas trop comment s'en passer, même s'il faisait tout pour que Takaba en prenne plein la poire.

\- Je suis tout de même curieux : pourquoi avez-vous accepté un entretien aussi rapidement ? Takaba est quand même un employé clé dans votre journal, il vous rapporte beaucoup, il est apprécié de l'opinion publique... Eclairez-moi, Raibaru.

Raibaru parut pensif quelques instants, il donnait l'impression au policier de jauger, de peser, de trancher les mots à utiliser ou pas devant Yamato. C'était un journaliste, il savait comment utiliser les mots pour frapper au mieux les autres, l'opinion des politiques, des policiers, du peuple en général. C'était un jeu amusant au final.

\- J'ai mes propres griefs contre le journaliste, croyez-moi, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne répond pas à mes attentes, je pensais grâce à lui, doubler mon propre tirage, mais le trouve que je vends tout autant de papier qu'avant. C'est fortement embêtant tout ça.

Yamato sembla compatir pour le nombre de papiers vendus en un jour, effectivement, c'était déplotable pour un si grand quotidien, jamais on ne pouvait plus couvrir de honte un rédacteur-en-chef.

\- C'est assez surprenant, en effet, qu'un prix Pulitzer ne vous donne pas ce que vous cherchez le plus...

Raibaru affichait une mine contrite dans son bureau, mais l'homme de la voiture ne la vit pas, s'il l'avait vue, alors il aurait sans aucun doute prit une photo pour en garder un doux souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Oui, dommage...

Raibaru soupira théâtralement, comme pour appuyer les dires de Yamato, il semblait, pour une fois, avoir trouvé une oreille attentive au sujet de Takaba, Raibaru, tout comme Yamato, avait trouvé une oreille attentive, et une main secourable.

\- Mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter des affaires internes de mon journal, je vous fais perdre un temps précieux.

Yamato observa quelques instants de silence, au cours desquels on entendit des bruits de froissement de tissu, une enveloppe qu'on sortait de sa poche, qu'on ouvrait et qu'on déposait sur le bureau, on sortait le contenu de l'enveloppe... On entendit un bruit de branchement...

\- Voyons-voir, que contient cette clé USB... Je suis journaliste, tout objet attire ma curiosité, ça ne vous ennuie pas si j'abuse de votre temps encore un peu, monsieur Yamato ?

Un crissement de fauteuil, des mains qu'on posait l'une contre l'autre, un frottement de peau, des lèvres qui paraissaient remuer...

\- Pas le moins du monde, c'est, après tout une affaire assez urgente qui m'amène ici.

Un clic de souris, le bruit d'un vidéoprojecteur, un crépitement d'enceintes d'ordinateur, encore des crissements de fauteuils...

\- Au fait, vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Yamato apprécia beaucoup cette offre... Raibaru sembla se lever, il sembla se déplacer, il sembla ouvrir une porte, il sembla en sortir une bouteille et deux verres, encore des bruits de pas, encore des crissements de fauteuils malmenés, des bruits de verre qu'on pose sur la table, une bouteille qu'on ouvrait, un liquide versé... Du liquide bu...

\- Voyons-voir, j'espère que ce vous m'avez apporté est digne d'un scoop qui pourrait figurer à la une du journal.

L'homme dans la voiture sourit de toute ses dents, Raibaru n'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait raison, sa surprise serait totale. Il l'avait observé via un de ses hommes positionné au sein même de son propre journal, on le disait à l'affût de la moindre information concernant Asami Ryûichi, et ne cachait pas franchement sa jalousie et son envie à l'égard de Takaba. Tout le monde pensait que c'était pour des raisons purement professionnelles, mais la vérité était toute autre. Tout le monde était dupe dans cette sinistre comédie, ce n'était qu'une rivalité amoureuse, mais entre deux hommes influents et reconnus. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçu, Raibaru.

Dans son bureau, Raibaru était singulièrement agacé pas l'attitue présomtueuse du commandant de police qui osait pénétrer son propre territoire, c'était irritant de voir qu'on empiétait ses plattes-bandes de la sorte. Il avait bien voulu l'accueillir, parce qu'il fallait garder de bons contacts avec les forces de l'ordre tout de même, mais qu'on vienne comme ça sans préambule, en prétendant en savoir plus que lui, ça dépassait les bornes. S'il n'était pas en possession d'informations compromettantes envers Takaba, jamais il ne l'aurait accepté aussi facilement.

\- Très bien, Yamato, regardons ce que vous avez ici.

Alors il cliqua sur le mode lecture de la vidéo, regardant avec ennui une chambre d'hôtel, vide pendant quelques minutes, puis il assista à l'entrée d'Asami dans cette chambre d'hôtel et son intérêt fut tout de suite piqué par son apparition... Et mais... C'était bien la chambre d'hôtel offerte par Asami à Takaba, non ? Et cette vidéo était datée du jour-même où lui et Takaba avaient eu une très longue conversation, non ? Il regarda avec curiosité Asami sortir son portable, attendre impatiemment, Takaba, à sa grande colère, qui pénétrait plus énervé que jamais, au grand plaisir de Raibaru, sa propre suite... Et ensuite à son grand déplaisir le baiser déposé par les bons soins d'Asami sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Malgré lui, les traits de Raibaru se durcirent.

\- Pourquoi cette séance de... porno... Yamato...

Sa voix s'était faite dure comme l'acier, et tranchante comme un couteau de boucher.

\- Parce que je pensais que vous seriez intéressé d'apprendre que Takaba sort avec un des pires malfrats de Tokyo, si ce n'est le pire, et qu'il mériterait amplement une peine d'emprisonnement assez longue pour association de malfaiteurs. En un mot, je vous demande votre aide, et votre influence, pour mettre Takaba en prison...

Intéressant finalement, très intéressant. Après tout, parfois vos objectifs pouvaient coïncider curieusement avec ceux d'autrui. Une fois hors course, Takaba serait déshonoré, et il était sûr qu'Asami Ryûichi, homme d'honneur, valeur sûre, ne voudrait pas d'un amant comme celui-ci. De plus, Raibaru pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis des années : à savoir le coeur d'Asami, et tout ce que ça pourrait lui apporter. Alors, il regarda sans broncher, non sans horreur, les deux corps de Takaba et d'Asami se mêler sur ce lit d'une suite royale.

\- En prison, vous dites ? Je pense qu'à ce stade, c'est une dénonciation publique qu'il faudrait.

Raibaru regarda le policier :

\- Vous remercierez votre informateur pour moi.

Yamato parut ravi par la tournure des événements, enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard d'Asami Ryûichi. Enfin ! Asami devait d'abord perdre son amant, puis tout le reste, au fur et à mesure.

\- Gardez cette informations secrète, Takaba doit savoir ce qu'est la surprise.

Raibaru, en désaccord complet, ne manqua pas d'afficher une moue boudeuse, mais il dut admettre que l'idée de l'effet de surprise devait primer sur le reste. Takaba perdrait tout au même moment, même si Raibaru était davantage fan des descentes aux enfers longues et douloureuses. Cependant, le policier était un guerrier, il devait aller droit au but, et tout perdre en un instant, pouvait provoquer un sentiment d'insécurité profond chez quelqu'un. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais il faudrait y travailler.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Yamato, les journalistes sont habitués aux mauvaises surprises.

Ils se quittèrent sur une poignée de main qui scella leur accord, l'un était ravi de corriger la longue enquête pénible en un claquement de doigts, l'humiliation subie par Asami, le refus de Takaba, en un tournemain, l'autre, quant à lui, voyait un moyen de pouvoir mettre la main sur Asami sans la moindre difficulté. Vraiment, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de pouvoir les avoir tous les deux la main dans le sac.

Yamato quitta le bureau sous les yeux d'un jeune journaliste qui lui rappelait étrangement un petit garçon chinois, curieux, le petit journaliste le suivit jusqu'au parking, prétextant un besoin d'air frais. Le petit journaliste saisit des mots comme "pris la main dans le sac", "enfin j'aurais ma revanche", "Takaba n'aurait jamais dû refuser ma proposition", et "jamais il ne s'en remettra"... Cette personne voulait vraiment faire souffrir Takaba Akihito. Même si le jeune journaliste en voulait beaucoup à Takaba, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, il devait faire ses preuves, et ne pas le suivre partout. Il n'arriverait à rien comme cela.

Et subitement, il reconnut le commandant Yamato quand l'homme s'assit sur son siège, et il se cacha derrière un poteau, pourquoi Yamato voudrait-il nuire à Takaba Akihito ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Et puis, le petit journaliste entendit encore quelques bribes de conversation qui évoquaient un accord avec Raibaru Ikari à propos de faire tomber Takaba. Pourquoi Raibaru voudrait-il faire tomber Takaba ? Il apportait beaucoup à l'image de marque du quotidien...

Alors le petit journaliste se glissa dans les ténèbres et courut très vite rejoindre le bureau de Takaba, ne tenant pas compte des regards choqués de ses collègues, il pénétra sans prévenir le bureau du journaliste, qui le regarda, abasourdi.

\- Oui ? Gakusei, tu parais avoir vu une armée de fantômes...

Gakusei, encore essoufflé de sa course, se posa lourdement sur la chaise sans demander la permission à Akihito.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez des ennuis.

Akihito parut surpris par cette nouvelle :

\- Comment cela ? Les journalistes ont toujours eu des ennuis, notre métier nous demande de révéler certaines choses, que d'autres n'apprécieraient sans doute pas. Que ce soit les criminels ou d'autres, nous payons parfois le prix fort de notre courage.

Mais Gakusei ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Monsieur, là, vous aurez vraiment des ennuis si vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Akihito posa son stylo sur son bureau.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Alors Gakusei débita ce qu'il avait juste aperçu dans le parking souterrain, il avait vu Yamato monter dans sa voiture, baragouiner des menaces à son encontre, parler d'une espèce d'accord entre lui et Raibaru, parler d'une vengeance, d'une revanche, de souffrances, d'échec. Gakusei n'avait pas totalement compris, et ça semblait le dépasser complètement. Akihito, lui, paraissait comprendre avec horreur ce qui s'était tramé dans les bureaux de la direction, juste sous son nez, Yamato avait certainement dû découvrir quelque chose à son sujet qui devait sincèrement lui déplaire... Son histoire avec Asami ? Sans doute pas, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Yamato avait peut-être découvert la façon dont il avait arrêté Arbatov, en s'associant avec un autre mafieux... Mais Akihito ne le pensait pas.

Non, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, Akihito devait savoir que ça avait un rapport avec lui et Asami, mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il fait pour découvrir le pot aux roses ? Comment ? Yamato n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Akihito sortait avec le milliardaire à moins de le faire suivre dans les moindres recoins de Tokyo. Et Akihoto croyait être doué pour semer ses poursuivants, mais ce n'était pas le cas, apparemment, quelqu'un était suffisamment doué pour le suivre n'importe où, sans que lui, le sache. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène de son appartement saccagé, ne pas savoir comment, ni pourquoi.

\- Arbatov... Est-ce vous ?

Si Arbatov était celui qui donnait ses informations à Raibaru et à Yamato, il était dans un sacré pétrin, si Asami n'était pas là pour l'aider, le soutenir, comme à chaque fois, il serait envoyé directement en prison. De plus, il avait la chance d'avoir Kuroda à son côté, certes, grâce à Asami, mais tout de même, Kuroda était réellement acquis à sa cause.

\- Comment Arbatov fait-il pour tout savoir ? Comment ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre.

Il alluma son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Asami, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un besoin aussi fort de sa présence que présentement, jamais. Asami saurait certainement des choses qui lui avait échappé. Et pourtant, il avait le sentiment que l'homme était aussi dubitatif que lui, jamais Asami n'avait été tenu en échec jusque là, jamais. Comment s'y prenait-il pour brouiller les pistes ? Comment Arbatov réussissait à pénétrer son appartement si bien gardé alors que personne d'autre n'aurait pu ? Comment Arbatov avait-il réussi à pénétrer son cercle d'ennemis aussi facilement ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses... C'était à en devenir fou parfois.

\- Gakusei, merci pour les informations c'est d'une grande aide.

Gakusei parut surpris par le changement subit d'humeur de Takaba, mais apparemment, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait flairé depuis longtemps...

\- Monsieur, pourquoi veut-on vous faire souffrir ?

Akihito le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Continue ton enquête, tu trouveras sans doute des réponses dans ce que tu cherches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire, ça aide. ^^


	15. Discussion intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des petites mises au point.

\- Alors comme ça, Yamato et Raibaru s'allient... C'est inquiétant, en effet. Raibaru tient littéralement les media dans sa poche, il a de nombreuses connaissances dans le milieu, tandis que Yamato est un policer immensément respecté par ses pairs. C'est problématique.

Akihito porta son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres, le liquide coula dans sa gorge comme de l'eau de source, Asami savait très bien choisir ses vins, pas de doutes à ce niveau-là. Mais Akihito n'avait pas demandé à voir Asami au cours d'un repas juste pour la nourriture, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Asami, et pour lui-même.

\- Très ennuyeux, oui. Et en plus, Yamato a une dent contre toi, certes, il désire te mettre en prison, mais ça va bien au-delà de la simple enquête de courtoisie, il n'est plus capable de faire la différence entre son travail, et ses sentiments. Ca fait de lui un mauvais policier.

Asami coupa un morceau de viande dans son assiette, il avait demandé à Kirishima un plat européen pour changer, un plat originaire de France, un pays qu'Akihito adorait beaucoup, et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir visiter à nouveau, avec Asami cette fois-ci.

\- C'est sans compter Raibaru, qui te voit comme son rival au plan personnel comme si cet homme pouvait espérer partager mon lit. Il n'a pas ce que je recherche chez quelqu'un, ce frisson de l'aventure, l'amour du danger, un challenge. Et Raibaru n'a pas ce goût du risque comme toi, au contraire, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de strictement inférieur à toi.

Asami lui avait déclaré ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire comme une autre, mais quelque chose dans son regard remuait, comme une flamme, il regardait Akihito avec une certaine fierté, que nul autre ne pouvait réveiller. Au contraire, Akihito était le seul dans son cercle à avoir cet immense privilège. Ceci dit, Akihito sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, comme si un arc électrique l'avait parcouru tout entier. Jamais auparavant, Asami n'avait évoqué ses sentiments aussi ouvertement, aussi explicitement, il voulait vraiment le rassurer ? Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Asami.

\- Ryûichi, je ne pense pas qu'un jour il t'aura, il est juste indigne de toi.

Asami prit le menton d'Akihito dans ses mains :

\- Il ne sera jamais toi, crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation de journaliste.

Asami s'était levé de son siège, contournant prestement la table, entourant Akihito de ses bras, lui intimant de se lever de son propre fauteuil, le forçant à le regarder bien en face :

\- Je t'aime.

Alors quelque chose explosa dans le coeur du journaliste, il avait attendu quinze longues années pour entendre ces mots, quinze longues années à s'inquiéter, à douter, se demander, à cogiter, à essayer de comprendre, à souffrir du regard des gens qui fréquentaient le yakuza... Tout vola en éclat en quelques secondes, Akihito se laissa aller contre le corps d'Asami, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, cachant à peine ses larmes. Il avait cru, pendant un temps, qu'Asami ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était tout le contraire, il l'adorait, le vénérait même.

Il sentit la chaleur réconfortante des bras d'Asami tout autour de lui, le pénétrant au plus profond de son être. Il avait un besoin de sa présence, un besoin tel qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, surtout en ce moment, mine de rien, les événements récents ne lui permettaient pas de souffler un petit peu. Alors, retrouver Asami, pour un dîner aux chandelles, était un présent qu'il acceptait de suite. Asami était le seul qui arrivait à calmer son désir de trouver les solutions tout de suite, le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser de la sorte, le seul dans la vie d'Akihito à avoir jamais pu lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur.

Akihito se détacha du corps d'Asami, un feu s'allumant dans son regard, et il se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Akihito l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, avec puissance, dévotion et passion, Asami, surpris par la soudaine fougue de son amant, ne put que recevoir les coups portés contre ses lèvres. Jamais Akihito n'avait été aussi entreprenant au cours de leurs ébats, lui qui adorait la douceur, désirait un tout autre type d'exercice physique... Et apparemment, leurs ébats étaient partis pour durer une bonne partie de la soirée.

Akihito attaquait chaque centimètre carré de la peau d'Asami, qui semblait pétrifié par les soudains élans du plus jeune, il en profitait pour mordiller son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, la peau de son front, avec espièglerie, ses paupières, ses sourcils, ses oreilles. Tout y passait, mais tout. Akihito passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Asami, agitant sa coiffure soigneusement plaquée grace au gel, et il parut à Akihito que son amant était beaucoup mieux coiffé ainsi, Asami ne se reconnaîtrait plus le lendemain matin dans le miroir. Lui qui adorait que tout soit parfait au millimètre près, il allait être servi.

Toujours joueur, le jeune homme en profita pour défaire minutieusement la cravate de son amant, il la roula en boule dans ses mains, et la jeta à terre, près du canapé du salon. A l'endroit exact où Akihito avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour ligoter Asami avec sa propre ceinture, mais cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes. Il déboutonna le haut de la chemise d'Asami et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur sa nuque, formant un suçon assez voyant, Asami était à lui seul, et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de toucher cet homme.

Akihito était le seul qui avait le droit de jouer avec lui comme celà, le seul à pouvoir faire du corps d'Asami ce qu'il voulait, les autres qui osaient le convoiter étaient définitivement hors course. Non, Akihito n'était pas partageur, et ne le serait jamais. Et ce ne serait certainement pas Raibaru qui allait mettre ses sales pattes sur les épaules d'Asami du tout ! Asami savait très bien à qui il appartenait, et Akihito ferait en sorte que tout le monde le sache !

L'agressant encore au niveau de la nuque, il l'attaqua à la pomme d'Adam, laissant une trace de morsure assez importante, à tel point qu'Asami se demanderait comme il allait réussir à cacher tout ça. Il ne connaissait pas de fond de teint assez fort, et qui tenait assez longtemps sur la peau pour masquer ces marques devant son personnel et ses associés en affaires. Ceci dit, il avait peu d'associés en affaires, il les avait tous coulés sous son poids, Asami était devenu le maître de pratiquement tout Tokyo, son maître incontesté. Mais voir ces marques serait assez cocasse pour son personnel.

Beaucoup le regarderaient avec curiosité, d'autre avec un intérêt tout simplement d'ordre professionnel, mais derrière leurs portes, ils se poseraient tout de même de sérieuses questions. Etait-il celui qui dominait au travail, mais était dominé au lit ? Non, la réputation de maître absolu dans tous les domaines de l'homme allait sérieusement souffrir. On garderait un masque de respect par simple politesse, mais derrière, on ne s'empêcherait pas de rire de son statut de dominé au lit. Akihito était décidément un vrai petit filou. Mais Asami l'adorait pour ça : il ne se laissait pas abattre, il adorait le provoquer tout simplement.

Asami le laissa jouer avec lui autant qu'il voulait, le laissant allègrement déchirer les boutons de sa chemise, les éparpiller dans la pièce, jouer avec à la manière d'un chat, et toujours facétieux, Akihito continuait son travail de morçures tout le long... Ainsi, il marqua six fois exactement le poitrail puissant d'Asami, sept fois l'abdoment de l'homme, quinze fois les bras de l'homme, treize fois les fesses, douze fois les cuisses, et deux fois les mollets. Tout le corps d'Asami souffrait de plaisir, Akihito était encore plus tentant dans cette position de force.

Il prenait plaisir à vouloir le narguer sur ce long canapé, à vouloir prouver qu'il dominait leur relation, alors qu'aucun ne dominait réellement l'autre. Ils avaient chacun trouvé leur place dans leur couple. Asami laissait Akihito mener la danse, et Akihito éprouvait le besoin de se reposer sur les épaules d'Asami. Aussi, Asami laissa Akihito le prendre par la main, et le guider vers on propre lit. Akihito était enfin décifé à vouloir franchir cette étape. Avant, il n'aurait jamais accepté de faire l'amour dans son lit à lui, Asami.

Aussi, Asami se laissa prestement plaquer sur le matelas confortable de sa propre chambre, se laissa baiser tout le long de son corps, savourant les attaques de son amant. Fermant les yeux, Asami se laissa guider par les mouvements toujours plus torrides d'Akihito sur sa peau, comme par exemple autour son nombril, le bout de sa langue enoyait une délicieuse sensation de chatouilli à Asami, qui devait faire des efforts monstrueux pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il avait d'ailleurs la très nette impression qu'Akihito le savait, le jeune homme effleurait avec toujours plus de douceur la peau sensible du ventre d'Asami.

Akihito regardait avec un regard rempli de malice son amant, et un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres, l'homme n'était pas prêt à crier grâce du tout, au contraire, il semblait jouer avec ses nerfs, et sa patience. Aussi, il s'assit à califourchon sur l'abdoment de l'autre homme et l'observa quelques instants. Leur duel de regards dura, mais aucun des deux ne céda pas d'un pouce, au contraire, ils se défiaient toujours aussi ouvertement. Mais Asami, tout aussi joueur que le jeune homme effleura de ses doigts la peau pâle du ventre du plus jeune... Qui se tordit de rire.

\- Espèce de...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, tellement il était écroulé de rire sur la couche d'Asami. Il se roula sur le côté, mais Asami n'en avait pas terminé, Asami pouvait vraiment être taquin quand il le voulait, à l'image d'une panthère, l'homme observa sa proie avec une sorte de joie, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de vouloir pousser l'espièglerie plus loin. Asami était un chasseur, quelqu'un conçu pour la vitesse et la puissance, pas pour le jeu, ceci dit, il se découvrait des aspects de lui-même insoupçonnés grâce au jeune blond coquin sur son lit. Aussi, il continua le jeu du plus jeune. A savoir, à qui taquinerait le mieux l'autre.

Asami poursuivit Akihito dans sa chambre, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas rendre grâce, au contraie, il laissait Asami, complètement nu, s'essouffler toujours un petit peu plus. Il avait gagné en puissance au cours de ces années, tandis que le dragon se sentait un peu vieux pour ce genre d'exercice... Akihito le payerait vraiment très cher, mais très cher. Il le clouerait au lit, et il verrait quel effet ça faisait de se faire avoir. En plus, Akihito était encore habillé, ce qui rendait son propre châtiment encore plus injuste, il allait définitivement payer le prix de son audace.

Finalement, Asami réussi à capturer le jeune homme, toujours hilare, dans ses bras, Akihito avait vraiment eu envie de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve ce soir-là. Très bien. Parfait. Alors la torture serait encore plus longue que prévue. Asami tint fermement son amant dans ses bras, pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe une seconde fois, mais le jeune homme avait un regard brillant qui le dérangeait tout de même. Akihito allait encore faire des siennes, il le sentait. C'était inévitable. En effet : le jeune homme réussit à se glisser hors de son étreinte. Tout en déposant un baiser au passage sur les lèvres d'Asami qui paraissait plus frustré que jamais.

Cette fois-ci, Asami bondit sur les jambes d'Akihito, qui se renversa pour le coup, tout du long, sur le lit du yakusa. Et Asami grimpa le long de ce corps musclé et fort, avec beaucoup de prudence, Akihito avait enfin décidé de se laisser faire. Très bien. Mais Asami lui fessa quand même les fesses au passage, histoire de lui rappeler à qui il avait affaire, et pourtant, Asami était plus ravi que jamais. Akihito reprenait vie après toutes ces années. Alors, il lui baisa doucement les épaules, toujours couché sur lui, prêt à le prendre. Ceci dit, pas avant d'avoir joué avec le jeune homme.

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, demanda inocemment Akihito, l'oeil espiègle.

Asami s'asit à califourchon sur le jeune homme, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille...

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Akihito.

Asami baisa consciencieusement chaque partie du corps d'Akihito, toujours couché sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, et les lèvres ouvertes sous l'effet du désir. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rougissantes et il sentait que la chaleur montait peu à peu dans son corps. Les caresses d'Asami, parcourant son corps, l'entrainait dans le plaisir et le désir. Sentir ses mains sur lui, permettait à Akihito de se détendre profondément, il n'était plus au bureau, il n'était plus dans sa voiture, il n'était plus le journaliste, il était seul avec Asami, l'homme avec qui il sortait fréquemment, et plusieurs fois par semaine, comme ils le pouvaient.

Akihito sentait que les caresses d'Asami le perdait chaque fois un peu plus dans le bonheur, et la jouissance, comme il adorerait que ses mains soient toujours sur lui de cette façon, à le caresser, et le rassurer, lui faire plaisir. Il toucha un point particulièrement sensible, et le jeune homme émit un petit cri, qui fit sourire Asami. Il savait exactement où toucher Akihito pour obtenir la meilleure réponse de la part du jeune homme, même si dix ans les avait séparés, Akihito restait le même. Alors, Asami baisa le même point sensible, ce n'était qu'une simple caresse, un simple effleurement, mais le jeune homme était déjà tout à lui.

Asami se pencha avec douceur sur le corps de son protégé, le caressant de ses doigts puissants, le baisant à certains endroits, évitant d'autres, il se souvenait de chaque parcelle du corps d'Akihito. Chacune de ses réactions était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, Akihito était sous simplement l'amour de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Aucun autre n'avait fait chavirer son coeur comme le jeune homme couché sous lui, les mains croisées sous sa tête, appréciant le moment présent. Asami glissa sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale, ou chacun des muscles du jeune homme effectua un léger mouvement, quand la langue passait sur eux.

L'homme s'arrêta sur un endroit singulièrement sensible et Akihito soupira d'aise, Asami savait vraiment y faire, son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus, il était l'objet de la chasse d'Asami présentement. Chaque morceau de peau qu'il attaquait étaient autant de piqûres de rappel pour Akihito : à savoir qui dominait vraiment au lit. Oh oui, les morçures d'Akihito méritaient une bonne punition, jamais il n'avait subi un tel traitement de la part de qui que ce soit, et son amant n'échappait pas à la règle. Quoique, il avait laissé une sacrée marge de manoeuvre à son jeune protégé. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait tout de suite trouvé la mort, sans aucune autre échappatoire possible.

Akihito était un petit privilégié dans son cercle, et il en profitait vraiment beaucoup, personne n'osait toucher un seul cheveu de Takaba quand il se promenait dans Tokyo, personne ne désirait dire ce qu'il pensait haut et fort de la présence de Takaba dans sa demeure, personne n'osait émettre le moindre commentaire sur sa vie sentimentale avec le jeune homme... Non, tout allait pour li mieux avec son organisation, concernant Akihito. Oh, naturellement, il avait observé la vive jalousie de certains, et de certaines, mais, Akihito était le seul qui avait le droit d'occuper cette place, qui paraissait lui être destinée depuis la naissance.

Aussi, il oserait montrer ses blessures de guerre, le lendemain, en salle de réunion, malgré le regard désapprobateur de certains de ses employés. Oui, même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son business d'armes à feut en tous genres étaient au courant de sa relation avec Takaba, il fallait clairement être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose se produisait entre les deux hommes. Au moins, ça faisait un journaliste de moins sur leur liste de gêneurs, Takaba ne se mêlait pas de leurs affaires, tant mieux pour eux. Asami était ravi que ses employés aient compris celà, sinon, sa colère aurait été fatal pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Certes, ça ne se serait pas réglé à coup de pistolet, mais d'une toute autre façon, autrement plus légale. Et plus pernicieuse.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on t'envie, Akihito... se disait-il quand il était seul.

Asami reprit sa course sur le dos d'Akihito, en faisant tourner allègrement sa langue sur sa peau, il s'arrêta juste avant ses fesses, laissant le temps à Akihito le temps de ressentir une légère frustration avant de continuer son travail. Ainsi, il titilla encore ce point quelques instants, sentant que le jeune homme sous lui commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, Asami se décida enfin, il fit passa sa langue sur chacune des fesses d'Akihito, tandis que le jeune homme se dandinait davantage sur le lit, toujours sur le ventre. Les lèvres de l'homme baisèrent chacune de ses fesses, et il fit passer sa langue sur ses cuisses, collées sur le matelas.

Asami émit un petit rire quand Akihito gémit de plaisir, Akihito en voulait vraiment, c'était génial, mais bon, il lui faudrait attendre encore un petit peu. Un tout petit peu. Asami passa sa main entre les fesses du jeune homme et les écarta plusieurs fois, faisant naître une sensation de plaisir intense chez Akihito. Akihito se courba tout contre le matelas, les mains crispées sur le drap, et la tête relevée vers l'arrière. Asami le manipulait comme un pantin. Asami prit un pot de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet, et en répartit sur les doigts. Akihito allait bientôt le recevoir.

Il passa ses doigts dans l'entrée chaude et humide du plus jeune et joua délicatement avec le muscle autour de l'anus, l'élargissant au passage. La sensation de fraicheur envoyait de délicieux frissons dans le corps d'Akihito, qui en demandait beaucoup plus, il adorait quand Asami se montrait aussi doux avec lui, vraiment. Ses doigts passaient à la fois sur le pourtout de son ouverture, mais aussi à l'intérieur, en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux. Asami imitait la sensation de pénétration grâce à ses doigts, préparant Akihito à la suite des réjouissances.

Asami se positionna entre les fesses du jeune homme, et les écarta encore une fois, avant de passer sa langue dans l'entrée chaude du jeune homme. La sensation était unique : Akihito était déjà bien humide, alors sentir cette chaleur tout autour de sa propre langue le rendait plus fou que jamais. Akihito se cambra sur le lit, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette douce torture que lui offrait Ryûichi. Cet homme n'éprouvait donc aucune pitié ? Akihito désirait plus que tout au monde coller ses fesses tout contre le sexe de l'autre homme, mais il en avait décidé autrement, préférant le faire attendre plus qu'autre chose.

Asami sourit malicieusement, un sourire teinté de machiavélisme, il remonta avec une lenteur toute calculée sa tête faisait souffrir de plaisir son compagnon, qui en demandait beaucoup plus que ça. Décidément, sortir avec Asami n'était pas de toute repos tous les jours... Il en faisait souvent les frais. Au lit, surtout. Mais Asami avait apparemment compris qu'Akihito en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre cosnciencieusement, à l'image d'un élève tout sage à l'école. Asami se releva et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, et son sexe se dressa aussitôt, à la recherche de l'entrée tellement promise. Asami guida son membre sur l'entrée et pénétra l'entrée d'Akihito d'un coup assez puissant.

Akihito émit un cri de plaisir, tout son corps vibrait pour Asami présentement, jamais il ne s'était autant senti à l'aise en sa présence. Tout l'amour que lui portait Asami semblait le pénétrer par vagues puissantes. Un autre coup le recroquevilla sur lui-même, présentant davantage ses fesses à son amant, son maître, son dresseur... Et Asami prit son ventre entre ses mains, le redressant sur le lit. Encore un autre coup fut porté dans son entrée, et Akihito comprit que jamais il ne pourrait de passer de cet homme. Il était irrémédiablement lié à lui. Plusieurs autres coups le propulsèrent dans le paradis du plaisir et du désir. Akihito était secoué de toutes parts, Asami l'entourait dans tous les sens du terme. Et l'orgasme le prit très vite.

Asami eut besoin de plusieurs autres coups portés sur l'entrée d'Akihito pour venir lui aussi, et il se laissa aller tout contre le corps encore chaud du jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras. Akihito s'était endormi depuis longtemps, se colla instinctivement contre le corps de l'autre, et Asami els recouvrit tous les deux d'une couette entièrement blanche. L'homme baisa encore le plus jeune, et le rejoignit très vite dans son sommeil. Akihito était à lui, et à lui seul. Aussi, Asami el serra très fort dans ses bras, qu'il était bon de le revoir dans son lit !

**XOXOX**

\- Akihito, le plus simple serait que tu enquêtes sur Yamato et ses agissements, afin de contrecarrer ses plans avec Raibaru.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Il se peut aussi qu'ils soient au courant pour nous deux, et qu'ils essayent chacun de nous faire tomber, Yamato veut t'atteindre, tandis que Raibaru veut te mettre dans son lit. Tout ça tombe au même moment, ce que je n'aime pas beaucoup. C'est trop bien calculé à mon sens.

Asami ajouta :

\- Sans compter que les deux hommes nous en veulent particulièrement, pour des raisons bien différentes, certes. Yamato te hait à présent, parce que tu sors avec moi, ce qui est injuste.

Akihito soupira :

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre les temps Arbatov...

Asami posa sa main sur celle d'Akihito, juste avant qu'il ne quitte sa maison :

\- Mais il est de retour, et c'est un de ses plans, simplement, cette fois-ci, il agit par l'intermédiaire de deux autres personnes. Il agit dans l'ombre, impunément, afin de mieux nous détruire. Il pourrait nous observer en ce moment-même...

Et...

\- Sois prudent.

Asami déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Akihito, toujours aussi inquiet pour lui, qu'il lui arrive malheur... par sa faute. Parce que cette fois, il ferait tout, mais absolument tout pour qu'Arbatov ne parvienne pas à ses fins. Et ce combat se terminerait avec le corps d'Arbatov baignant dans son propre sang, étendu à ses pieds. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi intense de voir quelqu'un mourir très rapidement, peu importait le moyen, Akihito ne devait pas tuer cet homme, Asami voulait préserver son coeur.

Il prit la direction de sa chambre, cliqua sur un bouton, et révéla une porte cachée, et des escaliers, il descendit cahcune des marches, et passa par une autre porte... Sous ses yeux s'étalait une immense salle d'armes, Asami possédait à la fois des armes blanches, mais également plusieurs armes à feu, toutes possédées en toute illégalité. Il était temps que ces armes servent enfin, il n'avait pas accumulé toutes ces armes dans sa collection personnelle au cours des années pour qu'elles ne servent jamais. Son choix était déjà fait, son arme préférée allait bientôt servir.

Il la prit entre ses mains, et la soupesa, elle connaîtrait bientôt son heure de gloire. Il ne l'avait jamais montrée à Akihito, le jeune homme étant foncièrement contre l'usage illégal des armes, mais celle-ci aurait un destin différent.

\- Toi, ma belle, tu auras le privilège d'abattre Arbatov, comme il se doit.

Il avait réservé cette arme contre les gens spéciaux, ceux qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui, et Arbatov faisait partie de cette rare catégorie, celle qui provoquait sa fureur. Une fureur particulièrement destructrice... Mais Asami n'était pas homme à foncer tête baissée contre l'ennemi, au contraire, il attendait toujours patiemment le bon moment, quand sa victime commettrait sa première erreur. Et il sentait que cette erreur tant attendue viendrait plus vite que prévu.

Son visage afficha un sourire singulièrement carnassier : on ne touchait pas à Akihito. Tout simplement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de commentaires ? Vraiment ? T.T


	16. Première confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une dernière menace pour la route ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Navrée pour le retard, étant à une convention, j'étais occupée ailleurs.

Un soir, Akihito sortit de son bureau, beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, plus nerveux que jamais, et certainement plus en colère contre Raibaru que jamais. Cet homme le regardait avec un tel air hautain et de dégoût mêlé qu'il en devenait vraiment insupportable. Akihito ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, quitter ce journal au plus vite, parce que ça commençait sérieusement à sentir le roussi. Et en même temps, il avait eu la preuve irréfutable, grâce à ce comportement malsain de la part de Raibaru, qu'il savait qu'il sortait avec Asami. Et que la réunion avec Yamato était définitivement mauvais signe pour eux deux. L'un désirait faire tomber Akihito, l'autre, Asami.

\- Non mais vraiment, il est abject, et en plus, je suis à nouveau en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Asami. Incroyable. Enfin non, Raibaru tient vraiment à ce que je ne vois pas plus que ça Asami. En plus, je ne peux pas justifier d'un quelconque problème de couple, ou de famille, je n'ai officiellement pas de partenaire. Bref.

Akihito jeta sa veste sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, et desserra légèrement sa cravate, histoire de se détendre un petit peu, la journée n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos. Raibaru avait enchaîné les réunions de service, les réunions avec les chefs de service, et il avait demandé à voir exclusivement Takaba Akihito. Si les gens avaient encore des doutes sur les tensions entre Raibaru et Takaba, ils étaient envolés. En une seule journée, Raibaru avait fait comprendre que Takaba était indésirable. Certains avaient accepté par envie et jalousie, d'autres avaient froncé des sourcils, mais n'avaient osé rien dire, d'autres avaient fustigé leur grand patron en cachette, alors que d'autres avaient suivi bêtement la décision de Raibaru.

\- Qu'il soit maudit. Si seulement je trouvais un moyen de le faire tomber. Ce serait tellement plus simple... Mais tant que je n'ai rien contre lui, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il perdra son poste.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du côté passager et déposa ses affaires de bureau : son appareil photo, sa sacoche en cuir noir, et son téléphone portable. Le simple fait de rentrer à la maison lui ferait le plus grand bien. Akihito sourit doucement : la suite offerte par Asami lui servait désormais de domicile. Et il était sûr que très prochainement, le domicile d'Asami serait également le sien, au vu du temps qu'il passait là-bas. Akihito sourit davantage : Asami serait certainement plus que ravi de l'accueillir chez lui. C'était sûr.

\- J'hésite encore...

Et il contourna son véhicule pour prendre place du côté conducteur, être dans sa voiture était déjà comme être à la maison. Il mettait en général une musique pop rock pour rentrer dans la meilleure humeur possible, même si, ces derniers temps, c'était sacrément difficile de rester calme. Focalisé sur sa voiture, il n'entendit pas le bruit d'une autre voiture qui stoppa net derrière lui. Aussi, il sursauta en entendant le bruit du klaxon...

A l'intérieur, une voix retentit :

\- Sympa la voiture, vous l'avez eue où ?

Akihito se tourna vivement vers l'opportun :

\- Ca vous regarde ?

Mais le conducteur insista :

\- J'adorerai l'avoir.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Allez vous faire voir.

La voix parla à nouveau :

\- J'insiste...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Akihito remarqua le son détonnant de cette voix, elle contenait beaucoup d'air, comme si la voix était essoufflée, elle paraissait aussi étranglée, et elle était étrangement grave. Qui pouvait posséder une voix pareille ? Akihito se pencha vers le conducteur, et il nota que son visage était caché grâce à un bonnet noir, et de longues cicatrices. Impossible à reconnaître. Il activa son dictaphone dans sa poche, faisait mine de sortir un mouchoir.

\- Très bien, si vous voulez savoir, j'ai acheté cette merveille aux Etats-Unis, et depuis, elle ne me quitte plus. Un vrai petit bijou, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le conducteur mystérieux se pencha vers Takaba, souriant de toutes ses dents, un détail frappa Akihito, c'était ses mains, elles étaient complètement scarifiées. Des entailles barraient horriblement sa peau, comme certaines personnes qui pratiquaient l'automutilation. Comme chez certains gothiques... Fascinant.

\- C'est vrai, on a presque envie de vous tuer pour l'obtenir. Presque.

Akihito fut comme frappé au visage. Qui osait parler comme ça aux gens qu'on ne connaissait pas ? A qui on parlait tout simplement de sa voiture ? Qui ?

\- Vraiment ?

L'homme se pencha encore plus, sa voix se réduisant limite à un souffle d'air :

\- Oui, exactement, c'est exactement ça ce que je veux en fait. Ce genre de voiture, je veux dire. Un jour, je l'aurai. Je vous le jure.

Et l'homme observa avec un peu trop d'insistance les clés d'Akihito, dans sa main, mais ce regard n'était pas possessif, il était froid, glacial, sans aucune passion rien. Ces yeux étaient vides. Encore une fois, Akihito ne reconnaissait pas ce regard vert. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que cet homme ne lui voulait pas de bien du tout.

\- On verra ça. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis un homme pressé.

L'homme dans la voiture rapprocha son visage intégralement balafré de la figure d'Akihito :

\- Takaba Akihito, ce fut un honneur... Pour moi.

Tout le corps d'Akihito fut parcouru d'un frisson, cet homme connaissait son nom, il était donc venu le voir juste devant le bureau ? Ce n'était définitivement pas un fan, mais une toute autre espèce, au vu de son allure, c'était plutôt le genre à vouloir absolument chercher les ennuis, où qu'ils soient. L'enregistrement qu'il avait effectué de cette voix lui suffirait amplement pour l'identifier. L'ancien militaire lui avait fourni de quoi donner un nom à cette voix. Amie ou ennemie, cette voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aussi, il regarda longtemps l'endroit où la voix avait quitté le long boulevard, il aurait un coup de fil à passer à Asami aussi. Comment sa garde rapprochée avait-elle pu laisser un individu pareil... A moins que... l'homme ne soit trop fort pour elle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il sauta littéralement dans sa voiture, jetant un coup d'oeil tout autour de lui, de peur de revoir cette voiture rouge à mettre à la casse. D'ailleurs, comment une telle voiture avait-elle fait pour passer inaperçue dans ce quartier, qui ne comprenait que des voitures plus luxueuses les unes que les autres ? Il se posait de sérieuses questions.

\- Ryûichi ?

Il avait pris soin de prendre son kit main libres juste avant de partir au travail, malgré les caresses plus qu'insistantes d'Asami un peu partout sur son corps.

\- Akihito ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors Akihito parla des événements de la journée, et de la soirée, de la guerre déclarée entre Raibaru et lui-même, de la tension que cela provoquait entre les collègues au travail, que la plupart se rangeaient du côté de Raibaru, parce que c'était le patron, alors que lui n'était que l'invité dans le journal. C'était ridicule puisque c'était Raibaru lui-même qui l'avait accepté à ce poste. Que ses soupçons sur Raibaru s'étaient confirmés une fois de plus... Et de cet homme qui l'avait accosté dans la rue, comment avait-il pu passer la barrière des gardes d'Akihito, comment avait-il pu déjouer la vigilance de gardes, qui, pour certains, avaient été dans l'armée de l'air japonaise. Comment cet homme avait-il réussi à passer inaperçu malgré les caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans le quartier ?

Asami avait écouté Akihito débiter son discours à vive allure pendant que le plus jeune roulait en direction de son appartement, sa suite. Asami n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet individu jusqu'à ce soir, et il avait dit que ses gardes avaient dû le laisser passer, le jugeant sans doute inoffensif, mais dorénavant, ce serait un sujet de préoccupation assez important. Jamais la vigilance de ces gardes-ci n'avait été déjouée. Jamais. Il fallait un sacré tournemain pour les duper tous en même temps. Asami les avait choisi lui-même sachant à quel point ils étaient compétents, Akihito avait regardé leurs dossiers et ils correspondaient à ce que le jeune homme recherchait exactement. C'était effectivement étrange qu'ils n'aient pas noté la présence de cet individu particulièrement louche...

\- Ryûichi, j'ai enregistré sa voix, je t'enverrai le résultat de l'analyse, l'ancien militaire américain m'avait passé un logiciel assez pointu. Il est temps de l'utiliser.

Akihito avait enregistré les voix des criminels qui avaient croisé sa route au cours des années, et avait tout sauvegardé sur son ordinateur, il savait qu'un jour ça lui serait vraiment utile. Comme maintenant. Il réécoutait cet enregistrement quand il rentra dans sa suite, cette sensation curieuse au ventre, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ne voulait pas la voir, ne voulait pas y croire. Si ça avait été le cas, alors comment avait-il réussi à duper son monde ? Cet homme était potentiellement dangereux...

Il prit un verre d'eau juste avant de se poser sur son bureau dans l'appartement... Il inséra le connecteur du téléphone sur l'ordinateur et ouvrit la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sur son écran, enregistra la fichier dans son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le logiciel, et ouvrit l'enregistrement, et le fit comparer à toute la série de voix qu'il y avait inclus. Il n'avait jamais autant espéré se tromper sur toute la ligne.

**XOXOX**

Asami, de son côté, était singulièrement furieux après ce qu'Akihito venait de lui révéler sur ses hommes, comment ces hommes-là avaient-ils pu faire preuve de laxisme à ce point ? Jamais il ne les aurait cru capables d'une telle négligence. Jamais ! Il prit son téléphone en main, et appela Kirishima, pour savoir où étaient localisés ses hommes, Kirishima, dans son lit, fut tiré du sommeil d'une façon un peu brutale. L'homme se rendit directement au bureau de son patron, l'air un peu penaud, avec les dossiers en main.

Asami les lut avec la plus grande attention, notant les moindres détails, quelque chose qui aurait pu échapper à sa première lecture. Mais tout semblait en ordre, quelque définitivement, jamais ses hommes ne lui avaient fait défaut auparavant, ils étaient d'une fidélité exemplaire, ils obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres. C'était quelque chose de vraiment bizarre en soi...

\- Kirishima, donnez-moi leur localisation exacte.

Kirishima lui tendit un autre dossier, et un GPS, il savait exactement où ils se positionnaient en temps et en heure, au degré près, à la seconde près. Asami avait été très clair à ce niveau-là, Akihito devait être protégé coûte que coûte, peu importait les moyens. Kirishima se sentait profondément mal à l'aise en face de son supérieur, jamais il ne s'était senti vulnérable de sa vie, Takaba occupait une très grande place dans le coeur d'Asami, et si quelque chose se passait mal pour lui, genre un accident un peu trop opportun, les têtes tomberaient.

\- Et dites-moi comment vos hommes ont-ils pu laisser passer un tel individu ?

Kirihima baissa sa tête l'air plus misérable que jamais. Ce serait vu comme une faiblesse de sa part, mais valait mieux adopter profil bas quand le grand maître était en colère, comme maintenant. Quand Asami se mettait en colère, les têtes tombaient assez vite. Asami ouvrit son logiciel de localisation, tous les hommes étaient en place... depuis des heures. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas daigner jeter un coup d'oeil à cette voiture ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

\- Kirishima, depuis combien de temps vos hommes sont-ils placés ici ?

Son secrétaire fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser sur ce coup-ci, il avait une idée en tête, c'était on ne pouvait plus certain, connaissant Asami. Il avait toujours un plan d'avance sur les autres. Ceci dit, ces jours-ci, il paraissait surtout en retard sur les événements qui touchaient de près à Takaba Akihito, quelqu'un connaissait leur façon de fonctionner, leurs horaires, tout. C'était vraiment agaçant. Kirishima était un des rares à connaître l'emploi du temps de son patron sur les doigts, mais jamais il ne le trahirait. Jamais.

\- Depuis pratiquement sept heures du matin pour la moitié d'entre eux, le reste a tout simplement suivi Takaba Akihito jusqu'au travail, comme vous l'aviez demandé, monsieur.

Asami prit le numéro de téléphone d'un des gardes d'Akihito, il savait que ces hommes avaient enregistré son numéro dans leur répertoire, et qu'ils devaient répondre dès la première sonnerie. Et chacun avait suivi scrupuleusement la demande plus qu'expresse de leur supérieur. Ils ne leur viendraient à l'idée de désobéir.

\- Aucune réponse...

Asami raccrocha son téléphone, et passa exactement le même coup de fil à chacun de ses hommes positionnés autour du journal d'Akihito.

\- Toujours rien...

Asami començait sérieusement à se mettre en colère, comment ses propres hommes pouvaient-ils ignorer ses appels ? Comment ? Ils le savaient pourtant bien non ? Alors un détail tilta aux yeux d'Asami après plus ample étude des mouvements de ses hommes, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce de leurs repères. Pourtant, à la pause de midi et du soir, ils prenaient soin de se rendre à un café ou ailleurs pour acheter de quoi déjeuner. C'était inquiétant en soi.

\- Kirishima, êtes-vous sûr de leur avoir dit qu'ils avaient tout de même le droit de manger un temps soit peu ? Akihito doit avoir des gardes qui soient alerte tout le temps. Manger est vital.

Kirishima se baissa le plus respectueusement possible, toujours montrer qu'on était resté à sa place quand le maître était de cette humeur colérique. Toujours.

\- Oui, monsieur, ils ont sans doute pris de quoi se restaurer chez eux, avant de partir, comme un sandwich ou des ramens instantanées.

Asami se positionna tout contre le dos de son siège, se passant la main contre le visage.

\- Il faut que je les vois personnellement. Kirishima veuillez sortir la voiture au plus vite, je vous prie.

Kirishima s'exécuta aussitôt, Asami ne venait pas vérifier personnellement les événements sauf en cas exceptionnels, et Takaba constituait le cas exceptionnel où Asami vérifiait les choses de ses propres yeux. Jamais personne d'autre n'avait pu le faire sortir de sa tanière ainsi. Jamais.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jaguar filait à travers la ville de Tokyo, ignorant les protestations des autres usagers sur la route, on détestait vraiment les puissants qui passaient outre les lois, non, qui se pensaient au-dessus des lois. Peu importait pour Asami, seul Akihito comptait et sa vie était en jeu depuis qu'Arbatov avait à nouveau foulé le sol du Japon. Asami était préoccupé, Akihito n'était plus en sécurité du tout. Même à l'hôtel avec le personnel acquis à sa cause, Asami ne croyait plus qu'Akihito passerait une nuit tranquillement, seul, loin d'Asami.

\- Monsieur, nous arrivons bientôt. J'ai appelé Kuroda pour qu'il nous aide à nettoyer au cas où. C'est un des rares qui peut encore faire basculer la balance de notre côté. Ces hommes ont votre numéro sur leurs portables, la police risque de faire le rapprochement assez rapidement. Yamato va se régaler, il aura enfin une preuve de vos agissements. Si Kuroda arrive à effacer une partie de vos mouvements en temps normal, là, ça risque d'être compliqué. Plusieurs personnes sont impliquées ici.

Asami avait pensé à cette possibilité, Kirishima avait seulement exprimé une fois de plus ce que le dragon avait clairement en tête. Kirishima avait pris les devants avec Kuroda, et effectivement ce serait un excellent atout pour la suite, les policiers qu'il choisirait seraient le plus à même de ne pas répandre certaines informations. Il était bon d'avoir un excellent élément comme Kuroda à son côté, c'était même un des meilleurs investigateurs de tout Tokyo, un homme du terrain. Contrairement à ce que Yamato voyait en lui, à chaque fois. Seulement, Yamato était encore aveugle à la véritable loyauté de Kuroda, ce qui pouvait encore jouer en leur faveur.

\- Kirishima, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas suivis. Juste au cas où.

Kirishima leva ses yeux sur le rétroviseurs :

\- Non, monsieur, nos meilleurs hommes surveillent les alentours avec un oeil d'aigle. Nous serons en sécurité.

En principe, pensa Asami amèrement, s'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses propres hommes pour assurer la sécurité d'Akihito, alors qui pourrait assurer la sienne propre ? Kirishima prit une rue à droite et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un parking, un de ses hommes étaient proches de l'endroit. Inexplicablement, l'homme ne bougea pas à leur arrivée du tout, et pourtant, il avait reçu l'appel de leur venue. Vraiment très agaçant tout ça.

Asami sortit de la voiture, sans attendre que Kirihima lui ouvre obligeamment la porte des sièges passager arrière, décidé à rappeler qui était le maître des lieux. Il gravit très rapidement les deux étages du parking pour ne découvrir personne à sa grande surprise. A sa grande surprise, en revanche, il découvrit un flot de sang continu, il fronça des sourcils et ordonna qu'on appelle Kuroda de suite. Ca ne sentait clairement pas bon cette histoire.

Y avait-il eu bagarre dans les parages ? Y avait-il eu un obstacle pour que son homme ne puisse pas lui répondre ? Tant de questions qui auraient leurs réponses très rapidement. Asami sortit son arme, regardant dans tous les sens, s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui le filait. Personne. Ce serait son jour de chance à ce niveau-là. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de l'endroit où provenait le liquide rouge. C'était juste derrière un immense poteau de béton blanc.

Il avança encore de quelques mètres, et contourna enfin le bloc de béton, et il y découvrit un cadavre, un cadavre d'un de ses hommes, complètement vidé de ses intestins. Et il recula de quelques pas, observant les murs qui entourait le cadavre. Il fut frappé se stupeur, c'étaient exactement les mêmes signes qui avaient décoré l'appartement encore scellé d'Akihito... Les mêmes signes sataniques qui ornaient le cadavre. Les mêmes mots dans la même langue : le russe. Arbatov avait assassiné cet homme sans le moindre doute, et avec une facilité.

Rares étaient ceux qui pouvait prétendre mettre à terre sans la moindre difficulté un ancien militaire de carrière, et un militaire avec autant de force physique que celui-ci. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Kirishima, derrière lui, l'arme à la main, observait avec tout autant de stupeur ce sinistre spectacle. Akihito avait été abordé par... Arbatov en personne ? Ca semblait impossible. Ou alors, c'était un de ses complices. Mais Akihito devrait le confirmer avec l'analyse de la voix du chauffeur étrange.

\- Notre homme a passé un sale quart d'heure, commenta Asami.

Kuroda arriva quelques minutes après avec des policiers entièrement à la solde d'Asami, et passa au peigne fin l'endroit, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait un indice qui aurait échappé à l'inspection des lieux. Il envoya des équipes sur les lieux où étaient placés les hommes d'Asami, ils avaient tous subi le même sort. Un médecin légiste confirma l'heure du décès de l'un d'eux au même moment que celui qu'ils avaient découvert en premier. Arbatov avait au moins un complice quelque part dans Tokyo. Mais qui ?

\- Ryûichi, je pense que tu devrais voir ça.

Kuroda montra une photo d'une des scènes de crime, cette fois, les caractères étaient écrits en japonais, et non en russe. Alors son complice était Japonais ? Mais qui était ce Japonais ? Ce Japonais devait certainement en avoir assez de rester dans l'ombre des crimes d'Arbatov, alors il avait décidé d'aider l'homme au mieux de ses compétences.

\- Intéressant, mais qui est son complice ?

Kuroda haussa des épaules :

\- Certainement quelqu'un de proche de vous deux, sinon, comment aurait-il pu connaître votre emploi du temps à vous deux ? Quelqu'un qui a votre confiance. A tous les deux. Ceci dit, je ne doute pas de la loyauté de tes hommes, ça pourrait bien être quelqu'un dans l'entourage d'Akihito. Tu sais, il a beau avoir réussi à mettre en prison Arbatov, il doit oublier un point important concernant certaines personnes.

Asami lui décocha un regard noir :

\- Tu insinues qu'il serait naïf ?

Kuroda sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, je constate. Nuance.

Puis, plus sérieusement, voyant qu'Asami n'était pas d'humeur ce soir :

\- Je pense que c'est une personne qui l'a mis tellement dans la confiance qu'il ne se doute pas de la traîtrise à venir. Et elle doit être proche.

Et puis, quittant les lieux, toujours d'un pas calme et mesuré, il tourna encore une fois la tête vers Asami, s'assurant que l'homme l'écoutait, malgré les tourments qui avaient pris possession de l'esprit et du coeur de l'homme.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tes hommes sélectionnés pour protéger Takaba ne suffisent plus, si l'homme derrière tout ça a été capable d'abattre la protection que tu as tissée autour de ton amant de la sorte, alors je crois que quelque chose d'autre devrait lui servir de barrière.

Il continua toujours sur son ton qu'il employait dans les cours d'assise :

\- Cet homme est capable de tuer de ses propres mains des anciens militaires de ce calibre, et tu fais partie des rares capables de battre en combat singulier ces militaires. C'est triste à dire, mais tu es le seul bouclier que possède encore Akihito, Ryûichi.

Une minute de silence et...

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ryûichi, tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité, personne ne peut te battre en combat singulier quand tu es en proie à la colère. Personne. Cet homme, ce tueur, en veut beaucoup à Akihito, et nous avons tous les deux une petite idée de qui ça peut bien être, et il ne t'a pas encore agressé, toi. Il a peur de toi, il sait qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort pour te jeter dans l'Océan Pacifique. Il attend son heure. Sois juste prêt si tu veux mon humble avis.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le portable d'Asami pour sonner, l'homme prit l'objet dans sa main, et constata qu'Akihito lui avait envoyé un message, les résultats de son analyse. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que c'était raide. Akihito n'avait pas menti sur la rapidité des résultats. Kuroda, curieux, s'approcha de la capture d'écran envoyée par le bons soins d'Akihito sur le portable de son ami.

\- Ouais, ce chauffeur n'était autre qu'Arbatov. La même fréquence, tout. On a presque l'impression qu'il veut être découvert. Ou bien, c'était une mise en scène pour te sortir de ta cachette, Asami dans ce cas, sois vraiment prudent. La prochaine fois, ça pourrait être ton corps que ton amant va trouver chez toi, étendu sur le sol. Et nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive, hein ?

Asami soupira, sachant à quel point son vieux camarade de l'université avait raison, une fois de plus, Shinji ne perdait pas de temps à parler de la pluie et du beau temps du tout, au contraire, il allait droit au but, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Asami. Asami avait besoin d'hommes comme Kuroda pour le seconder.

\- Kuroda, merci pour ce soir.

Kuroda haussa des épaules, et il quitta définitivement les lieux, laissant les policiers acquis à la cause d'Asami prendre soin des lieux, ce dont Asami lui fut profondément reconnaissant. En ce moment, Asami avait besoin de savoir qui était ses alliés, et il fut ravi de voir que Kuroda comptait parmi eux. Ce qui signifiait qu'Akihito pouvait aussi se reposer sur Kuroda quand il en avait besoin, peu importait le moment.

Cependant, demander à Akihito de vivre à nouveau avec lui lui demanderait beaucoup de courage, Akihito risquait de rouspéter une fois de plus, comme plus de dix ans auparavant. Mais le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle, il ne s'agissait plus d'amour propre ou de fierté mal placée, ou un profond désir de liberté, mais il était question de la vie d'Akihito, et ça, Asami ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Asami ne parierait pas sur la vie d'Akihito, peu importait ce que le jeune homme en dirait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon coeur d'auteure ?


	17. La tension monte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito va-t-il accepter de revivre chez Asami ou pas ?

Akihito faisait face à Asami, dans sa demeure en plein centre de Tokyo, entourée de ces hauts murs et de ces jardins, dans son salon. Il n'appréciait guère la tournure des événements, mais avait-il le choix ? Lui laissait-on le choix ? Il adorait sa liberté, et il avait l'impression qu'Asami voulait l'entraver dans ses mouvements avec un boulet de métal, comme les bagnards aux Etats-Unis. C'était tout simplement insupportable à entendre.

\- Alors comme ça je suis obligé de revenir vivre avec toi ? Parce qu'un fou dangereux se promène librement dans tout Tokyo ? Et tu pensais que j'allais accepter aussi facilement ? Tu sais, je suis un être humain, et je pense que j'ai le droit de choisir ma vie...

Asami évita de croiser son regard, il savait depuis le début que proposer à Akihito de revenir vivre avec lui serait une très mauvaise idée, et il venait d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux : Akihito refusait, même si c'était temporaire, de dormir chez lui.

\- Ecoute, avec Arbatov qui a tué tous tes gardes du corps l'autre soir, je me sentirai mieux si tu acceptais de rester ici quelques temps, avant qu'on attrape Arbatov. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ta liberté, à ton indépendance, mais moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre... définitivement.

Akihito dévisageait Asami, affichant clairement son indignation face à une telle proposition, et pourtant, il comprenait qu'Asami ne lui voulait que le plus grand bien, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Et si Arbatov se pointe ici, avec une arme, que feras-tu ?

Asami prit les poignets du jeune homme entre ses mains, baisant chacun de ses doigts doucement, pour calmer le plus jeune. Akihito était certainement sur le point de le gifler, et avec raison. Cependant, il voyait qu'Akihito pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête. D'un côté, l'hôtel était une solution provisoire, et de l'autre, n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans cet endroit, prétextant une réunion importante, ou une demande d'embauche. Et son appartement était complètement détruit, il ne pourrait pas y revenir. Akihito savait qu'Asami avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais une part de lui-même voulait encore profiter de cette liberté. Il aurait tout simplement voulu revenir ici, de son plein gré, sans avoir à quémander la protection de qui que ce soit.

\- Je saurai me défendre, Akihito, comme toujours.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Asami comprit le véritable problème d'Akihito, le jeune homme ne l'avait plus revu pendant dix ans, non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais bien parce qu'il pensait pouvoir se protéger tout seul. Et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'Asami et de ses gardes pour être en sécurité. De plus, Akihito pensait pouvoir aussi protéger le coeur d'Asami, en se tenant éloigné de lui, il pensait que l'homme ne s'inquiéterait pas de tout.

\- Non, je ne crains pas tes ennemis, ils croiseront tous la mort. Comme toujours. Qu'ils osent te toucher une seule fois, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retenir.

Akihito n'osait pas soutenir le regard d'Asami...

\- Mais moi ? Sans toi ? Comment vais-je faire ? Tu t'es trop mis en danger pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as trop souffert à cause de moi, je ne pourrais plus supporter d'être un poids sur tes épaules, Ryûichi.

Asami baisa délicatement les lèvres d'Akihito :

\- Tu es une plume sur mon coeur.

Akihito entoura Asami de ses bras et pleura de toutes larmes de son corps, ces derniers jours avaient été sacrément pénibles pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait à nouveau posé le pied au Japon, Akihito n'avait pas eu une minute de repos à lui. On l'avait épié, traqué, harcelé, regardé comme une bête de somme, et il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour lui, de temps pour eux... Il aurait vraiment adoré rester juste quelques jours chez Asami, à dormir. Au final, cette proposition tombait vraiment à pic.

\- J'accepte...

Il regrettait d'avoir accordé quelques jours à Kage Heishi, il l'aurait compris, lui au moins, au journal. Mais plus personne ne semblait lui faire un temps soit peu confiance, à présent que Raibaru faisait tout pour pousser à bout le jeune homme. Il n'était plus désiré au travail, il n'avait pas cherché à se faire des alliés, il était plus seul que jamais. Il avait passé son temps à se battre, en vain, alors que trouver des alliés aurait porté quelques fruits. Il aurait fait en sorte de garder sa place, maintenant qu'il était sûr que Raibaru voulait le renvoyer, pour la raison qu'il sortait avec Asami.

\- Je demanderai à Kirishima d'apporter tes affaires ici, d'accord ? Pour le moment, repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Asami mena Akihito à sa propre chambre, où il déshabilla le jeune homme et l'aida à enfiler un pyjama long et confortable. Akihito se coucha aussitôt sur le matelas confortable, et il fut suivi très vite par Asami, qui avait pris un simple pantalon de pyjama noir en soie. Le plus vieux prit le plus jeune, le visage encore couvert de larmes dans les bras, et le berça tendrement. Le plus jeune put dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

XOXOX

Yamato était désorienté, mais alors là, complètement. Qui pouvait bien lui donner rendez-vous à une heure pareille de la nuit ? C'était vraiment incroyable en soi. Ses instincts de policier lui soufflaient que c'était un piège, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber dedans, les deux pieds joints. Non, c'était franchement dangereux. Il sortit son arme, au cas où, mais il était foncièrement curieux. Il voulait savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Il marcha à pas de loups dans cet entrepôt, et observait autour de lui s'il n'était pas suivi...

\- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, prononça une voix qui s'éleva de l'ombre.

Yamato se tourna vivement, et par pur réflexe, il tira en direction de la voix. La balle ricocha sur l'architecture métallique de la structure, et se perdit au loin. SI on trouvait cette douille, sa carrière de policier était finie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix soupira dans l'ombre, décidément, cet homme était vraiment nerveux, elle aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre de plus adapté, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle avait trouvé. Les policiers étaient de plus en plus durs à convaincre.

\- Vous me connaissez déjà, la clé USB, c'était moi.

Yamato fut abasourdi, terrifié, et désorienté. Il connaîtrait enfin cette source d'information, et pourtant, il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière personne qu'on voudrait avoir en face de soi. Un homme qui se cachait ne pouvait qu'être de mauvaise rencontre.

\- Vraiment ?

Et :

\- Prouvez-le !

La voix émit un petit rire qui sonnait comme le glas des cloches d'église. Sinistre. Yamato recula de quelques pas, sachant que la voix s'approchait à grands pas de sa position. Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer si cette créature osait effectuer le moindre faux pas.

\- Oh, c'est donc ça que vous voulez ?

La voix éclata d'un rire démoniaque :

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de voir Asami Ryûichi et Takaba Akihito dans ce lit, tellement sûrs de leur pouvoir. Sans penser une seule minute que quelqu'un aurait l'idée de les filmer dans leurs ébats.

Mais Yamato n'était toujours pas convaincu des bonnes intentions de cette voix...

\- Et comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? Vous ne montrez même pas votre visage !

Le plus horrible visage qu'Arbatov avait jamais vu de sa vie se découvrit face à lui, Yamato dut faire un effort pour ne pas tomber à terre. Son visage était pâle, très pâle, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front.

\- Non, ceci n'est qu'un masque... Laissez-moi me présenter...

Alors la créature enleva ce qui semblait être des lambeaux de peau scarifiée, révélant une peau digne des plus grands mannequins de la planète. Les horribles boursouflures laissèrent place aux lèvres les plus pulpeuses que Yamato avaient jamais vues. Le nez déformé fut remplacé par un nez droit. Et pour achever cette vision, pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikhaïl Arbatov apparut devant Yamato Shinzô.

\- Vous !

Yamato empoigna plus fortement son arme, mais Arbatov se déplaça prestement sur la droite, et en profita pour désarmer le policier, abasourdi par tant de vitesse. L'arme fut détruire en moins de deux secondes. Quelle force herculéenne !

\- Seul Asami Ryûichi est capable de me battre en combat singulier, ne tentez même pas de m'abattre, commandant Yamato.

Yamato fixa le visage avec une haine profonde...

\- Comment osez-vous ?

Arbatov sourit délicatement, et prit le visage du policier entre ses mains puissantes et dominatrices. Ce policier était tout à fait à son goût.

\- Allons, pas de ça entre nous, après tout, je vous ai donné cette vidéo.

Yamato détestait à présent la dette qu'il avait envers son informateur, il se sentait pris au piège par sa propre loyauté. En un mot, Arbatov l'avait mis à ses pieds, sans que lui ne puisse rien y faire. Il capitula.

\- Pourquoi ?

Arbatov prit la nuque de Yamato entre ses mains, pour un peu, il le sauterait comme il avait sauté Takaba. Mais, il devait d'abord détruire Takaba avant de pouvoir le faire. Quel dommage.

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun. Deux même.

Et il lécha les lèvres de Yamato, rien que pour en goûter la texture, cet homme, plus petit que lui, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, un corps fin, un petit ange, était vraiment à croquer de suite.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Arbatov sourit de toutes ses dents...

**XOXOX**

Plus loin, un homme avait photographié l'intégralité de cette conversation, observait et analysait chaque mouvement des deux protagonistes, c'était des clichés qui permettraient de propulser son journal au rang des grands quotidiens... Le temps de quelques jours, certes, mais au moins, ça vendrait à un plus gros tirage.

\- Ceci dit...

Des gens pourraient pâtir de cette rencontre entre ces deux individus, pour le coup, il avait envie de prévenir les deux personnes qui pourraient souffrir de cette soirée. Il prit son protable, le connecta à son appareil photo, et ouvrit internet, il envoya la photo à son ancien collègue et rival.

\- Au moins, tu seras prévenu, Akihito, même si t'es vraiment chiant de chez chiant.

Non, Akihito ne méritait pas de subir à nouveau les pires souffrances entre les mains d'Arbatov, l'homme l'avait suffisamment torturé comme ça. Akihito méritait de souffler un petit peu, un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Même si c'est une vraie tête de mule parfois.

Alors le journaliste quitta les lieux en catimini et prit sa voiture, garée plus loin, et regarda tout autour de lui, c'était en ces moments qu'on savait qu'on avait choisi un métier dangereux. Certes, pas aussi dangereux que celui de policier, mais dangereux tout de même. Akihito en était le plus bel exemple.

\- Toujours à se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible ce mec.

Genre comme sortir avec Asami Ryûichi malgré leurs différences sociales et culturelles, malgré leurs différences d'âge et leur ambitions. L'un désirait tout contrôler, alors que l'autre voulait partir à l'aventure. Comment deux personnalités aussi différentes pouvaient-elles coexister ? Mystère.

\- Mais tellement incroyable aussi.

Et le pire c'était qu'il tenait le plus beau scoop de sa vie avec le prix Pulitzer d'Akihito, et la réputation sinistre d'Asami, mais en même temps, le jeune homme lui en voudrait à mort. Sans parler des armoires à glace d'Asami, au passage.

\- Parfois, certains ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont.

L'homme vérifiait toutes les secondes son rétroviseur intérieur, Dieu savait à quel point ces types pouvaient être dangereux, Akihito en avait fait les frais pendant un mois dans ce restaurant sordide, alors, il ne voulait vraiment pas partager le même sort.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que je vais pas publier cette article, que je vais laisser cet honneur à Akihito, il le mérite bien.

Alors l'homme sortit de sa voiture, jetant des coups d'oeil toujours un peu partout, plus fiévreux que jamais. Cette fois, l'enjeu sur sa vie était réel.

\- Akihito, dépêche-toi de publier cet article...

Le journaliste confondit les croquettes pour chien avec le lait, il prit de la sauce piquante pour de la sauce soja, et il ne réussit pas à s'endormir de la nuit.

**XOXOX**

De son côté, Serguei n'en menait pas large du tout, il assistait au triste spectacle qui s'étendait à ses pieds, tous les journalistes qui avaient participé à l'arrestation d'Arbatov, donnant toujours plus d'informations à la police au passage, étaient morts. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous ce soir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et voilà que cette soirée était fichue en l'air.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Serguei appela la police, pour la seule fois de sa vie, il fit confiance aux forces de l'ordre russes, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et surtout, il ne voyait pas trop comment annoncer aux familles que leurs maris, frères, fils, et pères avaient été sauvagement tués, dans un rituel qui évoquait douteusement le satanisme.

Il réfléchissait à une manière d'expliquer sa présence en ces lieux aux forces de l'ordre et décida de donner une version assez proche de la réalité. Il avait loué à ces journalistes une chambre dans son hôtel pour parler d'Arbatov et de ses manigances. Ces journalistes et lui-même se réunissaient régulièrement dans le but de célébrer cette victoire.

Quel choc pour lui d'apprendre que ses plus vieux amis étaient morts à cause de cette raclure, quelle tristesse de se retrouver seul ici, à ne rien faire. Quelle haine naissait dans son coeur rien qu'à la pensée d'Arbatov. Mais pour le moment, il attendrait ici, les policiers avant de donner sa version des faits.

\- Mes amis, vous serez vengés.

Ce fut un discours particulièrement larmoyant qu'il sorti aux policiers, l'histoire d'un homme qui avait vraiment voulu aider des journalistes d'un quotidien qu'il adorait, vénérait, et lisait avec passion. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir lire les faits divers sans éprouver le moindre chagrin du tout. Il avait adoré les voir arrêter Arbatov : c'était du grand art !

Il avait apprécié cette alliance entre forces de l'ordre et journalistes, c'était un noble exemple de coopération et de fraternité. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Et il débitait inlassablement sa tristesse et sa rancoeur aux policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger. Une femme s'approcha de lui avec un paquet de mouchoirs, mais l'homme paraissait trop fragilisé pour les prendre.

\- Monsieur, toutes mes condoléances.

Et on le laissa tranquillement dans son coin, le laissant seul dans la nuit, au grand plaisir de Serguei. Son petit numéro avait été joué à la perfection, la tristesse n'avait pas pris place dans son coeur, mais plutôt un flot continu de rage, et de colère. Il rentra chez lui, non sans avoir pris quelques photos du carnage.

\- Décidément, prendre le manteau des satanistes Arbatov, tu n'as donc aucune honte...

Serguei se tourna vers un meuble, avec un double-fond, il ouvrit ce double-fond et en sortit une arme, qu'il ne pensait plus du tout utiliser avec le temps. C'était devenu le souvenir d'un passé peu glorieux, seul vestige de sa fierté et de son honneur. Il contemplait l'arme comme une pièce de musée, quelque chose qui devait être vu sans être touché. Mais maintenant, elle allait reprendre du service, cette dame.

\- Je vais me battre.

Et l'homme prépara sa valise pour le Japon. Au passage, il avait pris un dossier créé par les bons soins de ses amis morts, et il s'était dit que le contenu pourrait intéresser Akihito...

Akihito faisait face à Asami, dans sa demeure en plein centre de Tokyo, entourée de ces hauts murs et de ces jardins, dans son salon. Il n'appréciait guère la tournure des événements, mais avait-il le choix ? Lui laissait-on le choix ? Il adorait sa liberté, et il avait l'impression qu'Asami voulait l'entraver dans ses mouvements avec un boulet de métal, comme les bagnards aux Etats-Unis. C'était tout simplement insupportable à entendre.

\- Alors comme ça je suis obligé de revenir vivre avec toi ? Parce qu'un fou dangereux se promène librement dans tout Tokyo ? Et tu pensais que j'allais accepter aussi facilement ? Tu sais, je suis un être humain, et je pense que j'ai le droit de choisir ma vie...

Asami évita de croiser son regard, il savait depuis le début que proposer à Akihito de revenir vivre avec lui serait une très mauvaise idée, et il venait d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux : Akihito refusait, même si c'était temporaire, de dormir chez lui.

\- Ecoute, avec Arbatov qui a tué tous tes gardes du corps l'autre soir, je me sentirai mieux si tu acceptais de rester ici quelques temps, avant qu'on attrape Arbatov. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ta liberté, à ton indépendance, mais moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre... définitivement.

Akihito dévisageait Asami, affichant clairement son indignation face à une telle proposition, et pourtant, il comprenait qu'Asami ne lui voulait que le plus grand bien, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Et si Arbatov se pointe ici, avec une arme, que feras-tu ?

Asami prit les poignets du jeune homme entre ses mains, baisant chacun de ses doigts doucement, pour calmer le plus jeune. Akihito était certainement sur le point de le gifler, et avec raison. Cependant, il voyait qu'Akihito pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête. D'un côté, l'hôtel était une solution provisoire, et de l'autre, n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans cet endroit, prétextant une réunion importante, ou une demande d'embauche. Et son appartement était complètement détruit, il ne pourrait pas y revenir. Akihito savait qu'Asami avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais une part de lui-même voulait encore profiter de cette liberté. Il aurait tout simplement voulu revenir ici, de son plein gré, sans avoir à quémander la protection de qui que ce soit.

\- Je saurai me défendre, Akihito, comme toujours.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Asami comprit le véritable problème d'Akihito, le jeune homme ne l'avait plus revu pendant dix ans, non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais bien parce qu'il pensait pouvoir se protéger tout seul. Et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'Asami et de ses gardes pour être en sécurité. De plus, Akihito pensait pouvoir aussi protéger le coeur d'Asami, en se tenant éloigné de lui, il pensait que l'homme ne s'inquiéterait pas de tout.

\- Non, je ne crains pas tes ennemis, ils croiseront tous la mort. Comme toujours. Qu'ils osent te toucher une seule fois, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retenir.

Akihito n'osait pas soutenir le regard d'Asami...

\- Mais moi ? Sans toi ? Comment vais-je faire ? Tu t'es trop mis en danger pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as trop souffert à cause de moi, je ne pourrais plus supporter d'être un poids sur tes épaules, Ryûichi.

Asami baisa délicatement les lèvres d'Akihito :

\- Tu es une plume sur mon coeur.

Akihito entoura Asami de ses bras et pleura de toutes larmes de son corps, ces derniers jours avaient été sacrément pénibles pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait à nouveau posé le pied au Japon, Akihito n'avait pas eu une minute de repos à lui. On l'avait épié, traqué, harcelé, regardé comme une bête de somme, et il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour lui, de temps pour eux... Il aurait vraiment adoré rester juste quelques jours chez Asami, à dormir. Au final, cette proposition tombait vraiment à pic.

\- J'accepte...

Il regrettait d'avoir accordé quelques jours à Kage Heishi, il l'aurait compris, lui au moins, au journal. Mais plus personne ne semblait lui faire un temps soit peu confiance, à présent que Raibaru faisait tout pour pousser à bout le jeune homme. Il n'était plus désiré au travail, il n'avait pas cherché à se faire des alliés, il était plus seul que jamais. Il avait passé son temps à se battre, en vain, alors que trouver des alliés aurait porté quelques fruits. Il aurait fait en sorte de garder sa place, maintenant qu'il était sûr que Raibaru voulait le renvoyer, pour la raison qu'il sortait avec Asami.

\- Je demanderai à Kirishima d'apporter tes affaires ici, d'accord ? Pour le moment, repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Asami mena Akihito à sa propre chambre, où il déshabilla le jeune homme et l'aida à enfiler un pyjama long et confortable. Akihito se coucha aussitôt sur le matelas confortable, et il fut suivi très vite par Asami, qui avait pris un simple pantalon de pyjama noir en soie. Le plus vieux prit le plus jeune, le visage encore couvert de larmes dans les bras, et le berça tendrement. Le plus jeune put dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**XOXOX**

Yamato était désorienté, mais alors là, complètement. Qui pouvait bien lui donner rendez-vous à une heure pareille de la nuit ? C'était vraiment incroyable en soi. Ses instincts de policier lui soufflaient que c'était un piège, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber dedans, les deux pieds joints. Non, c'était franchement dangereux. Il sortit son arme, au cas où, mais il était foncièrement curieux. Il voulait savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Il marcha à pas de loups dans cet entrepôt, et observait autour de lui s'il n'était pas suivi...

\- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, prononça une voix qui s'éleva de l'ombre.

Yamato se tourna vivement, et par pur réflexe, il tira en direction de la voix. La balle ricocha sur l'architecture métallique de la structure, et se perdit au loin. SI on trouvait cette douille, sa carrière de policier était finie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix soupira dans l'ombre, décidément, cet homme était vraiment nerveux, elle aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre de plus adapté, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle avait trouvé. Les policiers étaient de plus en plus durs à convaincre.

\- Vous me connaissez déjà, la clé USB, c'était moi.

Yamato fut abasourdi, terrifié, et désorienté. Il connaîtrait enfin cette source d'information, et pourtant, il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière personne qu'on voudrait avoir en face de soi. Un homme qui se cachait ne pouvait qu'être de mauvaise rencontre.

\- Vraiment ?

Et :

\- Prouvez-le !

La voix émit un petit rire qui sonnait comme le glas des cloches d'église. Sinistre. Yamato recula de quelques pas, sachant que la voix s'approchait à grands pas de sa position. Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer si cette créature osait effectuer le moindre faux pas.

\- Oh, c'est donc ça que vous voulez ?

La voix éclata d'un rire démoniaque :

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de voir Asami Ryûichi et Takaba Akihito dans ce lit, tellement sûrs de leur pouvoir. Sans penser une seule minute que quelqu'un aurait l'idée de les filmer dans leurs ébats.

Mais Yamato n'était toujours pas convaincu des bonnes intentions de cette voix...

\- Et comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? Vous ne montrez même pas votre visage !

Le plus horrible visage qu'Arbatov avait jamais vu de sa vie se découvrit face à lui, Yamato dut faire un effort pour ne pas tomber à terre. Son visage était pâle, très pâle, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front.

\- Non, ceci n'est qu'un masque... Laissez-moi me présenter...

Alors la créature enleva ce qui semblait être des lambeaux de peau scarifiée, révélant une peau digne des plus grands mannequins de la planète. Les horribles boursouflures laissèrent place aux lèvres les plus pulpeuses que Yamato avaient jamais vues. Le nez déformé fut remplacé par un nez droit. Et pour achever cette vision, pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikhaïl Arbatov apparut devant Yamato Shinzô.

\- Vous !

Yamato empoigna plus fortement son arme, mais Arbatov se déplaça prestement sur la droite, et en profita pour désarmer le policier, abasourdi par tant de vitesse. L'arme fut détruire en moins de deux secondes. Quelle force herculéenne !

\- Seul Asami Ryûichi est capable de me battre en combat singulier, ne tentez même pas de m'abattre, commandant Yamato.

Yamato fixa le visage avec une haine profonde...

\- Comment osez-vous ?

Arbatov sourit délicatement, et prit le visage du policier entre ses mains puissantes et dominatrices. Ce policier était tout à fait à son goût.

\- Allons, pas de ça entre nous, après tout, je vous ai donné cette vidéo.

Yamato détestait à présent la dette qu'il avait envers son informateur, il se sentait pris au piège par sa propre loyauté. En un mot, Arbatov l'avait mis à ses pieds, sans que lui ne puisse rien y faire. Il capitula.

\- Pourquoi ?

Arbatov prit la nuque de Yamato entre ses mains, pour un peu, il le sauterait comme il avait sauté Takaba. Mais, il devait d'abord détruire Takaba avant de pouvoir le faire. Quel dommage.

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun. Deux même.

Et il lécha les lèvres de Yamato, rien que pour en goûter la texture, cet homme, plus petit que lui, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, un corps fin, un petit ange, était vraiment à croquer de suite.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Arbatov sourit de toutes ses dents...

**XOXOX**

Plus loin, un homme avait photographié l'intégralité de cette conversation, observait et analysait chaque mouvement des deux protagonistes, c'était des clichés qui permettraient de propulser son journal au rang des grands quotidiens... Le temps de quelques jours, certes, mais au moins, ça vendrait à un plus gros tirage.

\- Ceci dit...

Des gens pourraient pâtir de cette rencontre entre ces deux individus, pour le coup, il avait envie de prévenir les deux personnes qui pourraient souffrir de cette soirée. Il prit son protable, le connecta à son appareil photo, et ouvrit internet, il envoya la photo à son ancien collègue et rival.

\- Au moins, tu seras prévenu, Akihito, même si t'es vraiment chiant de chez chiant.

Non, Akihito ne méritait pas de subir à nouveau les pires souffrances entre les mains d'Arbatov, l'homme l'avait suffisamment torturé comme ça. Akihito méritait de souffler un petit peu, un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Même si c'est une vraie tête de mule parfois.

Alors le journaliste quitta les lieux en catimini et prit sa voiture, garée plus loin, et regarda tout autour de lui, c'était en ces moments qu'on savait qu'on avait choisi un métier dangereux. Certes, pas aussi dangereux que celui de policier, mais dangereux tout de même. Akihito en était le plus bel exemple.

\- Toujours à se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible ce mec.

Genre comme sortir avec Asami Ryûichi malgré leurs différences sociales et culturelles, malgré leurs différences d'âge et leur ambitions. L'un désirait tout contrôler, alors que l'autre voulait partir à l'aventure. Comment deux personnalités aussi différentes pouvaient-elles coexister ? Mystère.

\- Mais tellement incroyable aussi.

Et le pire c'était qu'il tenait le plus beau scoop de sa vie avec le prix Pulitzer d'Akihito, et la réputation sinistre d'Asami, mais en même temps, le jeune homme lui en voudrait à mort. Sans parler des armoires à glace d'Asami, au passage.

\- Parfois, certains ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont.

L'homme vérifiait toutes les secondes son rétroviseur intérieur, Dieu savait à quel point ces types pouvaient être dangereux, Akihito en avait fait les frais pendant un mois dans ce restaurant sordide, alors, il ne voulait vraiment pas partager le même sort.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que je vais pas publier cette article, que je vais laisser cet honneur à Akihito, il le mérite bien.

Alors l'homme sortit de sa voiture, jetant des coups d'oeil toujours un peu partout, plus fiévreux que jamais. Cette fois, l'enjeu sur sa vie était réel.

\- Akihito, dépêche-toi de publier cet article...

Le journaliste confondit les croquettes pour chien avec le lait, il prit de la sauce piquante pour de la sauce soja, et il ne réussit pas à s'endormir de la nuit.

**XOXOX**

De son côté, Serguei n'en menait pas large du tout, il assistait au triste spectacle qui s'étendait à ses pieds, tous les journalistes qui avaient participé à l'arrestation d'Arbatov, donnant toujours plus d'informations à la police au passage, étaient morts. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous ce soir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et voilà que cette soirée était fichue en l'air.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Serguei appela la police, pour la seule fois de sa vie, il fit confiance aux forces de l'ordre russes, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et surtout, il ne voyait pas trop comment annoncer aux familles que leurs maris, frères, fils, et pères avaient été sauvagement tués, dans un rituel qui évoquait douteusement le satanisme.

Il réfléchissait à une manière d'expliquer sa présence en ces lieux aux forces de l'ordre et décida de donner une version assez proche de la réalité. Il avait loué à ces journalistes une chambre dans son hôtel pour parler d'Arbatov et de ses manigances. Ces journalistes et lui-même se réunissaient régulièrement dans le but de célébrer cette victoire.

Quel choc pour lui d'apprendre que ses plus vieux amis étaient morts à cause de cette raclure, quelle tristesse de se retrouver seul ici, à ne rien faire. Quelle haine naissait dans son coeur rien qu'à la pensée d'Arbatov. Mais pour le moment, il attendrait ici, les policiers avant de donner sa version des faits.

\- Mes amis, vous serez vengés.

Ce fut un discours particulièrement larmoyant qu'il sorti aux policiers, l'histoire d'un homme qui avait vraiment voulu aider des journalistes d'un quotidien qu'il adorait, vénérait, et lisait avec passion. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir lire les faits divers sans éprouver le moindre chagrin du tout. Il avait adoré les voir arrêter Arbatov : c'était du grand art !

Il avait apprécié cette alliance entre forces de l'ordre et journalistes, c'était un noble exemple de coopération et de fraternité. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Et il débitait inlassablement sa tristesse et sa rancoeur aux policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger. Une femme s'approcha de lui avec un paquet de mouchoirs, mais l'homme paraissait trop fragilisé pour les prendre.

\- Monsieur, toutes mes condoléances.

Et on le laissa tranquillement dans son coin, le laissant seul dans la nuit, au grand plaisir de Serguei. Son petit numéro avait été joué à la perfection, la tristesse n'avait pas pris place dans son coeur, mais plutôt un flot continu de rage, et de colère. Il rentra chez lui, non sans avoir pris quelques photos du carnage.

\- Décidément, prendre le manteau des satanistes Arbatov, tu n'as donc aucune honte...

Serguei se tourna vers un meuble, avec un double-fond, il ouvrit ce double-fond et en sortit une arme, qu'il ne pensait plus du tout utiliser avec le temps. C'était devenu le souvenir d'un passé peu glorieux, seul vestige de sa fierté et de son honneur. Il contemplait l'arme comme une pièce de musée, quelque chose qui devait être vu sans être touché. Mais maintenant, elle allait reprendre du service, cette dame.

\- Je vais me battre.

Et l'homme prépara sa valise pour le Japon. Au passage, il avait pris un dossier créé par les bons soins de ses amis morts, et il s'était dit que le contenu pourrait intéresser Akihito...

**XOXOX**

Au Japon, loin de la Russie de Moscou et de ses quartiers les moins fameux, deux hommes se réveillèrent dans leur lit, de bon matin, avant de partir travailler. Si le plus âgé des deux rêvait de prolonger la nuit, l'autre préféra partir plus tôt que d'habitude, avant que Raibaru ne saisisse une occasion de prouver à quel point il était incompétent aux yeux du personnel.

\- C'est mon de préavis, je ne vais pas m'amuser à venir en retard tous les jours.

Asami comprit les intentions d'Akihito, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser quitter la maison seul, aussi, il prit sa propre voiture pour l'emmener au travail, histoire de montrer qu'Akihito avait des alliés un peu partout, dans le beau monde. Akihito n'avait pas trouvé l'idée excellente, en raison de Raibaru et de son habitude à fourrer son nez dans les affaires du prix Pulitzer.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Akihito sourit presque malgré lui quand Asami tourna la clef, et fit démarrer le moteur, il ne conduisait pas souvent lui-même, mais c'était une occasion spéciale pour l'homme, il voulait surtout rappeler à Raibaru qu'Akihito était sous sa protection. Qu'il était intouchable.

\- Très bien, mais gare-toi seulement à quelques rues du journal, je peux faire le reste à pied aisément.

La route fut agréable, mais un peu trop courte au goût des deux amants, elle se fit en silence, en écoutant les nouvelles à la radio, et Akihito fronça des sourcils quand on annonça la mort inexplicable d'un groupe de journalistes russes. On pensait que ces journalistes en avait découvert trop, et en savait trop, on avait donc jugé bon de les éliminer.

\- Mais ils ne disent pas leurs noms...

Akihito avait un sérieux doute, il alluma son téléphone portable et consulta ses mails, rien de ses collègues russes depuis une semaine. Certes, ils avaient dit qu'ils l'appelleraient en cas de progrès sur leur enquête sur Arbatov, mais c'était tout de même sacrément gênant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les retenir ?

Asami, qui avait aussi jeté un coup d'oeil sur la boîte de réception d'Akihito, était tout aussi perplexe, Akihito transférait souvent les nouvelles informations vers la boîte d'Asami. Et l'homme se sentait tout aussi perdu que le plus jeune.

\- Amoins que les tués soient tes amis, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les retenir, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils ne connaissent pas la peur.

Akihito sourit malgré tout, Asami avait une fois de plus compléter ses propres pensées, seule la mort pourrait les empêcher de continuer leur travail. C'était de vrais journalistes, des gens qui allaient sur le terrain et qui prélevaient les informations sur le tas. Ils suivaient le fil des rumeurs et se lançaient à l'aventure. Pour eux, risquer leurs vies était un plaisir, Akihito s'était de suite reconnu en eux.

\- Appelle-voir ton ami Serguei, il en saura sans doute plus que ça. Il doit avoir des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout.

Akihito tenta le numéro de son mentor, mais il était aussi absent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son mentor. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il éteignit son portable d'un air dubitatif, Serguei était définitivement ailleurs, certainement à s'occuper des familles. Si c'était bien ces journalistes qui avaient été tués.

\- J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, vraiment.

Asami posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule de son amant :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie quelque part.

Alors Akihito sortit du véhicule, d'un pas lent et lourd, ignorant les regards des passants qui le reconnurent aussitôt comme la célébrité du moment, ignorant totalement le désespoir qui animait en ce moment-même le jeune homme. Un garçon l'accosta et il signa un autographe, finalement, un bain de foule serait le bienvenu. Asami avait eu raison, il se renfermait trop sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il réussit même à sourire, malgré tout.

En rentrant dans les bureaux, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et ce qui frappa Akihito, ce n'était pas vraiment l'attention, mais le manque de douceur dans leurs yeux. Ils affichaient tous des regards noirs, et certains avaient les mains crispés sur leurs claviers, leur attitude était vraiment différente de son premier jour ici.

Puis, la salle de conférence, où tout le monde était réuni, ou presque, des visages apparaissaient à la télévision, et Akihito reconnut avec horreur les visages de ses anciens collègues en Russie. Le présentateur affirmait que ces journalistes avaient été assassinés d'une façon brutale et sauvage, ce qui ravit certains des collèges japonais d'Akihito, à sa grande fureur...

\- Enfin un bon article.

\- La télévision l'a eu avant nous.

Et le journaliste du journal réapparut très rapidement, faisant face à un procureur russe, le visage peiné, Akihito tiqua, c'était le juge qui avait prononcé la sentence d'Arbatov. Le seul, selon Sergeui, à n'avoir pas été corrompu, qui avait refusé de collaborer avec Arbatov.

\- Toute ma famille a été tuée cette nuit, j'étais parti pour une fête entre collègues, et voilà que quelqu'un les a éliminés. Tout comme ces journalistes, qui ont travaillé sur le cas Arbatov. Tout est lié, mais absolument tout.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, le juge fondit très vite en larmes, sous le regard compréhensif du journaliste de la télévision. Puis, le journaliste se tourna vers sa caméra, le visage plus grave que jamais, comme s'il prononçait une sentence de mort à un détenu.

\- Si les journalistes qui ont enquêté sur le cas Arbatov sont morts, ça veut dire une chose, que le journaliste japonais Takaba Akihito, qui avait coopéré avec les forces de l'ordre et travaillé pour le même journal local, est aussi en danger de mort.

Alors le voisin direct d'Akihito se tourna vers lui, l'ai complètement effrayé par les révélations du journaliste de la télévision, et s'éloigna de lui, à la grande honte et colère du prix Pulitzer. Akihito le toisa avec haine et arrogance, jamais il n'avait vu un journaliste aussi peu désireux de mettre sa vie en danger. Ses amis russes étaient morts pour avoir révélé la vérité, et lui fuyait devant celui avait affronté le danger ? Très bien, mais vraiment très bien. Il quitterait ce journal pour un autre avec la plus grande joie.

\- Et bien, que voilà des nouvelles plus que tristes, quel dommage que Takaba Akihito nous quitte en ce moment-même, au même moment où Arbatov massacre les journalistes qui se sont occupés de son cas.

Akihito se tourna vivement vers la voix qui avait osé prononcer ces mots avec une froideur peu commune, une indifférence peu commune, et même un soupçon de satisfaction dans sa voix. Ainsi, Raibaru voulait le voir raide mort dans la rue, sa photo étalée à la une de son journal ? Parfait. Akihito n'aurait aucun remords à quitter ces journalistes vicelards.

Seuls Gakusei et Kage Heishi dans une certaine mesure avaient réussi à attiser la sympathie d'Akihito dans cet endroit, les autres ne comptaient pas beaucoup. Aussi, il quitta les lieux avec la plus grande indifférence face à ses collègues, qui observaient la mort de ses amis avec gourmandise, dans le seul but d'écrire un bon article. Et qui n'avaient absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le terrain, le fait de s'infiltrer dans un gang aussi puissant, de le démanteler à la source... De risquer sa vie, son petit confort.

\- Monsieur ?

Akihito se tourna vers la voix, et découvrit Gakusei, le visage terrifié...

\- Oui ?

Le petit journaliste lui tendit un dossier...

\- Je sais pourquoi vous avez combattu Arbatov la première fois, c'est juste... ignoble.

Akihito ouvrit la porte de son bureau, découvrant des cartons qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, à être remplis. Gakusei se tourna vers la personne qu'il admirait le plus dans cette entreprise, et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il prit un disque en main, et l'inséra dans la tour d'Akihito... Qui revit avec horreur ce qui lui était arrivé dans ce restaurant infâme aux mains d'Arbatov. Que c'était horrible de se revoir piégé, traqué, regardé comme un morceau de viande de choix, que c'était horrible de se voir traité comme un chien, voire même pire qu'un chien.

Alors il frappa du poing la table... Ce qui effraya Gakusei, le faisant tomber de son siège.

\- Arbatov, tu me le paieras. Et cette fois, tu mourras.

Gakusei n'avait pas osé lever le regard vers Takaba, de peur de croiser le feu qui brillait dans les yeux du plus âgé... De peur d'affronter le vrai Takaba Akihito, l'homme brisé et tourmenté, pas l'idole qu'il vénérait. Il baissa la tête en silence.

**xoxox**

Au Japon, loin de la Russie de Moscou et de ses quartiers les moins fameux, deux hommes se réveillèrent dans leur lit, de bon matin, avant de partir travailler. Si le plus âgé des deux rêvait de prolonger la nuit, l'autre préféra partir plus tôt que d'habitude, avant que Raibaru ne saisisse une occasion de prouver à quel point il était incompétent aux yeux du personnel.

\- C'est mon de préavis, je ne vais pas m'amuser à venir en retard tous les jours.

Asami comprit les intentions d'Akihito, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser quitter la maison seul, aussi, il prit sa propre voiture pour l'emmener au travail, histoire de montrer qu'Akihito avait des alliés un peu partout, dans le beau monde. Akihito n'avait pas trouvé l'idée excellente, en raison de Raibaru et de son habitude à fourrer son nez dans les affaires du prix Pulitzer.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Akihito sourit presque malgré lui quand Asami tourna la clef, et fit démarrer le moteur, il ne conduisait pas souvent lui-même, mais c'était une occasion spéciale pour l'homme, il voulait surtout rappeler à Raibaru qu'Akihito était sous sa protection. Qu'il était intouchable.

\- Très bien, mais gare-toi seulement à quelques rues du journal, je peux faire le reste à pied aisément.

La route fut agréable, mais un peu trop courte au goût des deux amants, elle se fit en silence, en écoutant les nouvelles à la radio, et Akihito fronça des sourcils quand on annonça la mort inexplicable d'un groupe de journalistes russes. On pensait que ces journalistes en avait découvert trop, et en savait trop, on avait donc jugé bon de les éliminer.

\- Mais ils ne disent pas leurs noms...

Akihito avait un sérieux doute, il alluma son téléphone portable et consulta ses mails, rien de ses collègues russes depuis une semaine. Certes, ils avaient dit qu'ils l'appelleraient en cas de progrès sur leur enquête sur Arbatov, mais c'était tout de même sacrément gênant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les retenir ?

Asami, qui avait aussi jeté un coup d'oeil sur la boîte de réception d'Akihito, était tout aussi perplexe, Akihito transférait souvent les nouvelles informations vers la boîte d'Asami. Et l'homme se sentait tout aussi perdu que le plus jeune.

\- Amoins que les tués soient tes amis, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les retenir, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils ne connaissent pas la peur.

Akihito sourit malgré tout, Asami avait une fois de plus compléter ses propres pensées, seule la mort pourrait les empêcher de continuer leur travail. C'était de vrais journalistes, des gens qui allaient sur le terrain et qui prélevaient les informations sur le tas. Ils suivaient le fil des rumeurs et se lançaient à l'aventure. Pour eux, risquer leurs vies était un plaisir, Akihito s'était de suite reconnu en eux.

\- Appelle-voir ton ami Serguei, il en saura sans doute plus que ça. Il doit avoir des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout.

Akihito tenta le numéro de son mentor, mais il était aussi absent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son mentor. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il éteignit son portable d'un air dubitatif, Serguei était définitivement ailleurs, certainement à s'occuper des familles. Si c'était bien ces journalistes qui avaient été tués.

\- J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, vraiment.

Asami posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule de son amant :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie quelque part.

Alors Akihito sortit du véhicule, d'un pas lent et lourd, ignorant les regards des passants qui le reconnurent aussitôt comme la célébrité du moment, ignorant totalement le désespoir qui animait en ce moment-même le jeune homme. Un garçon l'accosta et il signa un autographe, finalement, un bain de foule serait le bienvenu. Asami avait eu raison, il se renfermait trop sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il réussit même à sourire, malgré tout.

En rentrant dans les bureaux, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et ce qui frappa Akihito, ce n'était pas vraiment l'attention, mais le manque de douceur dans leurs yeux. Ils affichaient tous des regards noirs, et certains avaient les mains crispés sur leurs claviers, leur attitude était vraiment différente de son premier jour ici.

Puis, la salle de conférence, où tout le monde était réuni, ou presque, des visages apparaissaient à la télévision, et Akihito reconnut avec horreur les visages de ses anciens collègues en Russie. Le présentateur affirmait que ces journalistes avaient été assassinés d'une façon brutale et sauvage, ce qui ravit certains des collèges japonais d'Akihito, à sa grande fureur...

\- Enfin un bon article.

\- La télévision l'a eu avant nous.

Et le journaliste du journal réapparut très rapidement, faisant face à un procureur russe, le visage peiné, Akihito tiqua, c'était le juge qui avait prononcé la sentence d'Arbatov. Le seul, selon Sergeui, à n'avoir pas été corrompu, qui avait refusé de collaborer avec Arbatov.

\- Toute ma famille a été tuée cette nuit, j'étais parti pour une fête entre collègues, et voilà que quelqu'un les a éliminés. Tout comme ces journalistes, qui ont travaillé sur le cas Arbatov. Tout est lié, mais absolument tout.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, le juge fondit très vite en larmes, sous le regard compréhensif du journaliste de la télévision. Puis, le journaliste se tourna vers sa caméra, le visage plus grave que jamais, comme s'il prononçait une sentence de mort à un détenu.

\- Si les journalistes qui ont enquêté sur le cas Arbatov sont morts, ça veut dire une chose, que le journaliste japonais Takaba Akihito, qui avait coopéré avec les forces de l'ordre et travaillé pour le même journal local, est aussi en danger de mort.

Alors le voisin direct d'Akihito se tourna vers lui, l'ai complètement effrayé par les révélations du journaliste de la télévision, et s'éloigna de lui, à la grande honte et colère du prix Pulitzer. Akihito le toisa avec haine et arrogance, jamais il n'avait vu un journaliste aussi peu désireux de mettre sa vie en danger. Ses amis russes étaient morts pour avoir révélé la vérité, et lui fuyait devant celui avait affronté le danger ? Très bien, mais vraiment très bien. Il quitterait ce journal pour un autre avec la plus grande joie.

\- Et bien, que voilà des nouvelles plus que tristes, quel dommage que Takaba Akihito nous quitte en ce moment-même, au même moment où Arbatov massacre les journalistes qui se sont occupés de son cas.

Akihito se tourna vivement vers la voix qui avait osé prononcer ces mots avec une froideur peu commune, une indifférence peu commune, et même un soupçon de satisfaction dans sa voix. Ainsi, Raibaru voulait le voir raide mort dans la rue, sa photo étalée à la une de son journal ? Parfait. Akihito n'aurait aucun remords à quitter ces journalistes vicelards.

Seuls Gakusei et Kage Heishi dans une certaine mesure avaient réussi à attiser la sympathie d'Akihito dans cet endroit, les autres ne comptaient pas beaucoup. Aussi, il quitta les lieux avec la plus grande indifférence face à ses collègues, qui observaient la mort de ses amis avec gourmandise, dans le seul but d'écrire un bon article. Et qui n'avaient absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le terrain, le fait de s'infiltrer dans un gang aussi puissant, de le démanteler à la source... De risquer sa vie, son petit confort.

\- Monsieur ?

Akihito se tourna vers la voix, et découvrit Gakusei, le visage terrifié...

\- Oui ?

Le petit journaliste lui tendit un dossier...

\- Je sais pourquoi vous avez combattu Arbatov la première fois, c'est juste... ignoble.

Akihito ouvrit la porte de son bureau, découvrant des cartons qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, à être remplis. Gakusei se tourna vers la personne qu'il admirait le plus dans cette entreprise, et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il prit un disque en main, et l'inséra dans la tour d'Akihito... Qui revit avec horreur ce qui lui était arrivé dans ce restaurant infâme aux mains d'Arbatov. Que c'était horrible de se revoir piégé, traqué, regardé comme un morceau de viande de choix, que c'était horrible de se voir traité comme un chien, voire même pire qu'un chien.

Alors il frappa du poing la table... Ce qui effraya Gakusei, le faisant tomber de son siège.

\- Arbatov, tu me le paieras. Et cette fois, tu mourras.

Gakusei n'avait pas osé lever le regard vers Takaba, de peur de croiser le feu qui brillait dans les yeux du plus âgé... De peur d'affronter le vrai Takaba Akihito, l'homme brisé et tourmenté, pas l'idole qu'il vénérait. Il baissa la tête en silence.


	18. Colère et frayeur

Les jours suivants, Akihito s'acharna à dénicher des sujets d'articles meilleurs les uns que les autres, tout en observant avec inquiétude la photo envoyée par Mitarai... Ainsi, Yamato s'était allié à ce malfrat ? Akihito avait perdu l'estime qu'il portait encore un peu à Yamato, il avait pensé que c'était un policier intègre, mais au final, il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Dommage pour lui. Et en plus, ça ne disait rien qui vaille, Yamato avait la loi de son côté. Ceci dit, la loi était aussi du côté d'Asami et d'Akihito sous la forme de Kuroda qui faisait de son mieux pour masquer les preuves.

Kage Heishi était revenu de ses vacances dans les Alpes, et il avait montré quelques photos du Mon Blanc que sa famille avait rêvé de visiter un jour. Avec elle, il avait skié, et dominé les pistes de ski françaises.

\- Vous aviez raison, les montagnes françaises sont magnifiques en cette période de l'année.

Akihito avait souri doucement :

\- Elles le sont toujours.

Et ils avaient repris le travail, sans parler plus que ça des vacances du journaliste, qui paraissait plus en forme que jamais, Akihito était sincèrement ravi pour son collègue, et ami, mais ça n'arrangeait hélas pas les choses pour lui. Akihito était plus seul que jamais dans cet environnement stérile et voué uniquement à faire en sorte que Raibaru ait chaque jour davantage de quoi fructifier son compte en banque, et attirer à lui toutes sortes d'hommes politiques.

\- Il ne s'arrêtera jamais, il m'a juste utilisé pour gagner en notoriété, et attirer l'attention d'une certaine personne.

Kage avait écouté d'une oreille attentive :

\- Quelle personne ?

Akihito avait légèrement rougi :

\- La personne pour laquelle je suis revenu ici.

Kage avait posé une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du plus jeune, apparemment ravi que son supérieur ait trouvé une personne avec qui partager sa vie. Et il avait quitté la salle en silence, le visage fermé, sans doute pour cacher ses émotions à son supérieur, le laissant seul avec ses tourments. Akihito avait baissé son regard vers sa tasse de thé, et l'avait bue en silence, toujours à ruminer ses pensées autour de la rencontre entre Yamato et Arbatov. Il avait bien entendu envoyé le contenu de son courriel à Asami, mais ce dernier ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de cette alliance.

\- Un homme comme lui ne pourra jamais faire la moindre chose contre mon empire.

Certes, ces mots avaient mis un peu de baume au coeur d'Akihoto, mais quelque chose le tracassait plus, c'était ce contact d'Arbatov, natif du Japon. Il n'avait toujours pas découvert qui était son complice, certes, Arbatov avait construit tout un réseau d'informateurs au Japon, il avait encore une certaine notoriété dans le milieu de la pègre japonaise, mais Akihito pensait que c'était le codétenu de l'homme qui l'aidait. Akihito sentait que ses collègues russes avaient découvert quelque chose au sujet de ce fameux complice, et il pensait qu'ils avaient été tués pour cette seule raison.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Kuroda avait peut-être raison : cet homme devait être proche d'Akihito sans pour autant l'être. C'était donc avec ce même sentiment d'impuissance que le jeune homme se rendit dans son bureau, coupé de tous. Alors il relu pour la énième fois le dossier que Gakusei avait créé sur lui, comme pour chercher des réponses.

\- Mine de rien, tu as fait un travail impressionnant.

Et il avait monté ce dossier en un mois, en étant seul sur l'affaire, son cas à lui. Il était sûr que les langues s'étaient déliées avec délectation dans le milieu de la pègre, tous ravis de vendre des informations sur le protégé d'Asami Ryûichi. Tous jaloux que l'homme le plus puissant des bas-fonds de Tokyo soit complètement à lui.

\- Et ils en goûteront de nouveau, à ce succès.

Effectivement, un ou deux tueurs à gages avaient tenté de tuer le journaliste à peine sorti de son hôtel, mais aussitôt, les gardes positionnés d'Asami parmi le personnel avaient aussitôt dégainé leurs armes. Les deux tueurs étaient morts sur le coup. Depuis, sous déguisement, il avait recueilli les rumeurs, un refrain venait souvent, Asami Ryûichi et Takaba Akihito étaient de nouveau ensemble. Curieusement, plus personne n'avait osé approcher de près ou de loin le journaliste, à part Arbatov, lui aussi masqué, mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire.

\- Monsieur ?

Un de ses employés était rentré dans son bureau, sans crier gare, prenant Akihito complètement par surprise. Il en lâcha presque son stylo sur ses notes.

\- Oui ?

Le journaliste avait une lettre en main.

\- Quelqu'un a déposé ce pli pour vous.

Akihito fronça des sourcils et tendit la main, curieux de savoir ce que contenait cette enveloppe, et remercia son employé. Il ouvrit la lettre, et vit avec surprise un papier entièrement noir, recouvert d'une étoile à cinq branches rouge. Akihito retourna le papier, et vit à nouveau ces mêmes caractères russes qui avaient décoré son appartement. Arbatov devait vraiment profiter de son manque apparent d'alliés dans le journal.

\- Ainsi, il veut la guerre. Il l'aura. Ma décision, de toutes façons, est déjà prise.

La boîte noire l'appelait toujours...

**XOXOX**

Akihito prit ses tiroirs et en vida le contenu dans des cartons prévus spécialement pour ça, Asami avait dit qu'il passerait le prendre avec ses affaires du journal, ce qui lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur. Au fond, Akihito était ravi de pouvoir quitter cette ambiance assez stérile de travail, toujours axée sur les apparences, moins sur l'essentiel. Peu de journalistes ici allaient effectivement sur le terrain comme lui. Il s'y attendait, mais ça avait été une réelle déception quand il avait su que ses collègues n'avaient jamais réellement traqué de tueur en série, qu'ils n'avaient jamais filé des dealers et les avaient pris en photo, qu'ils étaient juste restés dans leurs bureaux en attendant que Raibaru les envoie où bon lui semblait. Akihito avait changé la donne pour ses employés, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'ils affrontaient vraiment le danger, mais ils avaient très vite reculé devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Ils étaient davantage des hommes de bureau que de terrain, seul un avait à peu près apprécié la tâche, mais les autres, non.

\- Ils verront ce que c'est un jour de vraiment sortir de ces murs protégés de l'extérieur.

Et pourtant, à Paris, des journalistes avaient été tués juste pour des caricatures. Dans leurs propres locaux. Akihito prit son sac, et ses cartons, et sortit sous les regards de ses collègues, personne d'autre ne l'avait suivi du regard. On ne le voyait plus comme le sauveur, mais plutôt comme le gêneur, un indésirable. Akihito ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, il savait déjà chez qui il irait travailler après tout ça. Après tout, gra^ce à son prix, et à Raibaru, quelle ironie, il avait eu une place tout de suite sa lettre envoyée.

Mais avant, une petite visite de courtoisie s'imposait...

Akihito posa le pied en-dehors de la voiture d'Asami et regarda avec nostalgie ces locaux, ces fameux locaux qu'il avait quitté plusieurs années auparavant, et maintenant, il revenait dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Je t'attends.

La voix d'Asami avait résonné dans son dos, au volant de la voiture, il adorait vraiment le déposer au travail et le prendre ensuite, c'était ce petit rituel qui faisait en sorte que les jours paraissaient meilleurs à Akihito. Il ouvrit la porte du journal local et pénétra à l'intérieur. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et certains furent vraiment ravis de le revoir.

\- Akihito ! Tu aurais dû nous rendre visite plus tôt tu sais ?

La vieille secrétaire l'avait pris dans ses bras fragiles, elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que le journaliste qui revenait souvent de ses aventures couvert de blessures et de contusions revenait ici.

\- Je sais, madame, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

Et la réceptionniste le lâcha, le regardant comme une mère regarde son enfant : avec amour. Si Akihito devait choisir sa grand-mère, ce serait elle sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Mais je suis ici pour Mitarai, est-il disponible ?

La réceptionniste prit son téléphone en main, et appela directement son patron, qui répondit de suite, apparemment ravi de revoir ce morveux. Il déclara qu'il était prêt à le recevoir présentement, n'attendant pas de visiteurs. Akihito sourit chaleureusement à la vieille dame et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Rien n'avait changé depuis le temps, les mêmes clichés suspendus aux murs, les mêmes dessins d'enfant qui parsemaient les bureaux, les mêmes sourires. Il avait travaillé ici, ce journal familial. Curieusement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ces locaux que ceux de Raibaru. C'était dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il devrait continuer à travailler, mais sa décision était prise, il travaillerait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Mitarai, il ne serait plus employé ici.

\- Alors comme ça, on veut me voir ?

Mitarai soupira, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Akihito avait toujours eu ce côté fouineur. Et pourtant, ça faisait partie de son charme. Mitarai ouvrit la porte pour faire entre le plus jeune dans son bureau, jadis occupé par Shinotake.

\- Qu'est devenu Shinotake ?

Mitarai ferma la porte derrière eux, ne désirant pas être dérangé par quiconque pendant cette entrevue, et il sentait que cette entrevue avait un rapport avec les photos qu'il avait prises.

\- Il coule des jours paisibles près de l'océan, dans une petite maison de campagne que lui et sa femme ont retapé. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois là juste pour avoir des nouvelles de notre ancien patron. Que me veux-tu ?

Akihito sourit tristement, Mitarai n'avait pas perdu sa méfiance habituelle par rapport aux autres, et surtout par rapport aux journalistes. Surtout envers Akihito, pour une raison que le plus jeune avait toujours ignoré.

\- Tu vas droit au but, comme toujours.

Alors il se posa sur le siège que lui montrait courtoisement Mitarai et prit un dossier dans son attaché-cas, il prit une photo dans ce dossier et la montra à Mitarai. Il s'agissait de la photo prise par Mitarai dans cet entrepôt présentant Yamato et Arbatov.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu viens toujours vers moi pour des informations.

Akihito sourit doucement, Mitarai n'avait pas la mémoire courte, c'était très bien, surtout que ça lui permettrait d'être autrement plus rapide dans ses recherches.

\- Effectivement.

Et :

\- Qui t'a rencardé sur ce lieu de rendez-vous ?

Mitarai leva franchement les yeux au ciel, Akihito ne venait à lui que pour être au parfum des dernières nouvelles, c'était lassant au possible. Quand ce gosse allait-il enfin être autonome ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, surtout qu'il avait des employés pour vérifier ses propres sources. En fait, non. Raibaru venait juste de le renvoyer. Pour un motif vraiment superficiel si Mitarai en croyait ses sources.

\- Tu sais, l'habituel, des dealers ont parlé d'une transaction qui aurait lieu cet soir-là et je suis venu de moi-même. Et je suis tombé sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

Akihito se pencha un peu plus en avant, histoire que Mitarai soit vraiment gêné par sa présence ici, si une personne devait se sentir mal, c'était bien lui. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Akihito, c'était bien partie remise. Il pourrait enfin éponger sa dette.

\- Mitarai, crache le morceau, qui t'a donné l'information ? Qui ?

Mitarai cilla, Akihito éctait sacrément insistant, il pourrait perdre sa tête si jamais il vendait la mèche à Takaba. Il avait suffisamment mis sa vie en danger pour le moment, certes, il adorait poursuivre les criminels, mais il ne voulait pas priver ses employés d'un patron non plus. Et surtout laisser son chien orphelin.

\- Akihito, dis-moi pour qui tu travailles ? Ton amant ? Encore une fois ?

Ce fut comme une pointe de glace envoyée dans son coeur, Mitarai avait découvert le pot aux roses quand ce dernier avait enquêté sur des hommes politiques. Il avait vu Akihito au bras d'Asami, bien caché de la vue des autres. Il avait laissé une photo sur le bureau d'Akihito, juste à côté du sien, et l'avait regardé avec insistance. Pour une fois, Mitarai avait vraiment hésité à vendre l'information à Shinotake, et pourtant, ça en aurait fait les choux gras de tout Tokyo. Akihito n'aurait plus eu une seule minute de paix.

\- Que fait Asami dans cette conversation ?

Mitarai se pencha lui aussi pour rappeler qu'il était le patron ici, et qu'il avait quelques années d'expérience en plus que Takaba. L'air outré et vraiment méfiant d'Akihito le prouvait bien, il était encore bien innocent par bien des aspects. Par exemple, il ne supportait pas quand on une de ses connaissances travaillant dans un journal en connaisse un peu plus sur sa vie privée que Takaba ne le souhaitait.

\- Tout. Tu sais, c'est assez bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es enlevé par la mafia russe sur le sol japonais, tu es exhibé comme un chien dans un restaurant glauque, tu sers d'esclave sexuel à Arbatov, et enfin, tu es envoyé en cure de désintox pendant un certain laps de temps à l'abri des regards dans une clinique très sélect. Très peu de gens auraient pu se faire soigner là-bas, il faut être plein aux as pour entrer par là.

Silence.

\- Puis, tu reviens ici plus brisé que jamais, Shinotake s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ? Il n'était pas ravi de te voir disparaître, mais ton père a appelé directement chez lui, pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Enfin, tu poses ta lettre de démission et tu disparais pendant dix ans, à faire ton tour du monde. Bien entendu, tu as arrêté Arbatov, mais sans doute sous l'impulsion d'Asami, ou alors, connaissant ta nature rebelle, tu y es allé de toi-même et grâce à l'argent donné par Asami, tu peux te permettre des vacances prolongées.

Mitarai sourit malgré lui, Akihito se demandait, serait-il jaloux, ou tout simplement dépité ?

\- Et tu reviens au Japon, un prix Pulitzer en main, prêt à travailler pour n'importe qui du moment que tu as accès à l'information. Cependant, tu cherches un journal assez connu pour te renseigner malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce journal est détenu par Raibaru Ikari, celui qui désire le coeur d'Asami plus que tout, ça a dû être dur pour lui d'encaisser le fait que tu sois le prix Pulitzer, celui que tout le monde regarde, et qui partage le lit d'Asami en plus.

Mitarai continua son exposé, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses notes :

\- Mais ça ne marche pas comme prévu, pas vrai ? Ce journal ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, et en plus, Raibaru te déteste par-dessus le marché. Il te vire, et tu es là, à discuter avec moi malgré tout. Dis-moi ? Que cherches-tu ? Une petite vie tranquille ? Une vie entouré de gens qui fréquentent les hautes sphères ? Ou alors, une vie d'aventures ? Parce que là je me pose de sérieuses questions. Je pense que la taupe est quelqu'un qui travaille pour Raibaru. Mais seulement depuis quelques années. C'est un Japonais, à coup sûr. C'est lui qui m'a donné ces informations.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Qui est cette personne ?

Arbatov pencha la tête :

\- Alors là, tu m'impressionnes, tu es capable de flairer Arbatov même dans ton sommeil, mais tu ne vois même pas le traître sous tes yeux ? C'est juste incroyable. Il ne m'a pas donné l'information parce que tu étais beau et mignon, mais parce que tu es juste délectable quand tu te poses de sérieuses questions. Il a joué comme chat joue avec une souris depuis le début. Il t'a mené en bateau, t'a fait croire qu'il était un ami, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Qui peut bien être cette personne suffisamment proche de toi ? Quelqu'un qui se prétend être un ami.

Mitarai souffla un nom et Akihito ouvrit ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors il n'avait eu qu'un seul allié dans tout ça au journal ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?

Mitarai offrit un verre d'eau à son ancien collège :

\- Tu sais, c'est de ma faute si tu as été enlevé par Arbatov dans ce restaurant, quelqu'un m'avait posé des questions, quelqu'un déguisé en policier, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était en fait un homme de main d'Arbatov à l'époque. J'en suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu as souffert comme ça. Alors j'ai enquêté pour me faire pardonner.

Il avait l'air sincèrement peiné pour Akihito.

\- Je savais que tu m'en voulais à mort, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne travailleras plus jamais pour ce journal. C'est vraiment de ma faute.

Mitarai reposa son verre sur son bureau :

\- Au fait, félicitations pour ton prix.

Et Akihito partit sans un mot de ces bureaux, pour ne plus jamais y revenir, il avait définitivement effacé sa dette, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour Mitarai. Lui qui était meilleur que lui dans tous les domaines journalistiques n'avait pas obtenu ce prix tant rêvé. Il pariait aussi que Gakusei avait obtenu ses informations grâce à Mitarai. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le sujet.

\- Alors ?

Asami avait patiemment attendu dans la voiture, l'entretien avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Mitarai et Akihito avaient des choses à se dire sans le moindre doute. Si Asami méprisait ce journaliste, il avait eu, cependant un soupçon de gratitude envers lui quand il n'avait pas dévoilé publiquement son histoire avec Takaba. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de voir leur photo étalée sur la une d'un magazine.

\- Il m'a donné un nom, quelqu'un en qui je croyais avoir confiance. Tu sais, Mitarai a été un informateur d'Arbatov mais il pensait servir les forces de l'ordre à l'époque. Du coup, il pu m'obtenir ces informations.

Asami traça des cercles de sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

\- Qui ?

Akihito cacha son visage de ses mains, il avait tellement du mal à y croire lui-même, tellement ça paraissait invraisemblable. Tellement impensable. C'était sous son nez depuis le début, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Sans doute Mitarai avait raison : il voyait le bien un peu trop souvent chez les autres, même s'il ne connaissait cette personne que depuis peu de temps. Serguei aurait eu honte de lui en ce moment.

\- Ryûichi, j'ai besoin de la confirmation de Serguei, j'en ai besoin.

Asami prit Akihito dans ses bras, ravi que les vitres soient teintées, ravi de pouvoir offrir un moment d'intimité à Akihito, peiné de voir qu'Akihito soit aussi fatigué après ces semaines de tension. Il n'en pouvait plus. Arbatov avait réussi à le pousser à bout une fois de plus, il faudrait vraiment régler ce cas avant de vraiment penser à l'avenir avec Akihito. L'homme prit Akihito et posa sa tête tout contre son torse, observant les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et son teint était blafard. Il avait besoin de repos, et après c'était lui qui donnait des leçons à Asami parce qu'il rentrait trop tard du travail ?

Puis Asami fit gronder le moteur de sa voiture et les transporta vers sa maison, leur maison, et il soutenait toujours Akihito tout contre lui. De temps à autre, Asami caressait les cheveux du plus jeune qui dormait sur son épaule tendrement. Paisiblement. Il arrêta sa voiture devant sa propriété, tendant les clés à Kirishima, et prit Akihito dans ses bras, le portant tout contre lui. On ouvrit la porte devant lui, et on le laissa passer, on ne posa pas plus de questions que cela. Asami était ravi, tout le monde avait compris qui était Akihito dans la vie d'Asami. Tous.

\- Monsieur ? Que désirez-vous pour ce soir ?

Asami ne se tourna pas vers son secrétaire, de peur de brusquer Akihito dans son sommeil. Aussi, il parla tout doucement, à vois basse, histoire que Kirishima l'entende quand même :

\- Quelque chose de léger, il en a besoin.

Alors Kirishima s'inclina devant les deux hommes et prit la direction de la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls, Akihito ayant un sérieux besoin de tranquillité.

Asami posa le jeune homme sur leur lit et le dévêti dans son sommeil, l'habillant de vêtements beaucoup plus légers, et amples. Asami avait choisi un kimono blanc et un hakama noir, qui correspondaient parfaitement à Akihito. Il baisa doucement le front de son aimé, le regardant dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

\- Monsieur ? Où dois-je vous servir le repas ?

Asami suggéra qu'on serve le repas directement dans le petit salon juste à côté de sa chambre, préférant qu'Akihito ne se fatigue pas plus que ça encore. Avoir été l'employé de Raibaru n'avait pas été de tout repos du tout, mais en plus, cet homme était jaloux d'Akihito. Il lui réservait un sort spécial.

\- Monsieur ? Un Russe est à la porte, dois-je le laisser rentrer ? Il prétend connaître Takaba.

Asami pinça les lèvres, juste au moment où Akihito dormait, ceci dit, il ordonna qu'on laisse entrer cette personne chez lui, faisant comprendre que les invités de son chéri était également les siens.

\- Très bien, monsieur.

Asami secoua légèrement Akihito dans son sommeil, qui bougonna quand Asami le secoua légèrement :

\- Akihito, tu as un invité qui t'attend, il est Russe. Finie la sieste.

Akihito cligna des yeux, regardant Asami comme si c'était un étranger, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son amant. Et ensuite, il se leva avec l'aide d'un Asami aux petits soins pour son amant. Du coup, il aida Akihito à se lever, toujours sous le coup de la fatigue. Mais Asami lui laissa le temps, sachant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas être brusqué du tout, le laissant prendre son rythme de marche.

\- Je vais t'aider à marcher, viens.

Akihito sortit de la chambre d'Asami à son bras, toujours le pas incertain en raison du sommeil. Ce n'était pas normal d'ailleurs qu'Akihito se sente aussi mal. Certes, il avait été renvoyé, il avait accumulé beaucoup de fatigue et de tension, mais Akihito était toujours énergique. Par sécurité, il appela Suoh à la rescousse.

\- Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ?

\- Aidez-moi.

Alors les deux hommes guidèrent Akihito vers le salon, et Asami demanda à Suoh d'appeler son médecin et que celui-ci vienne dans la plus grande discrétion. Akihito arriva claudiquant sur ses pieds au salon où l'attendait Serguei patiemment.

\- Akihito ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors Akihito s'effondra sur le sol, sous le cri d'Asami.

\- Il a été empoisonné, qu'il fasse vite !

Serguei n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait quitté sa Russie si chérie à son coeur et il voyait Akihito s'écrouler son ses yeux. C'était juste... déprimant.


	19. Juste un dernier réglage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito se remet de son empoisonnement, mais va-t-il réagir à temps pour contrer les forces en oeuvre ?

Akihito mit plusieurs jours à se remettre de son empoisonnement, Asami était toujours à son chevet quoiqu'il arrive, Serguei aurait bien voulu lui dire quelque chose mais Akihito n'était pas encore en état de pouvoir dire quelque chose. Il était plongé dans une espèce de demi-sommeil constamment, sous les médicaments prodigués par le médecin d'Asami qui avait de suite réagi. Cet homme avait eu des flashbacks de dix ans en arrière quand Takaba Akihito avait été drogué à l'héroïne par les bons soins d'Arbatov.

Asami, pendant ce temps, avait cherché un peu partout qui pouvait bien avoir empoisonné Akihito alors que le jeune homme surveillait de très près ce qu'on lui offrait. Asami pensait que cette fois-ci, Akihito avait été à ça d'y passer. Selon le médecin, s'ils n'avaient pas réagi plus tôt Akihito serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Mais Asami pensait que c'était une tentative un peu stupide et inefficace, comme un avant-goût de ce qu'on allait lui servir d'ici peu. Un amuse-gueule en quelque sorte.

\- C'est un poison d'origine japonaise en plus, quelque chose de très peu répandu. Une chance que je l'ai étudié à l'université.

Asami avait remercié en silence le médecin qui revint à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier l'état de santé du plus jeune. Son pouls s'améliorait de jour en jour et son teint reprenait sa douceur habituelle, Asami lui apportait lui-même ses repas, portait les baguettes à la bouche du plus jeune. Akihito adorait vraiment ces moments avec Asami, il se sentait vraiment aimé, choyé, chéri, aimé. Asami avait juste confié toutes les tâches administratives à Kirishima pendant qu'Akihito se remettait.

Akihito put enfin sortir de son lit quelques jours après son empoisonnement, personne n'était au courant qu'Akihito était resté pendant une longue semaine sur le lit d'Asami à attendre que les effets du poison disparaissent. Son médecin avait drainé une partie du poison en-dehors de son système, le reste, le corps d'Akihito le faisait déjà. Son système immunitaire réagissait déjà.

\- Il va s'en sortir, monsieur, rassurez-vous.

L'homme avait posé une main rassurante sur le bras de son client et quitta très vite les lieux, non sans un regard empli de compassion envers lui :

\- Il arrive toujours de drôles de choses à votre compagnon. Mais il s'en sort toujours.

L'homme quitta ensuite les lieux sous le regard songeur du médecin, il avait raison, Akihito s'en sortait toujours, mais à quel prix... Chaque fois ramenait de nouvelles blessures... Akihito avait eu des cauchemars après son enlèvement par Feilong, il avait ensuite été anxieux après l'attaque de Sudô... Et le meilleur pour la fin, Akihito ne l'avait plus regardé en face pendant de longues semaines après Arbatov. Et pourtant, il réussissait à garder la tête haute. Simplement, Asami souffrait de voir Akihito dans un tel état. Le Russe qui rendait visite de temps à autre à Akihito l'observait avec compassion :

\- Ca a dû être dur pour vous de l'attendre toutes ces années, pas vrai ?

Asami le regarda à peine, retournant dans la chambre de son protégé et compagnon. Serguei se retira de la maison, et prit le chemin de sa propre chambre d'hôtel où le dossier patientait toujours le rétablissement d'Akihito.

Il revint quelques jours après et à son grand plaisir, Akihito s'était à peu près remis de la drogue, il avait eu des cauchemars lui rappelant les doses d'héroïne prises à son insu dans ce restaurant par Arbatov. Asami l'aida à marcher quand Akihito demanda à voir Serguei, l'homme en était heureux, Akihito semblait avoir recouvré le sourire qu'il chérissait tant. Serguei les observait tous les deux en silence, conscient qu'il s'incrustait dans cette vie de couple. Akihito semblait beaucoup plus heureux que dans son séjour en Russie, il avait repris vie sans doute grâce à un Asami Ryûichi plus que présent aux côtés de son jeune reporter comme il l'appelait affectueusement.

\- Bonjour Serguei, je pense que cette discussion a été suffisamment retardée.

Serguei sourit ironiquement, c'était le cas de le dire, mais Akihito avait sa façon à lui de dire les choses. Il reprenait vie, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Bonjour Akihito, je suis heureux de voir que tu sois rétabli.

Puis :

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir empoisonné et réconforté.

Akihito prit un verre de sake qu'on lui proposait, même si le médecin n'était pas d'accord avec l'usage de l'alcool, Akihito en avait besoin. De se détendre. Serguei en fit de même malgré son grand âge.

\- Effectivement, même si ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, va droit au but.

Serguei posa un dossier devant lui, Akihito le prit de suite entre ses mains encore faibles suite à ce traitement. Asami, assis à côté du plus jeune, se pencha également vers les papiers que tenait Akihito.

\- Je pense que le contenu de ce dossier pourrait t'intéresser. Je pense même que ça montre à quel point certaines personnes peuvent paraître douces mais sont en réalité vraiment manipulatrices. Prends-en de la graine si j'ose dire.

Akihito décocha un regard noir à Serguei :

\- Merci, je crois que cet empoisonnement a été plus que formateur.

Alors il ouvrit le dossier sous le regard curieux de son amant qui s'approcha aussitôt de lui. Kuroda était également présent, curieux de savoir à qui il avait affaire, dès qu'il avait entendu qu'Akihito avait été empoisonné, il s'était tout de suite rendu dans la demeure d'Asami pour y rencontrer ce Russe. Les deux hommes parlaient couramment les deux langues mais ils avaient tous les deux choisi le Japonais. Apparemment, cet homme avait rencontré Akihito en Russie et l'avait aidé dans sa quête à vouloir détruire Arbatov. Mais Akihito avait été beaucoup trop gentil à l'égard du Russe selon Serguei. Kuroda était tout à fait d'accord même s'il était un représentant de la loi et qu'il n'était pas supposé suggérer ce genre de choses en public.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Akihito a été vraiment malchanceux à ce niveau-là. Ceci dit, il s'est fourré dans un pétrin pas possible ce gosse.

Asami décocha un regard noir à Kuroda. Ce dernier haussa des épaules l'air de rien, sachant qu'on n'appréciait pas toujours son cynisme. Etre un représentant de la loi pouvait présenter certains avantages, surtout quand on était un allié d'Asami Ryûichi, mais présentement l'homme le toisait.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

Personne n'ajouta de commentaires, Kirishima, présent également, n'éprouva pas le besoin de rappeler à l'ordre Kuroda. Il n'était pas l'employé direct de l'homme, c'était un ami de longue date d'Asami, quelqu'un qui lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins assez rapidement. Kuroda l'avait toujours fait de bon coeur sachant qu'Asami le récompensait toujours en retour. Cependant, Kuroda n'espérait pas trop, il savait que le coeur d'Asami était pris, et il adorait beaucoup Akihito. C'était un véritable rayon de soleil à lui tout seul ce gamin. Quiconque s'en prendrait à lui devrait lui passer sur le corps.

\- Nous ne parlerons plus de ça.

Asami avait dit ça tout en regardant les feuilles et les photos apportées par le Russe, il avait parcouru tous ces kilomètres rien que pour amener ce dossier ? C'était juste incroyable. Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer son amant. Le chérir même. Asami passa alors un bras autour de la taille d'Akihito et le rapprocha de son corps. Un raclement de la gorge de Kuroda leur fit comprendre à tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Alors que contient donc ce dossier.

Asami leva la tête vers Serguei, qui parut vraiment mal à l'aise face à ce regard inquisiteur, en un sens, il était autrement plus effrayent qu'Arbatov. Il paraissait littéralement lire à travers lui comme un livre ouvert, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Il était capable de manipuler vos émotions, et Serguei se dit qu'il valait mieux ne jamais l'attaquer. Mieux valait l'avoir comme allié qu'autre chose.

\- Serguei, tu ne parles que du séjour d'Arbatov en prison, pas de la façon dont il a pénétré le territoire japonais en toute discrétion.

Serguei le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Ne va pas vite en besogne, lis d'abord le dossier, je pense que l'identité de son codétenu t'intéressera beaucoup. C'est un Japonais. De quarante-et-un ans. Tu le reconnaîtras assez vite...

En effet...

Nom : KAGE

Prénom : Heishi.

Date de naissance : 11/11/1975

Sexe : Masculin

Condamné pour :

Pédophilie, escroquerie, extorsion de fonds, vol à main armée, meurtre, assassinat, pratique de rituels interdits, proxénétisme.

\- Mitarai avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, j'ai été aveugle depuis le début, je me suis laissé leurrer comme un bleu.

C'était le cas de le dire selon les personnes réunies dans la salle, mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment. C'était surtout de savoir comment ils allaient abattre les deux hommes sachant qu'ils étaient plus fous à lié l'un que l'autre.

\- Proxénétisme, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus avant. Le Japonais à la tête masquée, c'était lui... Dans ce restaurant. Mais il s'est fait prendre en Russie volontairement et a quitté la prison depuis plus de cinq ans. Il a falsifié son diplôme de journaliste et il est monté rapidement en grade dans ce journal, s'attirant très vite les faveurs de Raibaru... qui l'adorait beaucoup. Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû me retrouver avec lui, Raibaru surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes grâce à lui. Voilà comme Raibaru a su pour nous deux. Voilà pourquoi il a permis à Arbatov de me retrouver dans cette rue.

Akihito baissa les yeux, couvert de honte.

\- Voilà pourquoi les journalistes russes ont été tués, il a assisté à ma conversation pendant que lui recueillait les informations, les identités des journalistes qui ont contribué à l'arrestation d'Arbatov ont garé leurs identités secrètes. Les dates de ses vacances correspondent parfaitement à la date de leurs morts... A chaque fois que j'allais voir Asami, il me suivait dans la rue sous divers déguisements, et plusieurs voitures. Parfois, un de tes gardes me demandait de mes nouvelles, et il les a vus. Il a révélé la position de chacun d'entre eux à Arbatov. Ils sont tous morts par ma faute.

Il déglutit difficilement :

\- Mitarai me l'a dit mais j'attendais des preuves avant de me prononcer... On a partagé le même thé, il a bu sa tasse devant moi et il est parti. Il a dit qu'il avait acheté ces tasses en France et j'y ai cru, elles étaient décorées aux couleurs de ce pays, il a certainement recouvert ma tasse de poison. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'odeur, j'ai manqué d'attention, si j'avais été plus malin, je ne serais pas dans cet état-là, et j'aurais déjà démasqué ce traître.

Akihito était profondément désolé pour tout le monde, et surtout pour lui-même, jamais il n'avait été autant déçu par sa propre naïveté et son envie de croire en la bonté de chacun. Kage lui apparaissait sous un autre jour, il était beaucoup plus vicieux qu'il n'y paraissait et Akihito avait la ferme intention de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il voulait encore se reposer un peu. Une chance que sa prochaine mission ne commencerait que dans trois semaines exactement... Quelle mauvaise idée de devoir être empoisonné présentement.

\- Asami, je sais que tu es déjà contre, mais j'irai chez Kage moi-même, histoire de lui rappeler qui je suis. Avec un peu de chances, il révélera où se trouve Arbatov. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais avec mes hommes.

Asami avait vraiment voulu intervenir, mais c'était la décision d'Akihito et il ne voulait pas vraiment aller contre sa volonté. Ceci dit, il avait quand même son mot à dire.

\- J'aimerais quand même que quelqu'un te suive au cas où ton plan dérape.

Asami regarda chaque personne autour de lui, sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en chacun d'entre eux, mais un seul était suffisamment à même de remplir cette tâche sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

\- Shinji, tu le suis.

Kuroda leva les yeux au ciel, il s'en doutait depuis le début, il savait qu'il devrait encore une fois couvrir les arrières du plus jeune. Mais il ne dit rien, il tenait tout autant à la vie de Takaba, il ferait tout pour le protéger de ses adversaires. Ce n'était pas pour Asami qu'il le faisait, mais plus pour le jeune homme, qu'il adorait vraiment beaucoup. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune :

\- Il va falloir qu'on fasse à nouveau équipe tous les deux.

Akihito ne pouvait pas protester du tout, Asami avait choisi quelqu'un avec qui Akihito avait déjà fait équipe, quelqu'un qu'il fréquentait régulièrement depuis son retour au Japon, quelqu'un qui avait assuré sa protection policière tout du long, bref, Kuroda était la personne la plus à même de répondre à ses attentes.

\- Kirishima, vous viendrez avec moi, Suoh aussi. Vous ne me lâchez pas d'une semelle, c'est clair ?

Puis, il se tourna vers Serguei, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de cette réunion, à part pour donner quelques conseils à Akihito...

\- Serguei. Vous ne me faites pas partie de mon organisation, mais j'aimerais vous voir à mes côtés.

Serguei fronça les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ?

Asami croisa ses mains juste en-dessous de son menton :

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun, vous avez prouvé votre loyauté envers mon amant, vous l'avez aidé malgré tout, prenez ceci comme un gage de confiance.

Serguei sentait une entourloupe dans les propos d'Asami, mais il ne dit rien, Asami voulait le garder à l'oeil, même s'il déclarait être un ami d'Akihito, Asami ne lui ferait jamais totalement confiance. C'était définitivement un homme à avoir à son côté que contre soi, il sentait le poids de son regard en l'attente de sa réponse. Cet homme avait exactement la même férocité qu'Arbatov en lui, la même puissance, et le même degré d'ambition. A peu de choses près, on pouvait les confondre. Cependant, Asami avait une finesse qui manquait beaucoup à Arbatov, quelque chose qui faisait qu'Arbatov ne tenait pas réellement la distance avec lui, et c'était ce quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise Serguei. Cet homme pouvait vous tuer en un claquement de doigts.

\- Très bien.

Serguei n'avait vraiment pas eu d'autre choix que de répondre et d'accepter les conditions d'Asami Ryûichi, Asami avait tout énoncé devant Akihito et Akihito le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, souhaitant que Serguei accepte. Décidément, cet homme était un sacré manipulateur, si cet homme n'avait pas été l'amant de son protégé, il lui aurait flanqué un poing dans la figure. Ceci dit, il était ravi de pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe, rêvant de ce jour avec ardeur depuis qu'Arbatov avait tué sa femme sous ses yeux.

\- Alors c'est entendu, vous prendre la voiture avec Suoh.

Ah. Il ne serait pas directement observé, mais serait surveillé par une armoire à glace, gênant. Asami voulait visiblement savoir si l'homme tenterait de fuir ou pas. Et auquel cas, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Asami acceptait sa présence uniquement parce qu'Akihito l'appréciait.

Akihito prit le chemin de leur chambre, ouvrit la cache secrète, et vérifia une fois de plus que sa valise noire était en place, il était plus que temps que son contenu surve. Plus tard, seul, il essaya à nouveau le contenu de cette caisse noire. C'était parfaitement fonctionnel.

XOXOX

Akihito mit encore quelques jours à se remettre. Le médecin personnel d'Asami lui avait apporté encore quelques fortifiants avant de s'assurer que sa guérison se passait pour le mieux. Il lui recommanda de ne pas trop se brusquer mais Akihito n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, le médecin le savait. Il détestait s'asseoir tranquillement alors que d'autres prenaient de sacrés risques. Akihito était comme ça, il était plus que pressé de partir à l'aventure.

Ceci dit, il s'était entraîné en secret, il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes, Suoh avait accepté de se prêter au jeu, pendant que les autres n'étaient pas là, et Akihito avait réussi à le mettre en sérieuse difficulté. A tel point qu'il fut projeté à terre avec une vitesse incroyable. Suoh était resté éberlué pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre de sa surprise.

\- Bravo Takaba, ne le dites surtout pas à monsieur Asami, il serait énervé de vous voir bouger ainsi.

Akihito sortit alors du dojo personnel d'Asami pour prendre une douche rapide, mais il savait qu'Asami sentirait son parfum dans son dojo, il était difficile à duper, surtout quand il s'agissait de son jeune amant. Il savait de suite quand Akihito lui cachait quelque chose, quand quand Akihito se sentait profondément mal, quand Akihito avait besoin de sa présence, il savait toujours tout ça. Il était comme un livre ouvert pour l'homme.

\- Akihito ? Je te cherchais partout...

Asami le prit dans ses bras et le rapprocha de son corps puissant, décidément, Akihito lui paraissait toujours aussi petit malgré la musculature qu'il avait développée depuis le début. Il le verrait toujours comme quelqu'un à protéger, peu importait de la façon dont Akihito le voyait. C'était définitivement l'amour de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours ici.

Akihito affichait ce petit sourire mutin que le plus vieux adorait tellement, tellement qu'il voulait le croquer de suite, alors il lui baisa tendrement les lèvres. Et Akihito répondit à son baiser très vite, lui aussi sacrément affamé de la présence d'Asami tout autour de lui et en lui. Akihito se laissa pousser sur le lit comme un pantin, et se laissa prendre dans un doux orgasme.

**XOXOX**

Akihito était fin prêt, il mit son casque de moto et avait fixé le contenu de la boîte noire à cette dernière. Ses trois hommes avaient également prit leurs véhicules et s'étaient armés en conséquence, leur chef partait enfin en guerre. Quand Takaba Akihito leur avait annoncé la raison pour laquelle il retournait au Japon était pour se tenir prêt quand son ennemi reviendrait, ils en l'avaient pas cru, et pourtant c'était ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Il n'était pas seulement revenu pour Ryûichi, mais également pour cueillir son pire ennemi. C'était aussi simple que ça, et cette nuit, avec un peu de chance, la tête d'Arbatov ornerait le Pacifique.

Le plan était simple : ils pénétreraient la demeure de Kage et forceraient l'homme à révéler la cachette d'Arbatov, mais Akihito ne pensait pas que Kage se rendrait aussi facilement, au contraire, il offrirait une certaine résistance. C'était la raison de la présence de ses hommes cette nuit, ce pourquoi il les avait engagés, tous excellaient dans l'art du combat. Ils le suivraient le plus discrètement possible, prétendant être simplement des potes rentrant d'une boîte de nuit, complètement ivres, et ils frapperaient quand Takaba le permettrait.

\- En revanche, si le plan tourne mal, vous continuez votre petite mascarade, peu importe que je sois blessé. Compris ?

Les trois hommes le regardèrent avec un sérieux et hochèrent tout de suite de la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris le plan de Takaba. Pas la peine de se faire capturer si c'était pour se faire tuer ensuite, morts, ils ne lui serviraient à rien du tout. Et leurs familles les attendaient à New York aussi.

\- Okay patron, c'est toi qui décide.

Ils enfourchèrent tous leurs motos, chacun portant un attirail différent, signe de leurs spécialités. Ils avaient aussi des bouteilles de spiritueux cachés dans des compartiments secrets. Ils les sortiraient dès que l'occasion se présenteraient, l'un d'entre eux avait déjà enduit sa veste d'alcool, il empestait déjà. Akihito sourit, son plan allait sans doute fonctionner. On n'était cependant jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.

\- On y va.

Akihito était parti loin devant, prenant un peu de distance avec ses hommes, avant que ces derniers n'obtiennent le feu vert de la garde rapprochée d'Asami. Personne ne les observait du tout. Ils étaient à peu près sûrs que personne ne les observait. Parfait. L'opération pouvait commencer. Si Akihito était capturé, ils devraient le suivre de loin.

Asami était resté chez lui, à attendre des nouvelles de son protégé, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'irait pas bien du tout. Il viendrait en renfort quand le moment viendrait, et il le savait. Kirishima était pratiquement le seul qui assurait la sécurité de son patron ce soir. A part Suoh, personne d'autre ne le protégeait. Si jamais Arbatov avait prévu un quelconque guet-apens, il serait pris par surprise.

\- Kirishima ? Avez-vous falsifié les appels rentrants et sortants ?

Krishima inclina sa tête :

\- Personne ne pourrait nous localiser ici, monsieur, j'ai mis mon meilleur homme sur l'affaire.

Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la demeure, Asami était resté seul dans le salon, pas une ombre ne bougeait au-dehors. Rien ne pouvait laisser entendre que des gens étaient dans cette maison. C'était juste parfait pour le plan d'Asami.

\- Parfait, alors notre plan peut commencer, Kirishima ? Vous êtes prêt ?

Krishima s'inclina profondément devant Asami, cet homme avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde et cette fois-ci quelqu'un ferait les frais de son impudence. Asami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tel un moustique attiré par la lumière, quelqu'un viendrait tout de même. Histoire de voir.

\- Tout est prêt, monsieur.

Asami n'avait pas prévenu Akihito de ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir-là, Akihito n'aurait jamais été d'accord sur cette partie du tout, il aurait carrément rouspété et le plan d'Asami serait tombé à l'eau. Cependant, Akihito avait bien évolué, il avait eu ce regard méfiant qui sentait que son amant était sur le point de commettre quelque chose de vraiment monstrueux sans que lui ne soit là pour l'en empêcher.

\- Pardon Akihito, ce sera la dernière fois, je te le jure...

Kirishima leva sa tête vers Asami :

\- Takaba risque de se douter de quelque chose.

Asami leva sa tête vers Kirishima :

\- Il le sait, il a toujours vu en moi comme un livre ouvert, c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse me démasquer aussi vite.

Il sourit tristement :

\- Akihito me connaît beaucoup trop bien.

Ce qui ne masqua pas vraiment la tristesses qui émanait de ses propres propos, Akihito le détesterait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était absolument nécessaire. Ce n'était pas exactement moral ce qu'il ferait, voilà qu'il pensait à la morale, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avant de rencontrer le jeune homme et qu'il chamboule de haut en bas sa vie et son coeur. Avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur ? Certainement... Mais peut-être que le message n'était pas aussi fort.

\- Monsieur, quelqu'un vient.

Asami sourit machiavéliquement, cette personne ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

\- Préparez-vous. Le spectacle peut commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ?


	20. Pris au piège

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se précisent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie de me lire toujours !

L'homme pénétra dans la maison d'Asami Ryûichi, il avait entendu dire que l'homme serait seul au cours de la nuit, autant en profiter. Il avait souri de toutes ses dents quand il avait su que Takaba Akihito ne serait pas là pour occuper la couche de l'homme. L'homme serait enfin à lui maintenant que Takaba Akihito disait adieu à sa vie. Non, Takaba Akihito ne serait plus de ce monde cette nuit du tout ! Ah ! Que c'était agréable ! Asami serait enfin à lui seul ! Pour un peu, il aurait mis un disque de Wagner dans son appartement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. D'abord lui prendre le coeur et ensuite écouter de la musique. Voire les deux. L'homme se sentit un peu bête pour le coup de ne pas avoir pris son propre album avec lui.

\- Asami Ryûichi, tu es à moi seul ! Enfin !

Plus de nuisance dans le coin, plus de fouineur, plus de journaliste qui ne méritait pas son prix du tout ! Quelle aubaine ! Et il serait à nouveau celui que tout le monde regardait avec adoration. Pas ce Takaba qui ne méritait qu'une seule chose : qu'on le renvoie aux caniveaux.

\- Oh oui, tu verras ce que c'est de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la notoriété d'Asami Ryûichi.

L'homme était vraiment ravi d'être là, enfin dans le domaine de l'homme qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout, c'était le symbole même de la réussite, de la puissance, absolument tout ! On lui baiserait les pieds ! On ouvrirait ses fesses pour lui... Oh oui.

\- Mais personne n'est là ? On m'aurait menti ?

En effet, la demeure était plongée dans le noir le plus total, à croire qu'on l'avait roulé dans la farine. La personne qui lui avait révélé que l'homme serait seul était Yamato en personne, qu'il pourrait agir en toute discrétion, tranquillement, comme bon lui semblait. Il le descendrait en beauté celui-là !

\- Menteur et traître, il le veut pour lui tout seul ! C'est pas juste !

Il fit quand même quelques pas dans la maison, histoire de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux, il se semblait enivré par le seul fait d'être au coeur d'une place possédée par Asami Ryûichi en personne ! Un endroit où il dormait quotidiennement. Il gravit donc les escaliers hâtivement, à la recherche de cette fameuse chambre, pour prendre une de ses chemises ou une de ses cravates, voire les deux.

\- Il est à moi de toutes façons !

Alors il ouvrit la porte avec fièvre et découvrit avec horreur des portraits d'Asami Ryûichi accrochés un peu partout aux murs de la pièce, tous signés Takaba Akihito ! Quelle horreur ! Comment avait-il pu tomber sur cette pièce et ce nom maudit qui ornait chacun des clichés ! Il prit un briquet qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche, prit un cliché dans sa main, et le porta à la flamme. Mais avant d'avoir put le brûler, il sentit un coup violent porté sur sa tête et il tomba assommé sur le sol de la pièce.

\- Prenez-le et emmenez-le dans la salle spéciale.

Les hommes de main d'Asami Ryûichi s'exécutèrent aussitôt, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, sachant que cette capture était de la plus haute importance.

\- Raibaru Ikari, la dernière nuit de votre vie est enfin arrivée.

Asami regarda sa petite troupe prendre le corps de Raibaru sans la moindre douceur et le transporter dans une petite cave à l'abri des regards. Raibaru lui serait utile juste avant de mourir des mains de ses hommes. Il ne méritait pas qu'Asami prenne le temps de lui collet une ou deux balles dans le corps, non, ce serait Kirishima et Suoh qui s'en chargeraient. Les deux hommes avaient proposé de s'occuper de lui. Personne ne relierait sa mort à Akihito ou Asami.

\- Monsieur, que fait-on de l'article que vous avez écrit ?

Asami jeta un coup d'oeil vers son garde du corps :

\- Vous le laissez tel que, au fait, vous prendrez des photos de son corps avec des mannequins pour renforcer le ridicule de sa mort.

L'homme de main quitta les lieux et fit venir les escorts prévues pour l'occasion. Raibaru Ikari n'allait pas se remettre du scandale de ces photos, et pour cause, il serait mort, sans pouvoir profiter de sa déchéance envers l'opinion publique. Asami observa en silence la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux... On ouvrit la chemise de Raibaru Ikari, on posa plusieurs coupes de champagne sur le canapé sur lequel on l'avait installé, les filles se posèrent de chaque côté de son corps et prirent des coupes qu'elles portèrent à ses lèvres. Certaines se collèrent contre son corps et le couvrirent de baisers, pendant qu'on prenait des photos de la scène. Les filles prirent la nuque de l'homme et tournèrent la tête vers elles, ainsi, on ne verrait pas qu'il avait les yeux fermés, cependant Kirishima avait des compétences en matière de maquillage de photos avec le temps. Les escorts ouvrirent le pantalon de Raibaru et sortirent son pénis et le masturbèrent, pour renforcer la scène.

\- Merci, je pense que ça suffira, vous aurez toutes un virement d'ici peu.

Les filles quittèrent les lieux aussitôt, reprenant un air beaucoup moins aguicheur que sur les photos. Asami était ravi, elles savaient jouer la comédie à la perfection, après tout c'était les employées d'un de ses clubs ultra-sélect, elles savaient que si elles parlaient, elles perdraient leurs places. Cependant leurs maquillages avaient intégralement transformé leurs visages, on ne les reconnaîtraient pas du tout, pas même leurs propres mères.

\- Parfait.

Asami toisa Raibaru encore endormi sur le canapé... Il empestait l'alcool avec tout ce que ses filles avaient ouvert.

\- Emportez ceci dans la chambre spéciale, il va nous servir encore une fois.

Kirishima prit avec horreur le corps de l'autre sur ses épaules, il n'aimait décidément pas cet homme qui voulait absolument que Takaba perde tout honneur sur la place publique, et qui désirait son patron par dessus le marché ! Sans même lui demander son avis en plus ! Non, Kirishima avait une sainte horreur de cette personne.

\- Où ?

Asami sourit machiavéliquement :

\- Dans la salle spéciale, bien entendu.

Kirishima approuva, cet homme méritait le traitement qu'Asami allait lui donner d'ici peu, Asami avait eu la confirmation que l'empoisonnement d'Akihito s'était fait avec l'accord de Raibaru. Cependant, ce dernier ne savait pas qu'Akihito l'avait deviné, Asami avait lancé ses enquêteurs sur le terrain, dans la tanière même de Raibaru à la recherche d'informations. C'était Raibaru qui avait fourni le poison, offrant ainsi la possibilité à Kage de livrer Akihito à la mort. Cet homme méritait vraiment de mourir dans le déshonneur.

\- Assurez-vous qu'il soit réveillé quand je serai dans la salle.

Asami retira sa veste et son veston de costume, retroussa ses manches, enfila des gants en cuir noir, tout en faisant face au miroir, l'heure était vraiment venue du faire payer ce morveux d'avoir osé sali Akihito devant tout le monde.

\- Tu assisteras ce soir à ma colère, jeune imbécile.

Parce qu'en plus lui et Akihito avaient le même âge, mais ils étaient tellement différents de tous points de vue. Akihito était une flamme qu'on ne pouvait pas enfermer dans un bocal alors que l'autre rêvait de vous étouffer avec ce même bocal. L'un représentait la liberté, l'autre la soumission, et ça Asami ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Alors il enleva sa chemise blanche pour une tenue de cuir lavable, il ne voulait pas voir la moindre tâche de sang de cette personne sur lui.

\- Monsieur ?

La voix de Kirishima avait résonné dans l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

L'autre homme répondit :

\- Il est prêt à vous recevoir.

Asami posa l'interphone sur son réceptacle.

\- Parfait.

**XOXOX**

Raibaru ouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était guère réjouissant du tout, il était attaché entre le sol et le plafond par le biais de menottes. Il n'avait absolument pas la possibilité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement du tout. Il était torse-nu et il sentait le parfum et le champagne à plein nez, c'était une odeur qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il essaya de se débattre, mais les liens se serrèrent davantage autour de ses poignets.

En plus, il était seul dans une cave visiblement, avec des murs recouverts de plaques métalliques, une petite lampe était allumée, mais n'éclairait pas beaucoup la pièce, au contraire, il était plongé dans la pénombre. Où était-il ? Où ? Où ? Où ? Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Comment et pourquoi l'avait-on capturé ? Et pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait !

\- AIDEZ-MOI !

Mais personne ne venait à son secours, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laissait-on là ? N'y avait-il donc personne pour l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin ? Une âme charitable ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur, mais vraiment peur. Il avait toujours été bien entouré, il avait toujours eu à portée de main son carnet d'adresses prêtes à l'aider en cas de besoin, mais là, il était seul de chez seul.

\- PITIE !

Mais personne ne répondait à ses appels frénétiques, personne, il aurait vraiment aimé que quelqu'un l'aide, comme un ministre par exemple, quelqu'un qui envoie l'armée pour le secourir...

\- QU' ON ME PASSE LE MINISTRE DE LA DEFENSE !

Mais personne ne répondit à cette requête, il était donc vraiment seul ? Il allait vraiment mourir tout seul ? On l'avait laissé croupir ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ce sort ? Il avait mal aux poignets, il avait soif, il avait faim, il avait froid, il avait peur, personne ne venait donc l'aider ? Personne ?

\- Bonjour...

Une voix s'était enfin fait entendre ! Quel bonheur ! On venait enfin à sa rescousse ! C'était génial ! Et à son grand bonheur, cette personne n'était autre qu'Asami Ryûichi, l'homme qu'il voulait absolument mettre dans son lit peu importait le moyen !

\- Asami... Vous... Vous... venez vraiment... pour... pour... moi ?

Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie, finalement, Takaba Akihito ne valait pas grand chose aux yeux d'Asami Ryûichi. Il venait à lui alors que sa chose n'était pas là ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

\- En effet...

Alors Asami apparut dans la pièce tenant un fouet noir dans la main, alors Raibaru eut un sérieux doute dans l'esprit...

\- Asami, vous, vous, que faites-vous ? Vous êtes venu me sauver, moi, pas vrai ?

Asami émit un sourire sarcastique... Qu'il était pitoyable. Il était là à se dandiner en face de lui alors qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, dommage, il était sur le point de le tuer et Raibaru ne le réalisait même pas.

\- Quelle naïveté, vraiment.

**XOXOX**

Akihito était parti en direction de l'appartement de Kage, son ex-collègue, le traître, la personne qui l'avait savamment manipulé tout du long. Il avait profité de sa position de faiblesse dans le journal pour mieux se rapprocher de lui, mieux le connaître, l'apprivoiser en quelque sorte. Ce soir, il ferait en sorte que cette personne soit mise derrière les barreaux. Kuroda le suivait derrière avec sa voiture, il lui servirait de couverture. Personne ne croirait un mot de ce que Kage dirait en face d'un juge si Kuroda appuyait fortement Akihito avec preuves à l'appui. Il était ravi de pouvoir à nouveau travailler avec lui. Asami lui avait choisi un très bon compagnon pour ce soir.

De plus, ses trois compères rencontrés aux Etats-Unis le suivaient aussi, leur puissance de combat lui serait vraiment très utile au cours de la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, le repère d'Arbatov serait également exposé. A moins que ça ne soit un plan d'Arbatov encore une fois pour le capturer. Auquel cas, il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence. Arbatov avait toujours un plan d'avance sur les autres.

\- Les gars, resserrez votre formation autour de moi, rapprochez-vous plus.

C'était ce qu'ils firent, Akihito se sentit tout de suite rassuré pour le coup, si Arbatov l'attendait vraiment dans l'appartement de Kage, alors il aurait vraiment besoin de sa garde rapprochée. Seul, il ne pourrait pas se battre à égal contre lui. C'était tâche impossible. Seul Asami était capable de le tuer de ses propres mains.

\- Bien patron.

Kuroda se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Akihito pour qu'il demande à ses propres hommes de se rapprocher de lui au risque de faire exploser leur propre couverture. Il contacta le jeune homme aussitôt :

\- Akihito, que se passe-t-il ?

Akihito répondit de suite :

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Arbatov soit aussi présent sur les lieux, je ne pourrais pas l'affronter seul ! Il me faudra de l'aide.

Kuroda jura :

\- Asami n'est même pas là ! Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à ce niveau-là, je ne pratique plus depuis des années moi !

En un mot, ils étaient dans le pétrin, si Arbatov se pointait vraiment dans cet appartement.

\- Il va falloir faire sans pour une fois. Sauf s'il en a fini avec ses projets de la nuit.

Et Akihito se doutait que les projets de la nuit de son amant n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût. Il avait la très nette impression que Ryûichi voulait s'occuper de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un lui-même, soit de partir à la rencontre de ce quelqu'un, soit de le prendre au piège. Mais Akihito penchait pour la dernière option : Asami était doué pour les guet-apens, il avait certainement laissé la maison plongée dans le noir histoire de mieux attirer la mouche sur la toile d'araignée, et ensuite gardait précieusement sa capture avant de la détruire totalement. Peu importait qui serait l'adversaire d'Asami ce soir, il n'en sortirait pas indemne, encore moins vivant. En tous cas, Akihito était sûr que ça avait un rapport direct avec leur affaire avec Arbatov.

\- Ryûichi, fais en sorte que ça soit la dernière fois, s'il-te-plaît.

Akihito espérait fortement que l'homme de sa vie avait enfin réussi à maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières quand il s'agissait de son journaliste. Asami avait traqué, torturé, fait chanter, tué tous ceux qui avaient participé au restaurant d'Arbatov sauf un, que personne n'avait reconnu, de même ceux qui avaient osé trahir Akihito la fois-là. Akihito était profondément reconnaissant envers Ryûichi de l'avoir sauvé, mais en même temps, cette victoire laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche, Akihito ne supportait pas que Ryûichi tue encore et encore. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Des têtes devaient tomber. Même Serguei lui avait fait la morale à ce sujet. Arbatov continuerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, parfois des morts étaient plus que nécessaires.

\- Akihito, je pense qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des états d'âme présentement, quelqu'un doit mourir cette nuit.

Une fois de plus, la voix de Kuroda avait les accents de la raison, il parlait de mourir même s'il était représentant de la loi, un procureur, quelqu'un qui représentait l'Etat. Il était supposé désapprouver les cas de vols, de meurtres, d'assassinats, de trafics de drogue, et c'était lui qui parlait de faire mourir quelqu'un. Décidément, ça ne tournait pas rond du tout.

\- Je sais bien Kuroda, mais je n'aime pas ça.

Kuroda soupira lourdement :

\- Akihito, on n'a pas le choix, tu le sais bien, Suoh le sait, Kirishima le sait, je le sais, Asami le sait, Serguei le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Il n'y a que toi pour te résoudre à laisser vivre les autres.

Akihito passa sa main devant le visage, histoire de bien chasser toute peur de son coeur. Il devait se résoudre à utiliser le contenu de sa boîte noire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Sinon il n'y arriverait jamais !

\- Très bien, alors je le ferai, et personne d'autre ne pointera son arme sur Arbatov, c'est clair ?

Kuroda apprécia grandement cet état d'esprit : personne ne connaîtrait la paix tant que le Russe ne serait pas mort. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, dans le noir, jusqu'à atteindre l'appartement de Kage. Akihito pénétra l'immeuble le premier, laissant aux autres le soin de se costumer en fêtards ivres morts. Ils avaient apporté suffisamment d'alcools forts pour cela.

Akihito entra dans un couloir particulièrement sombre, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, personne n'était en vue. C'était étrange, c'était comme si l'immeuble était inhabité, comme si personne ne vivait ici depuis longtemps. Lors de sa première visite, il avait entendu des bruits, mais là, personne. C'était définitivement étrange.

Alors il longea les murs de ses doigts et découvrit des câbles installés un peu partout, il chercha l'extrémité de ses câbles, des interrupteurs, et ces interrupteurs menaient à des enceintes placées de part et d'autre des sonnettes des appartements. Il osa entrer dans un appartement, il n'y avait effectivement personne. Depuis le début il avait été roulé.

Depuis le début il avait cru à la soi-disant colère de Kage Heishi, depuis le début Kage affichait un air triste, depuis le début Kage feignait la peur, depuis le début Kage feignait de le soutenir au journal. Tout ça depuis le début. C'était juste intolérable. Il serra le poing et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Kage. Enfin ce qu'il croyait être l'appartement de Kage.

Il pénétra d'autres portes, et trouva exactement la même chose : tout était vide. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage à souris, un magnifique piège tendu rien que pour lui. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer ici sans les autres. Il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone, une application pour un appel au secours. Mais il savait déjà que cet appel serait sans suite. Il savait qu'Arbatov était dans la place et qu'il ne laisserait pas filer Akihito du tout.

Déjà la porte de l'appartement de Kage se profilait au bout d'un couloir, et comme par enchantement, elle était déjà ouverte. On l'attendait définitivement. Il déglutit difficilement, Ryûichi avait raison sur tous les points, il était juste incroyablement naïf par moments. Serguei n'était pas là pour le seconder, il serait seul face à ce monstre, il le savait. Cette nuit risquerait fort d'être sa dernière nuit.

\- Alors on rentre chez les gens sans frapper ?

Cette voix était horriblement familière, il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des années, depuis ce procès, depuis qu'Arbatov avait été mis derrière les barreaux, depuis qu'Arbatov avait disparu de sa vue.

\- On ne salue pas non plus les vieilles connaissances ?

Le souffle de la bête hérissait les poils d'Akihito, il n'arrivait pas à croie qu'il était juste derrière lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu du tout, qu'il lui touchait le menton, qu'il lui léchait les épaules du tout. Comment avait-il fait pour se faire avoir de la sorte ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, sans Asami à tes côtés, tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute sans intérêt, Takaba.

L'homme pénétra ses vêtements de sa main baladeuse et Akihito se retrouva paralysé. Ses membres refusaient tout simplement de lui obéir, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

\- Quel dommage qu'Asami t'ait eu le premier, quel dommage que tu sois sa chose, mais ce problème sera bientôt réglé. Il mourra cette nuit je te l'assure. Il ne se doute pas du piège qu'il a juste devant lui. Un joli petit paquet cadeau rien que pour lui.

Arbatov émit un petit rire qui glaça davantage les sangs d'Akihito :

\- Et oui, Raibaru doit s'éclater à présent. Il l'aura pour lui tout seul. Asami ne tient pas à toi, tu n'es qu'une pute comme une autre.

Akihito refusait d'y croire, il ne voulait pas le voir, jamais Asami ne le traiterait de cette façon, pas après ses mots, ses gestes tendres et rassurants, sa voix douce qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture chaude, ses regards, ses mains sur son corps... Asami le touchait toujours d'une certaine façon. Ce que faisait Arbatov était horrible et à vomir.

\- Raibaru n'est rien pour lui, parvint enfin à murmurer Akihito.

Arbatov éclata d'un rire froid, Akihito était beaucoup trop pur pour ce monde, il se demandait même comment il aviat fait pour survivre jusqu'ici sans l'aide de personne.

\- Tu crois ça ? Peut-être qu'il est fatigué d'avoir un partenaire aussi ridicule que toi.

Akihito mordit le doigt d'Arbatov qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche insidieusement.

\- N'importe quoi !

Arbatov resserra son emprise sur Akihitio, l'empêchait ainsi de respirer :

\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas dans sa tête, a-t-il jamais dit qu'il t'aimait et ce "je t'aime" était-il vraiment sincère ? Jouait-il seulement avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin.

Akihito ne voulais absolument pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais Arbatov avait toujours eu le don de réveiller la peur chez lui. Il réveillait tous les doutes qu'il éprouvait envers son compagnon, comme ce soir. Il avait et serait toujours vulnérable face à lui. Il avait eu tort de venir tout seul ! Asami...

\- Tu n'appelles pas à l'aide ? Tu devrais...

Alors Arbatov prit le portable d'Akihito et l'écrasa sous son pied. Les autres perdirent aussitôt le contact avec lui, ce qui les inquiéta. Les trois acolytes d'Akihito pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'immeuble, à l'étage exact où Akihito avait perdu le contact.

\- Allez-y approchez, lança une voix derrière eux.

Les trois compères se retournèrent et firent face à un Japonais, Kage Heishi. L'homme était torse-nu, dévoilant ainsi les tatouages sataniques qui ornaient sa peau. Il n'affichait plus aucune sympathie, mais il était franchement hostile. Les trois hommes se doutaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à lui.

\- N'ayez pas peur. Je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas des débutants. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a engagés, pas vrai ? Pour servir de garde du corps.

Le Japonais sortit des katanas de fourreaux fixés à son dos, il était définitivement un expert en arts martiaux, sa façon de tenir le sabre évoquait l'attitude d'un tigre qui s'apprêtait à attaquer de suite.

\- En garde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour une auteure esseulée ?


	21. La bataille commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito est cerné, comment va-t-il réagir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré du Seigneur des Anneaux, la célèbre réplique de Théoden, avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. ^^

Subitement, Akihito reprit contrôle de son corps, il balança un coup de coude dans le visage d'Arbatov, et il en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme et mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Le nez d'Arbatov était recouvert de sang, mais l'homme fixa à nouveau de ses yeux intenses le jeune homme qui avait eu l'audace de le frapper. Arbatov plongea sur sa proie mais cette dernière fut plus rapide que l'éclair. Akihito avait pris de la vitesse avec le temps, beaucoup plus que sur le bateau de Feilong. Il saisit un morceau de bois à terre et le leva pour atteindre la tête d'Arbatov, mais l'homme évita prestement l'attaque d'Akihito.

Akihito visa le ventre, mais l'homme prit l'arme de fortune du jeune homme et la brisa en deux sur son genou. Arbatov envoya la poussière de bois sur les yeux d'Akihito qui en soufra beaucoup. Les yeux en larmes, il ne vit pas l'autre homme bondir sur lui et le frapper en plein visage. La tête d'Akihito tomba lourdement sur le sol, et il resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau le détestant pleinement en cet instant. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu reprendre possession de ses esprits, Arbatov donna un coup violent dans le ventre d'Akihito et ce dernier sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

\- On tente de faire croire qu'on a grandi ?

Arbatov effleura de son poing la mâchoire d'Akihito, et souleva sans ménagement sa tête vers lui.

\- Dans tes rêves gamin, sans Asami, tu n'es rien. Comment quelqu'un comme lui a-t-il pu succomber à tes charmes, je me demande.

A la mention d'Asami quelque chose tiqua dans le cerveau d'Akihito mais son corps refusait toujours de lui répondre. Sa tête était une plaie ouverte, et son ventre était salement amoché par le coup d'Arbatov. Il avait effectivement besoin d'aide. Il aurait vraiment dû venir avec ses comparses avec lui de se précipiter tête baissée vers le danger.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit assez souvent dans mon restaurant, tu n'as ta place que dans la caniveau. Tu sais, Sudoh m'a longuement parlé du chien des rues qui avait volé le coeur de son Asami Ryûichi, à quel point cela lui avait brisé le coeur, à quel point te voir avec lui était une torture, et en fait, je te vois en réalité, tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'un petit journaliste à la traîne qui n'a eu son prix que parce qu'Asami le soutenait financièrement.

Et il ajouta :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de lui, jamais.

Akihito revenait peu à peu à lui-même, et écoutait malgré lui le discours d'Arbatov. Si seulement cet homme comprenait ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Asami, alors les corbeaux seraient blancs.

\- Que te trouve-t-il, hein ?

Le souffle d'Arbatov était tellement proche de son visage... Cet homme respirait la puanteur et le sang, à plein nez, il avait plongé à ce point dans ses nouvelles convictions, faute d'un meilleur terme. Il était à vomir.

\- En fait, t'es qu'un joli petit cul qui demande à ce qu'on le baise profondément.

Alors Akihito se releva juste un peu, sa douleur dans l'estomac le faisant toujours horriblement souffrir, et eut la force de balancer son genou dans la figure de l'autre homme. Arbatov recula aussitôt, cette fois, son nez était complètement cassé, il était défiguré et ressemblait aux personnages de ses propres dessins, une allégorie hideuse.

\- Enflure !

Akihito se hissa sur le côté, et balança son pied en direction de la jambe d'Arbatov qui tomba à terre dans un nuage de poussière. Akihito trouva la force de se relever malgré les douleurs à sa tête et à son ventre. Ses trois comparses arrivèrent juste à ce moment, mais hélas, Kage Heishi avait aussi fait son apparition, des sabres à la main. Akihito l'évita juste à temps tandis que l'Asiatique prenait position entre son employeur et Kage.

Kage envoya son sabre vers la nuque de l'autre, mais ce dernier para avec ses propres épées. S'ensuivit un magnifique ballet meurtrier, où chacun voulait définitivement avoir le dessus sur l'autre. L'italien et le Mexicain se positionnèrent de part et d'autre d'Akihito, et le soutinrent. Ils savaient ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas, ils devaient partir aussitôt. L'Asiatique était prêt à se sacrifier pour son patron.

Alors ils le laissèrent sur place, mais l'Asiatique faiblissait à vue d'oeil, Kage était beaucoup trop fort pour l'Asiatique. Au moins, ils gagneraient très vite la sortie. Mais elle était aussi trop éloignée du lieu du combat. Aussi, ils accélérèrent le rythme de leur course tout en portant Takaba chacun par un bras. Le jeune homme avait un mal fou à bouger, Arbatov l'avait vraiment frappé durement. D'habitude, Takaba arrivait sans le moindre problème à échapper à leurs attaques.

Une fois parvenus à la sortie, ils tombèrent sur un charmant comité d'accueil : le commandant Yamato les attendait avec une lettre à la main. Il pouvait enfin prendre sa revanche sur Asami Ryûichi ce soir pour avoir osé ruiner sa réputation d'excellent policier. Il passa les menottes autour des poignets d'Akihito qui ne put rien faire. Face à un membre des forces de l'ordre, c'était délicat de résister.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Yamato sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Association de malfaiteurs, trafic d'influence, possession d'armes illégale. Tous les éléments sont réunis.

Asami... Il avait senti ce coup venir... Il était le seul à pouvoir le sortir de ce pétrin dorénavant, et Kuroda aussi. Mais il espérait vivement que Kuroda préparait activement la parade... C'était sans doute pour ces raisons qu'Asami avait explicitement demandé à Kuroda de le suivre. Asami avait un plan derrière le plan, toujours.

\- Mais qui m'accuse ?

Yamato sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Tout vous accuse, Takaba.

XOXOX

\- Alors, on ne fait plus le fier maintenant ? Moi qui pensais qu'un journaliste de votre rang se vanterait d'un entretien exclusif avec Asami Ryûichi.

Mais Raibaru ne pouvait même plus répondre, son corps était intégralement couvert de sang. Il avait cru qu'Asami Ryûichi se jouait tout simplement de lui, que quelqu'un avait pris sa place, que quelqu'un lui jouait un mauvais tour. Son corps n'était qu'une immense plaie ouverte tellement les coups d'Asami avaient été forts.

\- Vous ne répondez pas ?

Asami émit un rictus des plus sinistres qui ne disait rien qui vaille vraiment. Du moins pour Raibaru. Il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir qu'on le sauve, mais il espérait toujours qu'Asami le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Oh, je vois... Vous espérez sans doute que je vous prenne dans mes bras ?

Asami éclata d'un rire farouche, que ce journaliste était pathétique ! Akihito n'aurait jamais eu le cran de demander plus, au contraire, leur première fois avait été rude, très rude. Akihito n'avait pas voulu, il le reconnaissait mais au moins il s'était battu pour sa dignité ! Alors que Raibaru était prêt à ouvrir les jambes rien que pour lui ! Comme si sortir avec Asami Ryûichi était un but en soi dans la vie !

\- Vous êtes tellement pareils, tous, à vouloir coucher avec moi, que ce soit Sudoh, que ce soit Feilong, vous êtes tous tellement pathétiques.

Raibaru se sentit tellement rabaissé dans son estime qu'il osa enfin parler, enfin, de ce qu'il restait de parole :

\- Personne ne vous aime comme moi...

Asami toisa Raibaru de toute sa hauteur avant de le frapper à nouveau au ventre, histoire de lui rappeler qui menait l'entretien. Il adorait vraiment massacrer Raibaru, que c'était jouissif ! Il méritait tellement ce traitement, personne ne touchait en tout impunité son Akihito.

\- Takaba ne vous mérite pas, il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

Asami le frappa en plein visage. Ainsi il prétendait vraiment qu'il avait plus de place dans son coeur qu'Akihito ? C'était tout simplement la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais entendue de sa vie.

\- Il est largement supérieur.

Raibaru sentit que le sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres comme une rivière.

\- Il n'a jamais cherché à m'impressionner, juste à me coincer, c'est autrement plus jouissif, vous ne croyez pas ?

Raibaru ouvrit ses yeux comme s'il voyait Asami pour la première fois. Takaba aurait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à Asami Ryûichi ? Mais il méritait qu'on l'envoie au fin fond de l'Océan Pacifique ! S'en prendre à Asami était tout simplement ridicule !

\- Il n'est pas digne c'est cela ? On ne s'attaque pas à Asami, on couche avec ? C'est ça ? Risible. On ne refuse jamais un magnifique défi quand il se présente à vous !

Raibaru pensait qu'Asami était fou : on s'inclinait devant lui, on le défiait pas ouvertement, jamais l'Asami qu'il connaissait ne ferait une chose pareille ! Il l'avait vu à maintes reprises ! Asami s'asseyait sur son trône et tout le monde le regardait avec admiration ! Non ! Quelqu'un qui défiait Asami n'existait pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un homme s'il trouve plaisante une vie monocorde où tout le monde vous vénère ? Dites-le moi, Raibaru, vous qui ne vivez que pour l'admiration des autres.

Raibaru eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque sur la joue, une joue qui lui parut brûlante. Pourquoi Asami était-il aussi horrible avec lui ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'admirer au cours de toutes ces années, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

\- Takaba est parti pendant dix ans, j'étais là, juste pour vous.

Asami émit un rictus déplaisant. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait affirmé sans hésiter que ces dix années avaient été comme une brûlure dans son coeur, une blessure qui n'était pas entièrement cicatrisée du tout. Il avait vu les chocolats jetés par Akihito dix ans auparavant, il avait vu la pluie pour ne pas dire l'océan envoyé par Raibaru de cadeaux offerts pendant ces longues années. Il avait même vu une invitation pour un séjour à deux en Italie... Pile au moment où Akihito s'y trouvait. Drôle de coïncidence, mais bon. Ceci dit, les dates correspondaient aussi à l'embauche récente de Kage Heishi.

\- J'aurais pu prendre sa place, la place qui me revient !

Asami frappa encore puissamment que précédemment, coupant le souffle à Raibaru. C'était définitivement la chose à ne pas dire en face d'Asami du tout. On ne le provoquait pas quand il s'agissait d'Akihito. C'était hors de question. Et en plus cette personne osait croire qu'elle méritait amplement sa place dans le coeur d'Asami. Son coeur. Quel culot.

\- Toi, je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses.

**XOXOX**

Le fourgon qui emmenait Akihito vers le tribunal était bondé de policiers tous armés jusqu'aux dents, Akihito espérait secrètement que Kuroda aurait un minimum d'appui dans sa libération parce que c'était clairement une erreur. Ceci dit, sachant que Yamato avait conclu une alliance avec Arbatov, il était fort probable qu'Akihito ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. Il faudrait des preuves pour que Kuroda le sorte de ce mauvais pas, de cette sinistre farce.

\- Tenez-le bien à l'oeil.

Yamato était sur le siège passager d'une voiture de police qui menait le convoi digne de ceux organisés par les militaires. Comment pouvait-on condamner un journaliste qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie ? Personne parmi les policiers n'avait osé lever la voix contre Yamato ? Il venait de perdre un peu d'estime pour les forces de l'ordre pour le coup. En plus, il était sûr que les preuves trouvées par Yamato étaient entièrement fabriquées. Arbatov avait dû aider pour construire son dossier, il devait être sacrément sordide.

\- Qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Comment Akihito pouvait-il espérer s'échapper de cette camisole de force ? Les menottes lui rongeaient la peau, des hommes braquaient leurs armes dans sa direction et il était certain que ces hommes avaient reçu l'ordre de le tuer de suite s'il osait faire le moindre faux pas. En gros, il lui faudrait une bonne dose de chance s'il espérait s'en sortir. Ou d'astuce.

\- Bien, commandant.

Le policier avait pris brutalement le bras d'Akihito dans le sien et le forçait à se tenir contre lui, un autre avait pointé son arme dans son dos, tandis qu'un autre avait pris son bras entre ses mains puissantes. Akihito feignait la soumission, mais il évaluait chacun de ces policiers, conscient qu'une fuite signerait sa perte. Il imaginait déjà les titres des journaux le lendemain, il serait la risée de tous. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il fallait mettre à terre Arbatov de façon définitive et ce soir prouvait qu'il avait échoué.

\- Et surtout, veillez à ce qu'il ne se révolte pas, il est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Sur ce, Yamato s'était dirigé vers sa voiture de service, tandis qu'Akihito était mena de force dans la fourgon blindé de la police de Tokyo. Depuis quand avait-on besoin de jouer le grand jeu pour un simple journaliste ? Depuis quand fallait-il se montrer en spectacle pour arrêter quelqu'un ? Depuis quand prenait-on la peine de se déplacer en si grand nombre ? Tout ça n'avait strictement aucun sens... A moins que...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Akihito saisit l'ampleur du plan d'Arbatov, non seulement, il voulait l'envoyer croupir en taule, mais en plus il désirait que les photos de son arrestation soient relayées dans tout le pays ! Il voulait utiliser Raibaru pour couvrir son arrestation et son procès ! C'était pour cette raison qu'on ne lui avait pas couvert le visage contrairement aux autres prisonniers. C'était juste pour l'humilier davantage. Arbatov était décidément bien malin.

Akihito espérait presque rencontrer Raibaru au seuil du tribunal, avec un photographe quelques journalistes pour les journaux papier et les informations diffusées le soir. Il voyait déjà des hommes des micros à la main et des caméras sur les épaules pour parfaire sa mise en scène. Mais il croyait dur comme fer que l'opinion jouerait en sa faveur, quoique Akihito avait l'impression qu'il était déjà un phénomène passé de mode.

Seuls ses confrères des autres journaux s'intéressaient encore à lui, et le prenaient de temps à autre à part dans la rue pour obtenir une interview avec lui. Il avait pris plaisir à répondre à chacune de leurs questions mais au bout d'un moment, l'exercice avait été répétitif et agaçant. Il avait affiché une mine enjouée devant les photographes mais il était énervé. Seul l'interview de Mitarai avait changé la donne.

Mitarai s'était montré plus intrusif parce qu'il connaissait Akihito et l'avait poussé dans ses moindres retranchements. L'entretien avait duré quatre heures parce que Mitarai ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau du tout, rappelant de bons souvenirs à Akihito. Le brio de Mitarai consistait à ne pas avoir l'air intéressé, mais il cherchait partout la petite bête sans que personne ne le sache. Cet homme était quelqu'un de véritablement rusé.

\- Mitarai, j'espère vraiment que tu as eu vent de cette affaire, sinon, je suis perdu.

Mitarai avait réussi grâce à son travail à obtenir un carnet d'adresses aussi long que celui de Raibaru par on ne sait quel miracle. Il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde mais prétendait être un petit journaliste à la traîne aux yeux des autres. C'était un véritable serpent. Et réveillé il se révélait singulièrement dangereux.

\- Couvrez-lui les lèvres.

Les policiers s'exécutèrent obligeamment, le comble pour un journaliste, qu'on lui demande de se taire, comme si son opinion importait peu. S'il n'avait pas compris le but de la manoeuvre, il aurait hurlé au scandale !

Yamato dans son véhicule s'assura que la vitre séparant son siège du siège conducteur était bien en place, il coupa tout contact avec son conducteur, qui savait très bien où il devait mener leur convoi. La victoire était certaine, personne ne pourrait contrecarrer leurs plans. Il fit sonner le portable de Raibaru à plusieurs reprises.

\- Que peut-il donc faire ?

**XOXOX**

\- Monsieur ?

Un homme pénétra dans la salle de tortures d'Asami, Raibaru, malgré le voile rouge qui recouvrait sa vision, reconnut Kirishima le secrétaire personnel d'Asami. Raibaru y vit une chance, Kirishima Kei était un homme intègre, c'était un homme qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir à ses côtés, excellent assistant de direction, détenant plusieurs diplômes incluant celui d'assistant manager, il pourrait certainement l'aider à le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Monsieur Kirishima !

Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Asami l'avait frappé à la gorge à un moment.

\- Je vous en prie ! Cet homme est fou ! Vous travaillez pour un fou !

Kirishima ne lui accorda aucun regard, au contraire, il passa à côté de Raibaru pour tendre un objet rectangulaire à Asami... Raibaru ouvrit du mieux qu'il put ses yeux et vit la petite marque très personnelle de son portable. En effet, Raibaru l'avait décoré d'un phénix, oiseau toujours glorieux, mais pas un phénix rouge et or, mais un phénix bleu et argent. Il scintillait littéralement dans la nuit grâce à ces couleurs.

\- Monsieur, quelqu'un semble appeler cette personne.

Asami prit le portable en main, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran et fixa haineusement Raibaru toujours accroché à ses chaînes. Son regard ne disait absolument rien qui vaille à Raibaru du tout. Une fois de plus, il se demandait ce que l'autre avait en tête. Difficile à dire avec Asami, homme qui semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires.

\- Mais c'est le mien !

Asami appuya sur la touche "répondre" du téléphone de Raibaru, curieux de savoir ce que son interlocuteur pouvait bien vouloir à Raibaru. Il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre la voix de Yamato à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Raibaru ?

Asami se déplaça lentement vers Raibaru et fit un léger signe de la main à Kirishima qui semblait comprendre où Asami voulait en venir. Définitivement un excellent secrétaire ! Raibaru, quant à lui, était plus que ravi d'entendre la voix du commandant, il le tirerait de ce mauvais pas à coup sûr ! Il était le seul qu'il connaissait qui pouvait encore accomplir ce miracle tant espéré !

\- Yamato ! Venez me sauvez !

Les cris de l'autre frappèrent avec force les tympans de Yamato, qui dut éloigner son téléphone de son oreille. Il attendit que son comparse se calme, mais apparemment, rien n'y faisait. Il hurlait encore de peur comme un gamin.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

Raibaru avait l'air d'avoir repris son souffle au son de la voix de Yamato, qui semblait enfin prêt à l'écouter pour de bon.

\- ASAMI ! CHEZ ASAMI ! PITIE !

Yamato eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une pointe de glace dans le coeur, ce crétin avait pris la décision de se rendre chez Asami ? Qu'allait donc dire Arbatov ? Quelles seraient ses représailles ? Il espérait vivement que le Russe était du genre clément avec ses alliés, comme lui par exemple. En revanche, il ne voyait pas le Russe bouger le petit doigt pour Raibaru, il le laisserait tout simplement mourir. Encore heureux que le Russe ait demandé à Yamato de taire son alliance avec Arbatov, Raibaru serait encore capable de lâcher l'information en face d'Asami.

\- Calmez-vous, je vais envoyer une escouade venir vous chercher.

Il allait rattraper la bêtise de Raibaru, il allait la tourner à son avantage, à leur avantage, il pourrait inculper Asami cette fois pour de bon, il capturerait le criminel en flagrant délit. Il sortirait enfin glorieux ! Et puis, ça renforcerait les preuves factices qu'il avait contre Takaba Akihito. Non, les deux tomberaient cette nuit ! Il avait déjà préparé une bouteille de champagne au réfrigérateur.

\- Oh oui s'il-vous-plaît ! Par pitié ! Aidez-moi ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Yamato entendit de suite une autre voix, plus riche, plus chaleureuse, plus captivante en un certain sens à l'autre bout du fil. C'était la voix d'Asami Ryûichi : il le savait, il l'avait entendue à plusieurs reprises par le biais de la télévision. Et lors de cette soirée, quand il avait pénétré la maison du milliardaire. L'homme passait dans une émission qui mettait en avant les grandes réussites du Japon. Les modèles à suivre. Ils avaient suivi l'homme pendant quelques semaines et avaient diffusé cinq épisodes de la vie du milliardaire. Comment pouvait-on oublier une telle voix ?

\- Yamato, je présume ? Non, comme vous l'avez entendu, Raibaru a vendu l'information. Charmant n'est-ce pas quand on révèle le nom de ses comparses ?

Asami émit un petit rire moqueur :

\- La leçon que je vous ai donnée ne vous a donc pas suffi ? Il faut encore que vous vous associez avec ce Raibaru. Cette pâle imitation de journaliste ? Incapable de faire tomber le moindre criminel ? Qui ne vit que pour son image ? Il fait un bel appât n'est-ce pas ?

Yamato en eut le souffle coupé, même quand on l'accusait ouvertement, cet homme avait le don de vous caresser dans le mauvais sens du poil. Raibaru était un journaliste reconnut par l'ensemble de ses pairs et ce depuis bien des années !

\- Takaba Akihito à côté n'est rien ! Il est juste votre jouet depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis renseigné sur lui, ça fait quinze ans entre vous pas vrai ? Quinze ans d'un secret bien caché. Je savais que j'aurais dû commencer par ça, j'aurais dû passer votre carnet d'adresses au peigne fin, j'aurais dû appeler chacune des personnes, j'aurais dû me renseigner sur votre vie privée, tout.

Dans la cave secrète, Asami Ryûichi sourit diaboliquement :

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Et si Takaba Akihito était vraiment mon amant depuis tellement de temps ? Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas eu vent de lui pendant ses dix ans d'absence au Japon ? Non, Yamato vous ne savez strictement rien de lui et moi.

Mais Yamato ne se laissa pas abattre du tout, pas cette fois, au contraire, Asami était seul quelque part, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le traquer du tout. Il aurait dû prendre un expert avec lui depuis le départ.

\- Et les photos dans cette pièce ? C'est bien Takaba qui les a prises n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous a suivi pendant toutes ces années, pas vrai ? C'est bien lui ce photographe que vous avez accepté dans votre cercle privé ? Vous avez fait joujou avec et il a finalement accepté tout ce que vous lui proposiez n'est-ce pas ?

La colère faisait trembler la voix de Yamato ce qui amusa grandement Asami, décidément, cet homme n'était pas maître de lui-même quand il s'agit d'Asami. Parfait, il se servirait de ceci à son avantage au cours de la nuit.

\- Vous avez raison sauf sur un point, Yamato, un seul, je n'ai jamais joué avec Akihito, je l'ai laissé venir à moi. Effectivement son petit jeu m'amusait beaucoup mais il avait quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu chez beaucoup... Il avait un talent monstrueux, il a accumulé plusieurs preuves contre moi et pas des moindres, contrairement à vous Yamato. Si seulement il avait fait preuve de discrétion, il m'aurait eu tout de suite et je n'aurais pu rien dire pour ma défense. A vingt-trois ans à peine, il était autrement plus fougueux que la plupart de mes adversaires. Y compris vous. Sauf que vous, vous ne voyiez rien de chez rien. Vous avez dix ans de plus que lui n'avait à ce moment-là. Vous êtes lamentable Yamato mais lamentable.

Yamato raccrocha aussitôt son téléphone, sous le coup de la colère. Il en avait assez entendu, assez vu, et il avait enfin eu des aveux de la part de l'homme en personne ! La tirade d'Asami avait éveillé en lui un profond sentiment de triomphe parce qu'il savait qu'il s'en était pris à la bonne personne pour faire tomber Asami Ryûichi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et il était également furieux contre lui-même et Takaba, Takaba depuis le début était la personne idéale pour mettre aux arrêts Asami Ryûichi mais l'homme appartenait déjà au monde d'Asami depuis longtemps, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il était trop tard pour ce journaliste corrompu jusqu'à l'os. En parlant de journaliste, il fallait de suite trouver une solution de rechange, aussi, il appela Arbatov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissée des commentaires, des kudos ou encore mis cette histoire dans leurs listes de lecture. ^^


	22. Mascarade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito s'enfonce encore plus dans les embrouilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un immense merci à Zèd-3 Èt de StarWars Universe de m'avoir aidée pour la traduction en russe.

Kirishima fit un signe à Asami, quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message concernant Yamato, ils avaient localisé l'homme grâce à son smartphone. Il ne restait plus qu'à le tracer par GPS. Kirishima admira profondément son patron pour le coup, il avait fait tenir Yamato pendant plus de dix minutes ne se doutant pas que son adversaire avait pris les devants. Asami suivit Kirishima dans une salle voisine, laissant Raibaru seul et abandonné de tous.

\- Que fait-on de lui ?

Asami n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui son secrétaire pouvait bien parler. Il poursuivit sa route devant une porte métallique cachant un matériel informatique de pointe.

\- On s'en tient au plan. Il ne nous sert plus à rien. Demain, on parlera de la mort de Raibaru comme d'une délivrance.

Kirishima s'inclina prestement devant Asami, et prit un chemin différent de lui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Suoh et lui avaient tout préparé pour cet événement. Ils allaient enfin avoir leur revanche. Raibaru les avait filés toute une nuit avant de se retrouver devant un entrepôt. En plus, il avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer par les hommes d'Asami, le toupet. Contrairement à Takaba, Raibaru tenait absolument à se faire voir. C'était vraiment agaçant. Ils avaient vécu cet affront quand Takaba avait été enlevé par Feilong alors que leur patron commençait à peine à réaliser ses sentiments pour le blond.

\- Parfait.

Il prit son téléphone :

\- Suoh ? C'est le moment.

Il vit presque l'autre sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne, les deux hommes travaillant ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans, ils avaient atteint une certaine synchronisation dans leurs pensées et leurs mouvements.

\- Parfait. On peut enfin se débarrasser de ce gêneur ambulant.

Suoh le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la cellule de Raibaru, qui dégoulinait de sang par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était vraiment une immondice à regarder. Asami n'y était pas allé de main morte avec le rival de Takaba, mais ce n'étaient pas Kirishima et Suoh qui allaient s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Ils avaient très vite appris à adorer Takaba et à haïr profondément Raibaru. Des deux journalistes, celui qui en valait vraiment la peine, du moins aux yeux de leur patron, c'était Takaba. Au moins lui ne cherchait pas à obtenir les faveurs de leur patron.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Kirishima et Suoh se regardèrent comme si Raibaru était devenu dément au contact d'Asami, décidément, il n'était pas de la trempe de Takaba. Akihito se doutait de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dès le départ, mais Raibaru semblait autrement moins perceptif que le blond. Le blond avait tout de suite su ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver entre les mains d'Asami mais Raibaru s'attendait à être pris dans ses bras. Quelle naïveté et pourtant Takaba avait été candide à une époque.

\- Tais-toi.

Les chaînes qui retenaient Raibaru tombèrent à terre et lui aussi, Asami n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'ils soient doux avec Raibaru, alors ils n'allaient pas se priver du tout. De plus, au vu du sort qu'Asami réservait à ce journaliste de pacotille, pas la peine de se ménager du tout. Aussi, ils le prirent par la taille et le transportèrent vers une voiture garée non loin. Ils emmenèrent Raibaru vers la côte, le firent prendre un verre et celui-ci tomba inconscient sur la banquette arrière.

Alors ils sortirent de la voiture, côté route, sans laisser de traces dans le véhicule, cheveux ou autres, et prirent le corps de Raibaru. Ils positionnèrent Raibaru sur le siège conducteur et démarrèrent le moteur, enclenchèrent une vitesse, fermèrent la portière, et regardèrent la voiture se crasher au bas de la falaise.

\- Il est certainement mort sur le coup, rentrons.

Une autre voiture les avait suivis et les ramena vers l'antre d'Asami qui les attendait de pied ferme pour la suite des opérations. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés d'un poids.

**XOXOX**

\- Alors ?

Kirishima et Suoh pénétrèrent la place forte construite par Asami au fil du temps, jamais Akihito ne l'avait vue, il en avait juste entendu parler. Pendant ces dix ans, Asami n'était pas resté inactif, il voulait être prêt pour le retour de son amant, l'amour de sa vie. C'était une tâche qui lui avait permis de se vider l'esprit, de déverser son trop plein d'émotions autre part. Il avait consacré tout son temps à la construction de sa demeure, à son déménagement, à quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de protéger tout le temps l'homme de sa vie, et maintenant, il pouvait enfin mettre en oeuvre tout ce qu'il avait bâti au cours de ces années.

\- C'est fait, il ne parlera plus.

Asami appuya sur une touche de son clavier, l'écran géant fixé au mur fut révélé, une carte du Japon s'afficha, et Asami zooma sur la zone de Tokyo. Il était sûr que quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme prévu ce soir du tout. Comme à chaque avec Akihito. Certes il était toujours plus inventif, mais il oubliait souvent certains détails. Comme présentement.

\- Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Akihito ?

Il se retourna encore une fois :

\- Amenez Serguei, ça l'intéressera sans doute.

Le Russe apparût quelques minutes plus tard, plus dubitatif que jamais, Asami n'accordait décidément pas sa confiance comme ça. Au contraire, c'était une homme qu'il fallait conquérir d'abord par un lourd labeur avant de pouvoir rentrer dans son cercle, et encore il devrait travailler encore plus dur pour rentrer dans son cercle restreint comme Kirishima ou Suoh. Asami ne choisissait que ceux qui avaient prouvé leur loyauté à plusieurs reprises, personne d'autre pour diriger certaines opérations. Il lui permettait d'être en ses lieux en raison de sa connexion avec Akihito. Seulement ça. Autrement, il ne lui accorderait pas le moindre regard.

\- Bonsoir Asami, je me demandais quand vous daigneriez m'appeler.

Asami se retourna vers l'autre :

\- Soyez ravi que je vous autorise à pénétrer ces lieux. C'est un privilège rare.

Serguei prit place sur un fauteuil en cuir derrière Asami, conscient que l'homme ne voulait pas vraiment être en contact avec qui que ce soit pour la suite. Cet homme était un traqueur et avait besoin d'un certain espace pour évoluer, il prenait ses aises uniquement quand on le laissait dominer les lieux.

Kirishima se positionna juste à côté de son supérieur.

**XOXOX**

Akihito attendais sagement sur son siège inconfortable de fourgon, il essaya de trouver une position plus agréable pour son corps, mais il faisait partie des prisonniers et les prisonniers n'avaient pas vraiment droit à la parole. Au contraire, leurs faits ne leur permettaient pas vraiment de choisir dans quelles conditions ils allaient être logés. Il zyeuta une gourde d'eau accrochée à la ceinture d'un de ses gardes mais n'osa pas demander s'il pouvait en prendre une gorgée.

\- Ne fais pas le malin.

Le garde avait sans doute remarqué son petit jeu de regard, ils n'étaient clairement pas comme les hommes d'Arbatov autrement moins observateurs. Les hommes du mafieux russe avaient été bernés les uns après les autres pendant leur traque du traître. Akihito s'était beaucoup amusé à brouiller les pistes, s'ils avaient été autrement plus intelligents, ils auraient tout de suite compris son petit jeu. Il se serait retrouvé dans la Moskova.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, messieurs.

C'est ce qu'Akihito aurait pu dire si on ne lui avait pas bâillonné la bouche. Parce qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas demander oralement ce qu'il voulait, il fallait qu'il se fasse comprendre par des gestes alors mais ses gestes seraient mal interprétés.

Cependant, une grande secousse bouscula le fourgon, et tout le monde fut projeté de l'autre côté du véhicule, à part Akihito qui était toujours attaché à son siège. Les chaînes lui lacérèrent les poings et sa respiration fut coupée. Il crut un moment qu'Arbatov lui avait à nouveau flanqué un coup violent dans le ventre.

Des cris à l'extérieur, des coups de feu, des gens qui martelaient le macadam, des gens qui tentaient de se défendre sans doute, Akihito avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein attentat. Peut-être était-ce même le cas ? Mais il n'entendait pas de détonations à l'extérieur. Au contraire, il reconnut le langage russe parmi les voix qui hurlaient.

\- Des Russes, ici ?

Akihito pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Serguei n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de s'en prendre ouvertement aux forces de l'ordre, Akihito n'avait pas demandé de l'aide de ses amis russes, et de toute façon, ils étaient tous représentants de l'ordre, mais qui ? Alors qui ? Qui pouvait oser s'en prendre aux forces de police ?

\- Его надо освободить... (Il faut le libérer...)

Pardon ?

Lui ?

Le libérer ?

Non c'était la dernière chose à faire certainement. On allait définitivement croire qu'il avait des alliés plus que douteux... Et si... Et si... c'était le but de la manoeuvre pour le discréditer encore plus ? Et si... C'était une mise en scène pour autre chose ? Et si... Quelqu'un prenait des photos pendant ce temps là ? Le coeur du journaliste battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Что вы стоите ! Действуйте ! (1)

Toujours du Russe.

Encore du Russe.

\- то наш друг ! (2)

Quoi ?

\- Его надо отпустить ! (3)

Mais qui pouvait bien être assez dingue pour le libérer ?

Alors on ouvrit grand la porte du fourgon; les gardes d'Akihito réagirent aussitôt et tirèrent de suite. Le feu fut nourri, mais le feu n'atteignait pas du tout les autres. Au contraire, les Russes avançaient toujours plus. Les policiers japonais tombaient sous les coups les uns après les autres... Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Akihito dans sa cage. Il sentit des bras le prendre vers l'extérieur, il se débattit, ayant compris le but de la manoeuvre mais on le drogua.

**XOXOX**

\- Il se réveille ?

La voix de cet homme était beaucoup trop famillière pour Akihito. Il l'avait entendue dans ses cauchemars, dans ses rêves les plus sordides, dans ses moments de solitude, quand il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, malgré la présence réconfortante d'Asami dans son lit.

\- Non pas encore.

Cette autre voix qu'il avait souvent entendue récemment, cette voix faussement réconfortante, cette voix traîtresse, cette voix qui avait raconté de beaux mensonges à ses oreilles. Qu'il regrettait d'avoir entendu ses conseils maintenant !

\- Dommage.

Akihito entendit le bruit de pas se rapprochant, des pas qui évoquaient ceux des prédateurs. Akihito sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Des gouttes d'eau. Et il réveilla définitivement. Pour faire face au visage intact d'Arbatov.

\- J'ai utilisé une de tes tactiques jeune imbécile.

Arbatov flanqua un cou pde pied à la tête encore tourbillonnante d'Akihito qui faillit perdre connaissance. Mais une voix réussit à le tenir réveillé, une seule, cette voix aussi il l'avait entendue, mais c'était surtout vis-à-vis d'Asami.

\- Attention, n'abîmons pas trop son visage, je veux qu'Asami le reconnaisse. Je veux voir sa colère.

Arbatov se dirigea vers cette voix et Akihito entendit le bruit d'un baiser langoureux. Yamato était l'amant d'Arbatov, grâce à Mitarai, il avait obtenu cette information. Maintenant restait à savoir si Arbatov jouait avec l'homme ou s'il était tout simplement amoureux de lui. Akihito pourrait sans doute utiliser cet atout à son avantage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça : tu auras enfin ce que tu veux, mon amour.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge histoire de couper cours aux échanges des deux amants. Mais Akihito aurait eu plus de temps à formuler un plan dans sa tête. Il lui fallait absolument une idée pour se libérer de cet endroit maudit. Une odeur putride envahissait tout ce qui rendait l'air irrespirable, Akihito suffoquait presque dans cet environnement. Sans doute l'endroit servait aux rituels de Kage et d'Arbatov.

\- Concentrons-nous sur la cérémonie.

Kage, Akihito ne l'avait plus revu depuis sa démission, Kage qui avait savamment manipulé Raibaru, et tous les autres dans le but de priver Akihito d'alliés au sein même du journal. La mise en scène dans son appartement n'était qu'un leurre.

\- Kage, souffla-t-il.

La voix d'Akihito n'était qu'un murmure, sa gorge était sèche, beaucoup trop sèche, les fumées qui entouraient son corps l'asséchaient entièrement. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une gorgée d'eau. Sauf qu'il savait très bien que ses gardes ne le laisseraient pas boire du tout.

\- Oui ?

Arbatov partit d'un rire dément :

\- La vermine demande à parler !

Mais Kage s'avança tout de même, mais son regard n'était pas amical du tout, au contraire, aucune émotion ne transpirait de son visage ni de ses yeux. C'était le regard le plus vide qu'Akihito ait jamais vu. Pire qu'Arbatov sous l'effet de la colère froide et glaciale. L'homme le regarda de toute sa hauteur quand ses pieds furent à côté de sa tête à lui.

\- Votre appartement, une simple mise en scène ?

Kage émit un rictus plus que méprisant :

\- Certes, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécie qu'on implique ma famille dans cette machination, mais Arbatov insisté qu'on l'utilise pour parvenir à son but à lui. Il fallait détourner votre regard de mes activités.

Akihito fronça des sourcils :

\- Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Vous êtes définitivement stupide. Vous êtes un fouineur, un journaliste, je vous ai vu faire des recherches sur les différents employés de Raibaru. Vous aviez vu juste : quelqu'un à l'intérieur donnait des informations à Raibaru. Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que Raibaru ne se doutait même pas de la provenance de sa source. Au contraire, il était même ravi de pouvoir vous descendre chaque jour davantage.

Il marqua une pause dans son discours. Il était vraiment ravi de l'effet de ses mots sur Akihito, mais Akihito voulait gagner du temps, il savait qu'Asami devait être en route. Il ne serait plus très long, il n'était jamais très long. Asami savait toujours comment trouver Akihito, peu importait l'endroit.

\- En fait, je n'ai fait qu'office de messager tout au long de cette histoire, entre Arbatov et les autres. Même si Mikhaïl a préféré se montrer à Yamato, le trouvant singulièrement intéressant à ses yeux. C'était certes imprudent, mais c'était nécessaire à la réussite de notre plan. N'est-ce pas Mikhaïl ?

Arbatov passa un bras derrière la taille de Yamato qui se colla tout contre lui, Akihito n'aimait vraiment pas cette vue, si seulement il pouvait casser un petit peu le lien entre ces deux-là. Ou plutôt défaire l'emprise d'Arbatov sur Yamato. Selon toute vraisemblance, Arbatov l'utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins. Impossible autrement selon le journaliste.

\- Allons, allons, laissons Yamato tranquille, veux-tu ?

Alors Arbatov et Yamato se séparèrent doucement, sachant que le temps de la discussion était terminé, il fallait faire vite, très vite. La mort de Takaba Akihito devait la faire la une des journaux le lendemain matin ! Kage utiliserait ses connexions dans le monde journalistique pour faire parvenir la nouvelle au plus vite. Il simulerait un contact, une information.

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit une chose, Takaba, Raibaru avait désigné un successeur à son poste, ce successeur, c'est moi.

Le coeur d'Akihito sembla sombrer dans sa poitrine. Comme si la nouvelle de la traîtrise de Kage n'était pas suffisante, il fallait ajouter encore plus de problèmes. Kage n'allait pas vraiment permettre qu'Akihito s'en sort eaux yeux de l'opinion publique.

\- Kage, encore une question, qu'avez-vous dit à Raibaru ?

Kage sourit diaboliquement :

\- Rien du tout. Il est complètement dans le noir à propos des relations que j'entretiens avec Arbatov. Il aurait adoré être celui qui l'arrêterait, il aurait adoré être celui qui prendrait le cliché final, le cliché qu'il aurait envoyé aux forces de l'ordre. Il aurait fait le tour des plateaux télévisés dans tout le pays et cette photographie lui aurait apporté tout le soutien des politiques qu'il voulait. Il aurait mené sa carrière politique. Mais il n'est plus de ce monde. Je suis sûr que votre amant s'en est chargé ce soir. Dommage. Pour lui. Bien entendu. Mais pas pour moi.

Akihito sembla enfin comprendre pourquoi Ryûichi avait tellement tenu à rester en arrière, il avait senti le coup fourré dès le départ. Raibaru devait être au courant que le journaliste ne serait pas présent ce soir-là, il en aurait profité. Profité pour prendre de force Asami au lit. Mais Akihito était sûr d'une chose, qu'Asami ne choisirait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Toutes les paroles rassurantes que l'homme avaient murmuré au cours de ces dernières semaines étaient plus que révélatrices sur les sentiments de l'homme.

\- Et ensuite ?

Kage se tourna vivement vers le journaliste prostré à terre, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, entièrement ligoté, une vision bien pitoyable. Et dire qu'il avait été un grand journaliste. Quelle honte !

\- Quoi ensuite ?

Akihito gagnait du temps, juste du temps, il savait très bien pourquoi Arbatov l'avait amené ici, pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ! L'offrir à Satan.

\- Arbatov et vous ?

Kage fronça des sourcils, pourquoi poser une telle question ?

\- Oui ?

Akihito sourit doucement rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la fureur de Kage lorsqu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait en tête, personne n'aimait qu'on pose cette question-là.

\- Que va-t-il advenir de vous ? Que va-t-il faire de vous ? Que se passera-t-il ? Va-t-il vous éliminer comme on élimine un vieux jouet rayé et rouillé qui ne vous amuse plus ?

Kage envoya un coup de pied violent dans le ventre d'Akihito pour qu'il se taise, se taise, et se taise. Arbatov et lui avaient coopéré pendant plus de cinq ans après sa sortie de prison, cinq années pendant lesquelles Kage avait travaillé sur Raibaru, cinq années pour préparer le terrain pour Arbatov, cinq années pour préparer le piège destiné à Takaba. Il avait lancé une simple phrase, une seule à voix haute devant la télévision de la salle de conférence de façon anodine, il avait émis l'hypothèse que Takaba pourrait travailler pour le journal. Bien entendu, Raibaru avait tout de suite dit que le journal pourrait très bien employer Takaba. Il avait envoyé un appel sur le portable du journaliste et avait fait comme si l'idée venait de lui. Naturellement, Raibaru avait placé Takaba dans le même service que Kage. C'était de suite autrement plus facile pour Kage de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre.

\- Imbécile ! Tu parles de choses dont tu ne sais rien !

Ce coup avait été suffisamment pour qu'Akihito crache encore un peu de sang, il était sûr qu'à la fin de la nuit, il aurait l'estomac complètement détruit.

\- Allons, ne l'abîme pas trop, Kage, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas effectuer la cérémonie correctement. Je croyais qu'il fallait un corps sain pour que le Maître soit content ?

Arbatov ne faisait que jouer avec les croyances aveugles de Kage ? Arbatov l'avait-il aussi manipulé en prison ? Sa conversion était-elle simplement une diversion ? Une tentative pour mener à bien son projet ?

\- Mikhaïl, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Maître apprécie toutes les proies quelles qu'elles soient.

Arbatov fit mine d'être surpris, Akihito lui reconnaissait bien ceci : Arbatov avait un don pour le jeu, pour porter un masque sans en porter un du tout. Il était un excellent meneur d'homme pour ces raisons. Il était autrement plus redoutable que Feilong, et pourtant Feilong était quelqu'un qui était du même niveau qu'Arbatov dans le monde de la pègre, c'était dire !

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié.

Kage afficha un doux sourire :

\- Tu as de la chance que le Maître adore toutes les proies. Tu devrais revoir ce que je t'ai enseigné.

Kage prit un coffret posé sur une table non loin de la pierre où était posé Akihito, ce dernier n'avait aucun doute sur le contenu du coffre. Il pouvait voir clairement une doublure de soie rouge sang, Kage plongea ses mains dans la petite valise et en sortit un poignard sombre à la lame sombre et en forme de s. Kage se taillada les bras avant de commencer la cérémonie, faisant couler du sang sur le corps d'Akihito dont les mains avaient trouvé un petit caillou pointu.

\- L'offrande a été bénie, nous pouvons commencer. Mikhaïl, le cadeau que tu fais au Maître est juste inestimabe. Il t'en sera redevable.

Arbatov s'inclina devant Kage. Mais quand ce dernier eut le dos tourné, Akihito eut la confirmation de ses doutes lorsqu'Arbatov sourit de toutes ses dents. Il regardait Kage comme s'il était simplement un de ses laquets. Akihito l'avait vu toiser les gens de cette façon et il en avait presque vomi.

\- Je crois bien, Kage.

Et comment Yamato pouvait-il accepter de voir une telle scène ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser mourir ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il était représentant de la loi et il embrassait à pleine bouche Arbatov ? Il détestait Ryûichi tellement que cela ? Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Arbatov l'avait bien manipulé jusqu'au bout.

\- Je pense que le Maître sera aussi ravi de voir l'autre offrande que tu lui promets cette nuit, Mikhaïl. Deux proies de choix pour lui.

Alors Kage se mit debout devant Akihito qui ne bougea pas du tout sur le coup, sentant le poignard percer sa chair. L'officiant ferma les yeux, psalmodiant une prière en latin, langue qu'Akihito n'avait jamais apprise, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le sens des paroles. Pendant ce temps, Akihito avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens, mais mimait toujours la position de quelqu'un de ligoter fermement. Il attendait le bon moment.

\- Satan, permets-moi, ton humble serviteur, de t'offrir ce premier cadeau en cette nuit.

Alors Kage baissa le couteau en direction du coeur d'Akihito mais ce dernier pivota sur son autel et flanqua un bon coup de pied à Kage en pleine face. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

\- Que ?

Alors Akihito quitta l'autel et partit en direction de la sortie, non sans avoir balancé un des brasero sur une bassine d'eau, créant ainsi un écran de fumée.

\- TAKABA !

Arbatov était vraiment énervé...

Akihito pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Serguei n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de s'en prendre ouvertement aux forces de l'ordre, Akihito n'avait pas demandé de l'aide de ses amis russes, et de toute façon, ils étaient tous représentants de l'ordre, mais qui ? Alors qui ? Qui pouvait oser s'en prendre aux forces de police ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux et à celles qui me suivent, plus de 1000 vues pour une fanfiction francophone sur un site anglophone, je me sens honorée. 
> 
> Traductions : 
> 
> (1) Что вы стоите ! Действуйте ! : Ne restez pas plantés là bon sang ! Agissez !  
> (2) то наш друг : C'est notre ami !  
> (3) Его надо отпустить ! : Libérons-le !


	23. Contre la montre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito n'est toujours pas au bout de ses peines !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Zèd-3 Èt de StarWars Universe de m'avoir aidée pour la traduction en russe.

Akihito courait toujours droit devant lui sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter du tout, sans regarder en arrière si ses poursuivants le rattrapaient ou pas. Il cherchait une sortie, de quoi se défendre, de quoi se vêtir avant de sortir du bâtiment. Un couloir, puis un autre, et encore un autre, une impasse. Ce bâtiment était un véritable labyrinthe. Arbatov avait bien choisi son repaire. Impossible de s'en sortir sans connaître les lieux sur le bout des doigts. Il tenta une porte, et une autre, toujours rien, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'immeuble où logeaient Kage et sa famille, à savoir que c'était une coquille vide.

Il prit cependant un moment pour s'arrêter, observer, écouter les pas de ses poursuivants, rien du chez rien, s'en était inquiétant, Arbatov pouvait surgir de n'importe quel coin et le frapper sur la tête. Si seulement il avait de quoi détecter la présence des autres, mais il n'avait que ses propres sens à sa disposition pour repérer ses adversaires, au nombre de trois. Arbatov était un duelliste hors-pair, Yamato, un excellent policier, sachant traquer ses proies, tandis que Kage était un expert dans l'art de la dissimulation si son intuition était la bonne.

\- Bon sang où sont-ils ?

Et Akihito poursuivit sa route, dans ce dédale de couloirs et de portes qui ne menaient nulle part, cependant, il trouva enfin une fenêtre, elle donnait sur le port, il était donc proche des docks, de l'endroit où il avait donné rendez-vous à ses trois comparses l'autre soir. Et Arbatov avait observé la scène sans agir, en faisant croire qu'Akihito était en sécurité, que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Il avait flairé le danger cette nuit-là, mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'inspecter les environs.

\- Quel crétin je fais quand même.

Alors il vit exactement ce qu'il cherchait : un camion et des gens qui marchaient autour, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Intéressant. Mais comment s'approcher d'eux sans attirer l'attention ? Alors il les remarqua, ces fusils qu'il avait vus lors de l'attaque du fourgon, ces fusils qui devaient appartenir à l'armée personnelle d'Arbatov. Autant redoubler de vigilance alors.

\- Voyons-voir.

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, personne. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, tout en regardant derrière lui, histoire de ne pas voir Arbatov derrière lui. Il attrapa la gouttière juste à côté de la fenêtre et s'y hissa. Tranquillement, doucement, sûrement, avec aisance, il descendit le long du tuyau en taule. La sueur coulait le long de son échine, sachant très bien que si un des hommes regardait en l'air, il perdrait la vie sur le coup. Aussi, il fut ravi quand il posa enfin le pied sur la terre ferme.

\- Enfin.

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, personne ne l'avait vu effectuer cette cascade. Il vit un garde non loin de là, à l'écart du reste du groupe, à l'abris des regards, derrière une pile de caisses en bois et s'approcha lentement de l'homme. Il tapota son épaule, l'homme se retourna et vivement, Akihito le frappa en pleine figure. L'homme tomba à la renverse, s'écrasa contre les caisses et ne bougea plus. Le blond espérait que le bruit n'attirerait pas l'attention de ses complices.

\- Et en plus, tu es à ma taille.

Peu à peu, il ôta les vêtements de l'autre, prit son arme, son gilet pare-balles, et contourna le bâtiment. On ne l'avait toujours pas repéré. Ou alors, on avait ordonné à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille pour mieux le duper. Il scanna encore les lieux, personne en vue. Alors il se dirigea vers les camions, où se trouvaient les hommes d'Arbatov en les contourna. Il siffla, et ils semblèrent se réveiller les uns après les autres.

\- Ей ! Кто нибудь - там ! (1)

Toujours cette langue russe devenue maudite à ses oreilles...

\- Да ! Давайте посмотрим ! (2)

L'armée personnelle d'Arbatov s'avança comme un seul homme vers le camion, au grand damn d'Akihito qui aurait rêvé de les avoir les uns après les autres. Très vite, il se retrouva entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes, l'arme pointée en sa direction. L'un d'eux prit un talkie-walkie dans sa poche et contacta Arbatov pour lui révéler que sa proie se trouvait au-dehors. Akihito avait vu juste : l'assaut sur le fourgon n'était qu'une mise en scène.

\- Не двигаться ! (3)

Akihito commençait à croire que les hommes d'Arbatov avaient été sélectionnés seulement sur leur méconnaissance du japonais. Arbatov avait très bien vu lors du procès, Akihito avait commencé à haïr cette langue à cause de lui. Il avait apprécié ses collègues russes, les ballets russes, les palais des tsars à Moscou, mais le russe était une langue associée à ses malheurs définitivement. Il dut attendre qu'Arbatov arrive sur les lieux pour voir une ouverture dans le cercle formé par les Russes.

\- А ты пытаешься ускользнуть ? (4)

Arbatov ne parlait jamais qu'en russe avec Akihito, il savait que l'homme avait appris le japonais, mais juste pour le plaisir, conversait avec le journaliste dans sa langue natale. C'était vraiment navrant à la fin. S'il le pouvait, il étranglerait cet homme pour toutes les crasses qu'il avait commises à son encontre. Si seulement. Mais avec les hommes qui entouraient Arbatov c'était chose impossible.

\- Отведите его в специальную комнату. (5)

Ce fut ce moment que choisit quelqu'un pour apparaître sur la place. Akihito reconnut avec plaisir le Mexicain qui le suivait partout depuis le début. Les gardes d'Arbatov se tournèrent très vite vers lui, mais il les élimina directement. C'était un expert dans le maniement des armes à feu depuis des années, il en avait fait sa spécialité. L'Italien le suivait de près, et il engagea directement le combat.

Indifférent à toute cette agitation, Arbatov regardait Akihito, avec une arrogance que le blond avait rarement vue ailleurs. Arbatov était tellement sûr de sa victoire, alors qu'Akihito était encore dans le doute. Cependant, il essayerait de gagner du temps...

\- Asami, où es-tu ?

**XOXOX**

Asami scannait de ses yeux d'or les écrans accrochés aux murs de la cave, à la recherche du signal du portable de Yamato. Où était-il donc passé ? On ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça dans la nature du tout. Certainement pas avec son portable en tous cas.

\- Monsieur ? Est-il possible que son portable soit masqué ?

Asami regarda son secrétaire droit dans les yeux :

\- Yamato l'a appelé avec son portable personnel, pensant que Raibaru serait seul et attendrait ses instructions bien sagement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette erreur va lui coûter très cher. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent...

Mais son sourire en disait long, très long, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ce policier mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Depuis qu'Akihito était retourné au Japon, Yamato n'avait jamais cessé de lui tourner autour histoire d'avoir un grand journaliste à ses côtés pour le faire tomber. Naturellement, Asami n'avait pas franchement apprécié la danse que le policier avait entamée avec son amant. Akihito avait été un peu trop utilisé à son goût par ses adversaires pour s'approcher du dragon.

\- Monsieur, serait-il possible que Yamato ait changé de téléphone arrivé à destination ?

Asami se tourna vers Suoh qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de questions en attente de réponses.

\- Impossible. Je pense qu'au contraire, ça fait partie du plan d'Arbatov, il veut que je sois là, que je vienne à lui, il veut juste détruire Akihito à travers moi. Il veut que mon sang soit versé sous les yeux de mon amant.

Serguei prit la parole pour la première fois :

\- Mais cela n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un de votre stature soit abattu aussi aisément que ça. Je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre, dans cette salle d'entraînement, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un se battre comme vous.

Asami détourna son regard de l'homme :

\- Bien entendu que cela n'arrivera pas : Arbatov a signé son arrêt de mort ce soir.

Asami remarqua que le point qu'il suivait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure s'était immobilisé, Yamato se trouvait près des docks, il était plus que temps d'intervenir. Asami se leva et se dirigea vers une petite boîte posée contre le mur, elle contenait une vieille arme qu'il aimait de temps à autre manier entre ses paumes puissantes. Cette fois, il mettrait en oeuvre toutes ses connaissances dans ce type de combat.

\- Parfait, il est temps.

En chemin, il reçut un coup de fil de la part de Kuroda, confirmant ainsi la position de Yamato, l'homme s'était arrêté devant un entrepôt désaffecté, où des étrangers s'étaient rassemblés en nombre important. Les trois compagnons d'Akihito étaient également sur la place, et étaient prêt à lancer l'offensive.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

Kuroda répondit le plus doucement possible, l'homme devait être camouflé quelque part, à un endroit proche de la bâtisse. Asami ordonna à Kirishima assit sur le siège conducteur de localiser la position de Kuroda. L'homme était effectivement sur les docks.

\- Nous rejoindrons Kuroda avant de nous lancer dans la bataille, tenez-vous prêts.

**XOXOX**

Akihito se demandait encore une fois comment il avait réussi à se fourrer dans un pétrin pareil, Arbatov était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, beaucoup trop. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans aucune aide. Hélas pour lui ses trois hommes s'occupaient de la petite armée d'Arbatov. S'ils étaient là alors Kuroda ne devait pas être bien loin, mais que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

\- Alors, on se sent faible sans son cher Asami Ryûichi ? Hein Takaba ?

Mais Akihito ne fit pas le plaisir de répondre à la provocation d'Arbatov. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre cherchait ouvertement à l'humilier. S'il répondait, alors il serait perçu comme un gamin aux yeux du Russe, mais s'il ne répondait pas, alors, il énerverait davantage l'homme. Akihito préférait largement se battre sur ce terrain-là que de laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

\- On ne répond pas ?

Arbatov lança encore une fois son coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Akihito, mais ce dernier put esquiver en dernière minute, décidément, Arbatov était rapide, ceci dit, un coup de pied fut balancé dans le ventre du jeune homme qui fut projeté au loin.

\- On a perdu sa langue ?

Arbatov partit d'un long rire glacial, qui aurait pu faire fuir les plus courageux des hommes, d'ailleurs certains des membres de son armée le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou à lier. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer, les hommes recrutés par Akihito les empêchaient de pouvoir quitter les lieux en toute sécurité.

\- Quel dommage.

Arbatov s'avançait toujours plus vers le blond étendu à terre, sous le regard de Kage et de Yamato qui n'esquissaient pas le moindre mouvement pour aider le journaliste, le laissant mourir comme un chien des rues.

\- Qui l'eût cru ?

Arbatov posa son pied sur la hanche du jeune homme et le repoussa sur le dos, son visage n'était pas beau à voir, il était entièrement recourt d'hématomes plus violacés les uns que les autres. Takaba n'était plus la belle gueule d'ange, mais il était ce qu'il aurait dû rester dès le départ : un clébard dans la gouttière. Si seulement Asami ne s'était pas entiché de cette chose.

\- Un journaliste incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Akihito ne fit pas le plaisir de répondre à Arbatov du tout, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Qu'Arbatov devait pourrir en enfer ? Enfer duquel il n'aurait jamais dû sortir ? Akihito regarda droit dans les yeux l'autre homme, fièrement, malgré sa position des plus faibles.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Raibaru t'a renvoyé.

Arbatov émit un sourire cruel :

\- A moins que...

Arbatov sortit un couteau de sa poche :

\- Tu parleras sans doute plus avec ça dans le ventre.

Akihito ne parvenait pas à se dégager du pied d'Arbatov, il était beaucoup trop, cent fois trop fort, jamais il ne pourrait le vaincre, jamais il ne verrait le lever du jour, plus jamais il ne verrait Ryûichi et son sourire. Alors il trouva la force de se retirer d'Arbatov, faisant perdre son équilibre à l'homme.

\- Sale morveux !

Ceci dit, la fuite d'Akihito fut de courte durée, Kage se tenait entre lui et son chemin, Akihito lança un regard plein de haine envers son ancien collègue, enfin, si cet homme avait jamais été journaliste dans sa vie bien entendu.

\- Vous ne passerez pas plus loin.

Akihito sentit un bras puissant le prendre par la taille, ce qui arrêta sa respiration momentanément. Il sentit un flingue contre sa tempe, il tourna le regard, des cheveux blonds, le regard clair, un visage angélique, c'était Yamato.

\- Yamato.

Mais l'homme pressa sa main contre la gorge d'Akihito un peu plus fort, le jeune journaliste dû faire un effort pour réussir à respirer.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous allié à cet homme ? Pourquoi ?

Yamato pressa la détente et une détonation se fit entendre, Akihito, assommé par le bruit, senti comme si le monde vacillait sous ses pieds, devant ses yeux, plus aucun son n'atteignait ses oreilles.

\- Au moins lui m'aide dans ma quête, contrairement à vous.

La voix de Yamato se réduidit à un murmure :

\- Est-il vrai que votre rencontre a été brutale ?

Sans réfléchir, Akihito balança son poing dans la figure du policier, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur de ne pas frapper les policiers, mais cette fois-ci serait une exception à la règle. Il en avait plus qu'assez que les adversaires d'Asami veuille l'utiliser à leurs propres fins.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'Arbatov vous aime ? Il vous manipule en beauté !

A ces mots, Yamato balança son pied vers le ventre du jeune homme, jeune homme qui esquiva facilement le coup, un policier en colère était certainement autrement plus délicat qu'un simple malfrat. Des années d'entraînement avaient forgé le corps de Yamato, jusqu'à le rendre aussi dur que l'acier. Mais cet acier serait facilement brisé par Asami.

\- Bon sang où es-tu ?

**XOXOX**

\- Nous approchons de notre destination, monsieur,

Kirishima s'était tourné vers son patron.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous auriez besoin ?

Asami tenait fermement son arme entre ses doigts puissants.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour ma part.

**XOXOX**

\- Allons, allons messieurs, du calme... Restons tout de même civilisés, notre invité mértie bien quelques égards avant de mourir.

Arbatov avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse, fausse et sournoise, Akihito connaissait cette voix, elle hantait ses nuits, la réveillait en sursaut, l'empêchait de dormir. C'était cette voix que l'homme avait employé pour lui parler dans ce restaurant, dans les sous-sols de Tokyo. Une voix qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

\- Je pense que notre invité a quand même le droit de souffler un minimum avant de rencontrer la Faucheuse, vous ne croyez pas ?

Arbatov se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant Takaba Akihito qui se demandait franchement comment il allait réussir à battre un tel monstre sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il avait une impression de déjà-va avec l'oncle d'Arbatov, oncle qui n'avait pas cessé de le poursuivre jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Comme si la pitié faisait partie de votre vocabulaire, Arbatov.

Cette fois, Akihito n'avait pas hésité à parler en japonais devant Arbatov du tout. Il savait que l'homme avait appris la langue au cours de son long séjour en prison. Ne pas répondre dans cette langue serait un manque profond de respect pour le jeune journaliste.

\- Toujours aussi obstiné.

Son sourire se fit plus carnassier que jamais :

\- Asami Ryûichi ne t'a donc pas appris à rester bien sagement dans ton coin, comme la petite pute que tu es depuis le début ?

Akihito garda le contrôle de ses émotions jusqu'au bout, jamais, plus jamais, il ne se plierait face à cet homme qui avait usé et abusé de lui de toutes les manières possible et imaginables. Au contraire, il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le visage de l'homme mais l'homme para aisément son coup.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser du tout. Je t'ai assez vu de toutes façons, un petit journaliste à la traîne, voilà ce que tu es Takaba, rien d'autre.

Alors il leva son arme, une épée, et effectua un mouvement en direction de la nuque d'Akihito qui se dit que tout était fini pour lui.

**XOXOX**

Asami arriva enfin à l'endroit où Kuroda l'attendait avec une impatience non feinte :

\- Ryûichi tu étais où ?

Asami jeta un regard froid à son comparse et ami de toujours, Raibaru l'avait retenu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais maintenance, il croupissait au fond de l'océan et ne dérangerait plus jamais son Akihito et c'était l'essentiel pour le parrain de la scène du crime.

\- Un problème à régler de toute urgence.

Kuroda jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur vers son ami :

\- Quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ?

Asami ne se donnna pas la peine de retourner le coup d'oeil de Kuroda à son encontre du tout.

\- Un gêneur, les journaux devraient en parler d'ici peu, ça devrait faire la une.

Kuroda insista, et Asami trouva cette insistance un peu trop malvenue, Akihito avait besoin de son aide, et tout de suite. Kuroda lui donna une paire de jumelles. Connaissant Asami, il bondirait comme une panthère dès que l'occasion se présenterait, et il perdrait certainement tout contrôle de lui-même comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait du jeune journaliste.

\- Rassure-moi, je ne dois pas faire le ménage après toi ?

Asami jeta un regard glacial à Kuroda qui se montrait un peu trop insistant au goût du milliardaire. Décidément, avoir un procureur comme allié pouvait vite devenir désavantageux, quand on devait être rapide et efficace. Kuroda et sa curiosité parfois !

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Kuroda leva les yeux au ciel, la dernière fois qu'Asami lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance c'était lors de l'enlèvement de Takaba Akihito par les hommes de main de Feilong. Il avait dû passer au crible toutes les preuves utilisables contre l'homme. Un des désagréments d'être un ami de longue date avec un parrain de la scène du crime. Il avait fini par se faire une raison.

\- Ryûichi, s'il-te-plaît.

Asami souffla fortement et exprima son exaspération envers Kuroda :

\- Raibaru Ikari. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

En d'autres termes il était mort, Asami avait pris plusieurs photos de Raibaru et avait certainement préparé un article bien juteux pour les choux gras du pays relatant la soirée de beuverie du maître des media. Et dire qu'il allait devoir encore nettoyer derrière Asami, une fois de plus. Il se cacha le visage. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Akihito, Asami Ryûichi perdait toute notion de prudence.

\- Personne ne connaissait son emploi du temps de ce soir-là. Aucun témoin gênant.

Kuroda lança un regard suspicieux envers Asami :

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Parce que cette fois, ça risque fort de te coûter cher, très cher, on ne s'attaque pas à Raibaru Ikari comme ça.

Asami croisa le regard de Kuroda :

\- On ne s'attaque pas à moi comme ça.

Kuroda haussa les épaules, sachant que ce serait un combat perdu d'avance, Asami était aussi têtué que Takaba quand il s'y mettait, en un sens, les deux se méritaient réellement sur tous les points de vue.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, dans leurs positions respectives, à observer et à analyser le terrain. Asami attendait le moindre signe d'Akihito dans son champ de vision avant de l'élancer comme un tigre fondant sur sa proie.

Soudain un éclair de cheveux blonds fut éclairé par l'éclat de la lune, et le coeur d'Asami manqua un battement ou deux, voire plusieurs à la suite. Arbatov le poursuivant de près, armé d'une longue épée russe.

Akihito put se débarrasser de Yamato assez rapidement, mais Arbatov se tenait dangereusement près du journaliste. Asami, sans tenir compte des avertissements de son ami, bondit hors de sa cachette pour arrêter l'homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus : il avait sorti son propre sabre, il courrait à en perdre haleine, comme si sa vie ne dépendant, suivi de près par Serguei, Kirishima et Suoh, dans un élan pour le protéger lui de ses propres sentiments.

\- Encerclez-le !

Mais l'ordre de Suoh vint beaucoup trop tard, Asami avait saisi le poignet d'Arbatov et lui faisait à présent face, laissant un Akihito plus surpris et soulagé que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ей ! Кто нибудь - там ! : Hé ! Y a quelqu'un là-bas !  
> (2) Да ! Давайте посмотрим ! : Ouais ! Allons voir !  
> (3) Не двигаться ! : Toi, ne bouge pas !  
> (4) А ты пытаешься ускользнуть ? : Alors, on tente de s'échapper ?  
> (5) Отведите его в специальную комнату. : Ramenez-le dans la salle spéciale.


	24. Dernier sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce le dernier combat ?

Akihito avait cru un moment que sa vie serait sur le point de finir pendant une horrible seconde, mais il avait vu Asami courir vers lui, la peur se lisant clairement dans les yeux et se dit qu'il serait peut-être sauvé, peut-être. Cependant, il croyait fermement que l'homme ne pourrait arrêter la lame d'Arbatov à temps, à temps pour lui sauver la mise. Alors c'était avec surprise et soulagement qu'il constata que la main de l'homme avait arrêté le bras meurtrier d'Arbatov. Arbatov, qui n'avait pas vu Asami du tout, trop concentré sur sa tâche, jura profondément quand il ne put plus bouger son arme. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête, et vit quel était son nouvel adversaire :

\- Asami Ryûichi, tu te montres enfin.

Asami n'afficha aucun sourire pour une fois, au contraire, son visage affichait le plus grand sérieux, le plus grand calme, mais ce qui était saisissant, c'étaient ses yeux... L'or de ses iris brillait d'un éclat singulièrement mauvais, d'un éclat qui ne disait rien qui vaille, le désir de mort émanait de ce regard.

\- Arbatov.

Le Russe sourit d'un air narquois, plongeant ses iris bleus dans ceux dorés de l'autre homme, son adversaire de longue date. Depuis qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur les plans de Macao, Arbatov s'était mis un point d'honneur à les lui reprendre. Il avait enlevé Akihito pour parvenir à les lui soutirer, cependant, les événements avaient tourné en sa défaveur, son oncle était mort de la main d'Asami et les plans étaient retournés chez Feilong. Tout avait été pour le mieux, pour les deux hommes. Mais pas pour Arbatov.

\- Mon oncle te passe le bonjour.

Le regard d'or ne broncha pas, il n'éprouvait aucun regret pour son geste, cet homme avait commis l'irréparable en s'en prenant à l'être qui partageait désormais sa vie. Les règles avaient été simples, très simples même, pas de sang versé cette nuit-là. Cependant, le premier sang avait été la blessure d'Akihito, Yuri avait brisé les règles, son châtiment avait été simple : la mort.

\- Curieux, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il servait de repas aux requins.

Le coup d'Arbatov fut aussi vif que rapide, il coupa la joue d'Asami qui répliqua par le même geste. Le visage d'Arbatov était barré d'une longue entaille horizontale sur les joues et le nez. L'homme se passa la main sur son visage pour constater l'étendue des dégâts : tout son visage était couvert de sang, Asami n'y était pas allé de main morte.

\- Enfoiré.

Asami sourit sinistrement :

\- Premier sang versé, le deuxième signe la mort, tel oncle, tel neveu.

Arbatov entama plusieurs mouvements de bras, de jambe, de pied, mais à chaque fois son épée tranchait littéralement le vide. Il attaquait avec la colère, juste la colère, son désir de venger son oncle était tellement fort que la raison ne dictait plus ses actes. Avec toutes ses années à ruminer le manque laissé par son oncle, il n'était plus capable de raisonner correctement. Alors qu'Asami évitait avec fluidité chacun de ses mouvements, c'était comme d'assister au spectacle de danse à l'opéra. La grâce et la vivacité d'Asami était tout bonnement époustouflante. Akihito n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme ça : une panthère qui s'amusait simplement avec sa proie. Et pourtant, le sérieux ne quittait pas une seule seconde le visage de son amant de toujours.

Cependant l'ébahissement d'Akihito fut de courte durée puisqu'un objet dur se colla à sa tempe. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'origine de la soudaine pression sur son crâne et découvrit un Yamato plus que jamais déterminé à en finir. Yamato était comme son amant, lassé de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à ses fins avec Asami Ryûichi, il recourait à toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables. Peu lui importait la légalité, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était le corps de l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Et surtout le faire souffrir de la pire manière qui fut : retirer la vie de son amant. Akihito n'aurait même pas eu le temps de réagir, il serait mort dans la minute qui suivrait. C'était juste rageant. Cependant quelqu'un tira sur le flingue et celui-ci vola en éclat. Se tournant vers l'origine du tir, il vit Suoh qui avait sorti son arme à feu pour protéger Akihito.

Ce dernier en profita pour flanquer un coup de poing dans la figure d'ange de Yamato, cette figure qu'Arbatov appréciait tellement chez les autres, tout comme chez Akihito. Cependant, Arbatov avait juste joué avec lui selon ses propres termes, il avait juste voulu goûter au corps d'Akihito sur cette scène de théâtre dans ce restaurant. Mais Akihito n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que l'homme voulait faire payer quelque chose à Asami et ce soir il avait enfin eu la réponse. Alors c'était ça ce qui s'était passé quand il avait perdu connaissance sur ce bateau ? L'homme avait tiré sur lui et Asami l'avait protégé ? Non, c'était de la légitime défense.

\- Alors toi...

Mais Yamato répliqua de suite par un coup de pied dans le ventre, coup qui coupa le souffle à Akihito pendant cinq secondes, cinq précieuses secondes pendant lesquelles Yamato envoyé un coup dans son épaule et dans les jambes. Cependant, Akihito ne ressentit aucune douleur à ces endroits, la douleur dans son ventre était déjà suffisamment intense.

\- Ca c'est pour avoir reculé voilà quinze ans dans ta quête à faire tomber Asami.

Quoi ? Yamato le punissait pour avoir échoué à faire tomber Asami et révéler ses plans au grand jour ? Mais quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Le policier avait raison, Asami est un bien trop gros poisson pour se laisser avoir de la sorte. Il fallait s'y mettre à plusieurs et les gens qui désiraient le faire tomber étaient nombreux, mais personne ne songeait à une alliance du tout. Ils avaient tous bien trop peur pour songer à une telle idée. Et puis, Asami aurait effacé les preuves juste après son passage sur le terrain. Il était du genre à penser à tous les détails avant de passer réellement à l'action. Tous ses plans étaient mûrement réfléchis et ne laissaient aucune marge à l'erreur.

\- T'en es à ça ?

Akihito méprisait vraiment ce type, Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un policer pouvait tomber aussi bas dans sa vie, lui qui croyait que les policiers avaient une sorte de code d'honneur. Mais il se rappelait à qui il avait affaire, un homme qui avait cherché toutes les preuves contre Asami, mais n'y arrivait pas tout simplement, un homme que tous regardaient avec dédain au travail en raison de son obsession qui virait à la pathologie.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire tomber, tu sais ? Si moi petit journaliste à la traîne a réussi à réunir suffisamment de preuves, alors toi, tu devrais en avoir beaucoup plus avec les hommes à qui tu donnes des ordres.

Yamato n'apprécia pas vraiment le commentaire, mais alors pas du tout, les mots d'Akihito l'avaient atteint bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Asami avait réussi à foutre en l'air sa carrière avec ses machinations diaboliques qui mettaient des dizaines de vies en danger chaque jour un peu plus. Son commerce avec les hommes d'affaire peu scrupuleux et peu regardants sur la marchandise l'avait hissé à un niveau assez élevé dans la chaîne du monde souterrain.

\- Enflure.

Mais Akihito ne s'arrêta pas là du tout, au contraire, il poursuivit sur sa tirade, voilà un bon bout de temps qu'il aurait dû le faire face à tous ces gens qui voulaient absolument l'utiliser contre Asami, incapables de le faire eux-mêmes.

\- Oui, quelle honte pour un commandant de police de faire appel à un petit journaliste pour entrer dans l'univers d'Asami Ryûichi, quelle honte pour la police entière de devoir toujours compter sur les frêles épaules de Takaba Akihito face à Asami Ryûichi, de les sauver au cas où le plan failli.

Yamato envoya son poing dans la cage thoracique du journaliste qui suffoqua sur le coup, il toussa avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration normalement. Décidément, provoquer les autres n'était pas une bonne idée, de plus, il sortait à peine d'un empoisonnement, ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Il risqua cependant un coup d'oeil vers le combat que menaient Asami et Arbatov, dans leur danse pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Tu sais, il ne t'aime pas vraiment, il t'utilise.

**XOXOX**

Lorsque la lame d'Arbatov fendit l'air pour la première fois, Kage tenta de protéger son allié de longue date, mais c'était peine perdue, un vieil homme russe à en juger par son accent lui avait bloqué le passage. Puis, il le reconnut : c'était l'homme sur la photo de groupe des journalistes qu'il avait tué quelques semaines auparavant. Ainsi donc c'était lui l'allié secret de Takaba et de toute sa clique en Russie ? Celui qui les cachait dans sa cave secrète.

\- Toi, tu vas dire bonjour à tes amis en enfer.

Mais Serguei ne le laissa pas continuer, il lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti en pleine mâchoire, et il continua, continua et continua encore et toujours ses attaques, histoire bien lui faire sentir toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu le corps de ses amis étendus dans leur propre sang.

\- Ils te passent le bonjour.

Cependant, Serguei effectua quelques mouvements en arrière, histoire de reprendre du terrain et ses esprits. Il secoua sa tête recouverte de sang, pour se secouer un petit peu. Il n'avait jamais affronté dans sa vie quelqu'un d'aussi véloce et puissant que cet homme. Serguei avait certainement beaucoup combattu au cours de ces décennies, à protéger ce qu'il lui restait de famille, et conserver sa propre vie.

\- Au fait, comment se porte ta famille ?

Serguei bondit de rage sur Kage Heishi, qui, cette fois, ne put plus du tout reprendre du terrain, cette provocation n'avait pas été la bonne solution, il avait juste provoqué un regain de force dans le corps du viel homme. L'allusion à sa famille avait suffi à redonner sa force de jeune homme à Serguei.

\- Aussi bien qu'elle peut l'être !

Serguei avait une fille, sa dernière fille, son dernier enfant, qui faisait sa fierté tous les jours, elle aidait vaillamment dans la lutte contre Arbatov parmi la pègre. Elle avait entièrement refait son visage à tel point que même pour Serguei, elle était méconnaissable. Seule sa voix restait la même. Ses deux enfants étaient protégés, loin de la Russie de Serguei et de Natacha, dans un couvent. Jamais Arbatov ne viendrait les chercher là-bas.

\- Et moi qui...

Mais Serguei ne le laissa pas finir du tout, maintenant qu'il savait qui avait traqué sa famille, la forçant à se cacher dans les quatre coins de l'Europe, rendant impossible toute réunion. Il ne voulait plus de ça, d'une vie à se cacher, se forcer à garder la tête basse face aux hommes d'Arbatov, à ronger sa colère. Ce mois-ci, il s'en fit le serment, serait la première vraie réunion de famille qu'il aurait depuis plus de dix ans !

\- NON !

Serguei frappa plus fort que jamais sur la tête d'un homme, la tête de Kage heurta violemment le seul, et il ne se releva plus jamais, le sang coulait abondamment à la base de la nuque. Serguei laissa échapper un cri bestial qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Son calvaire était enfin terminé ! Il pouvait partir en paix !

**XOXOX**

Indifférents au combat entre Kage et Serguei, Arbatov et Asami se tournaient toujours plus autour, tels des vautours autour d'une cadavre particulièrement exquis. De temps à autre leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent mais ils reculaient tout en s'évaluant mutuellement, saluant malgré eux la force de l'adversaire. Asami devait admettre que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait affronté un combattant aussi fort qu'Arbatov.

\- Tu te bats bien pour un mec en costume.

Asami lui sourit presque malgré lui, c'était vrai, il avait limite oublié ce détail. Il jeta un coup à l'état de ses vêtements, mais peu lui importait vraiment. Il en achèterait d'autres.

\- Merci, vous vous combattez plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui est resté dans un cellule pendant plusieurs années.

Arbatov envoya sa lame en direction de la nuque d'Asami mais ce dernier esquiva avec grâce le mouvement fatal de cette lame. Et il effectua un mouvement de bras qui put atteindre la poitrine d'Arbatov. Le sang coula tandis qu'Arbatov comptait une autre égratignure à son palmarès déjà impressionnant. Asami ne faisait que jouer avec lui, il ne le tuait pas pour le moment tandis que lui-même commençait à peine à s'échauffer.

\- Parle pour toi !

Alors Arbatov fonça vers le ventre d'Asami qui dut effectuer un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup mortel. Cette fois, Arbatov devenait sérieux et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille du tout. Il était connu dans le milieu pour son adresse dans l'art du maniement à l'épée. Aussi Arbatov s'approcha prestement de sa cible et cette dernière dut faire un bond phénoménal en arrière histoire de ne pas être touché au coeur par cette arme meurtrière.

\- On rit moins maintenant.

**XOXOX**

\- Pardon ?

Les yeux de Yamato exprimaient une certaine confusion, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris ce que lui avait dit Akihito du tout. Mikhaïl avait prouvé à maintes reprises à quel point il aimait Yamato de tout son coeur, que rien ne pourrait les séparer, que tout les rapprochait, que ce soit leurs buts, leurs passions, même leurs physiques... Alors il avait vraiment du mal à croire le journaliste.

\- Je le connais suffisamment bien pour te dire qu'il joue avec toi depuis le début. Arbatov se sert des autres pour parvenir à ses fins.

Yamato envoya son genou vers les cuisses d'Akihito mais ce dernier évita prestement l'attaque du commandant de police, lui rendant la pareille sur la tête. Yamato cracha de la salive et du sang. Mais il reprit ses esprits assez vite. Il envoya son pied vers la tempe d'Akihito qui n'évita pas le coup cette fois-ci, son corps fut balancé contre des caisses.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Il a tellement souffert !

Arbatov et souffrir dans la même phrase ? Si le priver de sa liberté avait été de la souffrance qu'en était-il d'Akihito ? Akihito qui avait dû subir ses châtiments corporels pendant un mois ? Que devait-il dire lui ? Comment devait-il réagir ?

\- J'aurais tout entendu ce soir décidément.

Akihito prit le contenu de la boîte noire sur lui, c'était un bouclier utilisé par les forces spéciales et une matraque de la même facture, Yamato pâlit en voyant ces armes, ce combat était devenu bien trop inégal pour lui. Cependant, le policier fit ce qu'il put pour calmer la puissance des coups du journaliste.

\- Comment as-tu obtenu ça ?

Akihito le regarda fixement droit dans les yeux, le militaire américain lui avait offert ce petit bijou juste au cas où. Autrement, l'armure intégrale du SWAT quand il partait en mission. Or, Yamato trouva au sol une barre de fer et chargea à son tour, s'ensuivit un duel de bâtons et de bouclier interposé. Jamais Akihito n'avait utilisé ces armes en combat réel, aussi fût-il surpris par certains coups de l'autre homme.

\- Quel adversaire tout de même.

Yamato fit tourner son bâton au-dessus de sa tête rendant impossible tout approche de l'homme, le journaliste admira la technique de l'autre, il avançait sans la moindre peur, toujours plus en avant. Mais quelle faille pourrait donc exploiter Akihito ? Non loin, il fit un petit tas de gravillons, il faudrait attirer l'autre en toute discrétion.

Et le policier répondit aux provocations du jeune homme, toujours plus avide de voir l'autre terrassé par la force de ses coups. Il bondissait, gesticulait, faisait des mouvements inutiles juste pour attirer l'attention de Yamato.

\- J'ai toujours su que les journalistes étaient juste bon à prendre des photos. Tu fais honte à ton amant comme ça. Qu'espères-tu vraiment ? Hein ?

Akihito n'aimait définitivement pas le ton ni la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Yamato avait définitivement perdu la raison, et ce n'était certainement pas Arbatov qui en avait été le déclencheur. Au contraire, Akihito pensait fermement que le manque de soutien de la part des autres avait sérieusement miné le moral du commandant. En un sens, il éprouvait de la peine pour lui, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison d'utiliser Takaba pour parvenir à ses fins !Que les policiers se débrouillent avec leurs problèmes !

\- Au fait, comment se fait-il qu'un policier de votre trempe veuille engager les services d'un journaliste aussi célèbre que moi ? Seriez-vous à ce point incompétent dans votre propre domaine ? Je comprends mieux votre disgrâce auprès de votre hiérarchie.

Yamato se prit au jeu du journaliste, malgré lui, sa colère monta d'un cran quand il entendit de la bouche de l'autre qu'il était un mauvais policier. Il avait arrêté plus de criminels que tous les policiers de son commissariat réunis ! Il était l'un des meilleurs de Tokyo ! Si seulement Asami Ryûichi n'avait jamais existé ! Si seulement on ne lui avait pas confié ce dossier il aurait gardé la trace d'une magnifique carrière riche en rebondissements ! Il aurait été commissaire voire divisionnaire en un claquement de doigts !

\- ALORS TOI !

Yamato fonça tête baissée vers le jeune ange blond qui en profita pour bondir en arrière, pile à l'endroit où se trouvaient les gravillons, cependant, Yamato ne garda pas son équilibre et Akihito sourit, c'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis le début de leur combat.

\- Parfait.

Alors Akihito chargea avec tout ce qu'il avait et envoya le corps inconscient de Yamato dans les conteneurs. Prenant le portable de Raibaru, il appela Kuroda Shinji, qui selon le plan devait le mettre à pied par le biais d'une manipulation administrative. Ils avaient les photos de Mitarai à leur disposition pour monter un dossier contre lui.

\- Kuroda ?

Le procureur avait l'air singulièrement énervé à l'autre bout du fil, qu'avait-on fait pour provoquer son exaspération lui qui était pourtant du genre à garder son calme. Très certainement une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Oui Akihito ?

Le procureur utilisait rarement son prénom, sauf en cas d'agacement comme en ce moment. Définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre.

\- Kuroda que passe-t-il ?

Le juge soupira lourdement faisant ainsi frémir les oreilles du journaliste qui ne comprenait pas comment l'homme pouvait être aussi en colère.

\- Simple, encore une tâche qui va me prendre du temps, genre comme ton enlèvement à Hong-Kong. Mettre à pied Yamato sera une partie de plaisir à côté.

Et il ajouta, d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Tu demanderas à ton amant, je ne veux pas que tu l'entendes de ma bouche. C'est à lui de te le dire.

Oh. C'était le cas de le dire, ainsi, Ryûichi en restant un peu plus longtemps que prévu ce soir-là avait dû recevoir des nouvelles d'une autre affaire, ou de quelque chose qui concernait leur affaire. Son coeur se serra quand même un peu dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Asami qui se débattait comme un tigre contre Arbatov, et constatait que ce dernier perdait peu à peu le terrain. Son regard était rempli de doutes d'un coup. Etait-ce la dernière fois ?

\- Akihito ? Tu me sembles ailleurs là.

Akihito inspira une gorgée d'air frais :

\- Non, ce n'est rien, juste un moment à vide.

Kuroda enchaîna alors sur leur préoccupation principale, à savoir le cas de Yamato, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas mettre à mort un commandant de police sans attirer les soupçons. Ou ramasser suffisamment de preuves comme avec Kage Heishi, même si ce dernier était déjà mort d'après l'absence de mouvement et la position de son corps.

\- Alors, en ce qui concerne Yamato, j'ai déjà les plaintes de ses supérieurs par rapport à comportement, et certainement des questionnements venant de ses propres employés. Tous défavorables et crois-moi, beaucoup se posent de sérieuses questions par rapport à lui.

Akihito écoutait à peine, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que les ennuis prenaient enfin fin pour Asami et pour lui. Enfin ! C'était inespéré, peut-être que ses cauchemars cesseraient enfin et qu'on le laisserait en paix la nuit. Mais il n'espérait pas trop pour le moment, c'était encore trop frais. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Merci Kuroda, c'est incroyable.

Le procureur n'avait même pas encore fini sa tirade sur les plaintes envers Yamato et fut stoppé net par la franchise du jeune journaliste. Cependant, il ne semblait pas parler de Yamato ni de son travail, mais d'autre chose. Aussi, Kuroda sourit et raccrocha.

\- Au fait, comment as-tu obtenu une telle armure ?

Akihito soupira : Kuroda n'avait pas changé, il allait droit au but, comme toujours.

\- Ecoutez, c'est une histoire pour un autre moment, d'accord ?

Non loi, Kuroda sourit doucement puis raccrocha.

\- Ces deux-là.

Bien malgré lui, le procureur les appréciait beaucoup même s'ils apportaient avec eux tout un lot d'ennuis qui demandaient à un procureur, comme lui, beaucoup de doigté et d'habileté administrative.

**XOXOX**

Asami tournoyait toujours plus près d'Arbatov qui fendait l'air avec son épée avec une vivacité peu commune, l'homme s'était entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance à cet art de l'escrime. Tandis qu'Asami voyait le maniement des armes blanches comme un passe-temps. Il n'avait pas la précision diabolique d'Arbatov mais il avait au contraire la stratégie de son côté. Face à un tel adversaire, valait mieux garder ses distances.

Cependant, Arbatov laissa une ouverture et Asami en profita pour percer sa poitrine de part en part, il retira aussi vite son épée et l'effusion de sang ne se fit pas attendre, Arbatov hurla à la mort comme un chien battu. Comme Asami ne supportait pas trop les cris, il trancha la tête d'Arbatov qui roula non loin dans un sceau près de l'Océan Pacifique.

\- Une bonne chose de faite.

Akihito prit sa tête entre ses mains, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir envoyé un tel amant, Arbatov n'était plus, son cauchemar prenait vraiment fin cette nuit-là. Contrairement à ce qu'Arbatov avait prévu pour lui, cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière pour lui. Il sentit une paire de bras puissants l'entourer et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Etreinte dont il avait tellement besoin.

\- Calme-toi, tout est fini.

Asami répétait ces mots inlassablement dans son oreille, comme une berceuse, et le coeur d'Akihito s'embrasa encore davantage pour lui. Les autres, ayant compris qu'il leur fallait un peu d'intimité, s'éloignèrent un peu, mais gardèrent un périmètre de sécurité. Akihito se sépara d'Asami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots allumèrent un feu dans le coeur d'Asami, un feu qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de son amant, profitant de ce moment de répit, ce moment de solitude.

\- Akihito, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est jamais arrivée, reste avec moi pour le restant de mes jours.

Akihito posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et se laissa guider vers sa voiture garée non loin, laissant le soin à Suoh de récupérer son Aston Martin, encore à l'immeuble d'Arbatov et de Kage.

\- Il est plus que temps de rentrer à la maison, tu ne crois pas ?

Asami, couvert de son sang, de sueur et à son plus grand déplaisir, du sang d'Arbatov avait vraiment besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Akihito avait besoin de se détendre, d'oublier, de se rafraîchir et de se calmer dans l'étreinte puissante d'Asami.

\- Oui, rentrons, laissons les autres faire le ménage.

Cependant l'autre homme fronça des sourcils :

\- Quelle est cette armure ?

Akihito ne répondit rien du tout, il avait aussi ses propres secrets bien gardés.

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Akihito en était sûr, Asami était fortement intéressé par l'origine de son attirail de guerre.

\- Très bien, mais je veux l'exclusivité.

Akihito sourit doucement :

\- Attention, tu parles comme un journaliste là.

Asami haussa un sourcil faussement surpris :

\- Je pense que j'ai eu un bon maître en la matière, non ?

Akihito partit d'un éclat de rire clair comme du cristal.

\- Partons, il se fait tard.

Serguei regardait les deux amants s'éloigner du champ de bataille, victorieux mais épuisés, et cette vision lui arracha une larme à l'oeil. Le combat de Takaba Akihito prenait fin ce soir, et tout était pour le mieux entre les deux hommes. Il quitterait le Japon pour retourner en Russie le lendemain matin, Asami lui avait gracieusement offert le billet de retour. Il leur dirait ses adieux et ne les importunerait plus jamais.

\- Bon vent à vous deux.

Kuroda les laissa aussi tranquilles, estimant que les deux avaient amplement mérité un peu de repos, même s'il se doutait fortement que la soirée serait terminée pour eux deux, il afficha un petit sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Allez, il faut aussi que je rentre, mon verre de porto risque de se réchauffer.

Et il quitta les lieux, laissant le soin aux équipes de police entièrement à la solde d'Asami de nettoyer au peigne fin l'endroit. Le capitaine était exactement le même que lors de l'attaque de l'appartement d'Asami, il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions, qu'il devait simplement exécuter les ordres donnés par Asami et Kuroda et puis c'était tout.

\- Monsieur.

Kuroda se tourna pour faire face à l'autre homme, qui affichait une mine grave.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et le procureur s'en alla, épuisé par cette aventure.

\- Merci.


	25. Le repos des guerriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous besoin d'un dessin ? ;)

Asami et Akihito s'embrassaient déjà fougueusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés, mais tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils répondaient à un besoin impérieux et bestial. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés jusqu'à présent. D'où venait ce désir de l'autre ? Du manque, de l'attente, de la tension, de besoin de savoir que l'autre allait bien, était en sécurité, que l'autre était toujours présent.

Aussi, Asami s'arrêta-t-il d'embrasser Akihito un moment, pour mieux graver son image dans sa rétine, pour mieux contempler son visage, il lui semblait il y avait longtemps que c'était encore un gamin. Un gamin qu'il avait sorti des rues pour le vêtir d'un costume sur mesure et pour l'admirer tous les jours. Akihito fondit littéralement sous la force du regard de son amant, un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis tellement d'années.

Parfois, Akihito avait l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient jamais complètement rattraper le temps perdu au cours de ses années d'errance, mais il ne regrettait pas d'être parti du tout. Au contraire, il avait beaucoup plus appris seul, à la débrouille, qu'en était toujours surprotégé par son amant. Cependant, réunis, ils étaient plus forts que jamais. Le sentiment de béatitude quand il avait revu Asami pour la première fois depuis dix avait pratiquement balayé ses doutes.

Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de l'accueil, des sentiments pour l'autre, des émotions qu'Asami pourrait ressentir du fait de le revoir. Or la façon dont il l'avait embrassé, pris dans ses bras, fait l'amour, à même le sol l'avait convaincu plus que le reste. Les traces de cette nuit étaient encore visible pour eux deux. Ils s'étaient juste dit bonjour, mais là, c'était comme s'ils prononçaient des voeux de fiançailles, voire de mariage, promesses de vie heureuse.

Asami porta la main d'Akihito à ses lèvres et lui baisa le dos de sa main, de façon très glamour, qui fit davantage rougir Akihito que toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient eues au cours des quinze dernières années. Asami le traitait avec une telle prévenance. Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres en un long baiser langoureux, doux et chaleureux.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau avant de poser leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, Akihito observa en silence et avec amertume le sang qui teintait la chemise d'Asami en rouge et l'enleva, la jeta à la poubelle, dernière trace d'Arbatov dans leurs vies. Asami, quant à lui, prit le visage d'Akihito entre ses mains, il était couvert d'hématomes, il faudrait sans doute le couvrir de maquillage pour cacher tout ça. Asami ne voulait vraiment pas que son amour reste marqué de la sorte.

Alors il fit quelque chose de très doux, il baisa chacune des contusions du plus jeune jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ferme les yeux, sous la douce caresse des lèvres du plus vieux, Akihito se laissa emporter dans cet élan de tendresse. Aussi, quand, il sentit les lèvres d'Asami se poser sur les siennes, il perdit pied dans la valse entraînante de l'autre. C'était comme si Asami désirait qu'Akihito sente sa présence cette nuit.

Ils avaient vécu tellement ensemble, et tellement peu qu'ils voulaient graver cet instant dans leurs mémoires. C'était en quelque sorte, leur nuit nuptiale, la nuit qui ferait qu'ils seraient ensemble le long de leurs vies. Asami fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, il porta Akihito comme une princesse sur leur lit, le lit de leur demeure, et Akihito se laissa transporter dans cette étreinte forte, ferme et puissante.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Asami, et porta sa main au coeur battant de l'autre homme, pour sentir toute sa puissance pulser entre ses mains blanches et couvertes de blessures. Le coeur battait puissamment, inlassablement, son rythme s'accélérait, comme s'il perdait le contrôle de l'organe, comme si Asami perdait le contrôle impérial qu'il avait de lui-même. Akihito regarda l'homme dans les yeux, Ryûichi ressentait tout cela, rien que pour lui ?

Pour un peu, le jeune homme semblait intimidé par une telle réaction, par une telle dévotion, cependant, c'était tellement excitant d'avoir le contrôle sur le coeur d'un homme aussi influent. Jamais, quand il avait pourchassé Asami, il n'aurait pu imaginer que leur relation serait à ce point aussi forte. Jamais il n'avait cru un seul instant devenir aussi intime avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé partager son lit. Tant de jamais ponctuaient leur relation. Et pourtant, malgré tout, ils étaient ensemble.

Asami posa délicatement Akihito sur leur lit, et se pencha doucement avec de capturer ses lèvres dans un léger baiser, un baiser qui évoquait la caresse d'une plume sur une peau sensible, un souffle d'air. Akihito manqua un battement de son coeur. Asami prit son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien et baisa encore une fois ses lèvres, cette fois avec plus de force. Akihito effleura le visage de l'autre homme de ses doigts fins et pâles, et prit soin de mordiller les lèvres de Ryûichi au passage.

L'homme répondit avec un baiser ardent qui brûla pratiquement la peau du visage du journaliste, laissant une marque profonde dans son épiderme. Joueur, Asami se retira du visage du plus jeune, mais le plus jeune attrapa sa cravate et il ne put plus effectuer le moindre mouvement. Le blond le tenait en laisse, presque au sens propre du terme, décidément, son petit journaliste savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Le plus jeune tira encore plus sur le vêtement, et Asami fut obligé de se plier aux exigences du plus jeune, plus jeune qui affichait un petit sourire rusé. Dans ces cas-là, Akihito ressemblait beaucoup aux prédateurs. Et qui était donc Asami Ryûichi pour échapper aux griffes de ce chasseur ? Takaba Akihito l'avait dans son viseur, il ne pouvait plus reculer du tout. Le journaliste le visait aussi sûrement qu'il visait ses cibles. Il se préparait déjà à être exposé au regard de tous.

L'homme posa le genou sur le lit, juste à côté de la hanche du plus jeune, qui jouait déjà avec les boutons de sa chemise avec gourmandise, histoire de toucher cette peau déjà si chaude et frémissante de désir pour le plus jeune. Akihito savait très bien ce qui l'excitait le plus, le petit chenapan. Il le payerait vraiment très très cher. Aussi, il posa une main puissante sur le ventre du blond, qui cessa tout mouvement.

Asami se pencha, dénudé savamment de sa chemise, tandis qu'Akihito massait allègrement les abdominaux de l'autre, sachant très bien que ça déclenchait une série de frissons dans le corps de l'homme d'affaires. Cependant, malicieux, Akihito ne se leva pas pour prendre les lèvres de l'autre entre les siennes, préférant attendre le moment propice pour attaquer l'autre. Asami, comprenant les intentions du plus jeune, malgré la pression sur sa cravate, se baissa le plus lentement du monde.

Akihito l'attendait toujours sur lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard d'or intense, or qui paraissait fondre de seconde en seconde. Ce regard de braise, Akihito le connaissait, et il n'était réservé que pour lui, éveillant un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, le jeune patientait.

Le corps de l'autre toucha enfin celui du plus jeune qui encercla de bras puissants l'autre, complètement pris par surprise. Akihito plaqua Asami sur le dos et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres à la manière d'un jaguar fondant sur sa proie. Akihito attacha Asami au lit au moyen de sa cravate et de sa chemise et se recula du lit, cherchant la cache secrète de l'autre. Le journaliste avait trouvé le bouton l'autre jour, quand Asami l'avait laissé seul, croyant qu'il ne trouverait sans doute jamais cet endroit.

\- Essayons ceci.

Akihito prit une cravache suspendue non loin de là, à portée de main, et la fit tourner entre ses mains expertes. Asami était tout simplement sidéré par l'audace de son amant. Akihito frappa un petit coup sur le torse de l'autre, qui émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Cependant, Asami affichait clairement un regard machiavélique. Il arracha la cravache à Akihito et lui flanqua une bonne fessée avec malgré sa posture.

Il détacha la cravate du lit et fondit sur sa proie. Cette fois, Akihito fut celui jeté à terre, sur le grand lit d'Asami. L'homme défit soigneusement chacune des attaches sur les restes de l'armure de l'autre. Akihito, pris de court, avait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable que jamais. Cette armure l'avait rempli d'un sentiment de puissance pendant son combat contre Yamato, mais il devinait que toute chose devait avoir une fin.

Il devait reprendre son enveloppe d'être humain après avoir ôté celle du guerrier. Dommage, il adorait ce petit cadeau. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le militaire de lui avait offert ce présent. D'ailleurs, il voyait qu'Asami observait avec interêt l'armure, mais jamais Akihito ne révélerait son fournisseur. De plus, cette armure avait été obtenue en toute légalité par le militaire. Héros de guerre, on ne lui avait rien refusé. On soutenait chacune de ses actions.

\- Le repos du guerrier, tu connais ?

Asami avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il n'avait pas tort, Akihito n'avait jamais pris le temps de prendre du repos, de se calmer, de se retrouver, et il sentait que cette fois, il pourrait autant se poser qu'il désirait sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Il laissa le soin à l'homme de le dépouiller de ses affaires et de les déposer sur le sol, comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide. Et le papillon était magnifique, d'un jeune frêle et fragile, il était devenu un homme reconnu par tous et un véritable guerrier. Et dire qu'Asami n'avait pas pu assister à la métamorphose de son protégé comme pour le papillon.

Cependant, il adorait dénuder son papillon, observer la beauté qu'il était, la force qu'il avait, cette majesté qui animait le journaliste. Il adorait le baiser entre ses bras, contempler son visage, le caresser comme présentement. Il adorait vraiment lécher chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Le sexe du plus jeune ne cessait de durcir sous les caresses de la langue de l'autre. Asami s'était agenouillé devant lui, avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche, et le baisait goulûment.

Akihito sentait qu'il allait venir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Asami savait toujours comment produire chez la réponse la plus forte, et Akihito bien qu'entraîné par l'autre, ne pouvait pas y résister. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir procuré, le plaisir et les frissons s'emparaient de son corps suavement, la chaleur montait en lui comme un bouchon de champagne. Il émit un petit cri de plaisir et il se libéra.

Asami avait avalé la substance sans broncher, affichant une expression de plaisir certaine, Akihito ne lui résistait tout bonnement jamais, il avait trouvé son point faible il y a longtemps et l'exploitait sans vergogne. Ceci dit, il adorait aussi quand le plus jeune prenait des initiatives. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé les véritables festivités que le plus jeune était couvert de sueur et était pantelant.

Asami se leva en douceur, observant sa proie qui criait limite grâce présentement, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas duper par les yeux suppliants de l'autre, Akihito revenait souvent à la charge, ce petit chenapan. Il méritait une bonne correction pour le coup. D'ailleurs, il en avait une toute trouvée rien que pour lui.

Pour le coup, il reprit l'assaut du jeune journaliste étendu sur le lit, cette fois sur le torse déjà couvert de sueur d'Akihito. Sa langue semblait vouloir essuyer chaque goutte laissée sur cette peau pâle et délicate. Cependant, pour Akihito ce fut le début de la torture douce et langoureuse, jamais Asami ne l'avait excité de la sorte, jamais il n'avait volontairement regardé l'autre dans les yeux pendant leurs ébats. C'était de la pure provocation.

Le blond se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir sachant que l'autre le tenait complètement à sa merci, c'était juste intolérable pour lui. Akihito ne demandait qu'une seule chose c'était qu'Asami le prenne immédiatement, mais l'autre ne semblait pour le moment pas vouloir satisfaire son désir. Au contraire, il s'amusait à lécher ses tétons et son ventre histoire de provoquer le plus de réponse possible.

Akihito commençait à se trémousser sous le regrd gourmand de l'autre, d'ailleurs, ce dernier émis un petit rire quand il vit qu'Akihito écartait déjà ses jambes. Cependant, Asami n'était pas encore prêt du tout, il faudrait un peu plus de provocation et de torture pour cela. Akihito lui devait bien ça pour avoir osé utiliser une de ses cravaches. Non mais ! Alors il s'attarda à nouveau sur le sexe de l'autre, déjà bien gonflé de désir.

Akihito pourra un petit cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés quand il sentait l'organe de l'autre prendre à nouveau possession de son membre. Il voulait tellement qu'Asami le prenne qu'il en avait mal partout. Cet homme ne connaissait donc pas la pitié ? Apparemment non, il voulait juste le faire saliver encore un peu avant de le prendre et de l'emmener au septième ciel. Il se cambrait littéralement sous les caresses de l'autre, se donnant chaque seconde davantage aux assauts répétés de l'autre.

Si c'était cela la torture, alors, il voulait bien y céder, Akihito sentait que sa volonté le quittait peu à peu au profit de l'autre dominateur. Asami avait clairement une position de félin ayant enfin capturé sa proie mais voulant cependant encore jouer avec. Hélas pour le plus jeune. Ryûichi posa sa main sur le ventre de l'autre, caressant un point singulièrement sensible de l'autre. Akihito poussa un cri encore plus fort que l'autre. Cette fois, Asami émit un petit ricanement. Akihito répondait plutôt positivement et rapidement cette fois-ci.

\- Le manque, mon chéri ?

Akihito regarda droit dans les yeux son amant, mais ne put répondre, bien trop épuisé par les multiples attaques de l'autre. Il lui rendit seulement son regard. Simplement son regard. Et son regard était rempli de désir. Il demandait littéralement à Asami de le pénétrer tout de suite mais l'autre réfutait toujours sa demande. Et pourtant il en rêvait tellement. Seul le sourire mystérieux de l'autre lui servit de retour. C'était juste insupportable.

Akihito réussit juste à capturer les lèvres de l'autre, tandis que l'autre le prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à terre. Le pauvre était déjà bien épuisé par les attaques brûlantes de l'autre langue capricieuse. Il s'agrippa à l'épaule de l'autre, histoire de ne pas sombrer du tout. Mais il était déjà entièrement sous la coupe d'Asami qui en profita pour le retourner sur le ventre, continuant ses attaques sur sa peau nue.

L'homme aux yeux d'or plaça la pointe de sa langue sur la colonne de l'autre et effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient avec. La langue sur son dos fit l'effet à Akihito d'une douce brise d'été sur sa peau, il frissonna, si c'était encore possible à ce stade-là. Il ne pouvait déjà plus émettre le moindre cri, il ne pouvait que gémir, gémir, et encore gémir. C'était tout bonnement insupportable pour le plus jeune. Pour un peu il en bouderait.

Cet organe si traître passa sur un point sensible au bas de la colonne de l'autre et Akihito devait se retenir sérieusement de se retourner et de demander à Asami de le prendre de suite. Il savait très bien que s'il agissait ainsi, il serait perdu. Ryûichi avait le goût du challenge, et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui offre si facilement son corps, il adorait tester son pouvoir sur l'autre, cependant. Akihito était certain que l'autre affichait éhonteusement un sourire plus que suffisant.

Asami passa alors sa langue sur les fesses du plus jeune, le laissant complètement à sa merci, semblant attendre le point de non-retour pour le plus jeune, semblant attendre que l'autre courbe l'échine. Et pourtant, il adorait tellement quand son petit journaliste faisait acte de résistance, c'était on ne pouvait plus jouissif. Alors il mâchouilla les deux hémisphères de l'autre et laissa des marques de dent durables sur l'autre, à tel point qu'il aurait du mal à rester assis plus de cinq minutes les jours à venir.

Il glissa sa langue dans l'orifice déjà bien chaud et humide du blond entièrement soumis à son pouvoir, et mima l'acte sexuel. Lascivement, il fit le tour de cet orifice juste pour mieux exciter l'autre. Akihito devenait de plus en plus agité, son corps était en demande, bientôt il ne pourrait plus tenir le rythme face à un Asami Ryûichi plus sûr de son pouvoir que jamais. D'ailleurs, il risqua un regard vers l'arrière de son coeur et l'homme affichait clairement une expression diabolique sur le visage.

Voyant sa manoeuvre, Asami sourit de toutes ses dents, sachant très bien que l'autre devenait de plus en plus impatient face à ses caresses. Mais il stoppa net tout mouvement, histoire de bien émoustiller son bel amant. Akihito quémandait son aide, cependant l'autre refusait encore de céder à ses désirs. Cependant, Asami fit un mouvement qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il entrait enfin dans la phase finale de son assaut.

Mais Akihito connaissait trop bien l'homme pour dire qu'il lui accorderait le moindre cadeau, au contraire, Asami adorait se faire désirer, se faire mander, il était tel un roi entouré de ses vassaux, à attendre que l'un d'eux se soumette enfin. Cependant, avec Akihito c'était une toute autre histoire, il aimait voir le plus jeune rouspéter, s'énerver, se rebeller contre lui. C'était juste plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tester les limites de son jeune reporter.

Akihito effectua un petit coup sur la main d'Asami qui était posée sur son derrière plus demandant que jamais, plus rouge que jamais, Asami baissa sa belle tête sur le dos de l'autre, et avança vers lui de plus en plus et il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser très chaud et gourmand. Pendant ce temps, la main de l'homme passait sur le membre gonflé d'Akihito qui n'osait plus émettre le moindre mouvement pour le coup. Asami n'y allait décidément pas de main morte ce soir.

Il était sacrément agressif, pour un peu, il était comme Akihito à attendre le mouvement de l'autre, à guetter, à épier les mouvements de l'autre. Chacun était la cible de l'objectif de l'autre, si Akihitio rêvait de capturer le meilleur regard d'Asami, l'autre rêvait de le soumettre sur place grâce à un revolver. Un pur jeu entre eux deux. Les yeux rivés sur l'autre, un étau désir et de plaisir les étreignait avec passion.

La main d'Asami joua un peu avec l'orifice de son jeune et talentueux journaliste, et ce dernier émit un cri de plaisir, enfin il obtiendrait sa délivrance. Akihito s'en donna à coeur joie tout du long, encourageant même son amant dans le processus. Il émettait des petits bruits de gorge qui ressemblaient étonnamment à des ronronnements de chat. Pour un peu, Asami l'aurait caressé sous la gorge pour qu'il ronronne encore plus fort pour lui.

Asami massa puissamment les cuises et les fesses du journalistes pour qu'il écarte davantage les jambes et ce fut chose faite. Akihito était complètement soumis au désir impérieux de l'autre. Il était plus que temps de partir en chasse. Asami se pencha vers sa proie à terre, tellement délicieuse, et baisa chacune des vertèbres de l'autre, pendant qu'il attisait encore l'envie du plus jeune. En effet, il glissait régulièrement sa main dans la fente entre les fesses du blond.

Le blond sentait la force des mains d'Asami tandis qu'il était consciencieusement embrassé par Asami de tout son amour. Il sentait enfin le moment de la délivrance approcher de plus en plus. Asami n'hésitait pas à pénétrer de plus en plus profondément avec la tranche de sa main dans les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier sentait des étincelles de plaisir prendre possession de son corps et elles se diffusaient davantage chaque seconde. Pour un peu, il viendrait même sans la motivation supplémentaire d'Asami.

Le prédateur rentra un doigt dans l'orifice déjà bien humide de leurs précédentes activités, et dont l'excitation était palpable. Ryûichi agita doucement son doigt dans cet orifice et il sentit l'humidité le prendre de suite d'assaut. Son petit reporter en voulait vraiment ce soir. Pour le coup, il lui baisa les épaules. Et il effleura doucement le point si sensible de l'autre, ce point qui mettait en émoi le plus jeune en un tournemain.

Cependant, le plus jeune en demandait beaucoup plus, alors Asami glissa un autre doigt pour mieux écarter l'orifice de l'autre, le plaisir fut décuplé pour le jeune homme. Le blond ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation qui prenait d'assaut son corps offert et demandant. Il plongea sa tête vers l'oreiller, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il ne répondait plus présent aux commandes de son cerveau.

Asami glissa encore un doigt, et cette fois, Akihito fut complètement à sa merci, ce dernier ne répondait plus de rien du tout, tellement pris dans la spirale envoûtante de plaisir que lui procurait Asami. Son point en son corps lui envoyait des vibrations dans tout son organisme à tel point qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il était du tout, un homme, un journaliste, l'amant d'Asami... Au final, il n'était qu'un être entièrement soumis à ses sentiments.

Asami glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de son bel amant, tandis qu'il aguichait le point sensible d'Akihito tout en prenant du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Il s'enduisit de lotion tout en continuant à exciter le plus possible le plus jeune. Jusqu'au moment où Akihito rendit complètement l'âme, épuisé par temps d'excitation. Asami sourit doucement, Akihito n'en était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

En effet, Ryûichi pénétra d'un coup l'anus de l'autre, qui parut se réveiller sous la puissance de l'assaut. Le point en Akihito en trembla de plaisir, c'était le moment tant attendu pour le jeune homme. Mais Asami prenait encore une fois son temps, il donnait des coups lents et doux sur le point de l'autre ce qui énervait les nerfs de l'autre. Asami bougeait si lentement qu'Akihito vint une première fois sans l'autre.

Ryûichi effectua alors des mouvements plus rapides, mais toujours pas assez forts au goût du plus jeune, il en piaffait d'impatience. Asami effectua alors des gestes plus forts qu'auparavant sentant le plaisir prendre également peu à peu. Il ferma également les yeux histoire de mieux savourer l'instant présent. Il venait, il rentrait, se retirait, écoutait avec amour et tendresse les gémissements de plaisir de son jeune amant.

Akihito n'en pouvait décidément plus, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se libéra intégralement, laissant tout le loisir à Asami de se détendre un peu plus aussi. La sensation de lâcher-prise du plus jeune envoya des frissons dans le corps d'Asami. Ce dernier effectua des va-et-vient très rapides et puissants. Il ne lui faudrait pas non plus beaucoup de temps avant de venir à son tour du tout. Il sentait que son sperme faisait son chemin à l'intérieur même de son corps. Quel ne fut pas son plaisir en sentant sa semence se retirer dans son corps et être éjectée à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Asami laissa Akihito se rouler sur le côté, le laissant de glisser le long de son corps à la peau pâle comme les nuages dans le ciel. Ryûichi déposa un doux baiser sur la chevelure d'Akihito, qui se colla tout contre le corps de son amant, indifférent à la pagaille des draps et des vêtements rejetés de tous côtés. Le jeune homme posa sa tête tout contre le torse de l'homme de sa vie, laissant guider le restant de leur nuit torride.

Le maître des lieux enroula son bras autour de la taille de son jeune amant et huma le parfum de ses cheveux, ce parfum évoquait la fraîcheur de l'été. Et il se perdit dans cette odeur suave. Akihito se rapprocha encore du corps chaud de l'autre, histoire de se fondre plus en lui.

\- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai espéré te revoir pendant toutes ces années à vagabonder aux quatre coins de la planète, si tu savais à quel point j'ai espéré revoir ton visage, sentir ton odeur, ta présence rassurante près de moi...

Akihito rajouta :

\- J'ai toujours espéré, toujours, peu importait le moment, j'attendais chaque jour davantage de te revoir, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt, je n'étais pas encore assez mûr. Une partie de moi désirait encore vivre de mon côté, ne voulait plus te voir, te sentir, voulait fuir, mais l'autre, chaque jour plus forte te voulait en moi.

Et il termina :

\- C'était tout juste insupportable, à la fin, j'ai cru que je devenais fou, j'ai accepté ce reportage sur les réseaux de prostitutions aux Etats-Unis parce que ça m'apaisait de me retrouver en plein coeur du danger, mais je n'étais pas satisfait.

Il regarda Asami droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te revois absolument, peu importait le moyen. Quand je t'ai revu, après cette réception, je n'ai plus répondu de rien.

Et il répéta :

\- Je t'aime, Ryûichi, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi de la sorte.

Asami prit le menton de plus entre ses mains puissantes :

\- Alors ne me quitte plus jamais, reste ici, pour toujours, pour l'éternité, repose-toi sur moi, peu importe la situation, peu importe si tu es en danger, ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi !

Ce fut au tour de Ryûichi de pleurer :

\- Quand tu es parti, j'ai senti comme si le monde ne voulait plus de moi, comme si je n'étais plus assez solide pour bouger tout seul, mon appartement, mon lit, tout était devenu d'un froid glacial. Sans tout, tout était tellement vain, tellement creux que je ne supportais plus de vivre là.

L'homme le fixa avec beaucoup de tristesse :

\- Combien de temps ai-je regardé le ciel depuis cette chambre à épier les avions ? Combien de temps ai-je contempler les étoiles à la recherche d'un signe ? Combien de temps ai-je espéré que tu reviennes à l'improviste ? Combien de fois ai-je été réduit à lire tes articles sur le net.

Il ferma les yeux :

\- Au final, je ne suis qu'un homme dominé par mes émotions. Au final je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien sans toi, que je ne pouvais pas avancer sans toi. Tu vois, ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de toi, tu étais devenu mon centre de l'univers, ma lumière qui me guide à travers l'obscurité, tu es mon tout, Akihito.

Et avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- Je ne permettrai plus à personne de te trahir ! Jamais !

Les mots d'Asami frappèrent Akihito en plein coeur et il lui baisa encore plus les lèvres, léchant chacune de ses larmes, chacune de ses peurs, chacune de ses tristesses, Asami avait tellement souffert sans lui. Et pourtant, Akihito aimait encore plus Asami de l'avoir laissé vivre malgré tout, partir malgré tout, c'était juste extraordinaire.

Alors il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit tout contre ce corps chaud qui demandait à être pris dans ses bras à lui, petit ange venu pour sauver l'homme qui avait perdu son âme dans la noirceur.


	26. Joie et déchéance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou Yamato qui rencontre son destin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose un petit crossover avec un autre manga que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je vous laisse deviner d'où viennent les personnages empruntés. ^^

Akihito se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, complètement reposé, pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé sa nuit, il était parfaitement serein. Il savoura enfin la paix qui l'habitait, une paix qu'ils n'avait plus connue depuis près de dix ans, depuis qu'il avait été enlevé et séquestré par Arbatov. La menace n'était plus. Il était libre de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se réveillerait plus au coeur de la nuit, vérifiant si un homme ne surgissait pas dans son appartement, armé d'un couteau.

Il se leva du lit, prit un verre d'eau, et contempla le visage endormi de Ryûichi, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il caressa ses cheveux, et baisa sa nuque, appréciant juste la vue d'un Ryûichi entièrement vulnérable. Il sourit face à tant d'ironie, Ryûichi était loin d'être vulnérable, mais dans son sommeil, il était complètement détendu. C'était une vue rare pour le journaliste, aussi, il l'avait prise en photo quand il le pouvait.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas confortable, et regarda Ryûchi dormir jusqu'à son réveil, posant simplement sa main sur la poitrine de l'autre. On pouvait presque toucher les muscles à travers la peau de l'homme, on pouvait presque sentir qu'ils étaient forgés dans l'acier, acier travaillé par le meilleur des forgerons. Il toucha une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux et brillants, observa les mèches blanches donnant cet air seigneurial à Asami.

Décidément, il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre soin de l'homme qu'il aimait, le stress engendré par la présence d'Arbatov sur le territoire japonais n'avait laissé aucun répit à Akihito. Mais il se jura qu'à l'avenir, il ferait davantage attention à l'autre homme, comme Ryûichi avait toujours pris soin de lui jusqu'à présent. Il sentait qu'il devait retourner sa dette, même si au fond de son coeur, il savait très bien que l'autre sourirait face à tant d'innocence.

Ce sourire lui manquait tellement, il était hautain, moqueur, faussement ironique, et pourtant, ses yeux s'allumaient toujours face à Akihito, alors ce sourire était légèrement plus nuancé, ce n'était plus emprunt de moquerie, mais d'humour. Le corps de Ryûichi se détendait, se relaxait en la présence d'Akihito, laissant ses soucis dans le couloir où ils devaient rester pour la nuit.

Le journaliste posa sa tête contre le torse d'Asami et se laissa porter par la respiration de l'autre comme une berceuse. Pour un peu, Akihito se sentait comme un chat, appréciant la chaleur émanant de l'autre.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Puis :

\- De quoi rêves-tu ?

Enfin :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Tout des questions sans réponse, mais Akihito ne cherchait pas de réponses, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer le plus de temps avec Asami, rattraper le temps perdu, reprendre leurs vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. C'était tout ce qu'Akihito désirait pour le moment, un peu de paix, de solitude, d'escapades avec Ryûichi comme avant.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté de se battre pendant toutes ses années, laisser les armes à terre serait le meilleur des choix à venir. Ne penser qu'à soi, se concentrer sur soi-même, c'était juste un excellent plan pour le moment. Chasser les mauvais rêves, chasser les mauvais souvenirs, enterrer le passé... Akihito inspira un bon coup, et expira ensuite, humant l'air comme une gourmandise.

Le lendemain matin, reposés, les deux amants de retrouvèrent à manger en silence autour d'un petit déjeuner constitué de friandises comme des viennoiseries ou du café. Akihito se versa un peu de lait dans sa boisson, et il se servit en pâtisseries. Asami regardait le remue-ménage d'Akihito avec tendresse.

\- Bien dormi ?

Le sourire d'Asami en disait long sur le sentiment de contentement qui l'habitait, et le journaliste répondit aussitôt à ce sourire, affichant la même malice dans le regard;

\- A ton avis ?

Et il ajouta, juste pour titiller son amour :

\- Horriblement mal.

Asami fronça les sourcils, faussement déçu :

\- Tiens donc ? J'aurais pensé le contraire.

Akihito rit délicieusement :

\- Tu sais, touts ces bagarres, ça ne fait pas partie d'un job de journaliste.

Asami s'avança légèrement sur la table, posa ses coudes sur le meuble :

\- Pourtant, j'aurais cru que tu adorais les sensations fortes.

Akihito cilla légèrement, sur le côté :

\- Mon travail est de prendre des photos, d'interroger les gens, de m'assurer la une du magazine ou du journal, pas de me lancer à l'aventure.

Asami haussa un sourcil surpris :

\- Dans ce cas, tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était que dans ma tête ?

Akihito éclata de rire franchement, ravi :

\- Tout à fait, rien de tout ceci n'a existé, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Akihito reposa sa tasse de café :

\- Tout à fait, rien n'était réel.

Asami émit un sourire curieux :

\- Pourtant, nous avons partagé le même rêve, toi et moi.

Akihito haussa des épaules :

\- Tu sais, parfois, faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Asami leva son verre de jus d'orange et en prit une gorgée, tout en observant attentivement l'expression rusée du plus jeune.

\- Très bien, je ne pose plus de questions.

Asami se leva de table, et prit un objet dans une tiroir non loin de là, Akihito, curieux, observa les gestes de l'autre. Le yakuza toisait son jeune amant avec malice :

\- Tu sais, toutes ces années, j'ai espéré te revoir, tous les jours, la seule façon pour moi de te suivre était de lire les journaux en ligne, tu n'imagines pas ma souffrance.

Asami se positionna devant Akihito et lui intima de se lever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'homme ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit un petit anneau doré, Akihito suffoqua quand il comprit la signification de ce moment.

\- Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas autorisé chez nous, cependant, pour te montrer mon amour, accepte cet anneau.

Akihito eut des larmes aux yeux voyant Asami lui glisser le bijou au doigt. Akihito ne pouvait qu'accepter ce gage en plus de vie commune.

\- J'ai presque envie de retourner en France avec toi pour légaliser notre union.

Le journaliste glisa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Asami qui en parut pris de court, cependant, Akihito l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche. Avec le sourire, Asami lui rendit son étreinte passionnée. Ils firent encore l'amour après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Et sinon, tu as envie de faire autre chose ?

Akihito, nu à côté d'Asami lui sourit doucement :

\- Du tout, j'ai juste envie de me prélasser ici, pas toi ?

Asami enlaça le plus jeune :

\- Très bien, on recommence ?

Akihito rit légèrement :

\- Et comment ! On doit rattraper dix ans !

Ce qu'Asami n'allait pas contrer du tout, sachant très bien à quel point Akihito avait dû être en manque toutes ces années.

\- Dis-moi, à quel point je t'ai manqué.

Akihito cilla, ne désirant pas répondre pour le moment :

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Juste par curiosité.

Et puis, il éclata de rire, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, juste à cause de l'air faussement contrarié d'Asami, son amour de toujours.

**XOXOX**

\- Commandant Yamato, comprenez-vous dans quelle situation vous vous êtes mis en vous acoquinant avec Arbatov Mikhaïl ? Je comprends que vous étiez plus qu'impatient de voir Asami Ryûichi derrière les barreaux, mais recourir à de telles méthodes pour détruire un homme n'est pas tolérable, surtout pour un policier aussi respectable que vous.

Le commissaire divisionnaire, l'homme dont il voulait absolument la place, le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses cheveux blancs, ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux gris, sa haute taille, tout en lui inspirait le respect et le charisme. Une intelligence aigue se lisait sur chacun de ses traits, et il ne permettait en général pas l'erreur, malgré son sens de l'écoute.

\- Arima, permettez-moi de vous expliquer.

Arima Kishô, tel était son nom, se leva de son siège et se plaça devant Yamato Shinzô. Il posa une main sur épaule, plus froid que jamais, plus déçu que jamais. Certainement, cet entretien allait porter un sérieux coup à la carrière de Yamato.

\- Je pense que le temps des explications est depuis longtemps révolu, vous avez choisi le mauvais chemin pour mettre cet homme aux arrêts. Vous vouliez faire en sorte de le faire mourir, je ne vois pas de méthode plus répréhensible.

Arima laissa planer le doute dans l'esprit de Yamato, sentant que son petit discours faisait de l'effet dans la tête du policier.

\- J'avais pourtant senti un grand potentiel en vous lorsque je vous ai confié cette affaire, je pensais que vous étiez le plus à même de mettre fin au règne de cet homme, mais je me trompais, au final, vous avez cédé à votre ressentiment à l'égard de cet homme, ce que je n'approuve pas.

Yamato tenta à nouveau de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche en voyant l'air impérieux d'Arima Kishô, il comprit à cet instant à quel point cet homme pouvait devenir un sérieux adversaire quand il le voulait. On le surnommait l'Ange de la Mort dans le milieu de la pègre en raison des nombreuses têtes qu'il avait fait tomber, en cherchant la moindre faille dans le jeu de l'adversaire, peu importait laquelle. Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Yamato de subir les foudres de la Faucheuse.

\- Kuroda m'a parlé de votre rencontre avec Arbatov Mikhaïl, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez suffisamment malhonnête pour demander l'aide d'une telle personne.

Il se tut encore un instant, savourant l'effet de ses paroles sur Yamato avant de reprendre :

\- Aussi, je vous renvoie de la police, j'espérais beaucoup plus que vous.

Le secrétaire derrière Yamato Shinzô nota le contenu de la réunion dans son ordinateur, ce secrétaire avait une ressemblance troublante avec le divisionnaire, selon les rumeurs, c'était son fils naturel, Sasaki Haise, selon d'autres, c'était une pure coïncidence. D'autres affirmaient que Sasaki Haise adorait imiter le divisionnaire. Yamato croyait surtout à la première rumeur, au vu de la ressemblance entre les deux.

\- Sasaki, vous noterez que Yamato Shinzô ne fait plus partie de la police et vous transmettrez cette nouvelle à son commissaire, qu'il ne s'étonne pas de son absence dès demain.

Haise, toujours sur le qui-vive regarda son supérieur avec compréhension, scanna la lettre d'Arima et l'envoya en fac-similé au supérieur de Yamato, tandis que la missive serait aussitôt envoyée de façon officielle dès ce soir.

\- Monsieur, je peux très bien la remettre en main propre au commissaire, ce sera pour moi une occasion de le rencontrer.

Haise revenait juste d'une année assez houleuse au sud du Japon, dans la province de Kyushu, aussi, ne savait-il rien des différents membres de la police en poste. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers son secrétaire :

\- Très bien, fais dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois, il prit sa veste et quitta de suite le bureau d'Arima Kishô. Cet homme lui laissa une certaine marge de manoeuvre comme à chaque fois, il préférait largement à ce que Haise se fasse sa propre expérience sur le terrain, que de suivre bêtement des procédures écrites des autres.

Une fois au commissariat, le jeune secrétaire se mit en quête du bureau du commissaire, guidé par la standardiste qui avait paru prise de cours par une telle requête. Cependant, quand elle vit la carte de Sasaki, elle demanda aussitôt à ce qu'on la remplace.

\- Bien, monsieur, veuillez me suivre.

Beaucoup regardèrent ce nouvel arrivant avec curiosité, seuls certains semblaient le reconnaître, mais préférèrent aussitôt l'éviter, ce à quoi Sasaki répondait avec son sourire le plus mielleux.

\- Je vous remercie, commandant.

Et autrement :

\- Je vous remercie capitaine.

Et dans son dos :

\- Que fait l'âme damnée d'Arima dans notre commissariat ?

C'était ainsi qu'on le surnommait en raison de sa grande fidélité envers son supérieur et de ses habits continuellement noirs. A Kyushu on lui avait donné le petit surnom de la Mort Noire, en raison de ses impresionnantes statistiques.

\- Monsieur, le commissaire est au courant de votre venue.

Haise sourit doucement à la secrétaire, son premier vrai sourire, ce qui fit rougir la dame.

\- Bien entendu.

La jeune femme prit congé et laissa Sasaki seul face au commissaire, déjà en compagnie de Yamato, plus pâle que jamais.

\- Je pense que vous avez déjà évoqué le sujet de ma visite ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation, au vu de la teinte délicate qu'affichait le visage de Yamato et le mécontentement à peine voilé du commissaire, on ne pouvait être plus clair.

\- Sasaki, quel plaisir de vous voir.

Sasaki s'inclina devant la commissaire :

\- Hélas, nous nous rencontrons uniquement dans de mauvaises circonstances. J'aurais préféré un autre moment. Mais je pense que le devoir appelle avant les sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Le commissaire afficha un sourire plus que faussement chaleureux :

\- Non, Sasaki, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous voir en chair et en os, Arima ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard, vous rencontrez est, je pense, un devoir.

Haise détestait les gens qui voulaient l'utiliser pour approcher un peu plus l'homme qu'était Arima Kishô, pensant obtenir les faveurs de son protégé, ils espéraient obtenir plus d'avancement dans leurs carrières. Ils finissaient tous par se rendre à l'évidence : Sasaki ne parlerait jamais en leur faveur.

\- C'est un devoir de se rencontrer, en effet. Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour échanger des paroles de courtoisie.

Le secrétaire ficha son regard sur le visage plus que blanc de l'ancien commandant :

\- Je suis venu apporter la lettre de renvoi de mon supérieur à votre commissaire, ceci est une visite officielle, bien entendu.

Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit se tourna vers le commissaire :

\- A l'avenir, sachez mieux choisir vos hommes.

Sur ce, Haise prit congé des deux hommes. Yamato en profita pour demander à son ancien supérieur :

\- Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte sur lui ? Que c'est le fils naturel d'Arima ?

Le commissaire le dévisagea avant de répondre :

\- C'est le cas, sa mère a caché sa grossesse à Arima et a accouché sous X. Cette femme a été assassinée et Arima à demander à voir son cadavre et le rapport d'autopsie. On a trouvé des signes qu'elle a accouché. Il a recherché partout cet enfant, il était dans un orphelinat aux abords de Tokyo, il avait trois ans. Il l'a envoyé dans les meilleurs écoles de Tokyo et rapidement, il montrait les mêmes signes d'intelligence que son père, son ascention a été rapide. Très rapide. Trop pour certains. Mais ce sujet ne vous concerne pas du tout, et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

Puis l'homme posa ses yeux sur la missive apportée en main propre par Sasaki.

\- Cette lettre statue votre renvoi officiel. Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires.

Yamato quitta le bureau plus vide que jamais, sous le regard surpris de ses collègues, mais comment leur annoncer son renvoi ? Comment leur dire qu'il venait juste de rencontrer celui qui lui volerait la place de commissaire divisionnaire ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

\- Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Mais l'ex-commandant ne regarda pas qui lui avait demandé pour tant si poliment si tout se passait bien pour lui, au contraire, il laissa la personne en plan, dans sa honte.

**XOXOX**

Non loin de là, Kuroda Shinji assistait à la déconfiture de Yamato Shinzô, armé d'une paire de jumelles. Certes, tout se déroulait selon le plan d'Asami, à savoir un gêneur en moins, Kuroda regrettait cependant la façon dont ça s'était fait. Akihito avait demandé à ce qu'on laisse en vie le policier, et Kuroda s'était rangé de son côté, tandis qu'Asami voulait sa honte planchée sur le papier. Akihito avait argué que se faire renvoyer par la personne qu'on voulait remplacer était certainement la pire des punitions, en face de la personne qui avait le plus de chances d'obtenir ce poste.

\- Akihito, tu avais raison, présenter Sasaki Haise devant Yamato a été le coup de grâce pour Yamato.

Akihito, placé derrière lui, sourit et Kuroda lui rendit malgré lui ce sourire.

\- Vous savez, suffisamment de sang a été versé au cours de cette aventure, pas besoin de mener à l'abattoir encore une autre personne.

Le procureur plaça une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui avait pourtant bien grandi, surtout en sagesse et en expérience.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de se reposer, Asami, moi, toi, Serguei, tout le monde a été sur le qui-vive pendant un certain temps, il est plus que temps de se reposer dignement.

Akihito éclata de rire :

\- Dignement ?

Kuroda haussa un sourcil étonné :

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Akihito afficha une expression clairement amusée :

\- N'oublions pas qui est Asami à la base.

Kuroda haussa les épaules :

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Franchement, on mérite tous un peu de confort et un bon train de vie, pas vrai ?

Akihito sourit :

\- Effectivement.

Le jeune homme regarda le procureur partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir un allié et un confident en la personne de Kuroda Shinji. Il jeta encore un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers le commissariat de police et retourna chez lui, autrement dit, chez Asami. Ce dernier l'attendait patiemment en écoutant les informations télévisées, avec un sourire qui en disait long et un regard plus que satisfait. On parlait de la mort de Raibaru Ikari comme un pur gâchi et une déception totale.

Akihito eut un doute soudain, mais il passa vite, ce serait sans doute la dernière ombre sur leur tableau commun, mais c'était sans doute nécessaire. Après tout, Raibaru n'aurait cessé de tourner autour d'Asami Ryûichi, et Akihito aurait fini par craquer. Trop respectueux envers les autres, Akihito n'aurait rien tenté contre lui et il se serait vraiment damné pour ça. Ceci dit, sa conscience ne l'avait pas empêché d'investiguer sur Sudoh et ses manigances.

\- Bref, parfois, on n'a pas le choix.

Asami s'aperçut de sa présence et lui offrit un verre de champagne pour célébrer leur victoire commune. Leur séparation les avait fragilisés, mais leurs retrouvailles les avaient rendus plus forts que jamais. Non, rester ensemble serait pour le mieux, et plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Akihito posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Asami et savoura simplement l'instant présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le destin de Yamato convient-il à vos goûts ? ;)


	27. Enfin le calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des adieux déchirants.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Serguei était venu à la première heure dans la maison que partageaient désormais le journaliste et le yakuza. Le Russe avait crainte de les avoir dérangés tous les deux, mais visiblement, les deux tourtereaux étaient habitués aux visites inopportunes. En effet, ils étaient simplement vêtus de leurs peignoirs, et aucunement gênés de recevoir de la visite dans cette tenue du tout.

Akihito regardait même Asami d'un air amusé, voire blasé, au fil du tout, il avait compris que le mode de vie du yakuza n'était pas celui du commun des mortels, l'homme dirigeait un vaste empire autour des hôtels de luxe et des discothèques en tous genres, ainsi qu'un monde souterrain, que peu de gens aimeraient connaître. Akihito avait même partagé un repas en la compagnie de Kuroda à une heure du matin avec Asami.

Aussi, Serguei ne devait absolument pas se sentir gêné de les voir dans ces habits qui étaient très certainement les seuls qu'ils portaient. Akihito invita de suite le Russe à prendre du café et des croissants. Mais l'homme n'avait que très peu de temps devant lui. Il devait prendre l'avion au milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Je suis seulement venu faire mes adieux.

Ceci dit, il accepta tout de même une tasse de thé bien japonais. Akihito, par obligation, lui offrit carrément la cérémonie traditionnelle du thé mais le décor était tellement surprenant que le Russe ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Merci, fut tout ce qu'il put dire à la fin du cérémonial de une heure.

Il goûta au thé épais que le jeune homme avait préparé sous ses yeux éberlués, Akihito avait réussi à se souvenir de chaque étape pendant ces dix ans ? Incroyable. Il était Japonais jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il était juste déçu que le blond ne l'ait pas pratiqué en Russie.

\- Allons, une cérémonie du thé japonaise ne peut se pratiquer qu'au Japon.

Mais son sourire indiquait qu'il était ravi de l'effet de surprise provoqué chez le Russe, il fallait bien garder certaines choses pour soi, pas vrai ? Si on révélait tout, tout de suite, quel intérêt y avait-il ? Il était journaliste, il ne vivait que pour le plaisir de l'action, du moment présent, et la curiosité faisait partie de son métier.

\- Merci Akihito, je crois que j'ai compris.

Cependant, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil assez complice, ravi que le jeune journaliste gardait son mordant malgré la nuit précédente singulièrement éprouvante. Les nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve, mais tous s'en étaient sortis indemnes, y compris, au grand désarroi d'Asami, ce policier plus que fouineur.

\- Au fait, tu reviendras en Russie ?

Akihito regarda Asami, qui affichait une mine assez sombre à l'évocation de ce pays, tellement chargé, trop à son goût. La réponse était claire, se lisant sur son visage. Il ne viendrait que pour Akihito et Akihito seulement, Arbatov était un trop mauvais souvenir pour lui.

\- Je pense, mais pas pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

Serguei, qui avait suivi le petit échange entre les deux hommes avec attention, repartit le coeur lourd, mais comprenait parfaitement, Asami ne voulait plus que son protégé soit à nouveau exposé aux dangers de la mafia russe. Avec des yeux tristes, il s'inclina devant Akihito pour la dernière fois et prit congé.

\- Prends soin de toi, jeune homme, tu prends beaucoup trop de risques, je le dis toujours.

Akihito éclata d'un rire clair et cristallin, un rire beaucoup plus pur que ceux qu'il avait offerts en Russie, un rire dénué de toute ombre.

\- Et vous Serguei, pensez à votre santé, ne voyagez plus aussi loin.

Serguei éclata de rire :

\- Et toi, toujours trop soucieux du bien-être des autres avant le tien propre, il faudrait vraiment changer ça.

Et il fit un clin d'oeil très discret :

\- Je crois qu'il aimerait bien te clouer au lit pour toujours en parlant de ça.

Akihito secoua sa tête blonde :

\- Il n'oserait jamais.

Serguei partit d'un grand rire tout en ouvrant la porte afin de prendre congé du journaliste. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Allons, ne fais pas attention aux paroles d'un vieil homme.

Et puis :

\- Au revoir Serguei.

Ensuite :

\- A bientôt Akihito.

Mais tous les deux savaient que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, en chaire et en os, leur rencontre s'était faite dans la peur, dans la confusion, et rien ne pourrait changer la brutalité de leur collaboration. Ils avaient trop longtemps combattu, et se revoir éveillerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Aussi, Akihito regarda Serguei partir le coeur lourd, et il ferma la porte rejoignant un Asami assez inquiet pour le plus jeune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Mais il posa quand même sa tête sur l'épaule d'Asami en quête de réconfort, de bras rassurants et d'amour ce que l'homme lui offrit de suite. Ryûichi saisit cette opportunité pour saisir les lèvres de son amant et l'embrasser goulûment. Puis le yakuza pressa très fort le corps du plus jeune contre lui, le laissant vider son âme sur lui. Après tout, c'était ce pourquoi les amants étaient faits, pour se reposer sur l'un et sur l'autre quand les choses n'allaient pas du tout.

Akihito se retrouva en fin de l'après-midi à observer les nuages passer devant sa fenêtre, dans le coin qu'avait aménagé spécialement Ryûichi pour lui, à savoir une petit bibliothèque couvrant les plus grands reporters au monde, les meilleurs photographes et bien sûr, la copie intégrale des articles rédigés par la main de son jeune amant.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Akihito posa le livre qu'il avait ouvert sur ses genoux mais ne croisa pas le regard d'Asami, s'il le regardait en face, il risquait de briser la barrière qui contenait ses larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que son amitié avec Serguei se finisse ainsi ?

\- A ton avis ? Non.

Asami posa une main sur l'épaule d'Akihito :

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu retournais en Russie, tu ne serais pas capable de penser à autre chose, malgré les merveilles de ce pays.

Akihito ne répondit pas. Il savait à quel point son amant avait raison.

\- Tu as mis dix ans avant de revenir ici, dix ans, imagine ce que ça va être quand tu reviendras là-bas.

Akihito baissa le regard bien malgré lui.

\- Est-ce un mal de vouloir garder ses amis ?

Asami caressa la joue du blond :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de couper les ponts avec Kou et Takato par exemple.

Asami força Akihito à le regarder en face.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as trop longtemps ignoré les appels de tes amis japonais,ils te demandent, ils veulent te voir, pourquoi ne pas les revoir ? Tu n'as pas cherché à les voir depuis la réception. Pourquoi ? A part Mitarai, tu n'as jamais eu de contacts avec eux du tout.

Akihito cacha son visage, pensant masquer ses larmes.

\- J'ai trop honte.

Asami prit Akihito dans ses bras pour soulager sa douleur :

\- Tu sais, je crois même qu'il est plus que temps que tu me présentes à ta famille et à tes amis, on s'est trop longtemps cachés, tu ne trouves pas ?

Alors Akihito osa enfin regarder Asami droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu sais, si je n'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments pour toi à ma famille c'était parce que je croyais qu'elle ne verrait plus comme son fils.

Asami berçait à présent Akihito, les barrières se brisaient enfin après tout ce temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'on me traite comme un malpropre à cause de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Jamais. Et te voir rejeté m'aurait brisé le coeur.

Akihito plongea sa tête contre le torse d'Asami :

\- Je ne veux pas être déchiré en deux à cause de toi.

Asami prit Akihito par les épaules :

\- Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Laisse-moi les voir.

Akihito inspira un bon coup, il n'avait jamais parlé d'Asami à ses parents, il décrocha alors le téléphone, son père répondit de suite...

**XOXOX**

Le Mexicain trépignait d'impatience dans le salon de la demeure d'Asami Ryûichi, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter dans un lieu aussi luxueux. Il avait lu des magazines sur les maisons des gens richissimes, mais jamais il n'aurait cru pénétrer l'unes d'entre elles. C'était juste trop pour lui, mais vraiment beaucoup trop. Depuis qu'il était entré ici, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle d'en sortir.

\- Il fait quoi le patron ?

Kirishima Kei, homme patient, annonça que les deux amants se présenteraient dans quelques minutes, et qu'il pouvait se détendre comme il le désirait avec son compagnon. L'Italien frémissait aussi rien qu'à voir les boiseries, les objets dorés, et les verres en cristal élégamment posés sur une table basse en verre.

\- On fait quoi ici, déjà ?

Mais le couple ne tarda pas à venir devant les deux comparses, le Chinois était mort face à Kage Heishi, ils repartaient sans lui. Takaba leur avait dit qu'il y aurait des risques, et ils étaient au courant, cependant, sa mort leur laissait un vide au coeur.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Akihito avait parlé d'une voix basse, presque inaudible pour les oreilles des deux férus d'arts martiaux en tous genres. Mais les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas ses mots de compassion du tout.

\- Vous savez patron, quand vous nous avez engagés, on pensait pas que ça irait aussi lui, vous aviez dit que le risque était là, mais on a quand même perdu quelqu'un de notre équipe de départ.

Akihito ferma les yeux avec douceur, sachant que lui-même éprouvait encore de la peine pour le fanatique des combats. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à eux pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis et savoir que l'un d'entre eux était mort lui faisait de la peine.

\- Quand je vous ai engagés, je savais que vous risquiez beaucoup pour moi, j'en suis vraiment reconnaissant, cependant, j'espérais vivement que tout s'en sortirait indemne.

Akihito baissa sa tête respectueusement :

\- Si je peux payer ma dette, dites-le moi.

Mais les deux compères lui firent comprendre qu'Akihito n'était pas responsable de la mort du Chinois, au contraire, le Chinois était ravi de pouvoir remercier Akihito à sa façon. Il aurait rêvé de mourir au combat, comme les deux hommes de main l'affirmèrent.

\- C'était un homme d'honneur, je suis ravi de l'avoir connu, déclara le blond.

Et il leva les yeux vers ses deux anciens gardes du corps, sachant que c'était aussi un des derniers moments passé en leur compagnie.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent :

\- On rentre au pays, retrouver nos familles, et parler de la mort de notre ami à la sienne. Merci patron, grâce à vous, j'ai voyagé.

Akihito se leva de son siège, remettant en place sa chemise.

\- Je vous souhaite bon vent. Si vous voulez j'appelle un taxi pour vous emmener chez vous.

Les deux autres sourirent :

\- T'es sympa patron, mais on prend le métro pour aller à l'aéroport.

Et ils s'en allèrent aussi, aussi discrètement qu'ils avaient pénétré le territoire japonais, un membre en moins, certes, mais satisfaits. Ils avaient mené à bien la mission qu'Akihito leur avait confiée, et c'était l'essentiel. Ils manqueraient beaucoup à Akihito, leur façon de parler, leur gouaille, leur attitude, les deux hommes étaient amusants au final.

\- Tu t'inquiètes encore de départs ?

Asami avait observé la scène depuis la balustrade qui donnait sur le salon, un verre à la main. Il observait son amant avec un mélange d'amour et de compassion, pas la compassion qu'il réservait à ses ennemis qui en fait rêvaient de coucher avec lui, genre Feilong, mais une douce compassion qui adoucissait vraiment son expression. Il était encore plus beau, si c'était possible.

\- Tu sais, j'ai connu ces gens pendant des années, je leur ai parlé, j'ai vécu avec eux, ça me rend triste de devoir me séparer d'eux. J'ai tellement vécu.

Asami posa une main sur l'épaule d'Akihito et le serra tout contre lui, Akihito traversait de lourds moments ces derniers temps, mais il n'était plus crispé, au contraire, il était plus soulagé que jamais, la menace était clairement derrière lui.

\- Pour ma part, je suis heureux que tu sois revenu ici, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ma vie avec toi loin de moi.

Et avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours, mon amour.

**XOXOX**

\- Alors Shinji, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Le ton d'Asami était ferme, mais le ton de sa voix gardait une certaine chaleur, un ton amical qui donnait lieu à une conversation des plus courtoises. Pour cause, le procureur sourit aimablement en face des deux amants qui ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle depuis quelques semaines. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, c'était pour le mieux.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer à tous mais surtout à vous deux.

Kirishima et Suoh les avaient rejoints dès qu'ils avaient eu vent de la visite impromptue du procureur, eux aussi, étaient curieux de ce que Kuroda avait à leur rapporter.

\- Dis-moi, elles ne peuvent être qu'excellentes.

Kuroda prit une gorgée de thé avant de commencer son exposé.

\- Tout d'abord, l'accident de Raibaru Ikari est considéré comme tel, à savoir un accident. Les journaux en font leurs choux gras autour du pays. C'est la risée du web également, les gens sont curieux de savoir qui sera le prochain à mener la pluie et le beau temps dans les nouvelles du pays. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on l'a discrédité pour avoir été complice d'Arbatov, pour pouvoir atteindre au mieux notre prix Pulitzer national.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une fierté non feinte dans sa voix.

\- Il ne nous dérangera plus du tout, comme vous le savez, ce type nous a donnés du fil à retordre pendant toutes ces années. A trop vouloir s'approcher du soleil, à trop vouloir le conquérir, on s'y brûle. Je pense donc que nous pouvons célébrer cette victoire dignement. Sa mort ne nous affectera pas tellement que ça.

Asami doucement et avec une pointe de surprise feinte, il demanda :

\- Qui l'eût cru, un représentant de la loi qui se moque de la mort d'un sujet aussi en vu que celui-ci ? Que c'est troublant.

Kuroda fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa tirade :

\- Je disais, avant d'être interrompu, que sa mort fera certainement l'objet des journaux télévisés, papier et numériques prochainement. Toutes les preuves trouvées sur son corps correspondent à un accident suite à un abus d'alcool et de filles. Cette personne fréquentait un peu trop les maisons clauses et les bars à hôtesses aussi.

Kuroda termina la partie sur Raibaru :

\- D'après ces hôtesses, il braillait le nom de Takaba un peu trop fort, ce qui les a gênées dans leur travail, et oui, nous avons retrouvé trace de ces charmantes demoiselles. Elles ont même affirmé qu'il adorerait voir Arbatov couper la tête de Takaba devant ses yeux, quel affreux personnages tout de même. Ces demoiselles sont désormais sous le programme de protection des témoins.

Cependant Kuroda leva les yeux, bien au courant que la dernière partie de son exposé serait celle que tout le monde voulait entendre dans la demeure, dans le clan Asami et Takaba.

\- Mais je sais que vous ne vous inquiétez pas du sort de Raibaru plus que cela, au contraire, vous êtes là pour entendre parler de Yamato. Naturellement, Akihito est déjà au courant, mais je lui ai demandé de vous réserver à tous la surprise. Enfin, je pense que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'Arima a présenté à Yamato.

Il sourit doucement, il fallait bien donner le point final à cette aventure, aussi laborieuse qu'elle ait été.

\- Comme vous le savez très certainement, les débats dans notre service ont été houleux au sujet de Yamato, des juges qui le soutenaient corps et âme l'ont vu sous son vrai jour, et ont été sacrément déçus. Ils ont demandé à ce que sa sentence soit exemplaire. Arima, homme courtois et d'une clairvoyance rare, a écouté ce que tous les partis avaient à dire.

Il reprit un verre d'eau, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être au tribunal, à énoncer la sentence de fin.

\- Il a alors enquêté de son côté, histoire d'être sûr des propos des juges et des policiers présents sur le quai cette nuit-là. Il s'est rendu lui-même sur place pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il a examiné chaque preuve et chaque recoin avant de tirer sa conclusion. Il déteste quand les choses se déroulent à la hâte dans ce genre de cas.

Asami, ayant rencontré l'homme une fois, approuva silencieusement les dires de Kuroda, cet homme était redoutable et il paraissait lire en vous comme un livre ouvert.

\- J'avoue que j'avais entendu parler de ses exploits sur le terrain, mais le voir seul, à explorer toutes les pistes, tous les indices, sans les légistes a de quoi vous secouer.

Naturellement, Kuroda avait insisté pour que les cheveux soient collés au crâne, et que la moindre traces d'ADN d'Asami et d'Akihito soit effacée par son équipe. Ceci dit, la présence d'Akihito sur les lieux avait été tout de même été établie, dans une cave au sous-sol.

\- Bien entendu, personne n'a rien vu de pareil, la tête d'Arbatov trempait dans un seau d'eau, le sang était séché, on pense que Takaba Akihito l'a tué sous la légitime défense. Il sera donc blanchi de ce meurtre.

Akihito sentit un poids dans sa poitrine s'allégé, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien du tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien du tout. Ce serait toujours un vieux souvenir embarrassant.

\- Revenons à Arima, l'homme a demandé à ce que son équipe fouille le terrain après son inspection personnelle, en ma présence, comme je suis chargé de l'enquête Asami avec Yamato. J'ai été soumis à son examen visuel mais il n'a rien dit. Et puis, tout le monde est parti. Le lendemain, Arima a convoqué Yamato dans son bureau en présence de Sasaki Haise, son secrétaire personnel.

Asami détestait Sasaki Haise pour une raison inconnue, parfois, quand il vous questionnait, il faisait froid dans le dos. Akihito, quant à lui, l'appréciait beaucoup.

\- Ensuite Sasaki s'est déplacé personnellement au commissariat où travaillait Yamato pour transmettre la lettre d'Arima. Ca a été l'humiliation totale pour l'autre.

Kuroda Shinji était juste ravi par son effet de style. Décidément, il devrait reprendre ses anciennes activités de juge. Ca lui manquait. Il se frotta presque les mains de satisfaction.

\- Du coup, Yamato a quitté la ville de Tokyo, je l'ai mis sous surveillance constante, normalement, il ne devrait rien vous arriver, normalement. Il est seul, isolé du reste, inoffensif, il ne fera rien.

Kuroda leva son verre à la santé du couple.

\- Au fait, Sasaki Haise, connaissant nos relations te transmet ses plus sincères félicitations pour ton prix, Akihito. Il a beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu as mis aux arrêts Arbatov, il pense que cet exploit relève du génie. Ce n'est pas peu dire quand on le connaît un petit peu.

Décidément, il était comme son père celui-là, pensait Asami, aussi perspicace que l'autre. Plutôt dangereux, à éviter absolument. Ceci dit, s'il appréciait Akihito, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème plus que cela. Sur ces pensées, il but à la santé d'Akihito et de son retour définitif au Japon, à ses côtés.

Oui c'était ainsi que son retour aurait dû se passer, pas au détour d'une réception. Mais à l'poque, il n'aurait pas été sûr de la réaction d'Akihito, par peur du rejet, maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, autrement dit, ça ne signifiait plus rien.

Akihito, comme ayant deviné ses pensées, le regarda avec inquiétude, et tendresse, rien ne devait entacher leur bonheur.

Rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ? ^^


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le final tant attendu !

Akihito pénétra le premier dans l'appartement de son père, son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sachant à quel point cette rencontre était importante. Sa mère était absente, son compagnon semblait vraiment la retenir éloignée de son fils. Un jour, il écrirait un article sur l'agressivité de certains hommes envers leurs femmes, il avait déjà en tête le titre. Cependant, il était ravi de voir que Kou et Takato avaient spécialement fait le déplacement depuis Tokyo, ville où Asami et Akihito s'étaient rencontrés, où tout avait commencé.

\- Bonjour, mon fils.

Asami éprouvait une certaine appréhension tout de même, à l'idée de rencontrer son beau-père, c'était le père de son compagnon après tout ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout, certes, il avait proposé la rencontre, mais à présent, il regrettait vivement ses propos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur du rejet, lui qui était tellement certain de son pouvoir n'osait pas affronter un simple homme ! On en rirait !

\- Et bien, il est temps de rencontrer mon gendre.

Le père d'Akihito fit face à Asami, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, si on ne le connaissait pas, on croirait qu'il se préparait à affronter un tigre singulièrement agressif. Akihito, bien malgré lui, jaugea son père et son amant, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, mais personne n'échangea de mots durs.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

Asami s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme qui avait élevé son compagnon, et il vit enfin la raison de la force latente chez le journaliste, son père ne payait pas de mine, mais quelque chose en lui vous forçait à y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme.

Si Asami tiqua quand il entendit les mots "jeune homme", il ne fit aucun commentaire, et Akihito sourit doucement, Asami était loin d'être jeune, il avait cinquante ans, cependant l'humour de son père avait encore fait mouche. Ca se sentait dans l'attitude d'Asami, il battait presque en retraire. Visiblement, son amant n'était pas habitué à ce genre de remarque.

\- Entrez donc, le repas sera froid sinon.

Kou et Takato s'étaient aussi rendus dans le vestibule de la famille Takaba, enfin, ce qu'il en restait, et virent pour la première fois la personne qui partageait le quotidien de leur ami. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait presque voir du soulagement, de la compréhension, et une lumière qui se faisait en eux.

\- On comprend enfin la raison de tes aventures !

Le père d'Akihito jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, comme si c'était une évidence, photographe, il comprenait aussitôt ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pas la peine d'en ajouter plus, il savait enfin pourquoi Akihito avait été enlevé, séquestré, c'était un soulagement en soi.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, faites comme chez vous.

Curieusement, le ton du père d'Akihito avait changé, comme si quelque chose s'était enfin brisé dans son coeur, quelque chose qu'il avait contenu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Akihito sentait que lui aussi s'était inquiété pendant toutes ces années. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses, le temps était à la fête.

\- T'en as mis du temps à l'avouer !

Takato taquinait ouvertement son ami sur sa relation sulfureuse avec le yakuza, tandis que Kou imitait deux amoureux transis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Akihito devait furieusement se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de gaminerie, tandis que Ryûichi levait un sourcil amusé.

\- A quel moment a-t-on gaffé ?

Kou prit des airs de conspirateur : il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, un doigt sur les lèvres pour le grand plaisir de la galerie, et fronça des sourcils :

\- Quand ces drôles de Chinois se sont pointés, on a compris, mais il ne faudra pas le répéter à quiconque.

Le père d'Akihito avait également deviné que quelque chose se tramait dès la disparition de son fils avait été annoncée par un de ses amis et collaborateurs, il avait mené sa propre enquête et avait trouvé des indications sur les véritables relations de son fils.

\- Tu sais, avec un père journaliste et des amis comme ceux-ci, tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, fils.

Le ton de son père avait quelque chose de doux, de réconfortant, de chaleureux et de faussement accusateur, quoiqu'il en soit, il était tout sourire depuis le début de la soirée. Ceci dit, Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné, son père était un excellent investigateur quand il le voulait. Et cette fois, son investigation avait concerné son fils.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir dévoilé l'information à tes amis, papa.

Le père du jeune homme leva un verre à la santé de son fils :

\- La vie est dure quand on est tous journalistes dans la famille, tu sais ? Difficile de cacher quelque chose d'aussi intime.

Akihito afficha aussitôt un sourire malicieux :

\- Et si je te surprenais avec une femme, à nouveau, je pense que je ferai tout pour découvrir qui est ton heureuse élue.

Malgré lui, le père d'Akihito, piqua un fard, Akihito l'aurait-il percé à jour ? Et comment ? A quelle occasion ?

\- Difficile de cacher quelque chose à son journaliste de fils, pas vrai ?

Asami se dit que si ces deux-là s'étaient alliés pour le mettre à terre, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de fil à retordre, mais il ne voyait pas le père d'Akihito comme une menace, c'était davantage un bon compagnon.

\- Il faudra un jour que je réussisse à te cacher quelque chose mon fils.

Le père d'Akihito se frotta doucement les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- On voit qui t'a formé, Akihito.

Akihito lança un regard plein de malice à son amant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le surclasse depuis longtemps.

M. Takaba reprit une gorgée de vin :

\- C'est ce que tu crois mon garçon.

Et ils continuèrent leur discussion tout au long du repas de famille, toujours sur le ton de l'humour et de la bonne humeur, Akihito était vraiment de retour parmi et c'était ce qui comptait. Cependant, les deux tourtereaux avaient leurs plans pour la soirée. En effet, Asami avait invité Akihito à une table d'un restaurant haut de gamme au coeur même de Tokyo, restaurant décoré comme un palais impérial.

Ils étaient seuls sur un balcon, à assister à un spectacle de danse au son de flûte et de harpes. Dans le calme. Dans la paix. Dans la tranquillité. Dans la complicité. Tout ça réuni. Akihito observait le jeu des lumières sur le visage de son amant, Ryûichi caressait parfois les mains d'Akihito qui se baladaient très souvent vers lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

Akihito leva les yeux vers Ryûichi.

\- Dis toujours.

Le yakuza se pencha, l'air complice, vers son amant.

\- On devrait se promener, rien que nous deux après ce dîner, au cours de cette histoire, nous n'avons pas tellement passé de temps ensemble.

Akihito piqua un morceau de boeuf dans le bol de Ryûichi :

\- Tu as raison. On a trop négligé notre vie de couple. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il faut repartir de zéro.

Ryûichi posa une main délicate sur celle du journaliste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, trop de choses s'étaient passées entre nous, avant, tout le monde se jetait entre nous, contre nous. Ce n'était pas possible de développer notre relation. C'était comme si on n'en avait pas eu.

Akihito leva les yeux vers Asami :

\- A notre nouvelle vie, notre vraie vie.

Le tintement du cristal se fit doucement entendre :

\- A nous.

Akihito répondit doucement :

\- A nous.

Et il leva aussi son verre.

Le reste de la soirée passa comme un rêve, comme si tout le reste n'avait jamais été, ils étaient seuls, entre eux, personne pour les déranger, rien de compromettant. Ils quittèrent leur table le coeur plus léger que jamais, rejoignirent le balcon, contemplèrent les étoiles et se rendirent sur une plage déserte à cette heure.

Akihito enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, sa cravate, défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et délaissa tout au sol, tandis que Ryûichi faisait exactement la même chose. Le yakuza passa sa main autour de la taille de son jeune amant, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour perdre haleine.

Akihito se colla tout contre son amant de toujours et se perdit dans sa valse entraînante de lèvres, de langues et de peaux collées l'une contre l'autre. C'était juste de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Akihito posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ryûichi pour entendre les battements de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, resta dans cette position, à écouter cette douce musique.

Dans le bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques pensées avant de vous quitter...
> 
> A la base, je ne prévoyais pas d'écrire autant de chapitres. Dans ma tête, la fanfiction tiendrait juste sur 120 pages Word et 14 à 15 chapitres. Finalement, cette histoire compte 220 pages Word et 28 chapitres. Avec huit pages Word pour la plupart des chapitres. Pas mal du tout, je ne pensais pas que ça en arriverait là. Je pensais que la rédaction me prendrait tout juste trois mois, au final, ça a été plus de six mois. Pour plus de 100 000 mots !
> 
> Le premier scénario que j'avais en tête était beaucoup plus sombre : Akihito revenait au Japon et Asami n'était pas là, et Akihito passait son temps à tenter de reconquérir Asami. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas. Seule l'arrivée d'Arbatov avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'Asami, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux, regarde à nouveau Akihito. Une autre version montrait un Asami qui sortait avec un autre qu'Akihito et ce quelqu'un était Raibaru. Et oui, lui ! J'avais même les deux scénarios combinés en tête. J'avoue. Vous avez de la chance, je déteste les triangles amoureux. Je voulais aussi écrire la capture d'Arbatov en Russie dans cette fanfiction, et on n'aurait vu qu'Akihito en Russie, sans Asami du tout.
> 
> Mais j'ai opté pour ce scénario beaucoup plus satisfaisant à mon sens.
> 
> Ensuite, l'idée du satanisme ne m'est pas venue toute seule, je lisais dans le train La Patience du Diable de Maxime Chattam, un auteur français fabuleux, qui évoquaient des rituels sataniques tout en faisant écho à l'actualité. J'étais en pleine conception de l'histoire finale. J'ai trouvé l'idée tellement intéressante que je l'ai utilisée pour la présente fanfiction. Rassurez-vous, j'ai juste repris l'idée de satanisme, pas ce que l'auteur en a fait.
> 
> Le personnage de Yamato devait être sermonné par Kuroda, mais les événements récents de Tokyo Ghoul m'ont fait changer d'avis. J'adore tellement Arima et Haise, le fils qu'il rêvait depuis toujours d'avoir, et leur relation que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je leur rende hommage. J'avoue que la mort d'Arima m'a fichue le cafard. Oui, oui, oui, depuis que j'ai vu Arima dans le manga, je rêvais d'une relation dans le genre entre eux. Donc c'est un mini-crossover de deux chapitres que je vous ai offerts.
> 
> J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre 25, Le Repos des guerriers, j'avais ce lemon en tête depuis le début ! C'est le lemon le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, huit pages, faut le faire quand même.

**Author's Note:**

> La seule chose que je vous demande pour la présente histoire, c'est de me faire confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. ;)


End file.
